


Who Says You Can Never Go Home Again?

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: What Happens in Asgard [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon? What Canon?, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marijuana, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Negotiation, Smut, That canon was accidentally destroyed maliciously, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: After Bucky and Steve woke up to discover that they were mates, life begins to change. Do they carry on, doing their work for the Avengers, helping protect the world from threats? Does their new relationship spark thoughts of a new life? When change comes, it comes in buckets, but maybe this is their chance to have the life they always wanted.(What Happens in Asgard is an immediate prequel and required, as it's basically the prologue)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded) who's awesome and wonderful and y'all should check her out.
> 
> By the way, this chapter is NSFW. Just so y'all know.

_I should ask Thor if they have some miracle weed_ , Bucky thought idly. The most disappointing thing about getting to experiment with different stuff once he was back in his right mind was finding out that weed no longer affected him. Also that some idiot had made it illegal in the time he and Steve had been out of commission? That was fucked up. So Bucky couldn’t get high and he couldn’t get drunk.

Well, he could get drunk. As long as it was Thor’s Asgardian Wonder Booze, apparently, Bucky could get as wasted as he wanted. Bits and pieces were starting to come back from the previous night. Mostly the embarrassing stuff, like getting up on a table and stripping, or nailing Tony’s underwear to the one of the big fancy doors. 

There was also some vague memory of him and Natasha singing dirty Russian shanties in front of the rest of the team. Bucky chose to believe that that was a dream. He didn’t sing. Comparing his singing voice to the sound of broken glass going through a food processor was probably kind, in all honesty. 

_Yeah, that was definitely a dream_ , he decided, returning his attention to wondering if Asgardian weed was as potent as their alcohol. 

He would ask Thor himself, but Steve was being weirdly protective and territorial right now. Ever since they had woken up mated earlier. Bucky suspected that Steve was still feeling bad about how they had ended up mated, despite Bucky’s assurances that he was okay with it, more or less. So when Steve had insisted that Bucky hang tight while Steve got food for them, Bucky had reluctantly agreed. 

Bucky ran through everything he could remember about last night. Sometime after Bruce excused himself and Pepper had seen herself out to let the rest of them have their fun, it all became fuzzy. He could sort of remember kissing Steve, or maybe Steve kissed him, at some point. He sort of remembered a clumsy, graceless attempt at removing clothes, fingers grazing across his slick hole, falling on the bed in a sloppy tangle of limbs. The details were so hazy, it was hard to tell if Bucky was really remembering it or if he was fantasizing the whole thing. 

Nothing concrete. _Oh well_ , Bucky thought, trying to console himself. _Got plenty of memories about the morning after, at least._

Like the memory of sinking his teeth into Steve’s scent glands for one. It was nearly as intense as feeling Steve bite his mating mark. He would be lying if he said the sight of it in the moments when they were resting (brief as they were, considering how short their refractory periods were) didn’t make him feel all warm and fuzzy and just a bit turned on. 

Steve walked back into the room with an assortment of finger foods, exotic fruits, and various kinds of bread and meat. If they were normal humans, that amount of food would probably last them all day. As it was, it was the perfect amount for a light dinner. Bucky’s stomach growled, clearly not on the same page as the rest of Bucky at the sight of his amazing, perfect mate. 

“I could get used to this,” Bucky said, rolling over onto his stomach. “It’s nice to have someone else doing my bidding for once.”

Steve blushed and set the enormous platter of food on the center of the bed. He laid down on the bed so their faces were next to each other. Bucky selected what looked like a grape and popped it into his mouth. He moaned at the sweetness. 

“Really, Buck?” Steve asked, his blush deepening. 

“What? It’s good!”

“And you making that sound while I’m next to you was completely coincidental, hm?” 

Bucky schooled his face into neutrality as he picked up a piece of bread. It was still warm, it must have just come out of the oven. He looked into Steve’s eyes as he popped it into his mouth. 

And moaned. 

Steve made a low growling sound in his throat. Bucky gave Steve a wide eyed, innocent look as he put a piece of meat in his mouth. Steve’s eyes darkened slightly as they fell to look at Bucky’s lips, bruised and swollen from their day of… revelry. 

“How’s the meat?” Steve asked. He chose a bit of fruit that Bucky didn’t recognize and brought it to his lips. 

“It’s not as good as yours,” Bucky said casually. He tried not to laugh when he heard Steve choke on that bit of fruit. “Feelin’ okay over there, Stevie?” 

Steve’s coughing fit subsided after a minute or so and he glared at Bucky.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he accused. 

“Would I do that?”

“Not like you haven’t tried it before.”

“Fair, but not with food, and not when you’re in bed with me.”

“First time for everything?”

Bucky laughed at that and Steve joined in a moment later. The rest of their meal passed in more or less the same vein, though Bucky’s attempts at outlandish and/or sexual remarks failed to get any more reactions out of Steve. It was a shame, honestly. Steve’s face was comical when he was caught off guard. 

Between the two of them, they managed to put away all the food until Bucky’s stomach groaned with satisfaction. He sighed as Steve rolled over on top of him. 

“Have I provided for you, omega?” Steve murmured into Bucky’s ear. “Are you satisfied?”

Bucky hummed. “Well… there was one thing,” he replied. 

“I’m being serious, Buck,” Steve said. 

“So am I,” Bucky said. “Do you think Thor has some marijuana as potent as their booze?” Steve pulled away and looked down into Bucky’s eyes with a mix of amusement and bewilderment. “What?” he demanded. “You have to admit that either kids these days can’t grow marijuana anymore or our bodies have become immune to the stuff. No fun smoking it if we can’t feel good from it.”

Steve sighed. “You’re not wrong,” he said. He groaned as he got up. 

“Wait, you’re really going?” Bucky asked, rolling over to catch the sight of Steve’s ass walking towards the door. _Golden opportunity_ , he thought. 

“My mate wants some weed,” Steve replied matter-of-factly. “And honestly I’m curious, now. Only one way to find out.”

“Wait! I’ll come with you,” Bucky shouted. 

Steve turned around, surprised as Bucky jumped off the bed. That proved to be a mistake, as his ass protested loudly at the sudden shift. Bucky winced. 

“You okay?” Steve asked. 

“It’s nothing worse than anything I’ve felt before,” Bucky replied. He grabbed his pants from the floor. His shirt was still in tatters, but there was nothing to be done about that. 

“Any chance we can find another shirt?” Bucky asked. “You kind of destroyed mine.”

“We can find something, I’m sure,” Steve said with a slight blush.

* * *

If Bucky’s morning appearance had earned cheers and looks of shock, their appearance together later that evening was almost scandelous. Natasha, as unflappable as ever, glanced between the two of them and went back to bickering with Clint. Unfortunately, some people were less discreet about the whole thing. Which was fair, considering that neither Steve nor Bucky were being particularly discreet at the moment. 

“Stevie, Stevie, Stevie,” Tony said, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve bristled at the use of his nickname from the 40s that Bucky only used. Bucky had to admit the possessiveness he felt over someone else using that name when talking to Steve. 

“What is it, Tony?” Steve ground out. 

“Well, you know I’m just curious about your wellbeing, is all,” Tony said. “I mean, you were in there all night with a supersoldier assassin, then you were in there all day with a supersoldier assassin, and now you come out to mingle with something that looks suspiciously like a mating mark on your neck!”

In retrospect, this was absolutely what they should have expected. That didn’t keep both of them from groaning or from Bucky wishing that he had that red hoodie he’d bought some months ago after Steve found him again. 

“Steve, how long have you two been a thing and why didn’t you tell me?” Tony demanded. “I feel hurt, wounded, betrayed!”

“I’m sure you do,” Steve replied.

“But really, Steve, how long has this been going on?” Bruce asked, his mild voice cutting through the tension building between Steve and Tony. Steve regarded him and Bucky could practically feel his blush creeping down his neck and turning his entire body pink.

“We… mated last night,” Steve admitted. 

The room was silent as all but Natasha regarded the two of them. A few, such as Thor, Sam, and Nat cheered readily. Thor called for another round of drinks to celebrate their happy union before he rose and approached them. 

“Many blessings upon you on this joyous day!” Thor proclaimed, clapping them both on the shoulder. “May your union be fruitful and your years together be many.”

Bucky didn’t have to turn his head to know that Steve’s face was probably red as a beet. Not that his own face was much better in comparison. After years of war, assassinations, brutal, unfeeling trysts meant to let off steam, and brainwashing, few things made him blush. Openly discussing the possibility of Bucky having a child, Steve’s child, was apparently one of them. He fought the urge to cower behind Steve’s bulk. 

“Thank you Thor,” Steve said with a small voice and a cough. “That’s… very nice to hear.”

That led to a round of the other members of their team coming up to them and expressing their congratulations. More than a few seemed unsure or a bit skeptical, but they expressed well wishes nonetheless. Pepper’s look behind the most political smile Bucky had ever seen on her face was positively frosty. If Bucky hadn’t been a world class assassin/super soldier, he’d be intimidated by the alpha businesswoman. 

Bucky never felt more naked than at that moment. 

Eventually it all died down and Steve managed to procure a shirt from Tony, who sent a message to Happy (because apparently Asgard had great reception) and about an hour later, a very unhappy looking Happy appeared with a suitcase. He stayed long enough to hand it to Bucky before he fled in the direction he came. It contained various articles of clothing, including some shirts, some scarves, and a hoodie that looked suspiciously like the one Bucky owned. Bucky put it from his mind. 

“Steve,” Bucky whispered as soon as he had his shirt on and a scarf around his neck. “Don’t you have something you need to ask Thor?”

“What? You’re a grown man, Buck,” Steve replied with a huff. “You ask him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky said, pulling his lips into a pout. “But you’re my alpha. You’re ‘sposed to provide and everythin’. Don’t you wanna be a good alpha?”

Steve glared at Bucky before he sighed in defeat. “You’re evil,” he said. “I know what you’re up to and you’re evil.”

“I resent what you’re insinuating,” Bucky demurred with a smirk. “I’ve never been up to anything in my life.” 

Steve scowled at Bucky before he chuckled to himself. “Fine. You’re still evil.”

“Well, I never said I wasn’t that.” 

A few moments later with Thor shouted, “Aah! That! Yes, it is indeed a plant we cultivate here, though it is much more potent than your Midgardian version.”

“Where can we get some?” Steve asked. 

“I will have someone procure some for you, Steven. Have no fear, you and your mate shall have the best we can find!”

* * *

They didn’t actually smoke any of the weed until they were back in New York in what had become Bucky and Steve’s residential floor. It had taken only a couple days to move everything into what was just Steve’s floor. At the end of it all, the two of them were relaxing in their living room. 

Steve was sketching something on his notepad while Bucky read a science article. It was something about neuroscience, about how the mind could repair itself. Neuroplasticity. It was fascinating. In another life, Bucky might have tried to become a scientist like Stark. The man was a genius, that was the long and the short of it. A bit arrogant and occasionally a dick, but a genius nonetheless. 

“We should do something to celebrate,” Bucky said. 

“Got something in mind?” Steve asked lowly. Bucky felt his dick twitch with interest at the tone. If it weren’t for the fact that the super soldier serum Hydra had given him enhanced his healing, Bucky’s would be so sore he’d probably be limping constantly considering Steve’s staggering sex drive. Of course, Bucky’s was about equal, so it all worked out. 

“Tempting,” he replied. “But I do actually had something else in mind.”

“And what was that?”

Bucky grinned.

* * *

“You geezers know that this stuff is illegal, right?” Tony asked. “Not that it’s ever stopped me, of course, but you guys are supposed to be the good ole family values people, right?” 

The words registered only a little bit as Bucky exhaled an enormous blue cloud of the Asgardian miracle weed. God I’ve missed this, Bucky thought. 70 years without was definitely too much. He looked over at his mate and grinned at the blissful expression on Steve’s face. His eyes were completely unfocused as he raised a hand and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“Technically, Tony, it’s Asgardian weed, so it’s not actually illegal,” Nat said. 

“ _Yeah, what she said_ ,” Bucky said in Russian. 

“Remember what I said about threatening me in Russian?” Tony demanded. 

“That wasn’t a threat, Tony,” Nat said.

“ _What she said._ ” 

“Hey how good is this stuff anyway? Mind if I try it?” Tony asked. 

Before Bucky could warn him that that might not be a good idea considering what happened at Thor’s party a few days ago, Tony had taken a whiff of the stuff. A few seconds later, Tony was on the floor luxuriating in the feeling of the carpet. Bucky took another drag from the blunt. A moment later he was down on the floor with Tony.

The carpet was really soft. Like really, really soft. It was probably the softest stuff in the world. Whatever it was. The fabric was the most amazing this Bucky had ever felt. 

“Stevie, Stevie ya gotta feel this stuff,” Bucky said. “Come on baby, come on.”

Steve took another long drag of his own and joined him down. He totally ignored the floor though and focused on Bucky’s metal arm. Steve toyed with his fingers, his hands running over the length. It was weird and amazing all at once. Steve’s fingers were callused, yet gentle and curious. 

“‘Ve I ever told you I really like your arm?” Steve asked. 

“You do?” Bucky asked, leaning closer.

“Yeah… think it’s really cool,” Steve said.

“Ya know somethin’?” Bucky said. “You’re pretty cool, Stevie.”

Steve got a faraway look in his eyes as he grinned. He rolled over and laced his fingers between the ones in Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky stared up at the ceiling. It was really high up. Wonder if I could actually fly in here, he thought. Kinda felt like he was already. But what if he was actually flying too? Maybe he could steal one of Tony’s suits. Couldn’t be that hard.

“Hey man, don’ even think about it,” Tony said, his speech slow. Bucky blinked before he realized he had said that out loud. Damn. “JARVIS, up the security.”

“Of course sir.” 

Bucky went back to feeling the carpets, to feeling the gentle strength in Steve’s hand, relishing the floaty feeling the weed gave him. With it he felt more relaxed than he had in decades and with Steve, he felt safe. Bucky rolled over so that he was practically on top of Steve and started scenting him. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and returned the favor. The smell of happy Steve filled Bucky’s nostrils and if anything, it made Bucky feel even higher. He felt like he might just float up into heaven at any moment. 

“JARVIS,” Steve said. 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” 

“Play some music,” he said. Bucky grinned because that was fucking genius. Steve was so smart. 

“Anything in particular, sir?” 

“Play the next thing on my list,” Steve said. 

What followed was one of the strangest, but most amazing songs Bucky had ever heard. There was something about a rainbow connection, making wishes on stars, and dreaming. It made Bucky feel inexplicably happy and he smiled as he tucked his head beneath Steve’s chin. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. 

When the song was finished it was quiet, the music seemed to echo off the walls and linger in Bucky’s ear. He smiled against the rise and fall of Steve’s chest.

“Stevie?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Do you think we found it?”

“Found what?”

“That rainbow connection thing in the song.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, his thumb stroking over Bucky’s mating mark gently. Bucky practically melted into the touch. How had he lived so long without him as his mate? The reality that they had been mated for less than a week didn’t seem real. It felt like they had been together forever. 

“Yeah Buck,” Steve said at last. “I think we must have.”

For some reason that made Bucky incredibly happy. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s soft lips. Steve’s mouth opened and Bucky could taste the weed on Steve’s tongue. Steve moaned softly into Bucky’s mouth, his hands running down Bucky’s spine to rest on the curve of his ass. Bucky whined into Steve’s mouth as his hands slid past the hem of Bucky’s pants and started kneading his ass. 

“Ewww old people sex,” Tony drawled. 

“Come on, Tony,” Nat chuckled, hauling him to his feet. She must have practically dragged him to the door of Steve and Bucky’s residence, though Bucky was a bit preoccupied and his mind was mired in a magnificent haze of being high off weed and arousal. “Let’s let the old lovebirds have their fun.”

“Buck,” Steve sighed. “You wanna get up? Go to the bed?”

Bucky hummed into his alpha’s mouth. “Nah, jus’ need ya to get ya clothes off.”

“Need ya to get offa me first,” Steve replied. 

“Tha’s a lie,” Bucky replied. He pulled up on Steve’s shirt and the lazy alpha obediently raised his arms so Bucky could remove it. Bucky sat up on his haunches and ran his hands over Steve’s muscled torso. “Ya know, I always loved ya, even when you was a skinny, scrappy little guy. But fuck, I fuckin’ love what happened to ya. ‘Specially your cock.”

Steve grinned. “Actually, that part didn’t change much, Buck,” he said, rocking up against Bucky’s hips. Bucky felt every hard, hot inch of Steve’s erection and it drove him wild. “Got a little thicker, maybe an inch longer or so. Nothing major. Made the tights a bit uncomfortable.”

Bucky stared down at his lover in shock. He was trying to imagine, through the haze in his mind, Steve, his little Stevie, walking around skinny as he was with a huge alpha cock to put every other alpha to shame. Steve grinned up at him all smug and suggestive as his fingers teased the quickly slickening hole. 

Bucky bit his bottom lip and rutted back against Steve’s fingers. His pants were becoming really uncomfortable, yet Steve made no move to remove them. Instead, Steve hummed with approval, lazily pressing his fingers against Bucky’s hole, but refraining from actually entering him. It was infuriating, or it would be if there was any room left in Bucky’s head between the high and the horniness. 

“How much do you want me, Buck?” Steve asked. 

“Fuck, Steve, I’ll do anything,” Bucky whined. Steve grinned. 

“Take my cock out,” Steve ordered, his voice low and commanding. It set Bucky’s blood ablaze. 

Steve, the smug asshole, laid back with his hands behind his head. His biceps curled tantalizingly. Bucky’s mouth watered. He wanted to lean down, kiss them, bite them, feel them holding him down, the only person in the world who could make him submit. His lover. His mate.

“Go on, get to it,” Steve said. “Get your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” 

Bucky’s mouth started to water. He kissed his way quickly down Steve’s body until he got to the huge bulge. He stared up into Steve’s eyes as he began to mouth along the length. Steve inhaled sharply, but didn’t move. 

“Hurry up,” Steve ground out. “I got a little problem, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“So pushy,” Bucky purred. “Didn’t ya do a video about bein’ patient an’ shit?” 

“Fuck patience,” Steve growled. “Got me a beautiful omega with pretty lips and a hard cock. Maybe if you help me out I’ll give you a reward.”

 _Fuck yes_. “Aye aye, Captain,” he whispered. He ignored Steve’s groan and worked at unbuttoning Steve’s pants. He shucked them down and tossed them aside. Steve’s cock sprang out when Bucky pulled down his boxers, landing on Steve’s stomach, thick and long and red and proud and leaking. Steve sighed with relief. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. He grasped Steve’s cock and pumped it experimentally before he took the thick head of Steve’s cock in his mouth. Steve moaned. Bucky took as much of Steve into his mouth as he could and swallowed. Steve lay completely still, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s. 

Bucky hummed around Steve’s cock. Steve moaned and bucked up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned again and set a steady rhythm, bobbing on Steve’s cock to get used to the size. His flesh hand pumped the base in tandem with his mouth. Taking the whole thing would take some doing, even if Bucky planned on getting a lot of practice in. His jaw would probably be sore as hell later as it was, but it would be worth it. 

“Fuck, baby,” Steve hissed. “Just like that. Christ, your mouth feels amazing! Fuck, you were made to suck cock.”

Bucky grinned around Steve’s shaft, or tried to, anyway. He tried to swallow more of it, but he gagged and came off it with a cough. 

“Jesus, Buck, you don’t have to take all of it!” Steve protested. 

“Want to, though,” Bucky rasped. He took another deep breath and descended on Steve’s dick once more. 

“Just, aaah, just promise me you’ll take it easy,” Steve groaned. Bucky just hummed around the head of Steve’s cock. He found some measure of satisfaction when Steve threw his head back and arched his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into Bucky’s mouth. This time Bucky was a bit more prepared and he managed not to gag. Instead he pulled off until his lips were wrapped around the head of Steve’s cock and swirled his tongue around the slit. 

“Fucking hell, Bucky!” Steve groaned. “‘M not gonna last long if you keep that up.”

Bucky looked up into Steve’s eyes and grinned as he resumed sucked Steve’s cock in earnest. He could feel Steve’s knot forming at the base of his length. Steve’s moans became louder, more drawn out and he started thrusting more into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky sucked harder, running his tongue along the underside of the head and watching as it drove Steve up the wall. Or the floor, as it were. 

Suddenly Steve shouted and Bucky’s mouth was flooded with hot cum. It was a bit bitter and salty and Bucky found that he didn’t mind the taste all that much. As he pulled off to breath, however, Steve’s cock pulsed again and painted his face with thick ropes of cum. Steve smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, Buck,” he said. “Shoulda warned ya I was gonna cum.”

“Fuckin’ punk,” Bucky grinned. 

“You’re covered in spunk,” Steve replied.

“Gonna be in a funk,” Bucky agreed. Steve laughed, though it was cut short by a moan as more cum escaped his cock. “Jeez, now I know what people were warning about. Gonna stain the carpet, Stevie.”

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “Just get a towel or something.”

Bucky groaned but climbed to his feet. He walked somewhat stiffly to the bathroom, stopping about halfway to shove his pants to the floor and freeing his aching cock. He sighed with relief. He came back and laid the towel under Steve’s legs to let the seed dribble harmlessly down his shaft, his balls, and onto something other than the floor. 

“Looks like you got a bit of a problem, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky looked down at his cock, still erect and red and weeping, begging for release. “Why don’t ya take care of that?” 

Bucky wrapped a hand around his length and started pumping it furiously, moaning at the relief it provided. He used some of his slick as lube and barely registered Steve’s quick intake of breath. He wasn’t going to last long. 

His jerking was interrupted as Steve’s hand wrapped around his. Bucky let him take over, thrusting into his hand desperately. Steve’s other hand rose to tease a nipple. Bucky grabbed one of the discarded blunts, re-lit it, and took a long drag. This must be what heaven feels like, he thought. Minus the actually getting fucked part, but that would probably come later. 

Steve took what was left of the blunt and finished it off with a long drag. He sat up and blew the smoke into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky breathed in just before their lips touched and fuck, that was hot. He moaned against Steve’s mouth, thrusting up into his hand and wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips. Bucky whined in response. “Cum for me, Bucky.”

Bucky moaned as his orgasm erupted and he painted their stomachs with his come. At the same time, Steve came again and Bucky felt his cock twitch right before cum spurted out onto his back. Bucky’s orgasm ended, but he still felt high as a kite (probably from the weed) and blissed out. He barely registered Steve licking his fingers clean of Bucky’s cum. 

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled 

“I love you, too, Buck,” Steve replied. He laid them down on their sides and started scenting Bucky. Bucky smiled and cuddled as close to Steve as he could feeling safe and sated.

* * *

Bucky woke up some time later having come down from his high enough to realize that A) they were covered in come, B) it was gross, and C) cuddling on the floor had been a bad idea. He groaned softly and extracted himself from Steve’s arms before snatching up the towel. Steve groaned in protest, a sound Bucky ignored as he nudged his lover with a foot. 

“5 more minutes,” he complained. 

“Steve, you’re gross. 5 more minutes ain’t gonna change that,” Bucky said. He headed to the laundry room and tossed the towel into the washer before heading back to help Steve up off the floor. “Come on, you’ll feel better and we can cuddle some more after a shower.”

“You’re so good to me,” Steve said. “What’d I do to deserve you?” 

_Everything_ , Bucky thought. _Everything and more._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update this every week, y'all, but I'm in grad school so come the end of summer, who knows what'll happen?
> 
> Also, thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, GoldBlooded. She's amazing and talented and y'all should check out her stuff.

A few days after they were all settled into their new residence, Steve and Bucky were escorted to Pepper’s office. Even though Steve was technically the leader of the Avengers, the female alpha who handled their public affairs was functionally their boss. Not that it mattered either way to Bucky. She didn’t do anything in the field, so as far as he was concerned, she wasn’t part of the chain of command.

Steve clearly didn’t feel the same way, if the blush on his face was anything to go by. Pepper was staring the two of them down, clearly not amused by the development that occurred while the team was in Asgard. However, as frigid as she seemed, she couldn’t come close to being as intimidating as a Russian bureaucrat. Bucky was completely at ease. Steve on the other hand…

The last time a woman looked that way at Steve, he’d almost gotten shot. And Pepper looked suspiciously like she wanted to shoot him, as though Bucky would just sit there and let her. Considering that she was Tony’s girlfriend, she could probably have JARVIS suit her up pretty easily. Not that it would matter. Bucky was too good at his old job to give her enough time to get that far.

Pepper eventually sighed and massaged her temple.

“Of all the people to pull shit like this,” she groaned. “You would have been the last person on that list, Rogers.”

Steve’s blush grew. “I know what this looks like—”

“Do you, now?” Pepper demanded. “Do you have any idea what will happen when this gets out?”

“I don’t see that the details of how this happened is anyone’s business,” Steve protested.

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky said. “You honestly think that the press won’t descend on the story that Captain America is a mated man when they catch wind of it?”

“Course they will,” Steve replied, rolling his eyes. “That doesn’t mean that we have to give them the details.”

“What story, exactly, do you propose we give them?” Pepper asked. “Preferably one that looks as innocuous as possible.”

“Tell them nothing,” Steve said. Bucky snorted at that.

“Because nothing creates curiosity among reporters than someone telling them that there isn’t a story,” he said.

“Exactly,” Pepper agreed.

“Tell them we eloped,” Steve provided. Bucky and Pepper both groaned at that.

“Oh yeah,” Pepper drawled. “Super romantic. There’s no way the reporters won’t ask for more details, like _where, when, or how long you two have been together._ ”

“Well we can’t tell them the truth!” Steve growled.

“No kidding,” she growled right back. Bucky rolled his eyes, the scent of competing alphas filling the room was honestly too much. They smelled like they were about to start a brawl.

“Why not?” Bucky asked. The two knotheads turned to look at him like his left arm was growing about.

“Aside from the obvious potential investigation?” Steve asked.

“From who? Me?” Bucky asked.

“From the federal government concerned that a national icon may have mated an omega against his will,” Steve deadpanned. Pepper nodded in agreement.

“So we don’t tell them that part,” Bucky said. “But we can tell them some of the truth. Like how you and I secretly had feelings for each other for years and finally ended up getting together after you freed me from Hydra control. We kept quiet about it to stay out of the public eye and mated after a big fight where we almost died.”

Steve and Pepper looked between each other and Bucky silently. Pepper especially seemed to consider the story seriously for a moment. Steve’s face was strangely unreadable. It looked like a mix between intrigue and regret.

“It could work,” Pepper mused. “Provided that we keep the reporters from asking too many questions about it. People will want details, even so.”

“Which we can provide,” Bucky said. Steve nodded along. “But it would be great if you could keep the worst off our backs. My memory is coming back, but it’s still a bit patchy. I’d rather not have to try to explain that to a bunch of nosy assholes.”

“I can manage that,” she said with a sly smile. “At whatever point you two decide that you’re ready to share some details with the public, I’ll schedule a press conference or a morning talk show. We’ll keep exposure minimal for the sake of your privacy.”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks, Pepper.”

“Yeah, it means a lot,” Steve added.

* * *

Later that evening, Steve and Bucky were laying down to go to sleep. Steve was going through his nightly reading ritual. Bucky found out pretty quickly that when they weren’t training themselves, training new recruits, going on missions, or doing press conferences, Steve’s favorite hobby was reading. Every now and then, they enjoyed watching a movie either by themselves or for movie night. Tony and the other teammates could be… enthusiastic in their recommendations.

Currently, Steve was working his way through _Angels and Demons_ by Dan Brown. Steve had to ask Nat what the Illuminati were and immediately scoffed at the idea of a secret organization controlling people and the course of human events. Not because he thought it implausible, but because he, of all people, knew how true it had been. They were still tracking down and eliminating Hydra cells that lingered in the aftermath of the organization’s collapse.

Bucky’s reading material usually involved keeping up with the latest technological marvels. He could vaguely remember being amazed at the concept of an electric razor when he was a kid or going to the Stark Expo to see all the things that Howard Stark was developing. Coming back to his right mind in the 21st century and finding that there still weren’t any flying cars had been disappointing to say the least.

Aside from that, he liked reading sci-fi. He liked nearly everything sci-fi, actually, especially _Star Trek_. He liked the calm, often cheesy quality of the show and how it was a series where the characters used minimal violence to achieve their goals. After more than 70 years being a puppet assassin for Hydra and considering what he did for a living now, he felt nearly at capacity for violence.

Right now he was reading _I-Robot_ by Isaac Asimov. It was fascinating, really, even if part of Bucky felt that the guy was taking some of the fun out of science fiction by getting philosophical about it. There was something incredible about the concept of a robotic human.

He folded a corner to mark his place (mostly because it annoyed Steve and Bucky got a chuckle out of it) and set it aside when he felt sleep creeping up on him. Steve looked at him and very pointedly took his fancy shmancy bookmark and inserted it in the book he was reading before putting it on his nightstand. Bucky grinned lazily and shrugged.

“You have no respect for books,” Steve grumbled with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah, sweetheart,” Bucky replied. “You know I’ll just lose the bookmark. It’s what always happens.”

Steve sighed in defeat. He knew Bucky was right. Steve was fastidious in in keeping order in the apartment. The attention to detail that he had that made him such a great artist also made him a bit of a clean freak. Bucky found it equally endearing and vexing, though when he had been on the run, he kept his place clean from a purely practical perspective. It was easier to make an escape if you didn’t have to worry about tripping over stuff on the floor. It was hard to put such instincts out of his mind, but even so, Bucky frequently lost track of little things like bookmarks, coasters, and boxes of ammo.

Well, except for the glock and ammo he kept in his nightstand, anyway. Old habits die hard.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body and scented him. Bucky smiled in contentment and scented his mate right back, letting the smell of cinnamon and the sea fill his nostrils and settle in his soul, chasing away ghosts of the past. Still, sleep came fitfully.

It may be a blessing of some sort that Bucky rarely remembered the contents of his dreams. He knew that he did dream, but the details fled from his mind whenever he woke up. Bucky only knew that most nights he woke up at least once in a panic and it took him a few minutes to calm down. The only reason Steve knew was because even before they became mates, they had sparred often enough in the forbidden hours of the morning that it went without saying. Neither of them slept well through the night.

Bucky flew awake in a cold sweat from phantom shapes in his dreams, faces of innocents he had killed that faded from his mind almost as soon as they appeared. He breathed in quick, shallow breaths before Steve was awake as well, laying a light, gentle hand on his shoulder. They had decided that Steve should sleep on Bucky’s right side after Bucky’s left arm had reflexively almost bashed Steve’s face in their first sober night together.

As it was, Bucky still jerked away from Steve’s touch. Steve didn’t say anything, but settled in beside Bucky silently while Bucky went through some exercises his therapist said would help him. They worked, they just tended to take a bit of effort. He focused on breathing deeply with his diaphragm. Slowly, agonizingly so, he felt his heart rate start to drop until he felt normal again. He sighed and hunched forward as Steve left to get a warm washcloth.

Steve didn’t ask what happened, just ran the cloth down the expanse of Bucky’s body. Bucky didn’t say anything, either. He just laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. Eventually, one of Steve’s hands made its way up to Bucky’s hair and began carding through it gently. Bucky sighed.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome, Buck,” Steve replied. “You wanna try and sleep a bit?”

Bucky lay back on the bed in lieu of answering. Whether or not he fell back asleep wasn’t really the point. Steve’s arms wrapped protectively back around his body. Maybe if he imagined hard enough, his alpha would be able to protect him from the ghosts that filled his sleeping mind.

“I wish I wasn’t so weak,” Bucky murmured. “Can’t even sleep through the night.”

“You’re not weak, Buck,” Steve said adamantly. “Not by a long shot. I can’t sleep through the night that well either. Does that make me weak?”

“You’re you. It’s different,” Bucky replied.

“Bucky, the only difference between you and me is our designations. You’re strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Thor and even he admits that some of the wars and battles he’s been through haunt him.”

“I’m not a soldier, though,” Bucky countered. “I’m a weapon. Was a weapon. People used me to murder others. You and Thor were always free to make your own choices.”

Steve was silent at that. Bucky was glad for it, in truth. Steve had given so much for his sake. Bucky had no doubt that his mate would have willingly become a fugitive if it meant Bucky would be safe. Not that that thought made him feel better about himself.

“Whatever you are, whatever you were, you’re free now. You’re with me and whatever comes next, we’ll figure out together,” Steve promised.

Bucky rolled over in Steve’s arms and buried his face in Steve’s neck. They scented each other and Bucky felt the tight knot in his chest loosen, replaced by a feeling of safety and security. He let the feeling coupled with Steve’s comforting scent lull him back to sleep. The dreams didn’t bother him quite as much this time.

* * *

The effort of rebuilding SHIELD without the Hydra infestation was an ongoing chore. Nick Fury, Natasha, Maria, and a handful of other operatives were at the center of it all. Half of all the intelligence organization’s contacts were burned when Hydra was taken down. Half of those left were eliminated for connections to Hydra. The remnant that remained was proving difficult to coax back into a functioning relationship with SHIELD. They were hesitant to trust them now.

Bucky couldn’t blame them, honestly. Hell, Steve was one of them. To discover that the group that he thought was protecting people was the single greatest threat to human rights and freedom in the world had been jarring for him. As it was, Steve had returned to the Avengers, which was more or less a group of freelancers employed by Tony Stark. They would almost be mercenaries, if it weren’t for the fact that none of them got paid for saving people. And knowing Steve, he would never accept it.

In all honesty, even though Bucky’s skillset wasn’t his choice, the fact that he could choose what to do now made it… better. It still took some getting used to and sometimes it felt like he was dreaming. Like today when someone asked him if he would be willing to help them with an operation in the Philippines.

There really wasn’t anything as amazing as the ability to say no, to withhold consent. So naturally he agreed. A week stint in an archipelago where the mission was to hunt down and eliminate a Hydra cell that had hoped to escape notice. Natasha would accompany him, as well as Clint.

Steve, however, was going to be in DC with Stark. There were politicians or something raising a ruckus about the way the Avengers operated, who thought that Steve Rogers was more or less the property of the United States government the same as any other weapon they had made.

Bucky was tempted to pay a visit to these people and persuade them to think differently.

“Be careful out there, okay?” Steve said as Bucky was getting ready to get onto the quinjet to head out.

“Honestly, I think you have the harder job, Stevie,” Bucky replied with a huff of laughter. “You have to deal with politicians. No one walks away from those battles clean.”

“Jerk,” Steve said, grinning. Steve pulled him into an embrace and scented him. Bucky did it right back. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Bucky let Steve’s scent fill his nostrils. Less than a week back from Asgard and they were heading back into mortal peril. Just a typical Tuesday.

“I’ll miss you, too, Steve,” Bucky replied. “We should take a vacation together after I get back. Just the two of us.”

Steve smiled against his neck. “That sounds nice, even if we technically just got back from a vacation.”

“No, we got back from a house party that happened to be on another world in a big ass palace,” Bucky said. “You and me are overdue for a vacation.”

“Fine, you’re right,” Steve said with a chuckle. “As soon as you get back we’re gonna get out. Go somewhere. Just you and me, baby.”

“Good. I’ll let you figure out the details, since I’m gonna be out of the country,” Bucky said, as he stepped out of Steve’s embrace. He walked up the ramp to enter the quinjet.

“Bucky,” Steve called after him. Bucky turned around. “I love you.”

He smiled down at his mate as his chest swelled. “I love you, too. Be careful.”

“Make sure you take your own advice.”

Bucky turned back around and walked up the ramp. The quinjet hummed to life and Bucky tried to focus on the thrill of being in such an incredible vehicle. Sure, they had planes back in the ‘40s, but those paled in comparison to planes these days, which paled in turn compared to these things. Part of Bucky wanted to learn how to fly one.

As much as he tried to distract himself, though, he couldn’t ignore the aching hole in his chest. He couldn’t ignore the fact that every bone, every instinct in his body yelling at him to jump off this thing and get back to his alpha. It was strange. Bucky remembered people talking about people talking about how alphas and omegas got clingy and needy after they mated. Bucky always thought they were pulling his leg.

Bucky shook his head and breathed deeply before making his way to the front of the jet. Nat and Clint were talking just a bit too casually. No matter. If Nat hadn’t been listening in, Bucky would have been disappointed. He trained her better.

“So the Philippines,” Nat said as the jet whirred to life. “Think we’ll have time to soak in some rays? My summer body hasn’t seen enough sun.”

“Thought you said you couldn’t wear bikinis anymore,” Clint said. “Something about being shot through the abdomen on a mission or something.”

Bucky flushed. “Could’ve been worse, Natalia,” he said. “Could’ve killed you along with the target. You weren’t the mission, though.”

“Lucky for me, I suppose,” Nat replied. “Aside from the obvious gunshot wound on my stomach.”

“Well, let’s get going, at any rate,” Bucky said. “Sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner we can get back.”

“So eager to leave us, lover boy?” Clint asked with a grin. “Try not to be too excited or you’ll make us feel unwanted.”

Bucky looked at the other omega and raised an eyebrow. “Says the guy who’s currently going on a mission with his mate.”

“Touché, touché,” Clint chuckled. “Don’t worry, Bucky, we’ll get back in time for you old fossils to get back to your puzzles or whatever it is you guys do for fun.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and settled in for the flight. If nothing else, it would be good for the view. Best part about flying, in his opinion. God knew the preparations wouldn’t last the whole trip and they were already projected to spend at least a week in the area for the mission. Course the great thing about that thing people called autopilot was that they didn’t have to stay in the cockpit the whole time and soon the three spies were playing variations of poker.

It took nearly all the skills that had been drilled (almost literally) into Bucky’s brain to keep from giving himself away. Three spies with extensive interrogation abilities and years of experience made for a challenge. It was easier with Nat. Bucky trained her. He knew how she operated, though she hid her tells well. Clint, on the other hand, was nearly as good as them and had the advantage.

“Now I know why we don’t have poker night,” Bucky grumbled with a grin. They had managed to get through several rounds by now. The first 3 or so had been long as they familiarized themselves with each other. They were playing simple five card poker. Bucky had caught Nat cheating twice so far.

“Nah, we don’t have poker night because Tony would insist on using real money instead of just poker chips,” Clint said.

“And as much as we love playing the game with each other,” Nat added, “we’re not looking to take advantage of our friends.”

“Yeah, Steve especially has a terrible poker face,” Bucky said. “Seems wrong to make him cough up actual money.”

“Occupational hazard,” Natasha sighed. “The only people worth playing this with are people in our line of work.”

“Do you think Fury plays?” Clint asked.

“Fury would probably be so good at the game he’d just take all our money in the first round,” Natasha replied. “Though I’d pay to see him, Maria, and Phil play.”

“That almost sounds like it would be the low risk version of those old Western movies where the cowboys are all waiting for the other to draw their gun,” Clint laughed.

The concept of old Western movies went right over Bucky’s head and he made a mental note to add that to the list of things he had to look up when he had the time. Whenever that ended up happening. He’d need a decade long vacation just to catch up on everything he missed.

Several hours later they touched down in the Philippines and while Bucky’s overall mood was a bit better than it had been starting out, he still got off the jet with a scowl. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could glower the bright sun and beautiful scenery into something more befitting his mood. A dark, torrential downpour, perhaps.

Fury had a full detail there waiting for them. At least these people seemed as serious and surely as Bucky felt, despite being in what would probably pass for a tropical paradise.

That brought to mind thoughts about the vacation he had mentioned to Steve. Which brought up Steve and his dumb, stupid face and that dumb, stupid blushing smile of his and how that dumb, stupid smile had been replaced by sad puppy look when Bucky got on the jet that absolutely killed Bucky.

 _Oh yeah, this is gonna be a great week_ , Bucky thought as the squad leader began his report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my friend and beta[GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/gifts)! She's awesome and amazing and y'all should read her stuff. <3

By the end of the week, Bucky was ready to assassinate about half the squad that was there to assist them. That was when he was in a good mood. The first thing they had found out was that the team had completely bungled the reconnaissance part of the mission even before Nat, Clint, and Bucky arrived.

The people they had ID’d as Hydra were actually a drug ring for a local gang. Aside from turning them into the local authorities, there wasn’t much SHIELD could do. How the actual hell supposed professionals had screwed up like that was beyond Bucky, but at least Nat had had the good sense to completely take over and the offending personnel had been demoted to cleaning duty. They were also slotted to be shipped back to the States for reevaluation once the mission was complete.

In the end, a mission that was supposed to last just one week on the other side of the world had turned into two. Maybe more, if they were unlucky. Which made for a cranky Bucky who had little to do but dive head first into his work to try and make sure this extended stay would last as little time as possible. He growled at anyone who interrupted him except for Nat and Clint.

 _Why couldn’t Hydra have had the incompetent agents?_ The question often crossed his mind in his few idle moments. Then again, he’d never known Hydra to be sloppy. The people who fucked up were usually killed. It had bred a ruthless efficiency that served them well until they were defeated.

The weather had been terrible, too. Despite Bucky wanting something other than sunshine, even though clear whether was usually better for the type of work they were doing, there was hardly a cloud in the sky at all. In the two weeks they had been here, it hadn't rained once. It was blisteringly hot, too. It was, apparently, summer in the Philippines. Who knew that _April_ would end up being the hottest time of year here? It was enough to make the work tedious and it was hot enough that there was nearly always a thin layer of sweat on his skin.

“Do you think we could call Thor and ask him to send a tornado down on their hideout?” Bucky wondered out loud one evening after they had finished planning an infiltration mission. They needed a general idea for the layout of the base before they could work out any plan of attack. They also needed to know just how many people were there, how well supplied they were, what kind of weapons they were dealing with, if they had the locations of any Hydra bases SHIELD didn’t currently know about, and if there was any other intelligence, like a new directive, leader, or operation they were working on.

It was all good old-fashioned spy work. Unfortunately, good, old-fashioned spy work was never quick, easy, or glamorous like those Bond movies made it seem. It was long, grueling, and frequently uncomfortable. If Bucky’s life as a spy could be a little bit more glamorous and sexy, it would almost make up for the discomfort.

“That would be great, if suddenly tornados were capable of leaving computers intact so that we can get the intel we need,” Clint said with a chuckle. “As good as Thor is, I don’t think he’s capable of making a subtle tornado.”

Bucky actually chuckled at that. They were waiting for Nat to finish her recon. Bucky had gone over the notes they had so often that he felt like he was about to crawl out of his own skin. There was nothing to do but wait.

“By the way,” Clint said after a moment. “I know this isn’t a good time, but… how you holding up?”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

Clint looked at him and sighed. “You’re a newly mated omega, Bucky,” Clint said. “As useful as your expertise in this area is, it can’t be easy for you to be away from Steve right now.”

Bucky reflexively surveyed the area to ensure that they were being left alone. After the discussion with Pepper and SHIELD being compromised, Bucky was hesitant to discuss it outside of Avengers’ Tower.

“I’m fine,” Bucky whispered.

“Uh-huh,” Clint said. “If your fine involves biting people’s heads off, then I’d hate to see when you’re feeling a bit grouchy.”

Bucky didn’t say anything in reply. He knew Clint was right. He’d been barking at people left and right all week. He felt bad about it, but the only thing he knew to do was try and get this shit done.

“Look, from one mated omega to another,” Clint said seriously, “it’s okay to miss your mate. Especially in the early stages.”

“How long have you two been together?” Bucky asked.

“Few years now,” Clint said. “And yeah, she told me that the Red Room sterilized her, in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t. I would’ve expected her to tell anyone she became seriously involved with about that eventually.”

“I’m surprised Hydra didn’t try something similar with you,” Clint said. “No offense.”

Bucky shrugged. It had been one of the first things he’d gotten checked when he was free and no longer on the run. Dr. Banner had said there was nothing out of the ordinary or anything to suggest that Bucky was anything other than a perfectly fertile omega. It was something of a relief, especially now. Thank God for small favors, Bucky thought.

“I’m not sure why they didn’t,” Bucky said. “Maybe they didn’t want to risk damaging their biggest asset. Though that wouldn’t explain everything else they did.”

They were quiet for a few minutes. Bucky listened to the cacophony of sounds from outside, people working, shouting, and barking orders as they prepared. It reminded him of a dream he’d had. It was of Steve coming to save him during the war and destroying a base before leading him through miles of fortified terrain. Part of Bucky hoped it was a memory resurfacing, but there was a guy who took his face off to reveal a red skull, so Bucky figured it was probably just a dream.

A pity, really. Bucky had fantasized about what he would have done instead if they hadn’t been in mortal danger. The fantasies had grown increasingly detailed as the week wore on.

“For what it’s worth,” Bucky said eventually, “I’m sorry that you two can’t have kids.”

Clint shrugged. “Thanks, but it’s okay,” he said. “We’re spies. Our work is constant danger. Maybe it’s for the best.”

“Still doesn’t mean you can’t wonder,” Bucky said. Clint smiled and Bucky caught the faintest hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

* * *

Natasha returned sometime after midnight with something useful to report. They had the layout of the base, which was considerably smaller than many Hydra bases, in Bucky’s experience. Aside from that, it was pretty standard. The guard rotation was more or less the same, but this cell was less well-supplied than most. Infiltrating the base would be easier in that regard.

Still, the three of them spent most of the next day concocting the plan to get in and eliminate the cell. If Hydra was good at anything, it was surprises. There was no room for error, no matter how simple the job appeared.

Two days later, Bucky found himself in the ventilation ducts working his way towards the main console. Nat and Clint would each be leading a group of soldiers towards their respective parts of the base. Bucky was the only one on his own so that he could infiltrate and eliminate the people monitoring the cameras so no one would raise the alarm.

He finally reached the com room and waited a minute to observe their movements. He found an opening and jumped down. There were only a few men and he took them out quickly, the three men who turned to fire at him first and then the one who ran towards the alarms. He stalked over to the com and disabled the alarms quickly.

“We’re good to go,” he reported. “All units proceed.”

It was chaos for the next couple hours. Hydra troops ran around like headless chickens trying to make sense of all that was going on. Nat and Clint’s units worked well. At least they could fight even if they made piss poor spies.

More than a few of the people Bucky encountered recognized who he was. A few of them stood their ground. More turned tail and tried to get away. None of them succeeded. Bucky approached his job with ruthless efficiency and he would be lying if he said he didn’t take some measure of satisfaction in getting back at the people who caused him so much pain. He made his way to the rendezvous point.

“Any issues?” he asked.

“We didn’t have any on our end,” Clint said. “Aside from the people trying to kill us, but that’s par for the course.”

“There were a few setbacks, but nothing we couldn’t handle,” Nat reported. “Other than that, nothing to write home about. Did you manage to get any information out of the computer?”

Bucky nodded and held up a flash drive before tucking it into a pocket. “We should get back to the tower so we can analyze it.”

“So eager to leave us, soldier?” Clint teased. Bucky shoved him in retaliation. “Easy, easy! Not all of us are super soldiers, you know.”

“So are we done here?” Bucky asked. Nat and Clint looked between each other.

“We’ll appoint someone to oversee the cleanup and be on our way,” Nat said. “We got what we came for and eliminated another cell. As far as I’m concerned, the three of us are done here.”

* * *

The flight back seemed to take so much longer than it took to get to their destination. If anything Bucky was antsier for the return trip. Thankfully Clint and Nat were understanding and gave him a wide berth for the few hours that they were on the jet. Bucky was already planning to take something of Steve’s with him the next time he had to do a mission like this. Clint and Nat said it helped them when they had missions separately.

Maybe he would steal one of Steve’s leather jackets or something. The sort that he filled out so well it should be sinful. Bucky had spent several months discreetly checking out Steve whenever he happened to wear one. Of course, wearing a thick leather jacket in the middle of the tropics wasn’t the best idea, but it would have at least provided some comfort during the time apart.

They arrived back at the tower and Bucky practically ran off the jet… to be greeted by someone who was definitively not Steve Rogers, but Tony Stark’s bodyguard/chauffer, Happy. Bucky looked around confused.

“Where’s Steve?” he asked.

“I’m sorry sir, but Captain Rogers was called away to take care of a situation in Greece,” Happy reported.

“In _Greece_?” Bucky demanded. “What the hell is going on in Greece?”

“He and Stark got a tip about some strange occurrences in the area,” Happy said. “Turned out to be some genetic experimentation that got out of hand and threatened the populace. They left to resolve the situation last night. They should be back by tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Bucky tamped down on the sadness and disappointment in the pit of his stomach. Steve wasn’t here. He pushed past Happy wordlessly and headed towards their floor. He didn’t even stop to talk to his teammates. He felt like being alone.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out onto the floor he shared with Steve. It still smelled like him, his scent lingering in the air on the furniture. It was simultaneously comforting and devastating. It reminded him of everything Bucky had missed in the weeks he had been gone. Bucky roamed aimlessly around the apartment, inspecting the art and the furniture. Out of habit, he checked for bugs and traps. After determining that no one was spying on him or planning to do him in, he relaxed.

He also found a pile of ammunition sitting on the coffee table in the living room. It was different sorts, but mostly for pistols and glocks that Bucky had around their home just in case. There were a couple boxes that were meant for more assault style weapons, one for a shotgun, and three knives. That was odd. Bucky tended to keep better track of his knives. He had stashed other kinds of equipment at various hiding places not just in his apartment with Steve, but in other parts of the tower. Just in case. 

Bucky eventually settled down on the bed underneath a small mountain of blankets and pillows. He also grabbed some of Steve’s clothes and at least one of his leather coats to add to the center of the pile. He also grabbed a rifle for good measure. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a rational part of him that knew that this nesting behavior was a result of his feeling insecure about his not having been around his mate for the past few weeks. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend that Steve was there, his strong arms wrapped around Bucky’s body.

Even so, the comforting scent of his alpha began to lure Bucky into a sleep that had evaded him for the past two and a half weeks he had been gone for. Bucky nestled himself in the center of the pile and fell asleep, hoping to dream of Steve.

* * *

Steve walked through the door to his floor of the tower and immediately halted. He breathed in deeply the sweet smell of pinewood, snow, and musk. Bucky. Bucky was home. The thought made him smile and instantly all ideas he had about scolding his mate for turning their couch into an armory flew out the window. The last he knew from Bucky’s mission (which had put a limit on anything but necessary contact) was that the estimated time of their return had been pushed back.

He followed the scent to the bedroom where he found his bed replaced by a mountain of sheets, blankets, and pillows. A nest. The scent in the room was a bit sour, and Steve’s instincts kicked in to care for his unhappy omega. A pang of guilt lanced through him for being away when Bucky came home. Steve pulled back the covers to see his mate sound asleep, in naught but one of Steve’s leather jackets. There was also a rifle with him.

Steve chuckled softly and extracted the gun from the nest and set it aside after determining that it wasn’t loaded. Then he stripped out of his clothes sighing with relief as he deposited his uniform in the bin for heavy duty cleaning. It had been a day. He showered quickly and changed into a pair of sweats before he climbed into the nest next to Bucky.

Bucky rolled over in his sleep and nestled closer to Steve, tucking his head beneath Steve’s chin. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate.

“It’s okay. I’m here, sweetheart. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

Bucky woke to the feeling of déjà vu. He smelled his alpha, his mate, wrapped tightly around him like a security blanket. He quickly ran through everything he remembered from the day before. He’d gotten on the quinjet after finishing up the mission in the Philippines, been surly and impatient for a few hours, gotten off at the tower, and heard that Steve was in Greece taking care of some problem or other. Then he’d nested. Something he couldn’t remember having ever done in his life even during heats.

He felt sad (and a little pissed) that after 2 and a half weeks of being away, his alpha hadn’t been here when Bucky returned so he could just curl up, cuddle, kiss, scent, and fuck. Clint and Nat had been sympathetic and understanding, but hell, by the end of their time in the Philippines they were as eager to get away from him as he was from them.

Steve was here now, though. It made him feel a little better, knowing that they were together again.

Bucky burrowed further into his den of blankets and coats and immediately realized something. His gun was gone. Steve must have taken it when he came in last night or this morning, whenever that was. Bucky was caught between being pissed and finding it hilarious because that was exactly the sort of thing Steve would do. Though in Bucky’s defense, not remembering how to make a nest meant that he just grabbed stuff that he figured would help him feel safe.

At least he hadn’t grabbed one of the big ones. Or some grenades. Or any of the other small comforts that Steve probably wouldn’t approve of. The man could be a bit of a stick in the mud, honestly. It was probably because his costume was too tight or something.

Steve hummed and scented Bucky in his sleep. Bucky sighed and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Steve’s body. Steve smiled against Bucky’s neck and pressed light kisses to it. Bucky hummed (he _didn’t_ purr, he _wasn’t_ that kind of omega) and exposed his neck to his mate. Steve hummed deep in his throat and descended upon the exposed flesh to kiss and nip and scent.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Steve murmured. “How were the Philippines?”

Bucky groaned. “Terrible. It was sunny everyday and it was so damn hot, I’m pretty sure I lost my body weight in sweat.”

“Sounds serious,” Steve chuckled. “But you survived.”

“No thanks to the team stationed there,” Bucky grumbled. Then he explained the fiasco that led to them staying way past when they were scheduled to come home.

“You’re kidding. A drug smuggling ring? They mistook a smuggling ring for Hydra?” he said.

“Tell me about it,” Bucky said. “The guys in charge were shipped back as soon as we were able to get them out. If it hadn’t been for that, I’d’ve killed them, probably.”

“That bad, huh?” Steve asked.

“Steve, you tell me if you would’ve trusted people who can’t do the job right to have your back when it came time to do an op.”

“Point taken, hon,” Steve said.

“How was Greece?” Bucky asked. Steve groaned and in spite of himself, Bucky grinned at his suffering.

“Jesus, I swear if I hadn’t been the only other Avenger available, I would’ve told Stark to go fuck himself,” Steve swore.

“Gee, that sounds familiar,” Bucky said. “Don’t know why though.”

“I can’t tell if you remember the last time I told a Stark to go fuck himself and you’re having a go at me or not,” Steve muttered.

“No, I really don’t remember, but please tell me all about the time you told Howard to go fuck himself,” Bucky said with a grin.

Steve chuckled and sighed. “It was… not that long after that mission in northern Austria in ’44. Howard had this newfangled idea for an invention, wanted the Howlies to do a retrieval mission at a Hydra warehouse that was about 10 miles out of our way. I told him we had more important things to do and to fuck off.”

Bucky cobbled together the scraps of information he had on Howard Stark, excluding what had happened the night he… well. He had a few memories. Like all the rest, they tended to return randomly. He would go to Steve, who knew about them, more often than not, and got him to verify them.

“Sounds like something he would do,” Bucky said. “Sounds a bit like something Tony would do, actually.”

“No kidding. Except he has the ability to fly across the world at the drop of a hat,” Steve said. “So anyway, sorry I wasn’t here when you got home.”

“Good,” Bucky replied. He raised his face to kiss his mate. “I missed you, Stevie.”

“I missed you, too, sweetheart,” Steve whispered. “Missed you so much. Never want you to leave me again.”

Bucky hummed again, a contented smile on his face as Steve’s mouth moved from his mouth to pepper Bucky’s face with light, gentle kisses. His hands roamed over Bucky’s body, pinching and squeezing and teasing as they went. Steve’s face leaned down to kiss his neck and paused as he inhaled deeply.

“You smell like Natasha,” Steve said. “And Clint and others.”

Bucky groaned. “I didn’t even think to shower when I got back,” he said. “I was so tired and then… well, you weren’t here.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Steve murmured against his skin. “But I’m happy to have you back. Let me make it up to you.”

As soon as he said it, Steve’s hands began to pull Bucky’s clothes off. Bucky sighed as Steve tossed the cumbersome, unwelcome articles out of their nest. Steve shifted and began to nuzzle every inch of Bucky’s exposed skin and chasing away the foreign scents that clung to Bucky’s body. It was a strange experience, but intimate and it made Bucky feel disgustingly warm and syrupy as he melted into Steve’s touches.

Eventually, Steve’s face hovered over Bucky’s hard, leaking cock. His gaze darted up to Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s breath hitched at the look of pure hunger in Steve’s eyes. The magnificent, musky scent of Steve’s arousal filled their nest. Hell, Bucky wondered if the whole tower could tell that Steve was horny. If Bucky could smell himself, he’d wager the same could be said about him.

Steve swallowed him down to the root in a single fluid motion. It was incredible, honestly. Bucky wasn’t small. He vaguely remembered being smaller, but now his cock resembled an alpha’s in every sense except the ability to pop a knot. Maybe Hydra’s serum had changed something, made him seem a little more like an alpha. They had always been careful to keep his designation a secret, even from most high ranking members.

Even so, Steve took it easily, bobbing on the shaft in a slow, easy rhythm. Bucky moaned loudly as he saw stars. Steve sucked his cock like he’d been doing it his entire life. Bucky took his flesh hand and fisted it in his mate’s hair. Steve hummed and moaned around his cock.

“Fuck, Stevie, who taught you how to suck cock like this?” Bucky moaned. He saw a devilish gleam flash in his mate’s eyes as he came off Bucky’s cock.

“Peggy, of course, who else?” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Thought she was an alpha?” Bucky said. Steve’s smirk grew.

“That’s right, she was,” Steve said. “Of course, since it was during the war, we didn’t care what anyone else thought.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped as Steve took him back in his mouth. He didn’t remember Peggy that well, but he did remember a rapier wit and a no nonsense attitude. It wasn’t like relationships between male and female alphas were taboo or anything, but they had been frowned upon back in the day. When all people cared about was reproduction, fertility rates between mates was everything. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Bucky had presented as an omega, their relationship would have been impossible. Not that it mattered.

“Shit, sweetheart,” Bucky gasped. “That’s fuckin’ beautiful.”

Steve hummed and snaked one hand behind Bucky. His fingers teased at Bucky’s hole. Bucky had to bite his tongue to keep himself from fucking into Steve’s mouth, no matter how much he wanted those digits to slip inside him and loosen him up. Steve’s other hand roamed over Bucky’s body, his fingers dancing over his chest and teasing him in all the places that drove Bucky wild.

“Fuck, Stevie, I’m gonna cum,” Bucky moaned. Steve just moaned around the head of Bucky’s cock and quickened his pace. “I’m serious, Steve!”

The sound Steve made when he popped off Bucky’s cock was downright obscene. His grin was no less wicked than his smirk earlier had been. He leaned up and captured Bucky’s mouth in a hot, commanding kiss. Bucky moaned as he surrendered to it. Just when he felt Steve might actually suck the life out of him, Steve broke contact and Bucky gasped for breath.

“I know, baby,” Steve growled. He stroked Bucky’s cock lazily. “But I missed having you around, omega. We don’t have anywhere to be today, so I’m gonna use every second making you feel so good you can’t remember your name.”

“Alpha,” Bucky whined. Steve nipped at Bucky’s exposed throat.

“Omega, I love you. Love you so much, mate,” Steve groaned.

He kissed his way back down Bucky’s body before he got to Bucky’s cock and picked up where he left off. He sucked him hard, swallowing Bucky down to the root again. All rational thought fled Bucky’s mind until there was only the hot, tight, wet heat of Steve’s mouth. He bucked involuntarily up into Steve’s mouth, silently begging for more. It was honestly pathetic how desperate and needy he’d allowed himself to become over the course of the past couple weeks.

Still, Steve was here, his mouth was on Bucky’s cock, and Bucky could feel the outline of Steve’s huge alpha cock through his sweatpants if he moved his foot a bit. Steve moaned around Bucky’s cock when he touched it, setting Bucky’s body ablaze with pleasure. Bucky threw his head back and came with a shout, releasing his seed into Steve’s waiting mouth. Steve swallowed it down greedily and when the last of Bucky’s seed had been milked from his cock, he looked up and offered Bucky the filthiest grin he’d ever seen on the man.

_If only America knew just how depraved their national icon was_ , Bucky thought with smug satisfaction. There was nothing more beautiful and arousing than Steve when he was horny.

“You are so beautiful,” Steve said.

He crawled up Bucky’s body to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Bucky could taste himself on his tongue, but in the fog of the orgasm-induced haze his mind was in, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The taste wasn’t anything special, but having Steve covering him, pressing him down into the bed while rutting against his thigh was incredible. Bucky felt his cock twitch in interest.

“You ready to keep going?” Steve asked. Bucky scoffed.

“Think you can keep up with me, you geezer?” Bucky said with a grin. Steve’s response was to growl and nip at Bucky’s throat, making Bucky arch against him.

“Don’t make me spank you,” Steve said. Bucky chuckled at that.

“Do you promise, sir?” he asked. Bucky didn’t think Steve would be the sort to be into that sort of thing, but it made him curious. Steve rose to look him in the eyes, his own almost black with arousal. The growl that escaped his throat sent shivers up Bucky’s spine.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Steve asked. Bucky swallowed.

“Maybe a little,” he said. “Nothing… nothing major.”

Steve’s eyes softened at the unspoken plea in Bucky’s voice. Nothing like what Hydra had done to him. Bucky had had his fill of pain in this life, of wishing that it would all just stop. He didn’t need or want that in his sex life or his relationship with Steve.

“I promise, I will never hurt you, sweetheart,” Steve said.

“I mean, I’m okay with spanking,” Bucky replied. “Just… not a whole lot else.”

“We can talk about it later, Buck,” Steve promised. “Right now, all I want is to make you feel good. You’re safe.”

“I know, Stevie,” Bucky said. Bucky took his hands and trailed them down Steve’s muscular physique until he reached the hem of Steve’s sweats. He pulled them down slowly. “Always feel safe with you, alpha.”

Steve smiled at that and kissed him again. It was slow and deep and passionate. Steve paused long enough to kick his sweats aside before crashing their lips back together. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, bringing him flush against Bucky’s body.

“Steve, I’m ready,” he said. “I need you in me _rightfuckingnow._ ”

Steve groaned and reached down to line himself up to Bucky’s. Bucky took a deep breath as he felt the thick head of Steve’s cock pressed against his hole. It breached him easily and Bucky welcomed the slight burning sensation as Steve’s cock stretched him. Bucky thought that he would willingly spend the rest of eternity fucking Steve right here in their nest if it was at all possible.

Finally, Steve bottomed out and Bucky sighed at the feeling of being full of his alpha. Steve began to rock into him slowly, gently. He hit Bucky’s prostate with every thrust. Bucky clung to Steve, rutting himself against his toned body in tandem with his thrusts. It took him a couple minutes to realize that Steve had no intention of picking up the pace.

“Steve, you can fuck me if you want,” he said, gasping softly as Steve’s cock dragged over his prostate.

“No, sweetheart,” Steve said against his neck. His fingers snaked up to the back of Bucky’s neck and trailed over his mating mark. “I’m gonna make love to you today, all day.”

“Fuck you, Steeeeeeeeee, aaah, God, fuck, shit,” Bucky moaned as Steve rolled his hips, moving his cock over Bucky's prostate so that Bucky felt like he was about to die from how good it all felt.

“You doing all right there, Buck?” Steve asked, whispering into his ear. Bucky could feel the grin on Steve’s face. “We can always stop if you’re not up for it.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, don’t you fucking dare, Steve Rogers,” Bucky growled. It turned into a whimper as Steve kissed him thoroughly. “God, you’re gonna kill me like this.”

“There are worse ways to go,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “‘Here lies James Buchanan Barnes, beloved mate, killed by great sex from his alpha, Steve Rogers, because he’s just that good.”

Bucky tried to glare at his mate for being so obviously unmoved by his plight. Steve just stared back at him with that insufferable smug expression on his face. Bucky got his revenge by sinking his teeth into Steve’s shoulder, and grinned as his alpha inadvertently delivered a sharp thrust into him.

“Mine,” Bucky said. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Steve echoed. “Always.”

Steve seemed to get the message and started delivering hard, sharp thrusts into Bucky’s hole. He didn’t quicken his pace at all, but Bucky let his head fall back onto the pillows as he released a wanton moan. Steve growled and grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair, tugging slightly.

“Shit, Steve,” he whined. “Keep going, God, please don’t stop, don’t stop.”

The words fell from Bucky’s lips like a prayer. He took a huge breath as Steve growled again and arched his body against Steve’s. He reached down to wrap a hand around his cock while his other hand reached down and grabbed a handful of Steve’s ass. Steve groaned loudly and Bucky realized that he had grabbed Steve’s ass with his metal hand.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he cried.

“Do it again,” Steve begged. “Please, Buck.”

Bucky hesitated for a moment. But then, Steve had asked. He reached down again and squeezed his lover’s ass again. Steve hummed with approval and pulled Bucky’s hair in response. He sucked marks onto Bucky’s neck and the little bit of pain with the pleasure made it all feel sublime. He could feel his second climax building in the pit of his stomach. He felt the knot at the base of Steve’s cock forming as well. Steve’s thrusts were starting to catch on the rim of Bucky’s ass, though it wasn’t enough to hurt or knot him yet.

“Jesus, Stevie, I’m close,” Bucky hissed.

“Do it. Come for me, omega,” Steve growled in Bucky’s ear.

Bucky’s orgasm swept through him like a hurricane, his entire body coming alive as his seed burst from his cock onto his and Steve’s stomachs before dribbling over his fingers. Steve groaned and thrust hard into Bucky’s ass before Bucky felt his knot pop and his dick pulse and his alpha’s hot, thick seed filled his hole.

They gasped for breath, their bodies coated in sweat and spunk. Bucky reached under him and pulled out a random article of Steve’s clothing, a shirt, and wiped himself off.

“Seriously, Buck?” Steve asked. His eyes danced with amusement as Bucky tossed the shirt out of the nest.

“What? There are no rags or shit in here. Gotta improvise,” he said. “Besides, thought you’d like having me stain some of your clothes, Mr. Territorial Alpha Man.”

Steve blushed. _Gotcha_ , Bucky thought triumphantly. As much as Steve enjoyed breaking stereotypes of macho, knot-crazy alphas who only ever want to fuck and fight by embracing his artistic side, he still enjoyed Bucky’s scent and having it around. Bucky chuckled at Steve’s expense and kissed him playfully.

“Not my fault you smell so good,” Steve grumbled. He groaned softly as more seed pulsed form his cock. “Fuck, Bucky, you have no idea how much I missed your scent around. Drove me nuts not having you here.”

A thought occurred to Bucky. “Steve, when are you supposed to go into rut?”

“A few days,” Steve said. “The pre-rut symptoms have been driving me nuts the past few days, now. It’s worse this time, for some reason.”

“Sorry I wasn’t here to help,” Bucky replied. “I would have helped you blow off some steam or something.”

“There’s still time for that later,” Steve said. “Besides, Thor’s been here a lot. We were able to get a few sessions in.”

“I’m glad, Stevie,” Bucky said.

“Still got a few days before it’s here in force, though,” Steve murmured. Then he growled into Bucky’s ear. “God I think about those other people you were on the mission with sometimes and I wanna punch the living daylights out of them. How could they be near you when I had to stay behind?”

It was possessive and annoyingly territorial, but Bucky’s stomach fluttered with butterflies at the words. Honestly, he hadn’t let most of them get near him, let alone touch him unless it was absolutely necessary. Maybe being away from Steve had made him more irritable or something. Bucky usually didn’t care who touched him, so long as he could see them.

“Gonna keep all the big bad people away from me, alpha?” Bucky teased. “Don’t worry. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, sweetheart,” Steve said. “It’s kinda hot, too.”

A pregnant silence filled the space between them as Bucky looked up at Steve, utterly bemused by what he just heard. Bucky had to have heard wrong. His fighting style was brutal and efficient, alternating between quick, dexterous, stealthy, and overwhelmingly strong as needed. He’d won many of their matches together because of it, but still, there was nothing beautiful in the way he fought.

Steve, though, Steve was a work of art when he fought. Fast, strong, and agile, he kept Bucky on his toes because he never tried the same thing twice and always figured out a way to counter everything Bucky tried. Bucky had gotten better at fighting in the past year or so just by having to come up with new moves every time he fought Steve. Steve also had a tendency to pull his punches, to pace himself and wait for an opening. There were several times when Bucky had lost their sparring matches because he thought that he had Steve on the ropes, only to drop his guard just a little bit and for Steve to take that small opening and milk it for all it was worth.

“You what?” Bucky asked. Steve’s blush returned with a vengeance. Any other time, Bucky would have teased him for it, admiring the way Steve’s entire body bloomed a lovely shade of pink with embarrassment.

“The way you fight is amazing, Buck,” Steve said. “Seriously, if you only knew how many times you won because I couldn’t keep up with you or because you were just unbelievably strong and how many times I jerked myself after our fights thinking about how good you were, how much I wanted to see what else your metal hand could do.”

Bucky stared at his mate in shock. “You’re insane,” he declared.

“Why?”

“You actually want that thing near your… your ass?” Bucky asked. “Are you off your rocker?”

“Why is it so weird to think that I might want you inside me, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice low and husky. Bucky’s traitorous cock twitched at the thought of being buried balls deep in Steve’s gorgeous ass. But the thought that anyone might want his metal hand anywhere near their privates was ludicrous.

“Have you seen what my hand can do?” Bucky demanded. “I’ve crushed people’s windpipes, sent them flying, I’ve nearly killed you several times with this hand!”

“I’ve also seen you test the ripeness of plums and tomatoes,” Steve countered. “I’ve seen you write and cook and turn pages. I felt you squeeze my ass just now and it felt fucking amazing.”

“Steve, I’m a weapon. It’s a weapon,” Bucky protested.

“You’re Bucky Barnes,” Steve argued. “My, beautiful, amazing, ass-kicking mate. I love you and that arm is part of you.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around his alpha and held him close, even as he felt the knot deflate and Steve slipped out of his ass. Steve wrapped his arms back around Bucky’s body and they lay together in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

“I still think you’re crazy,” Bucky said at last. Steve smiled and chuckled at that.

“You wouldn’t be the first,” he replied.

“Punk,” Bucky muttered. “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Steve said with a small smile. “I love you, too, you jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded)! <3

Sure enough, a few days later, Steve started going into pre-rut. It wasn’t a huge deal, honestly. Bucky started recognizing the symptoms of pre-heat shortly after Steve returned. He was almost convinced that Steve’s pre-rut pheromones were causing his body to accelerate his own cycle.

Normally, he didn’t have to worry about this. His heat wasn’t due to start up until a couple days after Steve’s rut started. But one of the first things Bucky had looked up when he was free from Hydra was the symptoms of going into heat, since he had only a few hazy memories from before and Hydra never let him go into heat when he was out of cryo-freeze. He’d committed the information to memory and when his first heat arrived months ago, he’d been prepared. He did the same for ruts after Steve told him that it was coming up. He was prepared. It was no big deal.

He and Steve fought nearly every day. The day before Steve’s rut was scheduled to begin, they fought three times. Once, Thor had joined them to help Steve burn off some extra steam. Whatever could be said about the huge Asgardian alpha, he was a good fighter and he didn’t even bat an eye at Bucky joining in. Hell, Bucky was tempted to make the three of them sparring a regular occurrence, as he was genuinely curious about how he would fare against Thor in a one-on-one fight.

Bucky spent one evening pacing back and forth after a fight nursing the wounds he sustained in their latest match. Between himself and Thor, they had managed to quell Steve’s violent urges for the day. Steve was in the next room over tending to his own injuries. The next morning, Steve was expected to go into full on rut and knowing Bucky’s physiology, he would probably wake up a hot, desperate, sweaty mess and they would spend the next several days fucking each other’s brains out.

Everything would be fine. It wasn’t a huge deal.

Suddenly the door opened and Steve stalked into the room with a bag of something Bucky couldn’t make out in his hands. Bucky could smell the musky scent of rut thrumming beneath Steve’s normal scent, like storm clouds waiting to burst with rain and lightning. Maybe it was because they were mated to each other or perhaps it was just the natural appeal in Steve’s scent, but Bucky’s body seemed to hum in tune to whatever pheromones Steve’s body was putting out.

“Here,” Steve said, thrusting the bag towards him. “I got you these.”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow and took the bag. Inside were various contraceptive items: pills, suppressants, condoms; the whole nine yards. There were no syringes for direct injection, thank God. He looked up at Steve.

“What’s all this for?” Bucky asked. Steve sighed.

“I know you’re… nervous… about spending your heat with me, Buck,” Steve said, his voice not quite a growl. “I just… I want you to know that we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. And if that means that you don’t want to spend it with me or if you want to use contraception, that’s fine, I understand.”

“Who said I’m nervous?” Bucky asked. Steve scoffed at that.

“Buck, I’ve smelled you for days now,” he said. “You’ve been anxious about doing this all along; don’t try to pretend that you’re not.”

Shit, Bucky thought. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at Steve.

“Whatever you want, Bucky,” Steve said. “It’s okay with me.”

“It’s just,” Bucky said. He swallowed. “I can’t remember if I’ve ever shared a heat with someone before. I know I never shared a heat with anyone while I was with Hydra. They didn’t want their Asset to be out of commission by something as preventable as pregnancy. And I know that I haven’t spent a heat with anyone since I escaped so… I don’t know what to expect.”

Steve sat down next to him and laid his hand over Bucky’s metal hand, and squeezed it gently. Bucky couldn’t feel with his metal hand the same way he could with his flesh hand. It was almost the same. He could detect pressure, heat, cold, whether something was smooth or rough.

Some things, though, he couldn’t feel. His pulse didn’t quicken like when Steve grasped his flesh hand, or casually touched the arm made of blood, bones, and muscles. He couldn’t feel the softness of Steve’s hair or the scratchy bristles of the beard Steve started growing. The strong calluses of Steve’s hand didn’t offer the same reassurance touching his metal hand as they did for his other hand. No matter how similar it was to a normal arm, it wasn’t.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said. He reached across the table and took Bucky’s other hand. “It doesn’t matter that I’m going into rut. We won’t do anything you’re not ready to do.”

Bucky sighed. “I want to spend the heat with you Steve, but no matter what you say, I’m gonna be nervous.”

“I know,” Steve replied. “I’m nervous, too. Never spent my rut with an omega before.”

_That’s right_ , Bucky thought. _Peggy is an alpha. That must have been fun, spending ruts with another alpha._

“Really? Captain America is nervous about spending his rut with an omega for the first time?” Bucky asked. Steve growled at the mention of what he called his “stage name.”

“Steve Rogers is nervous about spending his rut with his mate,” he countered. “I want to, God help me, I do, but I want to know that you want to do this, too, that you know that you can refuse.”

Bucky swallowed. “And if I did? What would you do if I wanted to stay here but didn’t want to have sex with you?”

“Whatever you need me to do,” Steve replied instantly. “If you need toys or food or blankets for your nest or something, I’ll do it.”

Bucky released a shaky breath through his mouth. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

Steve nodded. Through the arousal in Steve’s eyes, Bucky could see sincerity. Even if it left Steve frustrated and needy, he would do whatever he could to take care of Bucky. Though, he clearly had a preference regarding _how_ he took care of his mate.

“I’m nervous. Not sure what to expect from this, honestly,” Bucky said. “But… that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you to have sex with me.”

“I’d promise to be gentle with you,” Steve said. “But honestly it’s been a while since I shared a rut with someone, too. I’m not sure what to expect, either.”

“Guess we’ll figure it out together, then,” Bucky replied. He stood up to head to the nest. He hadn’t bothered to take it down since he got back. They were about to begin their cycles, it just made sense to leave it assembled.

“Just promise me one thing,” Steve said. He stood up and gathered Bucky into his arms. Bucky surrendered to his alpha’s embrace, relishing the strength in his body that seemed all the more powerful with rut hormones pumping through his veins. Bucky felt a bit small in Steve’s embrace, not that he was against the feeling.

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

“No grenades in the nest, please,” Steve said.

“That was _one time!_ ” Bucky protested.

“Yeah, and I’d rather not wake up to that again.”

Bucky pouted. “Can I at least have a pistol?”

“What do you even need a pistol for in our nest, anyway?” Steve demanded.

“In case someone decides to try and attack the tower while we’re in our cycles, of course,” Bucky said matter-of-factly. “Heats and ruts make great opportunities for assassination attempts. People usually aren’t as vigilant when all they can think about is sex.”

Steve stared at him for several seconds. “Will it really make you feel better to have a gun in the nest?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Steve sighed. “Fine. _A_ pistol.”

“Maybe a couple knives, too?”

Steve groaned.

* * *

Bucky woke early the next morning feeling wrecked. His entire body seemed like it was on fire, burning him up from the inside out. His skin was covered in a thin film of sweat, clinging to his body like a second skin, which in turn made the pajamas he’d worn to bed cling to him like a third skin. He quickly shucked his pants off and threw them out of the nest. He sighed at the modicum of relief being nude afforded him, even if he was still covered in sweat with slick oozing steadily from the glands in his ass.

It was disgusting, honestly, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the cozy comfort of his nest. The sheets, blankets and pillows were both too much for his heated skin and soothingly soft and comforting. Safe. His hands found the pistol Steve had reluctantly let him bring into the nest last night. Not a typical addition to a nest, perhaps, but it made Bucky feel better to have some means of defense available should something happen.

Right now, though, the strategic necessity of having a weapon close at hand was the last thing on his mind. His normally efficient, tactical mind was overrun by a single thought: to fuck, to mate, to breed. He could smell Steve, smell that the man was in rut, cinnamon and sea salt and summer storms mixing with heady musk lying thick and heavy in the air, ready and willing to provide. Yet, _the damn alpha was asleep!_

_Dammit_ , Bucky thought.

He wrapped on hand around the base of his cock and started tugging desperately. His other hand made its way back to his hole, already wet and dripping with slick. Pleasure coursed weakly through his body as his fingers breached him easily. _Not enough_ , he thought, gritting his teeth. Still, he fucked himself on his fingers, wishing, praying for the damn useless alpha asleep next to him would wake the fuck up and fuck him into the mattress until Bucky couldn’t remember his own name. God knew it had already happened more than once since they mated.

Bucky didn’t last long before he came, his come shooting out of his cock. It provided some small, temporary relief for him, but between his body’s biological cycle and his super serum recovery rate, Bucky knew that any relief he felt would last only a couple minutes before his body would be up and running again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bucky was reminded of why exactly he hated being in heat.

Behind him, Steve stirred and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s body. Immediately the overwhelming feeling that he was about to crawl out of his own skin died down and he leaned into the touch. Steve, who may have still been more than half asleep, pulled him closer and started to scent him. Bucky whined, pushing back against the erection tenting Steve’s sweats. Steve had insisted on dressing in a shirt and sweats last night and now that Bucky craved his touch, he wanted nothing more than to tear Steve’s clothes off and have every inch of Steve’s gorgeous, powerful body pressing against his.

He ached with need. It was a literal, physical pain that burned. It was the strangest sensation Bucky had ever felt, like his ass had that pins and needles feeling limbs had when they fell asleep. This was worse, like his body itched and hurt from the need to be filled with Steve’s cock and not having it in him, stretching him in all the right ways. It was bizarre. Bucky had never felt it before in his other heats. Of course, this was the first time Bucky had had a mate during one. That would explain it.

_This is getting ridiculous_ , he decided. He rolled over and on top of Steve’s body and started to kiss him. Steve’s hands roamed instinctively over his naked body. Bucky’s body thrummed at the contact, though it wasn’t enough. Steve seemed slow to wake, despite the reputation of alphas in rut being restless, irritable, and as needy as omegas when it came to the drive to have sex.

It was a need Bucky had, and it made him less than sympathetic to Steve’s apparent desire to sleep. He climbed off his mate, grabbed his pistol, aimed for the lamp by the bedside, and fired.

Steve was up in an instant, shoving Bucky aside, jumping out of the nest, and looking around for signs of threat. The sharp, metallic smell of fear and anger mingled with the mating pheromones in the air as Steve’s instincts took over. He relaxed as soon as he realized that there was no threat to them. His eyes fell on Bucky, who put the gun down carefully, and grinned at his alpha.

“Good, you’re awake,” Bucky said.

“What the hell, Bucky?!” Steve yelled.

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, do you require assistance? My sensors have detected a gunshot,” JARVIS said.

“We’re fine, JARVIS,” Steve growled. “We’ll need complete privacy for the next few days, though.”

“Of course, sir.”

Steve sighed through his teeth and turned his gaze back to Bucky. He didn’t move from where he was on the other side of the room. Bucky had to keep himself focused on Steve’s face and not the rest of his body and the way his clothes clung to him, accentuating his muscles, or the erection the grey sweatpants did absolutely nothing to hide.

“Care to explain yourself?” Steve asked in his Captain America voice.

Bucky growled at his mate in lieu of an answer. It wasn’t a proper alpha growl. Most omegas couldn’t do that, but Bucky could get sort of close. Enough to get the point across that he meant business. Steve’s deep, rumbling, alpha growl echoed from across the room and Bucky felt every instinct in his body screaming to submit, to bare his throat, roll over, and present for this man. He managed to keep his head on his shoulders, if barely.

Another wave of arousal and need swept through Bucky’s body and he whined pathetically. His hand wrapped back around his dick and he pumped it slowly as he stared at his mate.

“Alpha,” he whined. “Please.”

Bucky had a second to process Steve’s answering rumble before his mate stalked over and kissed him so hard Bucky thought he might bruise. His hands trailed over Bucky’s feverish skin and his body sang at the rightness of it. At the same time, his oversensitive skin chafed at the touch of Steve’s cotton shirt and sweats. Bucky seized the shirt and tore it off his body and tossed it aside like it had personally insulted him.

“Guess we’re even, huh?” Steve asked.

“We’ll be even when you finally get these fucking things off,” Bucky growled as his hands went to Steve’s sweats. “So I can fucking sit your dick.”

“You know clothes aren’t free, right?” Steve asked.

His hands were kneading Bucky’s ass, squeezing and gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and God if Bucky didn’t ever didn’t feel like having Steve’s hands on his body, possessive and claiming, he hoped it would be the day when he was on his literal deathbed. One of Steve’s hands made his way to Bucky’s hole. Bucky gasped and moaned as his fingers teased him, slipping inside easily every now and then. There was something amazing and different about having Steve’s thick, callused fingers inside him instead of Bucky’s own. Bucky rutted himself against Steve’s body, feeling the huge shaft in Steve’s pants, needing it out, in his body, knotting him, claiming him, filling him because _fuck_ it hurt and Bucky had never needed Steve so much in his life.

“I’ll buy you some new ones,” he hissed. A second later he ripped Steve’s sweatpants open until they were in tatters and Steve’s cock was free. It was red and hard, dripping with pre-cum. “Just need you, alpha.”

“Omega,” Steve growled before crashing their lips back together.

He pulled their bodies flush together and Bucky sighed with relief as Steve’s finally naked body touched his. It made everything Bucky had ever doubted about what it was like to have an alpha, especially a mate, during heat flee from his mind. It was different. Steve’s body felt like cool water on a hot summer day against his skin. He tasted like apple pie- warm, sweet, and familiar.

_Home_ , some primal, instinctive part of his mind whispered. _He tastes like home._

The thought made what was to come next easier and the part of his mind that still worried, the part that had kept him from asking an alpha to help him through his heats, quieted. Bucky shoved Steve back. The alpha landed with an oof on the bedding and Bucky climbed over top of him, straddling his waist. One of Steve’s hands came up, carding his fingers through his hair and trailing over the mating mark. Bucky gasped at the touch.

“Ride me, Bucky,” Steve said.

“Shouldn’t you be more aggressive and shit?” Bucky asked, a bit amused. “You know, since you’re in rut and everything.”

Steve’s grip on the nape of his neck tightened, teasing Bucky’s mating mark. He rose to kiss and suck a love bite to Bucky’s neck, his beard scratching and burning his skin. Bucky whimpered at the sensation.

“Time for that later, Buck,” Steve growled lowly into Bucky’s ear. The sound reverberated through his body and made his toes curl. “By the time we’re done, no one will ever question that you’re mine, that I’m yours.”

“Please, alpha,” Bucky begged.

“Ride me, omega,” Steve ordered. “I’m yours.”

Bucky reached back and took Steve’s cock in his hand. He lined himself up before slowly lowering himself on the member. It slipped inside him with ease, finally ending that pins and needles feeling that had been plaguing Bucky since he woke up. He threw his head back and moaned when it rested fully inside him, stretching him in the way that had become so good and so familiar.

“About fucking time,” he moaned.

He rocked his hips, skipping the comfort and bliss in favor or passion and brutality. Bucky braced himself against Steve’s body and fucked himself hard and fast on Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands similarly lacked their usual gentleness. They pulled Bucky’s hair and pinched his nipples. He grunted and growled as he fucked up into Bucky’s ass.

“That all you got, punk?” Bucky gasped. He smirked down at his mate, the challenge hanging in the air. Something flashed in Steve’s eyes. His mate shifted his legs and his hands came to rest on Bucky’s hips. He thrust up sharply into Bucky’s ass, his cock dragging directly over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky yelled as he was overwhelmed by how amazing it felt, riding his lover while he fucked into Bucky with perfect precision to make Bucky lose his goddamn mind.

Bucky orgasmed again, this time without warning. His seed burst from his cock onto Steve’s torso beneath him. He rode Steve’s cock through it before collapsing forward. This one was more potent than the last and it left his body tired and somewhat spent. He braced himself on the mattress beneath them and stared into Steve’s eyes. An eager growl rumbled in Steve’s chest a moment before he began fucking Bucky in earnest. Bucky collapsed against him, clinging to his alpha as the man fucked him in the way only he was capable of doing.

Steve groaned as his knot started forming. Bucky could feel it in the way it caught on the rim of his ass with each of Steve’s thrusts. His knot popped and Steve gave a shuddering moan as he orgasmed, filling Bucky’s hole with his seed. They were locked together and Bucky sighed as Steve showered him with kisses.

“God, Stevie,” Bucky said between gasps as he caught his breath. “That was… you, you’re amazing.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Steve asked. Bucky chuckled weakly at that.

“No, God, Stevie, you were perfect,” Bucky murmured. “God, why didn’t I do this with you sooner?”

Steve kissed him gently. Bucky felt Steve’s pleased rumble against his body at the praise. If this was what he had to look forward to for the next few days, it was going to be worth every single moment he’d spent alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded)! <3

Bucky’s heat and Steve’s rut lasted nearly a full week, which was unusual considering the average cycle lasted closer to 3-4 days. They chalked it up the fact that it was their first cycle together as a mated couple and that it was the first time they had each spent their cycle with someone of the opposite designation. Between bouts of the most insanely incredible sex that Bucky had ever had, they talked and lounged, luxuriating in the comfort of each other’s presence and the bizarre feeling of having nothing to do except relax.

It was strange. They could reliably say that they each knew each other better than anyone else, but at the same time, Bucky felt that he learned so much about Steve. Steve told stories that Bucky could half recall from their youth and about what it was like to be awake in a world that was simultaneously the same, yet completely alien. Bucky sympathized.

“You ever go around incognito and see people who look about your age or so and realize you have nothing in common with them?” Bucky asked one day.

“Yeah, all the time,” Steve replied. “I mean, I can use a StarkPhone and email and everything, but I still grew up in a completely different time. Even the language is different. Sometimes I feel more like a fraud than a hero.”

“You and me both, Stevie,” Bucky said. “I never know what to say or do around people in this century. All my moves worked great in the 40s from what I remember.”

They reminisced about what the world had been like 70, 80 years ago. The conversation came easily. It had always been easy for them to talk, especially once Bucky was back to a more or less normal level of functioning. For the first time in what felt like months, maybe even a year, they didn’t talk debriefings, operations, upcoming missions, or anything related to superhero/special ops shenanigans. It was nice.

Steve’s favorite movie from the new century was Forrest Gump. Said he found the character sorta relatable considering that he was awkward and had only a little bit of an idea of what was going on. Steve also gravitated towards mystery books and such. Apparently the modern world was fascinated with making movies of the old Sherlock Holmes stories. A couple of them had someone who looked suspiciously like Tony Stark as the actor.

Aside from being a huge fan of Star Trek, especially the older series, Bucky found that he enjoyed watching cartoons and CGI movies. He had been shocked to learn that Disney was still around and making movies. He dealt with action, adventure, guns, and explosions enough as it was. Besides, he was unabashedly fascinated by how people made movies from moving pictures and now from computers, which were now mechanical and much smaller than he seemed to remember.

Bucky was surprised also to learn that Steve hadn’t shared his rut with anyone since he had come out of the ice. Not that he was disappointed to be Steve’s first since he woke up, but Steve seemed so… self-assured. Confident. Even as a little guy, he never backed down or let the fact that he was smaller hold him back.

Someone, probably Pepper or Tony, made sure that plenty of food was delivered to their door every day, all of it ready to eat or requiring minimal preparation. It was a relief, honestly. Bucky was okay at cooking. Steve was apparently getting better. Said he took culinary classes incognito so that he could at least take care of himself/learn how to use all the fancy accoutrements kitchens came with these days, like toasters and microwaves. Regardless, Bucky didn’t want to risk trying to cook something and get distracted once their mating pheromones started acting up again.

It was the middle of the 6th day when Bucky’s heat symptoms finally started to subside for good. All the sheets, blankets, and clothes that had been in the room with them during that week were banished to the heavy duty laundry chute and JARVIS did a deep cleanse of their bedroom with scent neutral products. Someone was scheduled to come in and fix the bullet hole in the wall in the next day or so. Bucky hoped to God that the mating pheromones were completely gone by then.

After luxuriating in a bathtub in the “spare” bathroom (it was big enough to fit both of them with elbow room, they emerged to the common area. It was quiet. They were the only two people in at the moment. JARVIS informed them that a situation had arisen that required most of the available agents.

“Well, we don’t have to stay here,” Steve said. “Been a while since we got out and all.”

Bucky turned slowly to look at him. “Steven Rogers, are you suggesting something?”

Steve’s face blushed slightly. “Maybe?”

Bucky grinned. “So what? So what do you got, Mr. Star Spangled Man With a Plan?”

Steve scowled at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute, ya jerk,” Steve muttered. “I was thinking… maybe we could go out… somewhere?”

Bucky stepped into Steve’s space. “I’d like that, Steve,” he said. “We could go dancing, you know, like we used to do? Grab some dinner somewhere, maybe some ice cream.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky rested his hands on Steve’s chest, feeling the heartbeat through the shirt Steve wore that was always a size or two too tight. Bucky breathed in the scent of Steve’s soap and shampoo. It covered up his natural scent, but it was fine. After nearly a week of smelling nothing but Steve’s natural mating pheromones, it was nice to smell something else for once.

“That sounds nice,” Steve said. He placed a light, chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Go on, get all dolled up. Maybe we’ll shock our neighbors for once.”

* * *

Bucky’s idea of getting dolled up apparently involved something similar to the clothes he used to wear to swing dances back in the day. Or at least, that’s what Steve said. Bucky just chose them because they seemed like something someone wore on a date. He wore an old-fashioned plain black suit, a lightweight white button down shirt, a pair of plain black slacks with suspenders, slick, black dancing shoes, and a red necktie. He also grabbed a pair of black gloves to cover up the fact that he had a metal arm.

Bucky emerged from his closet and walked out to their living room and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the middle of the room was Steve, his Stevie, and he was a goddamn vision. He wore a navy blue vest over a white shirt, a pair of black slacks that hugged his legs sinfully, matching black dancing shoes, and a black bowtie.

“Steve, if we hadn’t just spent the last week having a sex marathon, I would ravish you right here and now,” Bucky said.

Steve’s face instantly turned completely pink. He shifted awkwardly as he discreetly checked Bucky out. And Bucky wasn’t alone in that predicament, it seemed. He could feel Steve’s eyes undressing him even now.

“Shit, Buck, you look just like you used to when you took those girls out back in the 40s,” Steve said. Bucky grinned. “I’m gonna have to keep half the club off you with you looking like that.”

“Well, doll, as long as I got my big, strong alpha to defend my honor, I think I’ll be fine,” Bucky replied.

Steve chuckled awkwardly even as he took Bucky’s hand. Their first night out on the town as a mated couple… Bucky couldn’t’ help but feel just a little giddy, especially considering that they had done this whole thing backwards. Steve led them out onto the busy streets of New York, teeming with the hustle and bustle as the nightlife came out. People everywhere were dressed in fashions as unique as the people themselves.

Bucky’s memories of that day were fragmented, but he was almost certain that dancing was different back then. They had different steps, different music, and different clothes. They passed several clubs where Bucky spotted people practically rutting against each other as they danced. It was strange, yet Bucky was oddly drawn to it, imagining him dancing like that with Steve, their bodies pressed against each other and Steve’s hands running possessively over his body.

They kept walking until they arrived at the dance studio that was hosting a swing dance that night. The crowd was significantly younger than Bucky was expecting, and while none of the dancers were as big as Steve and Bucky, the two of them didn’t look all that different from anyone else there. Of course, Bucky could still feel Steve’s nerves.

“You know I still don’t know how to dance, right?” Steve asked. Bucky took the lead and led him to the dance floor as soon as the new song started up. It was familiar, though Bucky couldn’t say that he knew what it was. He was surprised at how easily his body fell into the familiar rhythm of the dance.

“Just follow my lead,” Bucky said.

Steve proved to be a quick study and after a few songs, he was leading Bucky along almost effortlessly. Whether it was his intelligence or the serum that enhanced his ability to pick up new skills, Bucky couldn’t say, but soon he was smiling and his heart was racing at the exertion. Steve’s face was void of the uncertainty and awkwardness from before. Instead, he was smiling and laughing with joy as they danced.

Their feet hardly ever touched the ground and while other people took breaks to go outside to cool off, Bucky barely even broke a sweat. It wasn’t at all like the memories Bucky had of dancing like this in his time. He didn’t need to stop, didn’t feel the need to buy drinks, or even check to make sure that little Stevie wasn’t getting into trouble. He was right here, Bucky didn’t feel the least bit tired, and drinking was pointless. It felt good to be doing something with his body that wasn’t violent.

The two of them danced late into the night, when the crowd started to die down as the regular dancers either grew tired or left to do a different kind of dancing. Bucky and Steve left when their stomachs started growling and hunger drove them to find food. Again, Steve took the lead like some gallant alpha gentleman and led Bucky to a shawarma joint that was, miraculously, still open. It also had a sign boasting that it had hosted the Avengers after the alien invasion of New York.

“This has been the most fun I’ve had since I woke up after they found me in the ice,” Steve said. “Feels like ages since I was able to let loose and relax.”

Bucky grinned. “I know what you mean, Stevie,” he said. “As much as I like working with you guys, it feels good to get out and have fun again.”

They were quiet for a moment, the table piled high with shawarma, falafel, and other Mediterranean foods to satisfy their serum enhanced appetites.

“Do you think we would have been like this?” Steve asked. “If you hadn’t fallen from the train and I hadn’t put the Valkyrie in the ice? Think our lives could have been like this all the time after the war?”

“Maybe,” Bucky said. “Course, Bruce said the serum will likely enhance our lifespan as well, so I might be dead by now if it happened that way. And you would still be alive for God knows how long.”

“So you’re saying maybe it all turned out for the best?” Steve asked.

“Well… let’s be honest, our lives have kinda sucked up to this point,” Bucky said. “Between what Hydra did to me and what SHIELD dragged you into because of Hydra, it could’ve turned out worse.”

Steve chuckled at that. “Maybe you got a point there, Buck.”

“And who knows? Maybe it won’t be exactly like it would have been if we’d gone home when the war was over, but… maybe it could be pretty close,” Bucky continued.

“When did you become an optimist?” Steve asked with a wry grin on his face.

“When did you become a pessimist?” Bucky countered.

“I’m just surprised you’d say all that after… everything that happened.”

“Including the part where I got rescued? When my mind was wiped of all brainwashing that Hydra put me through for all those years? When I got a chance to make up for all the horrible things they made me do?” Bucky asked. He reached across the table to take Steve’s hand and they laced their fingers together. “All of that happened, too. And maybe the good things don’t cancel out the bad, but that doesn’t mean that the bad things have to ruin the good either.”

Steve frowned at that. “Did you get that from your therapist or a tv show?” he asked.

“Both, kind of. She’s a fan of Doctor Who,” Bucky said. “It’s a great show.”

“I knew a line that cheesy had to be from somewhere else,” Steve said.

“Hey! I have great one-liners!” Bucky protested.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“‘Fuck me, alpha,’ seemed to work the other day,” Bucky whispered.

Steve started coughing and Bucky tilted his head back and laughed at his mate’s struggle. He was too easy to mess with, always had been. Even when they lived in Brooklyn in the 40s, Steve was so serious it was hard _not_ to pick on him every now and again.

“You really are trying to kill me aren’t you?” Steve asked. His entire face was red as a ripe tomato. The display earned some curious looks from the restaurant workers and some of the other customers.

“If you didn’t make it so easy, I wouldn’t have to,” Bucky said. “What can I say? Old habits die hard.”

“It’s too bad that we’re both too exhausted from our cycles for that to work,” Steve said.

Bucky popped some falafel into his mouth and grinned, undeterred, at his mate from across the table. Steve was entirely too easily flustered. It was endlessly amusing, keeping the man on his toes.

“I’ll think of something, mate, don’t worry,” Bucky said with a wink.

“Don’t say anything to make me take revenge against you, mate,” Steve countered, a dark glimmer in his eye. He picked up his drink to take a sip.

“That sounds like a promise, Stevie,” Bucky said lowly. “Will you punish me, alpha, for being a naughty, mouthy omega?”

That made Steve snort gracefully into his drink. Bucky laughed at his expense, whether at the promise of later… adventures, or the current thrill of having bested his lover, for now. Steve pointedly resisted looking at Bucky again for the rest of the meal. Bucky sat on the other end feeling quite pleased with himself. The fact it threw Steve off his rhythm was an added bonus.

* * *

Steve wouldn’t be known as the Star Spangled Man with a Plan if he didn’t follow through on what they had discussed for the evening. As soon as they paid for the meal (they had the bill sent to the Avengers Tower) Steve took Bucky to a creamery. Ben and Jerry’s, it was called. Bucky knew, intellectually, that there were more kinds of ice cream now than simply vanilla, but the sheer variety they found in that ice cream shop was simply staggering.

“Imagine if we had this back in the day,” Bucky marveled. “No wonder people these days talk about vanilla like it’s boring.”

“Tell me about it,” Steve said. “There’s more of everything these days. It’s hard to keep track of it all, sometimes.”

“Well at least the ice cream is good,” Bucky said around his mouthful of something they called Karamel Sutra Core.

It was basically chocolate ( _chocolate!_ ) and caramel ice cream with actual caramel in the center. It was the sort of thing that he would have expected rich people to be drowning in back in the 40s. Of course, having tried it, Bucky would admit that he would willingly drown in this stuff. Steve had something called strawberry cheesecake ice cream. The very idea that someone could take something as rich as cheesecake and make it into an ice cream boggled the mind. This century was amazing when it wasn’t trying to blow something up.

Steve brought his finger to Bucky’s lip suddenly and Bucky froze. He watched as Steve collected a stray bit of ice cream on the corner of Bucky’s mouth and brought it to his own. His eyes never left Bucky’s as he sucked briefly on the digit. Bucky may have stopped breathing for a moment.

“It’s not bad,” he said with a small smile.

“That so?” Bucky replied. “What would make it better?”

“Another taste, perhaps?”

Bucky scooted his chair around and seized the front of Steve’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Steve chuckled against his lips before his tongue slipped into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky tasted the strawberry cheesecake ice cream on Steve’s tongue and while he may not care for strawberries normally, he had to admit that it was a splendid taste on Steve.

Someone coughed and they reluctantly pulled apart. Bucky noticed an elderly couple looking at them disapprovingly. Bucky chuckled at the irony. He and Steve were probably older than them by 20 years, easily. Steve had the grace to blush with a bit a shame. Bucky didn’t sympathize. He flipped them off with one hand and used his other hand to drag Steve’s mouth back where it belonged.

“Mm, Buck,” Steve murmured against his lips. “Don’t be rude.”

“They’re being rude. And passive-aggressive,” Bucky countered. “Besides, I like kissing you. Don’t you want to make your mate happy?”

Steve groaned half-heartedly. “One of these days that line isn’t going to work,” Steve murmured.

Bucky chuckled at the clearly ridiculous notion.

They didn’t return to the tower until well after midnight, walking around the streets of the city like they owned them, just like they used to. There was a small audience waiting for them on the communal floor when they emerged from the elevator. Tony, Clint, and Natasha at least were still awake. Sam was crashed on one of the couches and Bruce seemed to have collapsed at the table on top of a small mountain of papers. Tony cheered as they stepped into the room.

“Is this going to happen every time we show up somewhere together?” Steve asked. “Because it’s getting almost as old as we are.”

“Rogers, the Dead Sea called,” Natasha said. “She wants her salt back.”

“I hope you have a good reason for being out so late, young man,” Tony said with faux sternness. “We’ve been worried sick and all that gooey parental stuff.”

“That sounds like your line, Stevie,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, come on, Stevie, tell us all about your little date with your blushing new mate,” Tony crowed, slinging an arm around Steve’s broad shoulders.

Bucky growled possessively. “Shut up, Tony.”

“Whoa there, Bucko,” Tony replied, throwing his hands up. “I didn’t say anything!”

“Don’t call him that,” Bucky said. He let a bit of frost tinge his voice as he stared Tony down. “Only I get to call him that.”

“What, Stevie?”

“Yes.”

“That’s ridiculous! It’s just a name!”

“It’s my name. For Steve,” Bucky insisted. “And I will kick your ass if you say it again.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sauntered away grumbling something about grouchy geriatric super soldiers. Bucky ignored him and hit the next elevator button so they could get to their floor.

“We should do this again sometime,” Steve said.

“What? Go swing dancing or annoy Tony?” Bucky asked.

“Why not both? He’s Howard’s son. We’re practically his uncles. Isn’t it uncles’ jobs to be annoying?” Steve said with a grin.

“I didn’t much like Howard either, you know,” Bucky said. “But I’ll take it in the name of being a thorn in that kid’s side. They’re remarkably similar.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re not wrong.”

They were silent on the ride up to their floor. Steve’s arms were wrapped around the front of his body, holding him almost protectively. Bucky let himself lean back against him.

“You’re right,” he said.

“About what?” Steve asked.

“We should do this again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

The next morning, Steve and Bucky were woken up by Pepper asking for their presence in her office again. Bucky had a sinking feeling he knew why. Sure enough, when they arrived she produced a magazine which contained a special on their date last night. Pictures in the article showcased them dancing together, eating dinner, and getting ice cream. It also showed one prominent photo of Steve’s mating mark on the back of Steve’s neck.

Thankfully, all Pepper wanted from them was to let them know that she was proceeding with the plan they came up with and had managed to forestall a press conference in favor of a private interview with NPR, which was scheduled for tomorrow.

“We submitted the statements you drafted,” she said. “I recommend laying as low as possible for the next few weeks until this blows over. The press would love nothing better than to sniff out a scandal and new relationships are the perfect opportunity to do that.”

“Thanks, Pepper,” Steve said. “I suppose you’d like to run over what to say tomorrow?”

She nodded and they rehashed the story they had come up with. As annoying as it was, it was preferable to the bad press that would come from Captain America drunkenly bonding an omega. The press would have had a field day with that and there wouldn’t be a damn thing Bucky could do about it. Both Steve and his therapist assured him that filling a room with nerve gas to knock everyone out and erase their short term memories was morally wrong.

The interview the next day was… relatively painless. The reporter NPR sent was professional and tactful. She asked about their history, much of which could be read in a museum. She took the most interest in Bucky’s designation, since official military records said that he was a beta. The news that Bucky was an omega would likely shock people. That, combined with the fact that he was mated to Steve, and the public would probably be clamoring for details.

Pepper’s assurances that she would handle it provided some small comfort.

* * *

The weeks passed in more or less the same way as they always did. Some days they had missions or interviews from journalists trying to knock their door down for details on their relationship. Other days they wiled away, awaiting a signal that wouldn’t come. It was a bit like the war, actually, from what Bucky remembered and what Steve described. Constantly wondering if he would need to be ready to fight, grateful for the days when he didn’t.

About 3 weeks after their cycles, Steve was tapped by SHIELD to work an undercover op in Switzerland. It was a strange request, honestly. It wasn’t as though Steve’s skillset didn’t include spying and related abilities, but he was definitely more of a soldier than a spy. There was a reason he was called “Captain America,” after all. Bucky, naturally, was beside himself when the news came.

“Are Natalia, Clint, and Maria all too busy to take care of this?” Bucky demanded. “I can’t believe they’re asking you to do this instead of one of them. Or me, for that matter.”

“No offense, Buck, but infiltrating a Hydra cell isn’t really something you’re able to do, unless the number of people with cybernetic metal arms has risen that dramatically,” Steve replied.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Bucky said.

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t complete this op?” Steve asked. “I don’t know what you want me to tell them.”

“Tell them no,” Bucky said. “We’ve barely been mated for 2 months.”

“We hadn’t even been mated a month when you went on your op,” Steve pointed out.

“My operation was supposed to last a week. That it lasted 2 was coincidental,” Bucky replied. “Infiltration ops can take weeks, months!”

“Bucky, they need me to do this,” Steve said. “I can’t just tell them no. Who would they find? Who else can be trusted to take care of an entire Hydra cell?”

“Nat is perfectly capable of taking care of this,” Bucky said. “Who do you think trained her? If she had Clint or this Phil Coulson to watch her back, she would be fine. It’s not as though they can’t spare two agents to take care of this. Hell, they sent three of us to the Philippines.”

“Nat, Clint, and Coulson aren’t super soldiers, Buck.”

“No, but they’re trained spies,” Bucky growled. “I’m a super soldier trained as a spy and they still sent someone to back me up. Sending you alone is foolish and reckless and if this were any other organization, I would assume that they were trying to get you killed!”

“What would you have me tell them? Give me one reason why I should go back and refuse to help them,” Steve growled back. Bucky stood his ground despite every instinct that shouted at him to submit, to back down and go along with what Steve wanted.

“Because I want you to stay,” Bucky said. “Because no matter what they need to accomplish, separating a mated pair who haven’t even been together for a year for that long used to be something people frowned upon.”

“The world has changed,” Steve said simply.

“You haven’t,” Bucky said. “Still that same punk who picks fights with people twice his size and jumps headfirst into the thick of the action without thinking because he’s the only one who can save everyone.”

“Someone has to,” Steve replied. “You’d really have me ask someone else to take my place? Hydra may have been eliminated from SHIELD, but you know better than anyone that they’re out there and that they can come back if we don’t find them.”

“Yes!” Bucky shouted. “Fury has been rebuilding that entire organization, let him rebuild it. Let him find other people. Recruit them, if he has to. You’ve done enough for them.”

“I can’t, Buck!” Steve shouted back. “I can’t just let someone else do something that I can do myself, especially when it will help protect people!”

Bucky threw up his hands in defeat and turned around to head out the door. “Maybe you should give it a try sometime.”

“Where are you going?”

“Out,” he said simply. He slammed the door behind him. It was a bit juvenile, but honestly, Steve could be stubborn as a mule. He stalked to the elevator and moved to head out of the tower. He needed some air.

* * *

Steve left for Switzerland 2 days later in the wee hours of the morning. Bucky woke up to see him off, but it was tense. Logically, he knew that he was being a bit inconsistent. Just a month ago he was willing to do anything he could to help eliminate Hydra for good. That hadn’t been that much different in retrospect. But somehow it felt different. Bucky couldn’t put his finger on it.

He did, however managed to avoid crying as Steve got on the quinjet and flew off to complete his mission. Bucky loved him for being thoughtlessly self-sacrificing, but God dammit if it wasn’t also the man’s most irritating trait. He stalked back to the floor he shared with Steve and slammed the door behind him again. It was going to be a long month.

He felt bad that he hadn’t gotten to patch things up with Steve, but honestly he was still mad about the situation. It hurt to be left behind. It hurt that Steve thought to leave him in order to go be a hero. Bucky knew why he couldn’t go with him to watch his back, but that didn’t make him feel better. There were too many ways this could all go wrong for him to be comfortable with this.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, a part of him he was actively trying to suppress, was the thought that he could lose his mate as soon as he got him. That thought, when he couldn’t keep it at bay, made his blood run cold. It was hard.

Bucky always thought that being mated to Steve would mean that they would settle down. When the war ended, the men in his generation returned home, had families, and tried to move on from everything they went through. Bucky heard enough of those fantasies during the war, himself. The Howling Commandos weren’t immune to them. Some of them even had sweethearts back home, from what Steve told him.

Bucky remembered what he used to dream about. He used to think about confessing to Steve, somehow getting him to consider going out with him. He imagined their kids running around a yard, watching them grow up. Hell, if Bucky went through the journals he kept around somewhere, he could probably find that. It was one of the earliest things he’d written down.

_He’s coming back_ , he told himself. Steve, for all his faults, was capable of taking care of himself. Theoretically.

Of course, there was another part of Bucky that felt like donning his assassin gear that he hid in various locations in his home and holding Fury at gunpoint until the man agreed to call Steve back. It probably wouldn’t work. Fury wasn’t easily intimidated and nothing short of an actual assassination would work. Of course, if Bucky actually killed the man, that would make him a target of the Avengers, Steve and Natasha in particular. It wasn’t worth it.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it, though.

* * *

The first day Bucky woke up without Steve in the bed, he didn’t get out until noon. There was no word about Steve, of course. Bucky hadn’t expected there to be. Undercover missions weren’t known for having open communication. It was strange, though. Like it had been when Bucky went to the Philippines, but worse. Maybe it was the fact that this time, Bucky was left behind instead of being the one to leave. Or maybe the fact that they had been bonded for longer made being separated feel worse.

There was nothing to be done about it now, though.

Bucky decided to forgo leaving the residence in order to socialize with the other team members. Instead, he decided to go down to the workout room to vent some frustration. It was specially designed to accommodate people with enhanced abilities. Between Bucky, Steve, Thor, and apparently a slew of people who were simply born with different abilities (Tony called them “mutants”), Tony foresaw a potentially real and growing need to provide facilities that would actually test their abilities. The only thing Bucky cared about was the fact that the room had weights that would actually make him sweat.

He wasn’t the only one who had that idea, it seemed. Thor was down there when Bucky arrived, as was Natasha. Nat was using the regular equipment on the other side of the room, of course. Bucky considered his options for a moment before he decided to simply go with some weights for today. Bench pressing would be preferable. He needed something to focus on other than his self-pity.

Ten reps into his workout, he set the weights down on the slot above him and sat up. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face. He was starting to breathe heavily and his right arm was starting to feel sore from exertion. His other arm was more difficult to gauge. It was, after all, an advanced prosthetic, but a prosthetic nonetheless. Working out usually meant that he would have to do maintenance on it later, which meant he would have another distraction to focus on. Later.

He cleaned off the bench he’d been using when he felt someone clap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Thor grinning and holding his hammer.

“Bucky, now that you have warmed up, would you care to enter the sparring ring for a few bouts?” he asked. “I have been longing for a decent fight where I do not have to hold back.”

Bucky returned the grin eagerly. “Sounds great, Thor,” he said. “Let me grab my equipment from the locker.”

He suited up quickly, the sturdy, familiar fabric offering some comfort as he cleared his head. The media tended to portray Thor as loud and boisterous, and while he could be described as such sometimes, he was by no means a simple adversary. He had a sharp, tactical mind and was as fierce and unyielding in the ring as he was warm and kind outside of it. It would be difficult to defeat him.

Bucky exhaled slowly and strapped his knives. Guns had too much risk of ricocheting and Bucky didn’t want to learn the hard way that Thor wasn’t bulletproof. Besides, knives required greater dexterity to use.

He met Thor in the ring when he was ready. Thor was in his black armor and red cape. Bucky took his fighting stance as they squared off. Bucky waited for an opening to present itself as they circled around each other.

It didn’t take long before Thor attacked, throwing his hammer at Bucky. Bucky ducked and rushed Thor as fast as he could, closing as much distance between them before Thor could summon his hammer back. He wasn’t fast enough. Thor attacked. Bucky managed to fend off a couple of his blows before the hammer returned and Bucky was on the defensive as he kept out of reach of Thor’s swings.

The smell of ozone filled his nostrils, the only warning that he had that Thor’s lightning was coming. He threw himself to the ground and rolled to his feet, hoping to take advantage of an opening and attack Thor from the side. No such opening appeared and instead, Bucky’s attack was met by Thor’s hammer knocking his attack aside. Thor kicked him back before Bucky had a chance to recover.

“Come, Bucky!” Thor shouted. “Surely you can do better than that!”

Bucky jumped up to his feet. He stared Thor down and grabbed another set of knives to ready himself with. Thor charged and Bucky collapsed again, kicking with all his might and sending the man tumbling to the floor. He took advantage of Thor’s off-balanced state and struck hard and fast. Thor rolled out of the way and sprang to his feet to counter Bucky’s blows.

The fight went on for some time, each of them trying to gain the upper hand. In the end, Bucky simply couldn’t keep up with the Asgardian’s strength and he was knocked to the ground before he yielded.

“Well fought, my friend,” Thor crowed as he dropped down next to Bucky. “I trust you feel better?”

Bucky frowned. “What do you mean?”

“My friend, you have been exuding sorrow and distress since you entered the training grounds,” Thor said. “Your mate has departed for his mission and though your coupling was not exactly conventional, the extent of your affections for him is clear.”

Bucky was quiet for a time. He hadn’t realized that his emotions were that out of control. He wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or disappointed. Hydra would have given him no end of grief for losing control like that.

“I know why he left,” Bucky said. “It still hurts. I don’t know how Jane deals with you leaving as often as you do.”

“The lady Jane is not my mate,” Thor replied. “But that does not mean that it is not difficult for us to be apart. And though I know that you are distressed by Steven’s absence, I know that he did not wish to leave any more than you wished to see him go.”

Strangely, it did help, if only a little bit.

“What you need is a project,” Natasha said, dropping down on his other side. “Something to keep you busy while honey-boo-boo is away.”

“What kind of project?” Bucky asked. “It’s not community service or something, is it? Cause the guy who’s into that stuff just got on a plane to do something else yesterday. Hear he’s gonna be away for a bit.”

“Tony’s been talking about bringing in a new guy to work with the Avengers,” Natasha said. “He’s a bit young, so he’s concerned about him taking on more than he’s ready to handle. You could teach him how to fight or something, make sure he’s doing okay and everything.”

“Am I his mother, his babysitter, or his personal trainer?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Natasha replied. Bucky sighed. It wasn’t a bad idea, though honestly he was confused as to why someone had thought that he was a good candidate for training a new recruit.

“Is this a good idea?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Thor asked. “Having someone to mentor could be most helpful for you and for him.”

“You _have_ met me, right?” Bucky pointed out. “Can you honestly see me training someone in my skill set?”

“You trained me,” Natasha pointed out.

“He did?” Thor asked. His voice was full of awe and respect.

“Because that should definitely count as a point in my favor,” Bucky grumbled. “You have to remember what I did to you in your ‘training.’”

“You didn’t do those things to me willingly, Bucky,” Natasha countered.

“Still surprised that you were the one to suggest this,” Bucky replied. Then he sighed. “Can I at least meet the kid before I decide anything?”

“Sure. He’s gonna be here tomorrow,” Natasha said.

“Of course he is.”

* * *

The only thing that got Bucky out of bed before noon (it was 11:53, but still) was the fact that he had to be at least passably presentable. Natasha insisted. Said that he wasn’t allowed to scare this kid, whoever he was, away before he got the chance to decide. He grudgingly admitted that it made sense.

So he showered and killed time until this guy was supposed to arrive, which wasn’t until later in the afternoon. Just how young was this kid, anyway? Who scheduled meetings like this so late in the afternoon? Of course, Bucky could have been required to get up in the morning like a barbarian, which would have been worse, considering that Bucky was already inclined not to like him.

Still, Bucky dressed in comfortable, casual clothes and arrived in the conference room in time for the meeting. Whoever he was, he wasn’t here yet. Natasha, Clint, Thor, Pepper, and Sam had already arrived. Bucky took his seat across from Nat.

“So have you given any thought to that matter I talked to you about yesterday?” Natasha asked.

Bucky frowned. “I haven’t met him yet. When is he getting here, anyway?”

“Soon,” Pepper replied. “He’s coming here from Queens, ostensibly as a Stark Industries intern.”

“Fancy. A bit of a drive, then,” Bucky said. He leaned back and put his feet up on the table. He pointedly ignored Pepper’s disapproving stare.

“Come on man,” Sam said. “Let’s at least look like we’re professionals, here.”

“Why? I already have the job,” Bucky said. “He’s the one getting vetted, who needs training and everything.”

“It’s rude to have your feet on someone else’s furniture,” Sam said.

“You Midgardians have such strange rules about everything,” Thor replied.

“Yeah, we’re no fun, I agree,” Bucky chuckled. “We should leave and start our own colony.”

Just then the door opened and Tony entered the room followed by a scrawny kid. Bucky kept his face neutral, but internally he couldn’t believe his eyes. When they said this would be a “kid,” he figured they meant college aged, early to mid-20s. This guy couldn’t be older than 16, there was no way.

“Hey guys, gals, and god,” Tony said as he sauntered before them. “I’d like you all to meet my friend, Peter, who’s been doing a great job fighting crime in Queens.”

“That’s great, man,” Sam said. “But do you honestly expect us to just accept this kid as one of ours? Look at him! He looks like he’s in high school!”

“How old are you, kid?” Natasha asked.

“I’m, uh, I’m 15,” Peter said. “And wow, oh my God I’m like, so stoked to see you guys! You guys are so cool!”

“Yeah, thanks, kid. Settle down,” Sam replied.

“Can I have your autographs?”

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes. _Tony wants to make this kid an Avenger_ , he thought. _At least we know he’s lost his mind._

“As happy as I would be to have young Peter here accompany us into battle,” Thor said. “What is it that makes him a capable warrior?”

Tony pulled up some video on the Internet in lieu of answering the question. It seemed to be a compilation of scenes featuring a guy in a simple red and blue suit swinging around on webs, stopping cars, fighting robbers, and other stuff. Bucky’s eyebrows rose when he saw Peter stop a bus from crashing into a wall. The fact that he had spider webs shooting out of his body was both amazing and weird, but they were definitely effective.

“You are mighty for one so young,” Thor said with a broad smile. “Mighty and valiant. Even if you do not seem of age to join us in battle, I look forward to the day when we may fight side by side.”

“Wow… uh, thanks, dude, that’s—that means a lot,” Peter replied.

“I agree with Thor,” Pepper said. “Peter is too young to do the kind of work that the Avengers do. If we made him an Avenger, the press would rake us over the coals and I would have a hard time trying to justify the Avengers recruiting a minor, however gifted, into the group.”

Peter’s face fell and Bucky’s heart went out to the kid. He caught himself almost immediately. Why on earth should he feel sorry for the kid? He was objectively too young to do this kind of work.

“Please,” Peter said. “I don’t know why I got these powers, but… I know that I have a job to make sure I use them right. I… I just wanna help you guys however I can, you know?”

_God fucking dammit_ , Bucky thought. He looked at the kid. He had these ridiculous puppy dog eyes that were both pleading and stubborn. He reminded him of another scrappy kid who was too obstinate to back down from a fight, even when the guy was twice his size. Peter seemed fiery, passionate, and annoyingly insistent on helping others at his own expense.

“What if,” Natasha interjected, “we introduced him in a training kind of program?”

“Like some Junior ROTC type thing?” Sam asked.

“Yes. He receives training in the type of skills that are useful for what he’s doing currently, he gets low intensity field experience, and when he’s 18 if he still wants to sign onto the team, he gets to do it,” she explained.

They all looked between each other as they considered the proposal. Even Tony was unusually quiet. Bucky wondered if he and Nat had planned it this way. Come up with a ridiculous proposal, then follow up with something more reasonable. It was a sound strategy, all things considered.

“Who would oversee the training?” Pepper asked.

“I can do it,” Bucky said. “His powers would work well with my skillset.”

“Really? The former soviet super spy is gonna teach this kid how to be an assassin?” Sam asked.

“No, of course not,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. “I’d teach him how to use stealth, to get the drop on his opponents, disable them without doing permanent harm, and such. And hey, if he wants to learn how to be a sniper while we’re at it, why not?”

“And since I can climb up walls and over ceilings, I can literally get the drop on people!” Peter said with a grin. His joy and excitement were infectious, definitely not like Steve at all. Steve had probably been born serious and salty. Being sick all the time growing up probably didn’t help with that.

“And what makes you qualified to train him, exactly, Mrs. Capsicle?” Tony asked.

Bucky glared at Tony. “Ask Nat.”

Everyone’s heads swiveled to look at the SHIELD operative. She shrugged.

“It’s true, he trained me in my abilities,” she said. “That we ended up on opposite sides after that is mostly an... occupational hazard.”

“Mostly,” Clint echoed. “In that case, I’d say that Bucky is the most qualified out of any of us to train Peter.”

“So that means I’m in?” Peter said excitedly. “I’m like a junior Avenger?”

“Should we put it to a vote?” Pepper asked. “All those in favor by show of hands?”

Every hand in the room went up. Peter cheered, jumped on the wall, and ran over to Bucky. Then the unspeakable happened. Peter _hugged_ Bucky.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Peter cried in Bucky’s ear. “I won’t let you down, mister… uuuhh?”

“Barnes,” Bucky said firmly. He tried to extract himself from Peter’s grip, but the kid was unusually strong. Eventually Bucky decided that it was more trouble than it was worth. “But… I guess you can just call me Bucky.”

Peter drew back. His eyes were wide with awe. “You mean, like from the comic books?”

_Comic books?_ “I guess?” he replied.

“You were Captain America’s teenage sidekick?” Peter cried. “Dude, you’re like my hero!”

_Side. Kick?_ Bucky thought. “I’m a year older than Steve, actually. I’ve never been anyone’s sidekick in my life. If I told you the number of times I’ve saved that knothead’s ass, you’d never look at him the same way again.”

Peter looked amazed. “Can I have your autograph? Can I meet Captain America? Are you a superhero, too? Is your arm made of metal??? Dude, that’s so cool!”

“Sure? Eventually, perhaps. Absolutely, I am. And yes, it is,” Bucky replied.

“My entire life is literally complete right now,” Peter said. “I can die happy tonight.”

“All right, let’s give Bucky and the new president of his fan club some room so they can start on the logistics,” Sam said. “Try not to let the kid get too carried away.”

* * *

Peter, for better or worse (Bucky wasn’t sure which at the moment), had to leave to get back to his aunt in Queens. Happy seemed extremely unhappy to be assigned as the kid’s chauffer, but better him than Bucky. The plan was for Peter to come here on the weekends for training. Once summer break started in a month or so, he would come to the tower more often, ostensibly as part of his Stark internship.

Bucky found himself oddly looking forward to working with him. He remembered bits and pieces of what he taught Natasha. He would probably bring her in to assist him when she was available. As far as builds were concerned, she and Peter were much closer than Bucky was. Bucky could teach him, of course, but it would probably translate better with Nat there to demonstrate if the kid ever had trouble.

He went to bed that night feeling much better about the prospect of spending the month alone. Peter was a good kid. Eager, headstrong, noble, and kind; Bucky would bet most of his savings on the possibility that he and Steve were related, even distantly. He slept more soundly that night, even if he was still worried about his mate.

The next morning, however, he woke early. His stomach was churning violently. He bolted from the bed and rushed to the bathroom just in time to vomit the remains of last night’s dinner into the toilet. He stood there, bracing himself against the toilet and took a few steadying breaths before vomiting again. A few minutes later, his stomach calmed and he groaned as he stood up straight. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten sick.

He wondered what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

Bucky’s suspicions were growing. Every morning, and sometimes during the day, he found himself racing to the bathroom to throw up. He had, so far, managed to conceal this from the other members of the team. There was no point in telling them before he knew for sure himself. He hadn’t scheduled an appointment or gotten any tests yet, but still.

He put it from his mind as he made his way to the floor designed for combat training. Peter was coming over soon to begin his training. Bucky decided that he would just do some light sparring first to get a feel for the kid’s fighting style. He’d probably also make him run through some drills to get a feel for how Peter was with stuff like stealth, speed, flexibility, and such.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked through the doors leading to the training room. It was completely empty except for one excited teenager practically bouncing off the walls as he looked around.

“Why haven’t you suited up, kid?” Bucky asked as he walked towards him.

“Oh! Um, well, I guess… I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to,” he replied.

“Well we’re not here for you to practice ballet,” Bucky said. “Get suited up, whatever that means for you.”

It was worse than Bucky was expecting, honestly. The “suit” was clearly handmade, but it was still the standard, loose fitting polyester fabric that most clothes were made of these days. It was way too flimsy to be of any practical use for whatever the kid was doing and judging from the numerous patches and stitches, Peter had had to repair it more than once already.

“Change of plans, kid,” Bucky said.

Peter’s face fell and Bucky was left with the feeling like he had just kicked a puppy. Honestly, if the kid was ever able to control his facial features, he could be great at guilt tripping people. He’d probably even make a decent spy, assuming he also learned how to manipulate people for information.

“Did I do something wrong?” Peter asked.

 _Way to rub salt in the wound, kid_ , Bucky thought as the feeling like he had just kicked a puppy magnified.

“No, Peter, you’re fine. But your gear is no good for what you’re doing,” Bucky said. “Come on, let’s see if Tony can come up with anything that’ll make you a little safer when you’re out fighting bad guys.”

“You want _Tony Stark_ to give me an outfit for my superhero work??” Peter asked. And just like that, his entire face lit up. Bucky smiled in spite of himself, and blushed as he did so. “How are you gonna convince him?”

“I’ll threaten him,” Bucky said casually. “In Russian. The guy’s terrified of me when I speak Russian.”

“Does this mean I’m gonna get to see you being cool and James Bond and shit?” Peter asked excitedly.

“I guess?” _Who’s James Bond?_

“Sweet!”

* * *

Tony was in engineering, it turned out. Bucky decided that the tower was too damn big. It had taken Peter asking JARVIS where he was for them to find the guy. He was tinkering away on a suit, talking like he was giving a TED talk or like his suits were actually some sort of audience. It was typical of the guy, but it also provided an opportunity to get the jump on him that Bucky couldn’t pass up.

He turned to Peter and winked, holding a finger to his lips. Peter grinned and followed him. Bucky snuck around the lab until he was right behind Tony.

“Tony!” Bucky shouted. Tony jumped as he turned around and Bucky got a decent measure of satisfaction from the surprised yelp that escaped his mouth.

“Don’t scare me like that, Bucko!” Tony sighed “Why are you skulking around like you’re about to murder me, anyway?”

“If I planned to kill you, you’d already be dead,” Bucky shrugged. “I was teaching junior, here, some basic stealth. You don’t mind, do you?”

Tony looked decidedly unimpressed with that explanation. “Really? Stealth in the lab where I have potentially dangerous and/or lethal material just lying around?” Tony deadpanned. “This was your idea of a good training exercise? And they say I’m irresponsible.”

“Sure,” Bucky shrugged. “Also, Junior needs an upgrade for his gear.”

That genius, slightly manic light appeared in Tony’s eyes at the word. He quickly turned to Peter and his eyes widened at the sight of Peter’s makeshift outfit. He picked at the fabric before rushing over to a table and pushed various potentially dangerous junk aside to clear a space.

“You know, kid, when I saw the videos, I was convinced that I had to be wrong about the suit,” he said.

“Well, I, uh, guess it was the best I could manage at the time,” Peter said, looking down at the floor.

“Well, you need a whole new get-up,” Tony replied. “Cause if you ever get some guy with actual freaky shit going on, you need something that isn’t going to get fried or something the moment you try to do anything.”

“Ummm, how much is this, uh, gonna cost?” Peter asked.

“Not a cent, Junior,” Bucky said. He glared discreetly at Tony who looked mildly offended at the idea of actually charging Peter who obviously didn’t have money for the suit. 

“Dude, you can’t be serious!” Peter cried. “You can’t just give me something like that!”

“I can’t?” Tony asked, walking over to him. “Cause I know a couple things, kid. I know that you’re gonna keep doing this whole Tarzan junior superhero thing whether you actually have the gear you need or not. I also know that people aren’t gonna be sold on your Tarzan junior superhero thing and that means that people in uniforms are gonna shoot at you and we might not be able to protect you from that cause there’s only so much we can do. So you need a suit that can actually do what you need it to do.

And I know that I’m a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist with a massive guilt problem and savior complex and if something happened to you after I brought you in and advertised you as a possible Avenger one day, I’d never be able to live with myself. So I’m gonna give you a suit to make sure you stay safe.”

Peter blushed faintly and swallowed. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, no problem, kid,” Tony said. He clapped him on the shoulder. “Give me a week or two to get it built. Try to avoid any kind of dashing heroics that involve risking life and limb until I’ve got it up and running.”

“What do we do for training, then?” Peter asked. “Does this mean we have to stop until the suit’s ready?”

“That’s outside of my expertise,” Tony said. “Ask Mrs. Capsicle, I’m sure he’s thought of all kinds of way to torture you in the name of that whole training thing.”

“Hell no, kid,” Bucky replied, ignoring Tony’s apparently favorite nickname for him. He turned around to leave the lab. “Got any gym clothes?”

Peter groaned.

“Hey, I’m not actually having you go through any of the drills we have here until you have something to practice in,” Bucky said sharply.

“Why is it so important that I have the fancy suit anyway if all we’re doing is training?” Peter asked.

“To get you used to fighting in it,” Bucky said. “That, and if I’m gonna train you how to fight, that means you need a suit to help protect you.”

“Couldn’t you go easy on me or something?”

Bucky turned to face him as they got into the elevator. “Why? Do you think the people you fight will go easy on you?”

Peter looked down at the floor. “No.”

Bucky clapped his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna expect you to keep up with me on day one. But as you get better, I’ll start pushing harder. You’re a good kid. I don’t want you to get hurt, especially in training.”

“Yeah, my aunt would kill me if she found out I got hurt,” Peter replied.

Bucky caught that Peter didn’t mention his parents and filed that away for later. They still didn’t know each other well enough to go into detail about their respective sob stories. Besides, it might just come up on its own eventually and Bucky had no need to know about it at present.

* * *

Peter was stronger and faster than Bucky had expected, and Bucky had seen him stop a bus on his own. He didn’t look it, but the kid was easily stronger than both Steve and Bucky combined. He was faster, too. However Peter ended up getting like… this… it was clear that it was a much more drastic than the serums that Steve and Bucky received.

Bucky was beginning to wonder if he was going to be able to keep up with this kid when it came to training him. Whereas once he figured he was going to have to go easy on him, Bucky was making contingency plans so that he would actually be able to fight him. It would probably take much of Bucky’s experience to beat him.

That was, of course, assuming that Bucky was just suffering from a freakish stomach bug instead of… well, the alternative. If that turned out to be the case, as much as Bucky wanted it, he would probably be incapable of keeping up with him. And God, if that didn’t make him feel just a little old.

Almost as if on cue, Bucky felt his stomach clench as a bout of nausea hit him. He tried to force it down, but it was no use. He bolted from where Peter was working out to the nearest trash can and vomited. He heard the weights clang back to the rack. A moment later, Peter was rubbing his back. Bucky cursed silently that his body had to do this to him now, as well as his mate who had to go and knock him up right before he left.

 _Damn, stupid alpha, stupid heat, stupid rut, stupid fucking biology_ , he thought. The back-rub was nice, though.

Bucky groaned and drew deep, heaving breaths as his nausea settled down. He straightened and offered a weak smile. He felt gross.

“You okay, sir?” Peter asked.

“You just saw me puke my guts up, Peter,” Bucky said. “I think you can just call me ‘Bucky,’ now.”

“Awesome! I mean, not, uh, totally not awesome, right?” Peter replied. “Cause you know, you kinda threw up and everything?”

“Don’t remind me,” Bucky said. “And yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

Peter didn’t look convinced but at the moment Bucky couldn’t find it in his himself to care. Bucky didn’t really want to talk about it. Besides, Peter was smart. Bucky had read his profile during the week. On paper, the kid looked like he was nearly as smart as Tony. Perhaps he had the potential to be smarter. He would probably figure it out for himself.

“Bucky… why does Mr. Stark call you Mrs. Capsicle?” Peter asked.

Bucky chuckled at that. “You’re a smart kid. Why do you think?”

“Well, I don’t know anyone who’s named Capsicle,” Peter said. “So… I’m not sure.”

“Right, that makes sense,” Bucky replied. “Tony’s nickname for Steve is ‘Capsicle,’ because he was frozen for 70 years and everything.”

“So… are you Captain America’s mate?” Peter asked. His eyes grew wide as he finished the question. “You are, aren’t you?! I knew it!”

“You just said you had no idea,” Bucky pointed out.

“Not now,” Peter said. “I knew as a kid. I knew Captain America’s sidekick had a thing for him! Everyone said it was impossible, because obviously an alpha like Steve would only go for an omega like Peggy, not a beta like Bucky.”

Bucky huffed at that. “Well, she was an alpha and I’m an omega. So much for history, I guess.”

Peter’s eyes widened even further. Much more and they’ll fall out of his face, Bucky thought.

“My entire life is a lie,” he whispered. “Literally everything I’ve ever known is false.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“So wait, you were just throwing up,” Peter continued. “Are you… are you pregnant?”

“The million dollar question,” Bucky drawled. “Took you fucking long enough, kid.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“Neither. I haven’t actually confirmed it yet,” Bucky said. “It wouldn’t exactly be surprising. My heat and his rut were a few weeks ago.”

“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, find out?” Peter asked. Bucky glared half-heartedly at him, which was apparently enough to make Peter back away a bit. Bucky chuckled ruefully.

“Don’t worry about me, kid,” he said. “That’s not your job.”

“No, I know, it’s just… God, I screwed up,” Peter said. He crouched and clutched at his head, his hands fisting his hair.

“Whoa there, Peter,” Bucky said.

 _Shit what do I do? Hydra didn’t program me to deal with teenagers_ , he thought. He managed to tap down the panic rising in his chest, his heart racing at the sight and scent of a kid in distress. His damn omega instincts were in high gear, urging him to offer some comfort for him. The problem was, he had no idea what to offer a teenager who was freaking out.

He crouched down next to him and gently pried Peter’s hands from his face. Then he drew one of his knives and placed it in one of them. Peter looked utterly baffled and Bucky blushed at the sight.

“It helps me, sometimes,” Bucky said. “Flourishing knives and stuff. Part of the whole formerly brainwashed assassin thing.”

Peter took it, but didn’t do anything.

“Look, I’m not mad at you, okay?” Bucky said. “I just meant that my problems aren’t yours and you shouldn’t worry yourself about them. You hear me?”

Peter sniffed and relaxed a bit. “Sorry.”

“No harm done, kid,” Bucky replied.

“So, uh, can you show me what you do with the knife?” Peter asked. “Because I have like, zero experience with knives. Like, I can’t even cook.”

“Lesson one: don’t try this with a cooking knife,” Bucky said. He deftly twirled the dagger between his fingers. “You can’t do it. Kitchen knives are built to handle food. These are weapons and they’re balanced to work like weapons. If you try this with a kitchen knife, you’ll cut yourself up.”

“Got it, that would be bad,” Peter said. “Can I keep this?”

“No. How would you explain it to your aunt?” Bucky replied. “I’m trying to train you, not get offed by some teenager’s extended family.”

Peter chuckled at that. “I think you could handle a middle aged beta woman.”

“Probably, but I’d rather not, if at all possible,” Bucky said. Then he patted Peter’s thigh and got up. “Come on, back to it. You only have a couple more hours before you leave. Best make good use of it.”

* * *

Happy took Peter home a couple hours later. The kid would come back the next day to continue the training. Despite the fact that he was missing his mate, he found himself looking forward to working with Peter. He could have been a clone of Steve if not for the fact that they looked nothing alike. Crippling self-doubt, constant desire to take care of people and fix their problems, tendency to pick fights with people much bigger than him, and a reckless streak that was bound to inspire heart attacks in their loved ones.

So of course, Bucky felt a bit responsible for his well-being, as irrational as that was. Maybe the universe was telling him that he would be forever doomed to deal with scrappy little guys who were probably Chihuahuas in their most recent past lives.

Bucky sighed, half in frustration and half in amusement. Something was clearly wrong with him. No normal person would willingly put up with such people, much less agree to take them in, in Peter’s case, or mate with them, in Steve’s case. The funny thing was, he didn’t mind.

He actually liked the idea of being there to teach Peter, to do it right this time and not fuck someone up like he had done with Natasha. Admittedly, he was under Hydra’s influence at the time, but he still felt somewhat responsible for how she turned out, even if she eventually end up getting away from Hydra and the Red Room.

And of course, even when Steve had been a skinny kid, Bucky had always seen a future with them together. Even if they had gotten to have a normal life and Bucky spent literally the rest of his life looking after Steve, rescuing him from fights, nursing him back to health every winter, and working any job he could get to help support them, he always thought of that as his ideal future.

Funny how things turned out.

 _Maybe I should just consider the idea that I’m not normal_ , Bucky thought. _That’s the only explanation that makes sense._

His hands fell to his stomach. It had been a couple hours since he threw up and it didn’t feel nauseous at all, for the moment. It was true, Bucky had been the one to bring up the possibility of him becoming pregnant with Steve’s child when they woke up almost 3 months ago and realized that they were mated. However, it was also true that they hadn’t discussed what that would be like logistically.

In fairness, they were still trying to figure out what it meant to be together as mates, as lovers, instead of just being friends. Steve being in Switzerland right now and Bucky having been in the Philippines shortly after they returned didn’t help. All in all, they had had maybe one and a half to two months of time together. Bucky felt a strange mixture of excitement and sadness at the idea of having a child now.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thought. He steeled himself and threw on some clothes to make it so he stood out less. Then he left his and Steve’s apartment and headed down to the bottom floor. There was a CVS a couple blocks away from the tower. He would be able to find some pregnancy tests there and he could bring this ridiculous waiting game to an end.

The cashier didn’t look twice and Bucky left with a couple tests, just to be sure. He walked as quickly as he could back to the tower. As soon as he stepped back through the doors, he found Natasha waiting for him.

“What you up to, James?” she asked.

“Come off it, Natalia,” Bucky sighed. “I trained you better than that.”

“You’re my friend,” she said. “I was just extending you the courtesy of the question.”

“We’re spies,” Bucky replied. “Let’s cut the small talk and assume that you know why I left the tower just now.”

He moved to walk past her before he stopped at her outstretched arm. He turned to look at her. She looked serious, not the normal, slightly amused look she usually wore when she wanted people to trust her or divulge information. She didn’t have the laser focus that he had drilled into her whenever she was on a mission, either. This was a look of genuine concern.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted someone you knew to be around to talk to after the test is done,” she said. “Clint, me, or both. We’re here for you, James.”

Bucky sighed, then nodded. “Thanks. If you want to get Clint and come up to my floor, that would be great. This shouldn’t take long.”

20 minutes later, he was in the bathroom, staring at the first pregnancy test as a diminutive plus sign appeared on the screen. He tore open the second package to repeat the process. A few minutes later, there was another plus sign. He sighed and unsheathed a dagger and began fiddling with it as he opened the door. Clint and Natasha were waiting for him at the kitchen table. They looked at him expectantly.

“Well,” he said. He swallowed. “If store bought tests are believable, then I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful and kickass beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded)!

As much as Bucky was prone to isolating himself and brooding about his problems until he either got tired or a solution presented itself, he was glad to have Clint and Natasha there with him when he found out. Even if they did look at him funny when he sat upside down on the couch and let his arms fall to the floor.

His mind was racing. He had no idea how to be pregnant. Or how to take care of a child. Or what a child might need. Natasha informed him that pistols were inappropriate for children, something Bucky thought might be true, but also seemed ridiculous. How was his kid supposed to protect themselves otherwise if he was on a mission? Was he supposed to call a sitter? Did they even make sitters for superheroes/super soldiers/ elite black operatives? What if they turned out to be a deranged lunatic driven mad by the corrosive powers of the Tweetler?

“God, I almost preferred you as the Winter Soldier,” Natasha sighed. “At least then you were just broody. Were you always this dramatic?”

“I’m not being dramatic!” Bucky protested. “I’m having a perfectly reasonable reaction to the news that I, an elite super soldier with a high profile job keeping order in this fucked up world, am having a baby and will be entering perhaps the most vulnerable time of my life!”

“You do realize that we live in Avengers Tower?” Clint asked. “This is literally the most secure building in the world.”

“SHIELD was the most secure organization in the world,” Bucky pointed out. “And it still fell prey to people who wanted to use it to take over.”

“That’s… not a bad point, I’ll admit,” Clint replied.

“So you see the problem. Thank you,” Bucky replied.

He flipped over and stood up to begin pacing around the room. All his instincts were on high alert. They made the instincts he gained from Hydra all the more intense. He instinctively verified that the perimeter was secure and dug through the couch until he found a box of ammo that he had put back after Steve had so rudely removed it while he was in the Philippines. Honestly, the man could be so inconsiderate and unbelievably dense for someone who did the kind of work that he did.

“So what do you want to do, James?” Natasha asked.

The question made him pause. Of course, if he could, he would bring Steve home right now. It took all of Bucky’s concentration to concentrate on the fact that his mate, the father of his child, wasn’t there, that he had no way to contact him. If he really tried, he could even know that logically, telling his mate that he was pregnant could distract him and endanger the mission/his life.

“I have no idea,” he said eventually. “Everything I want is in Switzerland.”

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth,” Natasha said. “If I had known that you were pregnant…”

“If Steve had known, do you think he would have stayed?” Bucky asked.

“You know he would have,” Clint said. “That man is about as noble and selfless an alpha as anyone could hope for. It’s annoying, honestly, how perfect he is.”

“It’s pointless to speculate,” Natasha said. “He’s on the mission now and he won’t return until the end of the month.”

“So what do you propose?” Bucky demanded.

“It’s fine to feel a bit sorry for yourself. No one will blame you for that,” she replied. “But you also can’t afford to wait around for Steve to come back. We have Dr. Cho on staff.”

“The geneticist?” Bucky asked. “Is she qualified to treat pregnant people?”

“Bucky, she has a genius level intellect on par with Tony, Bruce, and Dr. Strange,” Clint said. “Somehow I figure she’ll be able to muddle her way through helping someone through pregnancy.”

“Has she been vetted?” he asked.

“Thoroughly,” Natasha replied. “Aside from her being a genius, she has no ulterior motives to speak of. She’s positively boring as far as our line of work is concerned.”

“Huh,” Bucky said. “Fine, I suppose I can make an appointment to see her. JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Can you schedule an appointment for me to meet with Dr. Cho about my pregnancy?” Bucky asked.

“Dr. Cho’s earliest opening is in a week and a half on Tuesday, June 3rd, at 9:30.”

“In the evening?” Bucky asked.

“No, Sergeant Barnes. 9:30 in the morning.”

Bucky groaned. “Does she have any other availability?”

“She has another opening at noon. She has no other availability until a week later.”

It wasn’t ideal, but noon was better than the God-awful, 9:30. _How do people even function getting up that early?_ Bucky wondered. He struggled to get to sleep until the wee hours of the morning often enough as it was. Decades of being injected with stimulants to keep him awake during long missions had fucked up his circadian rhythm, Bruce guessed.

“I’ll take it,” Bucky said.

“I shall inform Dr. Cho of your request, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky sighed. “I guess this means I’ll have to get up in the morning, doesn’t it?”

“Look on the bright side,” Clint said with a grin. “She’s in the tower. You don’t even have to get dressed.”

* * *

Later that evening Bucky tossed and turned in his bed. Or nest, as it were. He was surrounded by blankets, soft pillows, and various firearms. The urge to construct his nest hit him almost as soon as Natasha and Clint left his apartment. It was, apparently, a natural instinct among pregnant omegas to ensure their comfort and safety during pregnancy by nesting.

Unfortunately, Bucky couldn’t find anything that smelled like Steve. The sense of unease pervaded his being, the not-rightness his nest, his home. Not for the first time, Bucky cursed the fact that he had presented as one of the fucking needy designations. What he wouldn’t give right now to have presented a beta, and his life would have been more or less fine without the seasonal heats and pining after an alpha.

Bucky found men attractive. It didn’t matter what kind. Hell, one of his old boyfriends from back in the day had been another male omega. That had turned some heads, Steve said. Bucky didn’t remember. Considering how much he wanted a knot when he was in heat, he was surprised he’d even considered someone who wasn’t an alpha.

Of course, now it was different. He wasn’t pining for an alpha to have sex with him. Bucky felt… off balance, exposed; hence all the weapons in his nest. He rolled over and looked at the digital clock next to the bed. It was almost 4. He hadn’t gotten any sleep all night, so far. For better or worse, he didn’t have much to do. When he wasn’t in the field, life was pretty boring. There were lots of meetings, paperwork, overseeing projects and initiatives with the new SHIELD or whatever Bucky was working on at the time.

He needed to let someone know that he was pregnant, that he would be incapable of doing any work in the field for the foreseeable future. Fury would be delighted, surely. He wondered how Nat would react, or Clint or anyone else if they were in Fury's position. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he would probably have to recruit her and maybe even Clint to help him train Peter once Bucky was too far gone to keep up with the kid. He still absolutely planned on doing what he could for him.

It wasn’t just because of his need to have something to distract him from the fact that Steve was gone. Maybe it was because his body had known that he was pregnant before his brain did and Bucky was helping the kid out of some maternal instinct. The more he thought about it, the less convincing it seemed. Even the fact that Peter reminded him of Steve wasn’t it. The kid was clearly in over his head, even if he couldn’t tell.

With that thought, Bucky finally gave up on sleep and walked out of the apartment. He tapped in his code that granted him clearance to the intelligence section of Stark Tower. The fledgling SHIELD shared their information with the Avengers. Seeing as most of their highest ranking members were also members of the team, it seemed only right. Bucky went down, sat at a computer and brought up Peter’s file along with any other useful information about what the kid had gotten himself into.

It was… shocking, to say the least. The fact that Peter had managed to get away from some of these fights unscathed was incredible. What was worse was that people were starting to take notice. That was always a bad sign. At least Natasha and Tony picked up his scent before someone else. But if SHIELD was taking notice, there was no doubt other, more unsavory sorts would, too.

Bucky sighed. With any luck Tony would be able to get the kid’s new suit sorted sooner rather than later. Maybe he should just teach the kid to be a sniper. At least then he would be less in the thick of it.

Steve’s voice came in loud and clear at that thought. _You can’t teach a kid to be a sniper_ , it said. _You think he’d be okay killing people instead of helping them?_

The answer was, of course, no. Even Bucky would be reluctant to put a gun into the hands of a kid that young and expect him to be okay being trained to use it on people.

“Ugh, why can’t everything be as simple as it was when I was Hydra?” Bucky grumbled.

“By simple, do you mean back when all you had to do to solve your problems was shoot someone?” came a voice. Bucky turned, completely unsurprised to find Natasha lurking in the room. “Trouble sleeping? I hear that’s a symptom of pregnancy.”

A ghost of a smile formed on Bucky’s lips. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

“So your strategy for getting sleepy is to work?” she asked. “Gotta say, figured that would be more Steve’s thing.”

“Nah, Steve would probably go run. Or punch something,” Bucky replied.

“So, learn anything interesting in your research session?” she asked.

“Just that Peter has a knack for getting himself into trouble ever since he got himself bugged,” Bucky said.

“I’m going back to bed if you keep that up, just so you know,” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

Bucky chuckled. “What can I say? Gotta practice while I have time.” The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Learn anything else interesting, other than bad puns to use on your little ingénue?”

“He’s a good kid,” Bucky said. “Bit of a shitty start, bit of a bad luck streak. But he’s a good kid.”

“Seems like it,” Natasha agreed.

“I can’t protect him,” Bucky said.

“You’re training him. That’s sort of protecting him.”

“This kid will fucking jump in front of a speeding car to stop it from hitting a bus without a second thought,” Bucky said. “Imagine the sort of people who will go after him because he tries to stop them and they have a little more to their arsenal than a pistol and a ski mask.”

“That’s why we found him first, though, right?” Natasha asked. “Because dangerous people like that are out there and they’re not afraid to hurt kids like him.”

Bucky huffed. “Peter would probably try to stop them even if all he had was that ridiculous suit he brought for his first day.”

“Seems to fit with what’s in his file,” Natasha agreed. “What would you want to do?”

“I sorta wish I could teach him to be a sniper,” Bucky said. “But seems wrong to take a kid and make them a killer.”

Natasha was quiet for a while at that. Bucky was quiet, too. Their unspoken history hung in the air between them. Bucky remembered bits and pieces of the Red Room. Training kids to become assassins from a young age, using the Winter Soldier to test and train whoever came out on top. A young girl with a face of stone that masked fear and ruthless efficiency honed for years in an effort to survive.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For what they made me do to you.”

“I know, James,” she replied.

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Natasha’s familiar scent was comforting, even if it was the wrong alpha scent. It helped steady Bucky’s nerves, somewhat.

“I wanna do it right, this time,” Bucky said. “Teach the kid how to help people instead of kill them, you know?”

“Makes sense,” she replied. “Though I think you’re not quite right about the whole ‘this time’ thing.”

Bucky looked at her quizzically. “What are you talking about, Nat? I fucked you up big time.”

“The Red Room did that as much as Hydra made you,” she said. “But I was talking about Steve.”

“Now I’m really confused,” Bucky said. “I didn’t train Steve.”

“No, but you took care of him back in the 40s, right?” she countered. “That has to count for something.”

“I didn’t teach him how to fight, though,” Bucky said. “That was all him. And he never needed someone to teach him to do the right thing. He had a heart of gold even before the serum. Do the movies ever say that he lied to try and get enlisted into the army?”

“Yeah most of them have that,” Natasha said. “Story goes that he had to try twice and that the doctor guy found him on the third try.”

“Three times?” Bucky burst out laughing. “He tried seven times. Dr. Erskine only found him because we went to the Stark Expo. Little punk woulda gotten caught and arrested for lying on a federal enlistment form eventually.”

“Didn’t you lie on your form, too?” Natasha asked. “Last I heard, omegas weren’t allowed to join the army until the 60s.”

“Male omegas, yes,” Bucky said. “I hear it took another few years for female omegas to be able to enlist. Female betas were allowed to join a couple years after the war.”

“Still doesn’t answer how you got into the army in the 40s,” she replied.

Bucky sighed. “I was on suppressants. Wore scent blockers the entire time. Said I was a beta, they believed me,” he explained.

“Sounds like you would’ve gotten in trouble if they found out, too.”

“Yeah, but I could handle myself in a fight. Steve… Steve always started fights he couldn’t finish unless he was black and blue,” Bucky said. “He always said it was because he didn’t like bullies.”

“That sounds like him.”

Bucky chuckled at that. Then he felt tears stinging at his eyes. Before he knew what was happening enough to stop, he was crying softly, tears falling onto the file on the desk in front of him. His hands settled on his stomach where a new life was growing.

“It’s not just Peter, is it?” Natasha asked. “You’re worried about your kid.”

“I’m a weapon, Nat,” he sobbed. “What do I know about taking care of a child?”

“Bucky, out of everyone here, I think you have the best chance of being able to do right by your kid,” she said. He wiped away his tears and looked at her. “Look at us. We have 3 assassins who were all duped into doing Hydra’s dirty work when we worked with SHIELD, a billionaire with daddy issues and a savior complex, a scientist who literally turns into a monster, and a god who runs around half the universe most of the time. Which of them could you see with a child?”

“Sam,” Bucky said automatically. “Sam, Clint, and Pepper.”

“Pepper has her hands full with Tony,” Natasha said. “But you’re right about Sam and Clint. They would make pretty decent parents.”

“I told this to Clint while you were staking out the base in the Philippines,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry you two can’t have kids of your own.”

“Ever heard of adoption?” she replied. “Even if one of us weren’t travelling around the world taking care of threats and gathering intelligence, I’m not sure I would want to have kids.”

Bucky hummed sympathetically. He could understand the reluctance. Hell, he and Steve had barely talked about kids aside from them wanting to have some, but now that it was happening, he couldn’t help but wonder.

“For what it’s worth, though,” she continued. “I’ve seen you, how you are these days. I think you’ll make a pretty kickass dad. And Steve will be there, too, as soon as he gets back. And you have us. You won’t have to do this alone.”

Bucky smiled, even as he felt tears in his eyes again. They hugged. It was a strangely intimate gesture that they didn’t do much. Assassins weren’t exactly the most trusting people on the face of the earth, after all. Still, it helped settle his turbulent emotions, enough that he felt weariness settling into his bones. He yawned.

“Come on,” Natasha said with a little laugh. “Gotta get some sleep while you have the chance. I hear you’re gonna be deprived for the next 10 years.”

Bucky tried not to think about that part as they got into the elevator to go to their respective floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).
> 
> Also, the end of this chapter is NSFW.

Bucky woke the next morning feeling a little better, but not nearly as ready to train Peter as he would have liked to be. Not falling asleep until almost 5 really did a number on him, especially since his body woke him up promptly at 9 so he could vomit. He groaned as he clung to the rim of the toilet. This whole morning sickness thing was getting old and he hadn’t even been having symptoms for a week. If this was going to happen every morning, then it would be a very, very long trimester.

Part of him figured that it was a good thing it woke him up so early. Peter was supposed to arrive by 10, which gave Bucky an hour to get ready. He groaned again, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his nest with his soft blankets and semi-automatic rifle and go back to sleep until a more reasonable hour, like 3 or something.

“Fuck,” he sighed as he got up. He went through the motions so that he would at least seem marginally alive. He was suddenly glad that Peter’s suit was really shitty yesterday and that they weren’t doing any actual combat until Tony fixed him a suit.

_Can I afford to not teach him how to fight at this point_ , Bucky wondered. _How long am I going to be able to move reliably, anyway? Maybe I should renege on waiting for him to have an actual suit and start training him today._

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that whatever combat training he was able to provide for Peter could no longer wait for Tony to finish the suit. Ideally, they would wait, but a pregnant super soldier wasn’t exactly an ideal trainer, either. Sooner or later, he would have to get Natasha to help out with that aspect of the training.

He sighed as he finished freshening up and stepped into the shower. With any luck, his scent wouldn’t have changed yet to be noticeable. He fully intended to wear scent blockers until Steve came back. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to return from his mission and be the last one to know that he was going to be a father.

Bucky tamped down that thought before it sent his emotions spiraling out of control. Maybe he could use his spare time this month to plan that vacation they had talked about. It was another thing to do before he was too far along to do anything, though that itself was less a concern than anything else.

He washed himself as quickly as possible before getting dressed. He poured himself the biggest cup of coffee he could find and sighed at the smell. Heaven. Honestly, the stuff they gave to the soldiers during the war was absolute shit compared to what people had these days. It didn’t do anything for him either way anymore, but he could pretend and the placebo effect might help. If Bucky could survive on nothing but this, he would be absolutely fine. He brought the mug to his lips…

And promptly spat it out. “What the hell?!” he shouted. “JARVIS!”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“What the hell happened to the coffee?!” he demanded.

“I apologize, sir, but nothing has been done to the coffee.”

“Then why does it taste like shit?”

“Change in taste and smell is a common symptom of pregnancy beginning in the first trimester, Sergeant Barnes.”

“God dammit,” Bucky growled. He hazarded a second taste and it was still revolting. It tasted like soap or something.

“Perhaps you could try drinking tea, sir.”

Bucky very narrowly avoided mouthing the words like a teenager. “Do we even have tea on this floor?” he asked.

“Captain Rogers prefers it,” the AI replied and proceeded to give him directions to the cabinet where it was located. Figures Steve would drink the stuff. He was always up and out the door early in the morning. He opened the cabinet to find not boxes, but small sacks with labels. They didn’t contain any variety that Bucky was familiar with, or how much caffeine they contained, so he just selected one at random.

“Sergeant Barnes, it is generally inadvisable to exceed 200mg of caffeine a day during pregnancy.”

“But I’m a super soldier,” Bucky replied. “Besides, tea doesn’t have much caffeine and 200mg of coffee won’t do anything for me.”

“It is unknown whether your super soldier metabolism will be of assistance with this blend, as Captain Rogers procured it from Thor shortly after the time of your mating.”

Bucky rechecked the sacks. That would explain how they were contained and why he had no idea what they were. Still, any chance to feel awake was something he needed today if he was going to keep up with Peter.

“I would advise not drinking a great deal until your appointment with Dr. Cho.”

“Thanks JARVIS, that’ll be all,” Bucky said.

When the tea was done he took a cautious sip. It wasn’t half bad. It was flavored with some kind of warm spice that was pretty good. It tasted somewhat similar to that drink Tony made him try once, chai. He would take it. Bucky took another, longer sip and a moment later he felt something he hadn’t felt in ages, since before he got away from Hydra and whatever stimulants they used to keep him going on long missions. He felt a zing in his head, a familiar buzz that made him feel awake and alert. It was incredible.

“I need to thank Steve for this stuff when he gets back,” Bucky said to himself. He headed out the door to meet Peter. With any luck, he’d be able to finish this by the time the kid arrived.

* * *

Peter was annoyingly prompt, but Bucky managed to finish his tea, so it didn’t much matter. He showed up looking positively sunny, an excited smile on his face as he approached Bucky in the training room. Bucky planted his feet wide in a sturdy, but relaxed stance.

“Hey, Mr. Barnes!” Peter said. “What’re we doing today?”

Bucky winced. “Call me Bucky, please,” he said. “I’m too young to be ‘Mr. Barnes’.”

“But Aunt May says that I should respect my elders,” Peter replied.

“Respect Tony, then,” Bucky said. “I’m sure he’d love for someone around here to call him ‘Mr. Stark’.”

“Oh, okay, Mr. Ba—Bucky,” he said. “So what’re we doing?”

“I’m gonna start teaching you how to fight,” Bucky said. Peter furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I thought you said we had to wait until Mr. Stark finished my suit?” Peter said.

“I’m mercurial,” Bucky deadpanned. “Deal with it.”

“Ooookay?” Peter replied. “So how does this work?”

Bucky ran him through the basic forms of _Systema_ , a Russian martial art favored by covert operatives. It was the simplest place to start, honestly. He could have tried teaching some street fighting techniques, but honestly, they were only useful for people who already knew what they were doing. Peter didn’t really have much fighting experience, so it was probably better to start with something that actually had moves, forms, and rhythms.

“You’re anxious, Peter,” Bucky said after a while.

“Huh?”

“You’re worried about something,” he said. “The idea is to be calm, free of negative, distracting thoughts and feelings.”

“Have you ever even been a teenager?” Peter quipped. Bucky chuckled.

“I assume I was,” Bucky said. “Or maybe I just woke up one day fully grown.”

“Ha ha,” Peter replied. “Maybe I should call you Mr. Barnes after all, since your memory seems to be going already.”

“So what’s eating you, kid?” Bucky asked, sitting down. He patted the ground next to him for Peter to sit.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you supposed to be training me?” Peter asked.

“You’re obviously worried about something and as long as that’s the case, you’re not going to get much out of _Systema_ ,” Bucky replied.

“How can you tell, anyway?” Peter asked, sitting down. “I’m pretty sure I copied all your moves pretty well.”

“You did, but your movements are less fluid, more rigid, like there’s some block in your energy,” Bucky said. “So what’s going on?”

“Heh, you know, I expected martial art training to have more… I don’t know, shouting and punching and stuff. Not, uh, talking about feelings,” Peter said. He took a breath. “It’s my Aunt May, I guess.”

“What about her?” Bucky asked.

“Well… my uncle, Ben, died pretty shortly after I got bit by that spider,” Peter explained. “It was a robber, you know? He was in the middle of a bank robbery and… got shot.”

Bucky remembered reading that in the file. It was one of the things that made him feel sorry and oddly protective of the kid. Neither Steve nor Bucky had grown up with father figures. Steve’s went looking for work once the Depression hit and never showed up again. Bucky’s got killed in the last year of World War I. Peter’s father figure was murdered.

“It was my fault,” Peter said. _What?_

“Why do you say that?” Bucky asked.

“I yelled at him,” Peter said. “I just got my powers and everything and he was worried about why I spent so much more time alone and everything and… I told him to leave me alone.

“I was trying to make a little extra money, right?” he continued. “Underground fighting rings and all that. Uncle Ben and Aunt May, they’re not really well off. We’re from Queens. A lot of the time we’re paycheck to paycheck, even back then. I didn’t want them to worry, though.

“Uncle Ben went out to go to an ATM. Didn’t say what for. I got a call from him, but I ignored him because I was still angry. It was dumb. The police showed up later that night to tell us he was dead.”

Peter hugged his legs to his chest and put his head down. His shoulders shuddered as he cried. Bucky’s heart broke. The scent of a child in distress hit Bucky and immediately his instincts started urging him to make it better somehow. As usual, though, his brain was a couple steps behind. _Do I touch him? Do I say something?_

In the end, he scooted next to Peter and put an arm around him and started rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“I c-can’t t-talk to Aunt May ab-bout it, either,” Peter sobbed. “S-she can’t know about me or w-what I’m d-doing.”

Bucky didn’t say anything. Anything he said seemed so… inadequate for what the kid was dealing with. Bucky could sympathize. He remembered everyone he’d killed, every face, every plea for mercy, the look of terror in those who could do nothing, and the looks of defiance in the ones who fought back. Even the people who hadn’t known what was coming, he remembered their faces, too. To feel responsible for someone’s death, a loved one’s death, it was horrible. He felt it every time he woke from a dream where he’d tried or succeeded in killing Steve. They were the only ones he ever remembered.

“It’s not your fault, Peter,” Bucky said softly when the boy’s sobbing started to subside.

“It is my fault, though,” Peter cried. “I should’ve been there, I should’ve picked up the god damn phone, I should’ve done something!”

“Peter, if you had been there, you would have been in harm’s way, too,” Bucky said. “Your uncle wouldn’t have known about your powers and he would have tried to protect you. It’s not your fault.”

“I could have stopped it, though,” Peter said. “I could have saved him.”

“Probably,” Bucky agreed. “But there was no way you could have known that that night was the one he ran into people trying to carry out a robbery.”

“It’s my fault,” Peter insisted. “I yelled at him! I told him to leave me alone! He left the apartment because of me!”

“Yeah, but you’re not the only kid who’s yelled at their caretakers,” Bucky countered. “It happens. Families fight. It doesn’t mean that everything bad that happens to them is our fault.”

Peter sighed and unfolded his legs. He lay back on the floor. “It’s different for you. Your mate is Captain America.”

“My mate is a giant punk who always believes he has to save everyone, even at his own expense,” Bucky replied. “It doesn’t mean that every fight we have is better just because we love each other. We have tempers. Hell, even back in the day before we got in the war we used to argue all the time about one thing or another.”

“Really?” Peter replied, a bit of awe replacing some of the sadness on his face. “I thought you guys were best friends and everything! That’s what all the movies and comic books say! Hell, even the actors playing you in the new movies make you guys look like everything was great.”

Bucky gave a rueful chuckle at that. “Do any of these movies portray me as an omega or do they assume that I’m an alpha or something?”

“Dude, I didn’t even know that you were an omega until we met,” Peter said. “They always say that you two were best alpha pals and that you were always saving Steve from fights because he was some kind of scrappy Chihuahua who couldn’t finish nothing.”

“Well, they’re not completely wrong about that,” Bucky said. “Steve didn’t really go looking for fights, but he always tried to save people, even when there was nothing he could do. And I did save him from most of his scrapes.

“But at any rate, we _are_ best friends and he _is_ my mate. We still fight sometimes, though.”

“That’s so weird,” Peter said. “Uncle Ben and Aunt May never fought. I mean, not that I saw, anyway.”

“Some people don’t like it when people see them fight, even kids, I guess,” Bucky said. “Everyone’s different, but I can guarantee you that they fought sometimes. Just like you fought with your uncle before he died, before you got your powers, even. It doesn’t mean that the fight you had the night he died is the reason he died or that it was your fault.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Peter said. “I just… I wish the last thing I said to him wasn’t ‘fuck you’.”

_Damn_ , Bucky thought. That… that was rough. No wonder the kid blamed himself.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Bucky said softly.

“Thanks,” Peter whispered. “I’m sorry I took over the training session with my personal issues.”

“Kid, you got nothing to apologize to me for,” Bucky said firmly. “Unless you’ve been distracting me for a prank or something.”

Peter chuckled at that. “Thanks, Bucky. For listening, I mean,” Peter said. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“No problem,” Bucky replied. He stood up and held out a hand to help Peter up. “Think you’re up to trying it again?”

“Ready if you are, sir!” Peter said. Bucky grinned at him as he assumed the stance he’d shown Peter earlier. “Show me that thing you did again.”

Peter’s movements were more relaxed, now. It was a slower style, more for shifting and redirecting attacks. It was useful, though, and as strong as Peter was, Bucky wanted to make sure he could actually defend himself in the event that he started fighting someone who could put up a fight.

It took him a few tries in the sparring ring before Peter really started getting it, though. He was a smart kid, but this was definitely the sort of thing one learned by doing rather than observing. Bucky went slower with him. There would be time to speed things up later once he got used to the style.

Still, by the time he was done, Peter was sweaty and panting while he hunched over on his knees. Bucky was a little less winded, but it was still something of a workout. Maybe it was because he was pregnant. Or maybe the kid is smarter than he seems, which would be something, considering that he’s already pretty damn sharp.

“Good hustle today, kid,” Bucky said. “I want you to practice this stuff. Doesn’t matter if it’s in your room, on a rooftop, or if you magically get free time at school, come back next week ready to work on it some more.”

“You got it, sir,” Peter said. “Hey, when you gonna show me some like punches and kicks and stuff? All those cool Kung Fu fighting moves that you gotta know?”

“I don’t know Kung Fu,” Bucky said. “And the answer to that is as soon as you’ve finished learning what I’m teaching you now.”

“Aww come on, Bucky!” Peter replied. “I wanna learn how to fight people, that’s what you’re training me for, right?”

“I’m training you to keep you alive, kid,” Bucky said firmly. “Trust me, defensive stuff is better for that sort of thing. Ya hear me?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Peter sighed.

“Besides, this is the style Russian Special Forces used,” Bucky said. “You’re learning how to fight like an operative. How’s that for cool?”

Peter’s face lit up in amazement. “So when are we getting to the cool stuff?”

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Hit the showers, kid. Cool stuff can wait until next week.”

Peter groaned and walked off towards the locker room with his stuff. Bucky finally allowed himself to sit down. The kid was something else.

“Funny, I remember when you taught me _Systema_ it was a lot more brutal and efficient,” came Natasha’s voice. Bucky didn’t even flinch.

“I figured you’d be looking over my shoulder,” he said.

“Just making sure you have lost your touch,” she replied. She sat down next to him on the bench.

“Well?”

“You haven’t lost your touch,” she said. “And I’m glad that you were able to help him with his issue.”

“You were here that long?” Bucky asked.

“Hey, I put my music in when he started talking personal stuff,” she said. “Don’t worry, I didn’t catch any of it.”

“None that SHIELD didn’t know already, anyway,” Bucky finished for her. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Hey, from what I saw, I thought you did pretty well,” she said. “Besides, shouldn’t you be glad that this happened in a way?”

Bucky looked at her for a while. “I’m gonna need ya to run that by me again, Natalia,” he said slowly.

“You were worried about not being able to be a parent,” she elaborated. “That was some pretty parental type stuff, there. I mean, even if this _is_ only the third time that you’ve seen the kid in person, it’s still true that you helped him out like one. Or maybe like a mentor or something.”

Bucky thought back over his conversation with Peter. He thought about what Peter told him about his uncle, about their fight, and his struggles to help his family out even if he couldn’t tell them exactly how he was doing it.

“I suppose I see your point,” he admitted.

“Good. Anyway, I’m glad you agreed to help him out with this,” she said. “Seems like it could be good for both of you. If you ever need help teaching him this stuff, let me know if I’m in the area. Bet I can go a few rounds.”

“You might have to, anyway,” Bucky said. “Steve and I are planning a vacation when he gets back.”

She offered a small smile. “Does he know about this?”

“Sort of,” Bucky said. “I said something about a vacation before we left for the Philippines. We just never got around to it.”

“Well, Steve’s reports say that he should be finish the mission in a few weeks. Things seem to be going reasonably well over there,” she said. “I hear Alaska is beautiful in June.”

Bucky got the message. “Thanks for the recommendation,” he said. She turned to leave. “Was there… anything for me?”

She turned around, that small smile still playing on her face. “He sends his love, that he’s sorry, and that he wants to make it up to you by being alone with you for a few weeks when he gets back.”

Bucky couldn’t help the giddiness in his smile. Steve thought about him. Steve loved him. It was a good message. It was probably all he could send considering the nature of the mission.

“Tony had a copy of the transmission sent to your floor,” she continued. “Or at least, the stuff meant for you, anyway. Figured you might want to see him for yourself.”

“Thanks, Natalia,” Bucky said.

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

Sure enough, when Bucky returned after seeing Peter off, he found a tablet sitting on the coffee table with instructions on how to use it. Bucky rolled his eyes. Tony was too much sometimes. He turned it on and his heart skipped when he saw Steve’s face show up on the screen.

_So that’s all that I have to report. I think I should finish up here in a few weeks if all goes according to plan. But…I’d like to leave something here for my mate. Bucky… I’m sorry. I miss you. It’s worse now, somehow, than when you went on your mission. I get why you were mad. We’ve only been mated for a couple months, yet it seems like every chance we might have to bond gets interrupted by missions. I’m sorry. As soon as I get back, let’s go on that vacation we talked about. Somewhere away from the city and people where we can really let loose._

_I love you, baby. I’ll see you soon, I promise._

Bucky played it again and again, listening to Steve’s voice and studying the way he looked. He looked like a Hydra agent, which was the point, really. He colored his hair so that it was dark, almost black and the scruff he had a couple weeks ago had grown into a beard.

_Jesus fucking Christ_ , Bucky thought. He could feel himself become wet just looking at Steve with his beard. _Stupid, sexy alpha, stupid, sexy beard._ He tried resolutely not to imagine what that might feel like between his legs, to feel the beard burn his skin and become wet with his slick.

He practically ran to his nest and grabbed the knotting dildo he kept in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, suddenly glad that he hadn’t gotten rid of it when he moved in with Steve. He paused the video to get a good shot of Steve’s beard. He kept his eyes on the screen as he reached down to tease his opening. He slipped a finger inside easily as the enzymes in the slick worked to help his hole relax. Little bolts of pleasure shot up his spine as he teased himself, but it wasn’t enough.

He followed quickly with a second finger and he moaned as it breached his rim. He hadn’t pleasured himself in days, being too mired in sadness and self-pity to think about it. But now, it was like he had come alive again and fuck, he just wanted to be fucked into tomorrow. It was almost enough to make him wish that he and Steve were the sort of people who formed packs. Almost. The idea of sharing Steve with anyone, even a beta, was enough to make him hot with jealousy and anger.

His metal hand pumped his cock slowly, carefully. He squeezed gently at the base of his cock and moaned with pleasure as he twisted his hand over the head. He slipped a third finger into him and worked his hole open. He angled fingers towards his prostate and bit down on his lower lip as he moaned as his entire body seemed to fly awake at the sensation, hot and aware and ready. His cock twitched and jerked in his hand.

Finally, when he had grown too impatient to keep up the wait any longer, Bucky withdrew his fingers, lubed up the dildo, and lined it up with his opening. He sighed as it breached him. It wasn’t right. Steve’s cock was better. It came with hands that caressed his body, making it sing as fingers danced across his skin. It came with a deep, sexy voice that one moment would whisper sweet nothings in his ear and the next would growl the most incredible filth Bucky had ever heard. It came with strong arms that held him gently but firmly.

But it would do, and right now as much as Bucky missed Steve, he was horny and he needed relief. He wrapped his hand around his cock as one hand fucked the toy in and out of his hole. He moaned as he fucked himself, desperately trying to mimic Steve as best he could from this angle. Bucky moaned half in pleasure and half in frustration. He returned his attention to the screen, to the beard on Steve’s face. He imagined what it would feel like on his neck, marking him, scratching against his skin as Steve bit their claiming mark anew.

“Steve!” he cried as his orgasm came, sweeping through his body as pale, translucent cum shot out onto his chest. He collapsed against the sheets. He breathed heavily as he came down and reluctantly removed the dildo from his ass. He tossed it aside as he suddenly felt tired and a little more relaxed than before. A few minutes later he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to preface this by saying that I know nothing of _Systema_ aside from what's available to find on the Internet. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).

The next couple weeks were somewhat hellish. Considering that much of the last 70 years or so of Bucky’s life was actual hell, he much preferred this kind. That didn’t mean that he wanted it to go on for much longer. Vomiting first thing in the morning every day wasn’t his favorite way to wake up, after all. Steve had once woken him up with a blowjob. That was his favorite way to wake up.

Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t around to do that for him and knowing how his morning sickness worked, Bucky was sure that the blowjob would be cut short. Which was just his luck.

He kept the tablet with Steve’s video message around. He didn’t watch it every day, but there were some days when he felt particularly depressed and listening to his alpha’s voice for a few minutes seemed to help somewhat. About a week ago he was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of being alone. The floor he shared with Steve seemed so big, so spacious, and so incredibly empty. He ended up hiding in the closet, surrounded by the things that made him comfortable, tried to make it seem as small as possible, and watched the video until he fell asleep.

Thankfully, his work kept him busy for the most part. Peter turned out to be a quick study. Bucky started doing yoga with Peter before they started their training, both to warm up and to help Peter achieve that headspace for _Systema_. Bucky was impressed by Peter’s progress.

The morning of Bucky’s appointment with Dr. Cho was particularly bad. He woke up earlier than usual to throw up and try as he might, he couldn’t fall back asleep afterwards. The lack of sleep made him emotional, veering from sad and weepy to angry and weepy to self-pitying and weepy and back to sad again. It took him the better part of an hour to get his emotions under control so he could get ready.

Thankfully, Clint was right. Dr. Cho being downstairs somewhere meant that he didn’t have to dress like he was going out, so he threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants, freshened up, and made a big mug of that Asgardian tea stuff before heading down.

Dr. Cho’s office was efficient and warm, not at all like the sterile, clinical feel of most Doctor’s offices these days. He sat down in what looked like a waiting room of some sort, feeling somewhat nervous about this whole thing. The nurses or lab assistants, whoever they were, were friendly and didn’t bother him, so that was something. Eventually, someone came to lead him to wherever Dr. Cho was.

“Sergeant Barnes,” she greeted warmly. “How are you today?”

“Annoyingly pregnant,” he replied.

“Really? How so?” she asked. Bucky relayed his experience of his symptoms to her and she listened intently. “Those are pretty standard symptoms, even if they are a bit uncomfortable.”

“A bit?” Bucky asked.

“If you’re lucky, the second trimester will be easier than this one,” she replied. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m fascinated by this development!”

“Why?” he asked carefully.

“Well, there aren’t many super soldiers,” she said. “Just you and Steve and of the two of you, only one of you is an omega. It’s a chance to see just how pregnancy in a genetically enhanced person is different from a regular human.”

It clicked. “You want to see if our kids will inherit the super soldier serum.”

“That would be an interesting development,” she replied. “There has been a lot of debate among the medical community as to just how your serums worked. One popular theory that emerged once genetic science took off was that the Captain’s serum, and yours, presumably, altered your genetic code in a way that enhanced your physiology. Of course, even with you and Captain Rogers returned to us, proving that theory has been difficult since we have no samples of your DNA from before.”

“You want to observe how our kids are different from normal kids,” Bucky said.

“Only with your consent,” she assured him. “Say no and we’ll leave the matter be.”

He hesitated. It would be interesting and he had read some articles on the subject since returning. “I promise to think about it,” he said.

“Thank you. With that out of the way, let’s get your exam started.”

Bucky was weighed, measured, and interviewed. She asked questions about his drinking habits, smoking, drug use, even how much caffeine he was consuming. That was fine, it was the parental history that worried him.

“Steve was a lot worse than the movies show him as before the serum,” Bucky said. “There were winters back in the day when it was all we could do to keep him alive.”

“Can you give me a list of the problems he had?” Dr. Cho asked.

“Partial deafness, near sightedness, asthma, colds and the flu every winter, heart arrhythmia, high blood pressure, stomach ulcers, pernicious anemia, color blindness, and nervous problems.”

Dr. Cho’s eyes widened ever so slightly as she whistled. “Okay, some of that seems historically typical, considering when he was born,” she said. “As for the rest… I’m surprised he survived boot camp back then.”

Bucky chuckled. “You and me both,” he said.

“Well, considering that physical birth disabilities aren’t on your list, I think it’ll be safe to say that we don’t need to worry as much about that,” she continued. “As for the hearing and vision issues, they’ll be something to keep track of after you give birth.”

“Makes sense,” he agreed.

“And considering your status as a super soldier, I would like to schedule weekly appointments to keep better track of your progress.”

“Is this for my benefit or for your professional reputation?” Bucky asked.

“Both, honestly,” she said. “Like I said, seeing if your experience with pregnancy is any different from pregnancy in a regular person will be fascinating.”

Bucky sighed. “At least you’re honest.”

Dr. Cho talked him through the bloodwork. She talked about how her nephew kept asking her for the Avengers’ autographs. Somehow, she managed to draw blood fairly easily and sent it to the lab for testing. It didn’t take long for it to come back. He was officially 7 weeks pregnant or so.

“Well, the bad news is that your symptoms won’t go away any time soon,” she said. “The good news is that everything else from your blood work seems pretty good, so you don’t have much to worry about.”

“Thanks, doc,” Bucky said.

* * *

“You should start shopping,” Clint said. Bucky sighed. “I’m just saying, you only have so much time! You gotta get stuff done now while you can move around. Before you know it, you’ll be exhausted and you won’t feel like doing anything.”

“Clint, I’m 7 weeks pregnant and I already don’t feel like doing anything,” Bucky said. “Seriously, I haven’t slept well in days. It’s too soon for me to have sleep trouble.”

“Aww, is your little bundle of joy giving you trouble already?” Clint asked. “Maybe you’ll be one of those lucky parents whose kids start sleeping through the night pretty easily.”

“I can only hope,” Bucky sighed. “Nat mentioned being constantly tired for the next decade or so. I’m hoping that was an exaggeration.”

“What? Are you not looking forward to having kids wake you up at 5 in the morning bouncing on your bed?” Clint asked with a grin.

Bucky paused. He imagined briefly what their kids would look like. He imagined them actually waking him and Steve up early in the mornings, cuddling with them in the nest while they watched cartoons or whatever kids did these days. The image made him smile… and then he started crying.

“God dammit,” he sniffed.

“Hey, sorry, Bucky. I didn’t mean to bring up Steve,” Clint said, wrapping an arm around him. Bucky took comfort in Clint’s omega scent. He could smell a bit of Natasha on him, too. He smelled like coffee and freshly cleaned laundry. It was soothing in a different way than Natasha’s scent was. It was like staying up into the wee hours of the morning, watching the stars pass overhead while he talked with someone about everything under the sun until sleep came or the sun began to rise. For a spy, Clint instilled the sense of having nowhere to be quickly.

_Must be why he’s good at the job_ , he thought.

“It’s fine, Clint,” Bucky said. “I seem to cry at the drop of a hat these days.”

Clint nodded sympathetically. “Come on, let’s just let HR know that you’re not gonna be doing any missions for the foreseeable future and then we can go shoot something.”

Bucky chuckled and wiped his eyes. “Sounds like a plan.”

The people at HR were shocked for some reason that one of the Avengers was pregnant. Most of their work probably involved helping Pepper with the publicity aspect of the team, since few of them could really be considered people persons. Sure, Bucky, Clint, Maria, Natasha, and Phil could all be good with people, but that was mostly in the capacity of manipulation or getting information. None of them were quick to trust or form friendships. It was part of the job.

Bruce avoided people if at all possible for obvious reasons. Tony was good at entertaining people but relationships weren’t his strong suit. Steve was good at putting on a face for the public after years of being a figurehead before he became a hero. Now that they lived in the 21st century, he was more inclined towards privacy, though he had never been a social butterfly, so to speak.

That left Sam and Thor. Sam was a therapist and Thor was gone almost as much as he was around.

It was a thankless job. One that Bucky was glad wouldn’t be his anytime soon.

“Sergeant Barnes,” came JARVIS’ automated voice. “Your presence has been requested in Ms. Potts’ office.”

“Now?” he asked. _Speak of the devil_ , he thought.

“At your earliest convenience.”

“That means now,” Bucky sighed and looked at Clint who shrugged.

“I didn’t say anything,” he said.

“You don’t think it’s about…” Bucky trailed off.

“Hey, you know what we say about coincidences, right?” Clint asked. “They happen in fairy tales.

“And fairy tales are for children,” Bucky finished. He sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

“You want someone to go with you?” Clint asked. Bucky thought about it. On the one hand, if it was bad news, he would rather have some sort of moral support. If it wasn’t, well, there would be no need to see her at “his earliest convenience.” Besides, his therapist was talking about how it was good to be able to rely on other people. Something about building relationships established on trust or something.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” he said at last.

“Once more unto the breach, huh?” Clint said with a grin. Bucky chuckled at that.

* * *

As soon as Bucky entered Pepper’s office, he felt better. She didn’t smell worried or sad or even angry, which meant that whatever trouble was brewing, it couldn’t be that bad. Of course, she could be wearing scent blockers, which every intelligent person with a high profile job around people would do to conceal their emotional state. But Bucky chose to focus on the scent he could pick out: annoyance. He could deal with annoyance.

“Good to see you Clint,” she said as they sat down. “As for you, Bucky, well… I had hoped to avoid this for a while.”

“Avoid what?” Bucky asked, keeping his tone neutral. Pepper produced a magazine Bucky recognized as a celebrity tabloid. On the front page there was a picture of him buying the pregnancy tests from a couple weeks ago. His heart sank at the title.

_Winter Soldier Pregnant?! Avengers Sexcapades?! Internal Feud with Captain America?! Who’s the Father?! Inside Sources Reveal All!_

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“It’s a tabloid, so denying it wouldn’t be a huge issue, but if nothing else, the rumor is out,” Pepper said.

Bucky didn’t say anything. He searched the cover for any sign that his disguise had fallen apart. He had successfully kept out of the public eye for the most part until now, so how was this time any different? Then he saw it, a sliver of gleaming metal peaking out of his hoodie.

“Dammit,” he groaned. “How are we addressing this?”

“The tabloid is just a rumor mill,” Pepper said. “It’ll be a simple thing to tell anyone who thinks to ask that the picture is photoshopped. People will be willing to believe it considering the source.”

“That’s something,” Clint said. “If all goes well, you should remain out of the public eye.”

“That brings me to my next question,” Pepper said. “Are you?”

Bucky gulped. “Yes. I saw Dr. Cho this morning. 7 weeks now.”

Pepper nodded. “Well, this will get out eventually,” she said. “Do you have any thoughts on how we should address it when the public finds out?”

“Who says the public will find out?” Bucky asked. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“I know you haven’t forgotten about your run in with the press after they found out about your relationship with Steve,” she said, completely unamused. “Unless you intend to become a hermit for the rest of your pregnancy, I imagine people will find out eventually.”

“Yeah, and if they freaked out after hearing that you were mated with Steve, just wait until they find out that you and lover boy are expecting,” Clint added.

Bucky sighed. “I don’t want to say anything until Steve and I get back from our vacation when he returns from his mission,” Bucky said. “The last thing I want is for him to be the last to know about his own kid. Speaking of which, I’d appreciate if you kept this confidential.”

Pepper nodded immediately. “That’s understandable on both counts. How long will your vacation be? Where are you going?”

“I’m still figuring out the logistics, but I’m thinking a couple weeks somewhere private, maybe out in nature or something.”

“Camping! I love camping!” Clint said.

“So what I’m hearing is that you need me to keep the press off your back for another month,” she said. “I can manage that.”

“Thanks, Pepper,” Bucky said. He got up to leave.

“No problem,” she replied. “And Bucky?”

He turned around. “Yeah?”

“Congratulations,” she said with a warm smile. “I’m really happy for you two.”

Bucky’s heart warmed at the words. It was, oddly, the first time that he had heard that phrase in relation to his pregnancy. It was… nice to hear.

“Thanks, Pepper,” he said. He turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day after his morning ritual of puking his guts out, he was actually able to go back to sleep. It was a wonderful feeling, not having to do anything or show up anywhere or talk to reporters or do any Avengers publicity stunt or anything. It was all just peaceful and quiet.

So of course, it was the one day when Tony apparently decided that he needed to talk to him in the lab. Thankfully, the asshole had been considerate enough to let Bucky sleep until noon. He still hated the fact that he was awoken that way, but at least he got to sleep more than he usually did. Bucky was almost tempted to tell JARVIS to tell Tony to fuck himself until he felt like getting up. There was something satisfying in that thought. Unfortunately, once he woke up this time, he found going back to sleep difficult, so he reluctantly crawled out of bed.

When he got to the lab, he shuffled his way to where Tony was working. Once again, he was busily orchestrating something with his suits. Probably fiddling with that suit summoning thing he had on his wrist. He saw Tony make one movement and the suit mirror it. Bucky’s eyebrows rose. Convenient, if nothing else.

“Ah, hey! Buckeroo!” Tony cried as he turned around. “Come here, I want to show you something.”

“This better be worth waking me up this early,” Bucky grumbled as he drank his tea. It was the only thing keeping him alive at this point. There was nothing like the taste of coffee (normally), but he wasn’t going to complain too much.

“It is, I promise,” Tony replied. “JARVIS, show Bucky what I made for Spidey.”

A panel on the wall opened to reveal the new suit. It was definitely an upgrade, that was for sure. It was some kind of lightweight fabric that would help the kid move around the city.

“Okay. Sooo… what does it do?” Bucky asked.

“Well, this will be able to help him move around Queens while he’s being the little neighborhood Spider-Man,” Tony said.

“I figured that much out myself, Tony,” Bucky said.

“Touchy, touchy,” Tony replied. “It’s also designed to help him take hits. It’s flexible, lightweight, and about as durable as any body armor they’ve ever given you or Cap. And if he ever happens to exceed a certain altitude while wearing the suit for some reason, it’s programmed to release a parachute.”

That was moderately impressive. “Is that all?”

“What, you’re not sufficiently impressed by what I’ve created for the kid?” Tony said with an affronted gasp. Bucky just raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s a tech suit. The web shooters that he uses to swing around with will get an upgrade when he uses this. When he finishes training with you, he’ll get access to more upgrades.”

“Such as?”

“Such as an AI interface similar to JARVIS,” Tony replied. “There’ll be some other nifty tricks that he’ll have access to, like a spider tracker, retractable wings, enhanced combat, and more web combinations.”

“How many more are we talking?” Bucky said. “They’re webs.”

“576 different abilities to choose from,” Tony said proudly.

Bucky nearly choked on his tea at that. “576?” he asked. “Tony, this kid isn’t even old enough to get a learner’s permit, what the hell is he going to need 576 different kinds of webs for?”

“In case he’s fighting someone that it’s useful against,” Tony replied like it was the most obvious thing. Bucky began to wonder if this guy needed professional help. Or a nap, if the bags under his eyes were any indication. Hell, the guy looked like he could probably sleep for a month.

Bucky sighed and decided to leave it be for now. “What exactly does the enhanced combat entail?”

“Well, among other things, like the extra web abilities, it comes with an Instant Kill mode.”

Bucky rounded on him and pushed him up against the wall with a snarl. “What the fucking hell, Tony?!” he growled. Tony fought against him, tried to summon a suit or something, but Bucky took the bracelet on his wrist and crushed it with his metal hand. “You’re planning on taking a kid and making him a killer, or something?! Why the fuck does he need that?!”

“Oh come on, _Barnes_ ,” Tony replied. “You and I both know that there are people out there who won’t hesitate to kill the kid if they ever found him, if he ever joins the Avengers! What do you want him to do? Wait for one of us to come around and finish the job for him?”

“He’s 15, Tony!” Bucky said. “He’s not a soldier, he’s not an assassin! You think I’m training him to fight so that he can become like me?!”

“He’s already like you!” Tony shot back. “He’s already like you and Steve and every other mutant and super human out in the world right now! You think people will go easy on him because he’s a kid?! All they’ll see is a super human with freaky powers.”

“So your solution is to give Peter the ability to kill them?” Bucky demanded. “How does that make you better than the people who took Natasha and turned her into an assassin? You just got to Peter a little later.”

Tony said nothing at that and Bucky let him go. He stalked angrily to the end of the lab and got back in the elevator before the urge really do some damage to Tony set in. He went to his floor and as soon as he was through the door, he sank to the ground. That suit… he should’ve had Banner come up with something.

He banished the thought of Peter ever needing the Instant Kill function from his mind. He wouldn’t train him that way. He’d do it different this time. The kid wanted to be a hero. Bucky intended to help him.

And if, God forbid, the day ever came when Peter needed to kill someone or be killed, it would be his choice. No one would make it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always to my wonderful friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

Bucky didn’t talk to Tony at all for the next few days. Part of him didn’t trust himself. Another part of him was still horrified that Tony had thought to make it possible for Peter to kill someone without a second thought. It would have been one thing if Peter was about 5, or better yet, 10 years older and Tony had _asked_ if he wanted that kind of feature.

Instead, Tony took Bucky’s request that he make something to help keep the kid alive and went overboard. Which, that in and of itself, Bucky had expected. Just, not the idea that Peter would be trained to be an assassin.

Saturday came and Bucky stood in the training room waiting for Peter to show up. After years of practice, finding the place where he could achieve the calm and clarity of mind to fight came easily. By the time Peter showed up with his usual sunny disposition and eagerness to learn, Bucky had shoved all his anger towards Tony down to deal with later.

Bucky had Peter demonstrate what he had been practicing after they warmed up. He had improved. Bucky stepped in to correct a couple things, but aside from that, Peter’s form was pretty good. When Peter was done, Bucky started showing him the next forms.

“When does your school let out for the summer, anyway?” Bucky asked when they stopped for a break.

“Wednesday’s the last day and then summer starts,” Peter said excitedly. “I’m so ready. Like, I’ve literally been dying of boredom in school these days.”

Bucky chuckled. He had no idea if this brand of hyperbole was typical of kids these days or if Peter was simply that dramatic, but he found it endearing.

“Well, if this is what counts as exciting for you, I hope it lasts long,” Bucky replied.

“I feel… I dunno, I feel like I’m learning something,” Peter said. “Something really useful, you know?”

“I suppose I can understand the feeling,” Bucky said. “Growing up in Brooklyn, everything we learned was because it was useful. I used to live for the moments when I go to Stark Expos and see things that were frivolous and fancy. Stuff that had no immediate use was a luxury.”

“You… you’re not gonna go on about how good us kids got it these days, are you?” Peter asked.

“Should I hobble around on a cane and hunch my back for dramatic affect?” Bucky replied with a grin. Peter laughed at that. “But seriously, we didn’t even have hot water most of the time. Now I can take all the long, hot baths I want and it never seems to run out.”

“You live in Avengers Tower, though,” Peter said. “I mean, Aunt May is able to do everything, but we still gotta pay the bills.”

“Some things never change,” Bucky said. “By the way, did they ever mention that you’re getting paid for all this?”

Peter’s eyes widened comically. “What?! Are you for serious?! Bucky, if you’re shitting with me I swear to God, I’ll—”

“You’ll what, kid?” Bucky said with a grin. “I’m the one teaching _you_ to fight, remember?”

Peter paused at that. “I’m still stronger than you,” he said.

“That’s certainly true,” Bucky admitted. “But I have more experience. And you don’t have a suit.”

“Aw, come on, that’s not my fault!” Peter said. “Has Mr. Stark even finished the suit, yet?”

“He…” Bucky paused for a moment. He wouldn’t tell Peter the truth, but what did he say? “There was a malfunction. He’s still working out the kinks.”

“Okay, but will he finish soon?” Peter asked. His eyes were wide in that eager little puppy look of his.

“Uh, yeah, sure he will,” Bucky replied.

“Yes!” Peter cheered.

* * *

_I’m gonna have to speed up the training regimen_ , Bucky thought later that day after he finished working with Peter. The kid’s progress was pretty good. Between that, his natural intelligence, and his heightened abilities, Peter would eventually come to be a pretty valuable member of the team. Bucky was beginning to worry about his ability to keep up, whether he could really train someone who was that much stronger and faster than him.

The idea that this was all because of some genetically modified spider bite, boggled the mind, honestly. Of all animals someone could hope to experiment with, why choose a spider? It seemed to have helped out Peter, though, even if it died shortly after. The fact remained, however, that Peter was making good progress and Bucky wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to keep up with the kid. Hell, earlier today he was feeling _winded_ when he was training with him.

_What would Steve do?_ Bucky wondered. His immediate thought was that Steve would probably have taught Peter judo instead of something like _Systema_. Parts of Steve’s style would benefit Peter, especially the more acrobatic stuff. Peter was certainly agile enough. Bucky hoped that starting with something that was predicated on turning an opponent’s energy and momentum against them would be useful in case Peter ever came up against someone stronger or more resourceful than your average criminal.

He also wondered what Steve would think about this whole situation. Would Steve support Peter training to be an Avenger at all? Would he have vetoed the whole thing on the premise that Peter was too young to be out on the streets fighting crime? Or would he have been on board with the whole thing, helping Bucky train the kid when he asked?

What would he think of what Tony had put in the suit?

Bucky sighed. He felt a bit lost, honestly. Steve would know what to do. The man could be annoyingly self-righteous, noble to a fault, and something of a martyr, but his moral compass was faultless. Bucky could use that, right now.

He stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor where he lived. He looked around the chaotic landscape. He should probably let the cleaning service in sometime soon. The mess was getting a bit out of hand.

“Have you tried keeping this place clean at all since Steve left?”

Bucky didn’t move. It was clearly Natasha’s voice. A moment later she came around the corner. “Honestly, you and Steve are something else.”

“What can I say? I didn’t have to pick up after myself with Hydra. Must’ve forgotten,” he replied.

“Yeah, well if anyone has a right to use bad memory as an excuse, it’d be you,” she said. She sat down on the couch. “How’s training going?”

“It’s fine,” Bucky said. “Peter’s making good progress.”

“Haven’t seen anything from Tony about the suit for the kid yet,” she pointed out.

“That… there was a delay in the manufacturing,” Bucky said.

“What kind of delay?”

“Tony put an Instant Kill function in the suit,” Bucky explained.

“Oh,” Natasha replied. “I guess it makes sense.”

“Makes sense? How does giving a kid the power to kill someone make sense?” Bucky demanded.

“Do you really think that Tony would just give him the suit like that and tell Peter about that?” Natasha asked. “Tony consulted with me. He hid the function so Peter wouldn’t find it.”

“That still doesn’t explain why it’s there at all,” Bucky growled.

“James, you weren’t here when the Chitauri attacked,” she said. “If something like that happens again, Tony was probably hoping that Peter would be able to stay alive. He definitely doesn’t think that Peter is going to go on a killing spree and kill criminals when he has the chance.”

Bucky sighed and slumped on the couch. He felt foolish all of a sudden. Of course Tony wasn’t the kind of person to do that. He and Hydra and the Red Room were lightyears apart as far as their morals were concerned.

“Guess I jumped the gun, huh?” Bucky said.

“Maybe. If it makes you feel better, I get why you reacted that way,” Natasha said. “Look at me. What the Red Room did to me and the people with me was horrendous. Hydra made you help in that regard.”

“Peter’s a good kid,” Bucky said. “I don’t want to take that away from him.”

“You won’t,” she replied. “The fact that you’re trying to do it differently this time is proof enough for me.”

Bucky smiled at that. “Thanks, Natalia.”

“No problem, James.”

* * *

The next day, Tony showed up before Peter arrived. Bucky steeled himself when he saw the man. He approached him and stopped about 10 feet away.

“Nat told me that you put the Instant Kill function behind a hidden protocol,” Bucky said. “I’m… sorry that I got angry.”

“Don’t be,” Tony replied. “I should have known that that sort of thing might not sit well with you considering… your history. And I should have explained that it was designed so that he probably wouldn’t find it on accident.”

Sometimes Bucky forgot that everything he’d done for Hydra was available to the public. Many nations had called for his imprisonment when word came out about who he was. If it hadn’t been for people like Steve, Tony, and Natasha, he probably would’ve been executed or imprisoned indefinitely.

“Do you really think that the Chitauri might return one day?” Bucky asked. Tony shrugged.

“I think that in our line of work, kill or be killed moments are an eventuality,” he said. “Not that I think that the kid will have to do it soon. I hope he’s one of those miracles who never has to worry about that kind of choice. But if he does and it happens sooner rather than later, I’d rather he live than die.”

“You’re right,” Bucky admitted. “Thank you. Did you bring the suit? Peter’s gonna be here soon.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, holding up a silver briefcase. “I also put an extra protocol blocking the Instant Kill function just in case of emergencies.”

“I… thank you, Tony,” Bucky said.

“Don’t sweat it, Bucky,” Tony replied. “I’ll stick around to tell the kid how the suit works and then I’ll get out of your hair.”

* * *

Peter was ecstatic to see the new suit. So much so that Bucky was getting winded just watching him jump around as he tested the suit out. It was really incredible. It hugged his form, allowing the full range of movement while providing actual support and protection from various attacks.

“Mr. Stark, this is incredible!” Peter shouted from the ceiling. “Do I really get to keep this?”

“Kid, if you even think about giving that back to me, I’ll send it to your home wrapped in brown paper and string,” Tony replied.

“What if I gave it back to you then?” Peter asked.

“I’d tell your aunt.”

Peter gasped. “No, please! Anything but that!”

“I’d just tell her that you were being rude and refusing gifts and that Tony felt very offended that you turned him down, personally,” Bucky said.

“I’m not sure which would be worse, honestly,” Peter replied.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, I’ll leave you boys to it,” Tony said. He sauntered towards the nearest exit. “Try not to demolish anything while I’m gone, okay?”

Now that Peter had a decent suit to use, Bucky intended to run him through some drills to get him used to using it. Thankfully, the training facilities, which he had been using strictly for the space they provided, came with numerous settings to help the team train. Individual settings ranged from a normal human, to settings designed to challenge Steve and Bucky, to a specific setting for Thor labelled, “Goldilocks.” Bucky went to the control room and pulled up a basic agility course outline. Peter stood in the starting zone and watching in amazement as the panels on the floor, the walls, and the ceiling shifted.

“Uh, Mr. Bucky?” Peter said through the com-link.

“Yeah, kid?”

“What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?” Peter asked. “There’s lots of like, swinging bits and hoops.”

“Yeah, the objective is pretty simple,” Bucky replied. “Jump through the hoops and don’t get hit.”

“What if I die?”

“Tony would probably kill me, so try to avoid that if at all possible,” Bucky replied.

“You’re not doing a good job of putting me at ease, Mr. Bucky,” Peter said.

“Don’t worry, Peter, you can do this,” Bucky said. “Just remember the stuff we’ve been going over the past couple weeks.”

“No offense, but I’m really sure how any of those moves you showed me will help me here, sir.”

“Not the moves, remember the bit about centering yourself, being calm,” Bucky said. “Keep your head about you and you’ll be fine.”

Peter took a couple of minutes before he got going. Bucky watched and grinned as he jumped, swung, and dodged his way around the course. He had some pretty creative uses for webbing. He actually made it through the course in pretty decent time for his first try. Not as fast as Steve or Bucky, but they had more experience with stuff like this.

“Good hustle, kid,” Bucky said. “Took you 24 minutes and 47 seconds.”

“That was intense, Mr. Bucky,” Peter said, panting. “I think I need a breather.”

“5 minute break, then you start again, kid.”

“WHAT! Sir, are you crazy?? You’re literally killing me, here!” Peter protested.

“Well, this _is_ superhero training, not band camp,” Bucky replied.

“Can I return the suit, now?” Peter asked.

“No.”

Peter’s time the second go around was a little worse, and by the end of it, he was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. Bucky pushed the cancelation button and the room returned to its normal appearance. Bucky left the control room and went over to where Peter was lying on the ground and sat down next to him.

“Hey, how you feeling?” he asked.

“No more, Mr. Bucky,” Peter replied. “My legs feel like jelly.”

“Don’t worry, kid, that’s all the sweating we’re doing today,” he said. “You feeling up for _Systema_ , or do you wanna just sit here?”

“I don’t think I can even sit, sir,” Peter replied. Bucky chuckled.

“If it makes you feel better, though, you did great out there today.”

“I did?” Peter asked.

“That course was designed for super soldiers,” Bucky said. “What you just did, even ignoring the webs, is more or less beyond anything that Clint or Natasha are able to do and they’ve been spies for years.”

Peter smiled weakly. “It’s not really a big deal, though,” he said. “The only reason I can do it is because a spider bit me.”

“Kid, the only reason Steve can do half the crazy shit he does is because a scientist put the serum in his body,” Bucky replied. “The only reason I can do it is because a scientist put a similar serum in my body and attached this bad boy to my shoulder to replace the one I lost. I’d say you’re in pretty good company.”

“Thanks, but I still think I’m wiped. I still can’t feel my feet,” Peter replied.

“No problem. We can hang around until your ride gets here,” Bucky said.

They didn’t say anything for a while. After a few minutes, Peter finally did sit up and got out of his suit. Bucky marveled at how Peter was able to climb in and out of it relatively easily without having to actually change clothes. Wish my outfit could do that, he thought.

“Mr. Bucky, can I ask you a question?” Peter asked.

“Aside from that one? Sure, go for it,” Bucky replied.

“What’s it like?” he asked. “Being an omega, I mean.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and studied Peter for a moment. “Why do you ask?”

Peter looked down at the floor. “It’s just… I haven’t presented yet,” he said.

“Right.”

“But, I’m pretty sure that I’ll be an omega.”

“What makes you say that?” Bucky asked.

“Well, if I was a beta, I would’ve presented by now, probably,” Peter said. “All the betas in my family have presented early, according to my Aunt May. Sort of a family thing, I guess. And there’s no way in hell I’m an alpha! So that leaves being an omega.”

“Peter, when I was your age, everyone figured that I would present as an alpha,” Bucky replied. “I’ve got the build, right? Big, muscly, strong, broad shoulders, tall, I had the whole 9 yards.”

Peter nodded slowly.

“Even after I presented, I’d walk down the streets and people would give me a wide berth because they looked at me and assumed that I was an alpha,” Bucky continued. “Always led to a few surprised looks when they got close enough to smell me and realize that I hadn’t just had sex with an omega but that I actually was an omega.

“And Steve, everyone assumed that he would present as an omega. Maybe some thought that he would be a little beta, but when he presented as an alpha, you bet your ass it turned heads.”

“What was he like back then?” Peter asked.

Bucky chuckled and lay back on the floor. “He was constantly getting into fights,” he said. “Didn’t like bullies and even though he was the smallest alpha around, he was sure as hell gonna stick up for the betas and omegas the bigger alphas pushed around. Anyway, I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask about what being an omega is like. I grew up in the Depression. From what I do remember, it was hard.”

“You’re still an omega, though,” Peter said.

“True. Are you wondering what heats are like or something?” Bucky asked.

“What it’s like living as one, heats, dealing with annoying alphas, all of it,” Peter replied. Bucky chuckled ruefully.

“This might take a while,” Bucky said. “If you presented as an omega, it wouldn’t be easy. Heats are a pain, literally, if you don’t have someone to share them with. In my day, and apparently in this one, lots of omegas sought each other out to help get through their heats so they wouldn’t have to worry about being bonded to an alpha they didn’t like.”

Peter swallowed.

“You’ll be fine, kid,” Bucky said. “Suppressants are easy to get these days. Back then, you had to pay an arm and a leg for them, I think. Might be how I lost my arm, come to think of it.”

Peter laughed and Bucky felt some of the tension in the kid lighten.

“Listen, the important thing to understand about however you present is that it doesn’t matter,” Bucky said, sitting up again. “How you present doesn’t have to mean a damn thing. If you’re an omega, it doesn’t mean that you have to settle for some knothead alpha and have a small army of kids. If you’re an alpha, it doesn’t mean that you have to be aggressive and territorial and bully your way into getting everything. How you live is your choice and no one, not even Mother Nature, gets to tell you otherwise.”

Peter grinned even as he looked away, as if he liked what he heard couldn’t believe that he was hearing it.

“Thanks, Mr. Bucky,” Peter said. Bucky ruffled his hair with his flesh hand and Peter cried out in protest as he scooted away.

“You gotta stop with that ‘Mister’ business,” Bucky said. “I ain’t no Mister anything.”

“Right,” Peter said with a grin. “You’re Mrs. Capsicle.”

“Just for that, kid, I’m about to teach you some good old fashioned brawling,” Bucky said with a feral grin.

A moment later he launched himself at Peter, who laughed as he used his webs to propel himself away from his attacker. Bucky managed to catch his ankle and pin the kid to the ground before he could get too far away. He caught Peter in a leg lock with his legs around Peter’s neck while he grabbed one of the kid’s arms and bent it back. Peter cried out in protest. He managed to pry one of Bucky’s legs off him before Bucky stopped him.

“Bad idea, kid,” Bucky said, adding a little extra pressure to his arm. “If you try to get away that way you might dislocate your shoulder.”

“So, ugh, how do I get out of this?” Peter asked. Bucky gave him a few instructions and soon, Peter had escaped Bucky’s hold. He probably would have been able to muscle his way out, but still, it might come in handy.

“Bucky?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, kid?” Bucky asked.

“I… I really appreciate this. The training, I mean,” Peter said. “I feel like I could actually do this whole… hero thing, you know?”

Bucky felt a wave of pride rise in his chest as he smiled at the kid. “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

The following week was the busiest yet. Peter started coming to the Tower full-time. He would show up every day at noon, meaning two things: first, Bucky had to actually get up in the morning. It was unfortunate, but true. Second, he had to get up even earlier for his appointment with Dr. Cho. She cautioned him, of course, to take it easy with Peter, both for the kid’s sake and for Bucky’s own. It was bad, she said, for pregnant people to overly exert themselves during pregnancy. Bucky was about to protest, but the thought of having a miscarriage because he was trying to keep up with Peter was terrifying.

Later that day, when Peter showed up at the Tower for his training, Natasha was with Bucky to help out. Bucky had them spar for a while to gauge just how much progress he had made. Peter was definitely practicing, though Natasha having mastered the style and being skilled enough to mix in other techniques still beat him handily.

“So why is she fighting me today, anyway,” Peter said after his third defeat. “Not that I prefer it either way, since I seem to lose so easily, but I’m curious.”

“You haven’t told him?” Natasha asked.

“Tell me what?”

“I’m about to,” Bucky replied with a sigh. “The reason why I’m not sparring with you is because I’m pregnant. Known about it for a couple weeks, now.”

“I knew it!” Peter said.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. You’re pretty sharp, kid,” Bucky said. “Anyway, I’ll still oversee your training, but I’m probably not going to do much with you physically. Natasha will help me with training you in _Systema_ from here on out until the pregnancy is over and the doctor gives me the all clear to be active again.”

“Okay, I just have one more question,” Peter said. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Does this mean that I can meet Captain America?” Peter asked. “Like, when Ms. Romanoff is off doing her cool super-secret spy thing, will that mean that I’ll get to train with Captain America?”

Nat glanced at him with a small smile. “ _Don’t you say a word, Natalia_ ,” Bucky growled in Russian.

“ _I’m sure I have no idea what you mean, James_ ,” she replied. “ _The kid seems to be a fan._ ”

Peter was staring at them with amazement as though the simple act of speaking Russian like the former Soviet agents they were was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen. Bucky suppressed a grin at his earnestness.

“We’ll see, okay, kid?” Bucky said. “Steve’s a busy guy.”

“You say that now,” Natasha said. “I’m willing to bet that as soon as he finds out that he’s going to be a dad, he’ll run to HR and tell them that he’s off the docket for missions, too.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, even if the thought made his hormonal heart skip a beat. Steve wouldn’t give up his work for Bucky. He cared about protecting the world, about doing what was necessary to keep people safe. Not that he thought Steve would leave again for a month long excursion, but Steve sure as hell wouldn’t stop being Captain America.

No matter how much Bucky might want him to.

* * *

“What, you mean to tell me that you make these things yourself?” Bucky demanded the next day. Bucky had been running Peter through some drills when suddenly Peter had run into a wall. Peter finished the course, but it took longer since he hadn’t used any of his webs after the incident.

“Yeah,” Peter replied.

“How?”

“Well, when school was in, I would just do it when the chemistry teacher wasn’t looking,” Peter said.

“But now you’re out?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, well, I haven’t really been able to make any more since the school is closed for the summer,” Peter explained.

Bucky grunted. It made sense. Peter couldn’t make his own webs, but this artificial stuff was amazing. It was strong, lightweight, sticky, and it could fit into a capsule that Peter activated with his palm. That Peter, a high school student, had thought of this and had the intelligence to actually make it was… frankly incredible. Had he not been bitten by that spider, Peter would have had a bright future in biochemistry.

_He still could_ , Bucky thought. _Hell, this kid could do all kinds of shit if he wanted to._

“Come on, Peter,” Bucky said.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“We can’t exactly have you practice all this stuff if you only have half your arsenal, can we?” Bucky asked. “We need to make you that webbing stuff.”

“Can you do that?”

“Me? Sure, if someone teaches me how to do it,” Bucky said. “We didn’t learn all that in high school back in my day, but it sounds interesting.”

“So does this mean that I’m the master and you’re the pupil, now?” Peter asked with a wide, mischievous smile.

“I guess? Whatever floats your boat, Peter,” Bucky replied.

“I think you should just call me Mr. Parker, today.”

“Right. That’s gonna happen,” Bucky said.

“I don’t think I like your tone with me, young grasshopper,” Peter said sternly.

* * *

It turned out that Tony was away on a mission that day. That being said, if Peter was excited to meet Tony, he was easily as excited to meet “ _the_ Dr. Bruce Banner.” Bruce was dressed in a somewhat disheveled purple button down and brown pants. The lab coat he was wearing looked stained with either chemicals or food or maybe both. His hair was tufted like he had fallen asleep at his desk, which wouldn’t surprise Bucky. The man was brilliant and sometimes as bad as Tony when he was in the middle of his research.

Bruce smiled bashfully as Peter shook his hand enthusiastically and asked about various discoveries that, Bucky was surprised to learn, had nothing at all to do with the Hulk. Bruce actually seemed flattered at the attention.

“So, is there something I can do for you two?” Bruce asked when Peter paused for a breath. “I thought you were supposed to be training.”

“Oh, Dr. Banner, I’m out of my web solution,” Peter said. Bruce looked at Peter and raised his eyebrows.

“Really? Tell me more about it,” Bruce said.

What followed was some kind of complicated scientific talk that went right over Bucky’s head. Bucky was interested more in physics. He just didn’t have the kind of knowledge to help him understand what they were talking about. The longer they talked, the more interested Bruce seemed and the more impressed he appeared.

“You were able to make all this in a high school chemistry lab?” Bruce asked.

“I mean, it was hard to do while the teacher’s back was turned, but yes, sir,” Peter replied. “So do you think we can make some here? Like, do you have all the stuff to make it?”

“Peter, if you made this in a high school classroom, I would be ashamed if we didn’t,” Bruce said.

He walked over to the cabinets and rummaged around for what he needed. What followed was, for Bucky, a crash course in lab safety and chemistry. Somehow he missed the memo that people didn’t have entire tables for the express purpose of making a sort of assembly line. It was fascinating to watch. Bruce picked up the formula pretty easily and observed patiently as Peter ran through the process the first time.

“And just to be clear, you invented this?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, sir,” Peter replied.

“Huh. Do you mind if I see it in action?”

Peter gasped in awe. “You… you want to see me? In action? But I’m only a Junior Avenger.”

Bruce glanced between Bucky and Peter for a moment before sighing. “Well, I don’t know anything about this… Junior Avenger business, but I need to test it before I try making any more.”

“Right, right, the scientific process and all that,” Peter said.

The three of them went back up to the training grounds where Peter demonstrated the various techniques he had developed with his webs. Bruce walked up to one of the webs and examined it. Bucky didn’t understand half of what he said about it, but he shared the man’s feelings about the material.

“So what do you think, Dr. Banner?” Peter asked when he was done. Bruce was slow to reply. He was still studying the material. “Dr. Banner? Hello?”

“Hm? Oh, yes?” Bruce asked.

“What do you think of the webs?” Peter repeated.

“Oh, I was just thinking. Based on what you used to make them, they last… what, an hour? Maybe a bit longer?” Bruce said

“Yeah, but there’s a solution I made to dissolve them that’s skin safe and easy on clothing just in case I need it,” Peter replied. “Like, if I was practicing in my room or if I climbed through the window or something and I didn’t want my aunt to see.”

“She doesn’t know?” Bruce asked.

“Uh… no? I mean, she would just worry and everything and I, uh, don’t want her to,” Peter replied.

Bruce hummed in response. “Yeah, I can only imagine,” he said. “Let’s go back to the lab, I want you to show me that solution you mentioned.”

This time, Bucky found that the smells emanating from whatever they were concocting to be too much. He fled the lab and ran to the nearest bathroom where he tried not to throw up. He hid in the stall for a moment, breathing deeply until the queasiness passed.

“JARVIS,” he croaked.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Tell Peter and Bruce that I need to stay out of the lab for a while and get some air,” he said.

“Of course, sir.”

He sighed. This whole pregnancy thing was becoming inconvenient. He had been genuinely curious about what they were making in there. Yet somehow this concoction set him off while Peter making the webbing didn’t.

_A little consistency would be appreciated_ , he thought. He tried directing his thoughts towards the child inside him, as though telepathy would be possible between a pregnant person and their baby. _Wouldn’t that be convenient?_ Bucky thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, Bruce met them in the training area with a bag containing several dozen canisters of the webbing Peter showed him yesterday. He looked like he hadn’t slept and he had an excited smile on his face. In his other hand, he had a huge mug of coffee.

“I see you slept about as well as I did,” Bucky said in greeting. His Asgardian tea was really the only thing keeping him alive, he was convinced.

“I got maybe a couple hours last night,” Bruce replied. “I was fiddling with the formula for the webbing and came up with some that I’d like Peter to test out.”

Bucky hummed. “The kid seems to be the most popular person in the tower right now,” he said. “Everyone loves him.”

“Are you okay? You left a bit suddenly yesterday,” Bruce said.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bucky said. “I’m just…”

“Pregnant?” Bruce asked. Bucky managed to keep himself from looking surprised. He really shouldn’t be. Bruce was one of the foremost intellectuals in the world and while he occasionally appeared lost in thought, he noticed a good deal more than he missed.

“Am I starting to show?” Bucky asked with a huff of laughter. Bruce chuckled.

“No, but your scent is starting to change,” Bruce said. “It’s a bit sweeter than it usually is.”

“Is it distracting?” Bucky asked.

“No, no. It’s fine,” Bruce said. “Anyway, when you left and JARVIS came on and said that you needed some air, the pieces fell together. Have you started seeing anyone about it yet?”

“I see Dr. Cho every week,” Bucky replied. “She seems excited at the prospect of studying a super soldier pregnancy.”

“I would expect nothing less from her,” Bruce said. “To be honest, I’m a little jealous, even though medicine isn’t generally where my expertise lies.”

“You have seven Ph.D.’s,” Bucky deadpanned. “Where exactly is your expertise? I figured that you were more of a jack of all trades.”

Bruce laughed at that. “Fair enough, though I would argue that having that many Ph.D.’s means that I just have many areas of expertise.”

“Whatever works for you, man,” Bucky said, taking a long drag from his mug.

Peter arrived a few minutes later, suited up, and immediately started freaking out over the new kinds of webbing Bruce had developed. A few of them were only selectively useful, such as webbing that was resistant to intense heat or wouldn’t freeze in frigid conditions. Other kinds lasted longer or shorter before dissolving depending on what Peter needed.

Bucky sat back and said nothing about the fact that Tony had already designed several hundred different settings for the webbing Peter used. If Peter knew, it would just mean that he would try and figure out how to access it. Bucky had no idea if he could, but he’d just as rather not find out. At least this stuff was practical. Bucky didn’t even want to think about how someone came up with 100 uses for webbing, let alone over 500.

Bruce ended up joining Bucky and Peter for the training that day so he could observe how the webbing held up. Bucky ran Peter through a different course this time that was designed to test reflexes. This course had less climbing and jumping. Instead, it came with pitfalls, padded swinging columns, and other kinds of traps for Peter to evade.

“Are you sure he can handle this?” Bruce asked. “I mean, this is a super soldier course.”

“He’ll be fine,” Bucky replied. “He’s actually stronger than Steve and I, believe it or not.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose at that. He returned his attention to the course, where Peter was going through a set of _Systema_ forms to warm up.

“Ready, kid?” Bucky asked through the com-link.

“Ready, sir.”

Bucky pressed the button that signaled the course to start. It came to life in an instant. Peter began running through the course and Bucky braced himself. Speed wasn’t necessarily helpful here.

Sure enough, Peter soon fell for a pit trap. He escaped with his webs, though, propelling himself up through the air before he could reach the bottom. Bruce visibly relaxed as Peter landed on his feet.

“Way to think quick, Peter,” Bucky said.

“I hate you,” Peter grumbled. “You’re a jerk for not warning me.”

“You think criminals will warn you about traps they set up in their hideouts?” Bucky asked.

“No…”

“Quick thinking is necessary. Learn that here before you have to risk serious harm out there,” Bucky said.

“Yes, sir,” Peter grumbled.

Peter slowed down and made better progress over the rest of the course, aside from getting hit a couple times trying to get through a corridor of swinging columns and falling off a rolling log into a pool.

“Do the webs work if they’re wet?” Bruce asked.

“Don’t look at me,” Bucky replied. “My job is to make the kid sweat.”

It turned out that they worked fine, more or less and Peter finished the course a few minutes later. After which, he promptly fell over and groaned.

“Sounds like we need to revisit this at some point,” Bucky teased. Peter just groaned again. Bucky shut the course down and went out to see how Peter was doing.

“Mr. Bucky, I hate this course,” Peter said when he arrived. “Please don’t make me do it again.”

Bucky sighed and sat down next to him. “You did good, Peter,” he said. “You’re done for the day.”

Peter groaned in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3
> 
> Also, this chapter is NSFW.

Peter and Bucky spent nearly as much of the next few days in the lab as they did in the training room. Peter started getting better at the courses, but after the third day in a row of Bucky having him go through one, he decided to focus more on the _Systema_ and working out.

It was difficult to find a workout regimen that worked for Peter. For one, he was much stronger than Bucky and Steve, but not as strong as Thor or the Hulk. Whereas Bucky and Steve could each bench press a ton, maybe more on a good day, Peter could do 10 with relative ease. They started there.

Of course, that meant that should Peter need someone to spot him, the only one who could do it was Thor. Which was a problem since the guy was gone half the time.

Tony’s solution was to attach rockets similar to what he used for the suits to the sides of the handle. JARVIS could activate them remotely when Peter looked like he needed help.

All in all, Peter’s training was progressing smoothly. It was a much slower pace than those in Hydra or the Red Room would have demanded, but it was fast enough for what Peter needed, so it would do. Bucky started backing down more and more into a supervisory role as Dr. Cho insisted that he avoid strenuous activity.

“I’m not interested in finding out just how much strain it would take to cause a super soldier to have a miscarriage,” she’d said. And with that, Bucky had Natasha and Clint helping out with the physical aspects of the training.

It wasn’t helping his mood, though. During the past few days, Bucky had run out of clothes that smelled like Steve. He found himself watching the video of Steve more and more. Even imagining what his beard would feel like against his skin didn’t do much to get him going anymore.

 _Just a few more days_ , he thought one night as he situated himself in his nest. He rested a hand against his stomach at the thought. He sighed and lay down, hugging a pillow to his chest. It was a poor imitation, but it was something.

* * *

Steve sighed as he got off the quinjet and headed to a nondescript meeting room. Or as nondescript as anything in the tower was. It was 3 a.m. Eastern Time, but apparently that wasn’t reason enough to postpone the meeting to debrief the mission. It was a success. Steve got the information they needed, eliminated the Hydra division, and destroyed the former base. What more could they possibly want from him?

If the look in Fury’s eye said anything, they could apparently want quite a lot.

“Captain,” Fury greeted curtly.

“Fury,” Steve replied. It was all he could do not to growl at the alpha in front of him. A month away from home with Steve’s instincts screaming at him the entire time for leaving his mate behind did little for his patience. But one mission debrief was all that stood in his way before he could get back to Bucky where he belonged.

Back home.

“If I remember the assignment correctly, your mission was to infiltrate and retrieve the information we needed,” Fury said coolly.

“That sounds about right, sir.”

“Where in the mission parameters exactly, did it tell you to kill everyone there and destroy the base?” Fury demanded. Steve met his glare.

“I thought it was implied, sir,” Steve said. “It was a Hydra stronghold. We’ve been knocking them off left and right for months now. You expect me to think that the MO changed?”

“I expect you to follow orders, Captain,” Fury said. “You were not ordered to eliminate the base.”

“Did I jeopardize the mission, sir?” Steve ground out. Fury regarded him for a moment.

“No.”

“Then pardon me for getting the job done,” he said, standing up. “That _is_ why you asked me to do it, right?”

He didn’t bother to look back as he walked out of the room. As soon as he was in the elevator and he entered the code for his floor, he slumped against the back of the wall. An entire month away… he should have listened to Bucky when he asked him not to go. He felt wrung out. If he ever had to say the words, “Hail Hydra” ever again, he would shoot the person who made him. Even thinking about it left a sour taste in his mouth.

The elevator doors opened and he walked down the brief corridor to his front door. As soon as he was in the room he stopped and took a deep breath through his nose. He let the smell of pinewood and snow fill his nostrils and… something else. It was faintly sweet. Strange. It wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it seemed to complement and enhance Bucky’s natural scent.

Yet beneath all that, the air was tinged with sadness and loneliness. It was as if Bucky had spent every day unhappy. A pang of guilt lanced through Steve’s heart. He was Bucky’s mate. It was his job to make sure Bucky was okay.

 _What’s going on?_ Steve wondered. He made his way to the bedroom. Immediately the sour scent of Bucky’s sadness hit him like a load of bricks. Tears stung at Steve’s eyes as he went to the bed.

He wasn’t expecting a nest, but maybe he should have. After verifying that he wasn’t about to lie on top of a deadly weapon of some sort, Steve stripped off his clothes and climbed in behind Bucky. Bucky’s arms were wrapped around a pillow that was damp with tears. A guilty whine escaped Steve’s throat and the need to provide, to reassure his mate overwhelmed the exhaustion in his bones. He scented his mate. Even though he was still sleeping, he felt Bucky’s body relax as Steve gently wrapped his arms around his mate.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Bucky’s hair. A moment later, he fell asleep.

* * *

Bucky woke up the next morning and for once, he didn’t need to puke. That was the first thing that crossed his mind. The second thing he realized was that there was someone in bed with him with his arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist.

 _Steve_ , he thought. He rolled over in Steve’s arms and pressed his nose up to Steve’s scent glands. Cinnamon, the ocean, and summer storms filled his nose. For the first time in over a month, everything in Bucky’s life seemed right. The floor he lived on felt like a home, his bedding felt like an actual nest.

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and began to sob against the man’s chest as a month’s worth of emotions and unspoken truths flew to the surface all at once. Steve stirred against him and wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky’s waist.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered. Through Bucky’s own emotional upheaval, he noticed tears falling on his hair. “I’m so sorry, Bucky. I should’ve listened.”

Bucky didn’t say anything. He just clung to Steve like he was afraid that all this was just a dream and that it would all vanish in a puff of smoke if he let go. Steve rubbed soothing circles into Bucky’s back.

“God, I missed you so fucking much, Bucky,” Steve whispered. “As soon as I got on the jet, I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Stevie,” Bucky murmured. “God, if you ever try to leave me again, I’m gonna lock you up.”

Steve chuckled above him. “That sounds good to me.”

They laid there for a while, their limbs tangling with each other as they scented each other again. Eventually, Bucky felt the tight knot of worry and sorrow in his chest unravel and he relaxed in Steve’s arms. He kissed the man’s neck. Steve let a deep, pleased rumble reverberate through his chest and Bucky shivered as he felt it.

“Alpha,” he whined. Steve released another pleased rumble escape him and Bucky smelled the heady musk of arousal from his mate. “Steve.”

“Omega,” Steve growled gently. “What do you need, Bucky?”

“Need you, Steve,” Bucky whined. “Missed you so much. Wanna feel you.”

Steve hummed. “I should shave first,” he said. “You probably don’t want to feel this.”

“No,” Bucky whined in protest. “You wanna know what I thought about while you were gone?”

“What did you think about, Buck?” Steve asked.

“When you sent your report, I almost missed everything you said,” Bucky said. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you, about what you would feel like.”

Steve shoved Bucky’s pants to his thighs and wrapped a callused hand around Bucky’s aching cock. “Tell me,” he said. “What did you want to feel?”

Bucky whined and bucked into Steve’s hand. God, it felt so good to have someone else’s hand on his cock again. Steve twisted his fist around the head with each stroke so that it was all Bucky could do to think straight.

“Tell me,” Steve repeated, growling the words into Bucky’s ear.

“Aah, I wanted to feel you,” Bucky moaned. “B-between my legs, w-with the beard.”

Steve hummed. “You wanted to feel it burning your pretty skin?” he asked, his grip on Bucky’s cock tightening ever so slightly. “You wanted to feel me for days every time you walked or sat down cause I ate your pretty hole out until you came around me?”

“Uhn, yes, alpha. Steve, please,” Bucky begged. He gasped for breath as he felt his climax approaching embarrassingly fast. Considering that he’d spent a month without, it was hardly surprising, but no less ridiculous how needy he was.

Steve let go of Bucky’s cock and shifted until he was hovering just over Bucky’s groin. He flipped Bucky over and Bucky moaned as he felt Steve’s breath against his hole. His breathing hitched in anticipation, waiting for the penny to drop.

“So pretty, Bucky,” Steve said. That was all the warning Bucky got before Steve licked one long stripe over his hole. Bucky whimpered as pleasure shot through him, arcing up his spine like lightning was in his veins. Steve’s beard scratched and rubbed at his sensitive skin as the man licked and lapped at Bucky’s slick hole. It felt incredible and if it was possible for Bucky to die of pleasure, this would surely be how he would go.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky whined. “Ooooh, Christ, whatever you do, don’t stop.”

Steve hummed against his hole. His hands grasped and squeezed at Bucky’s ass as Steve ate Bucky out like a starving man. Bucky pushed back against Steve’s face, trying desperately to get more sensation. He craved Steve’s touch, the burn from his beard, the sucking and biting from his mouth, and the squeezing strength from his callused, wandering hands. His body sang with every touch from Steve’s body and the longer it went on for, the more he needed it.

“Fuck, you taste amazing,” Steve murmured against him.

“Steve, god, I’m gonna come,” Bucky moaned. He could feel his orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach, warm and intense and begging for release. Steve hummed again against Bucky’s as he inserted his tongue into Bucky’s ass and began fucking him with lazy, shallow thrusts. Steve reached around and wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock, jerking him slowly, torturously. It was all Bucky could do not to come apart at the seams then and there.

“Steve, fuck, Christ,” Bucky gasped as his orgasm hit, bursting out of him and onto the sheets beneath him. Steve jerked his cock through his orgasm until Bucky was lying boneless on the bed. Bucky hummed in the blissful aftermath of his orgasm as Steve kissed his way up his back until he reached the mating mark. He sucked on it gently, making Bucky whine softly.

“How was that, Buck?” Steve asked. “Everything you imagined it would be?”

“You are never shaving again,” Bucky informed him. “I won’t ever let you.”

Steve chuckle and moved around him, kissing and sucking at Bucky’s neck. Bucky arched his neck to expose the flesh there so Steve could mark it, too. He could feel Steve’s beard damp with Bucky’s slick. Somehow the depravity of it made it seem even more sexy. Finally, Steve rolled Bucky over and kissed his mouth and Bucky could taste himself on Steve’s tongue, on Steve’s beard.

“I think,” Steve whispered against his lips. “I could learn to live with that. Seeing you squirm whenever you move because you can’t help but feel me every time you take a step or when you sit down.”

“You’re a dirty old man, Rogers,” Bucky said. Steve just hummed against his mouth.

“Speaking of fantasies,” Steve said, reaching down to take Bucky’s cock in his hand again. “I think it’s only fair that you help me with one of mine.”

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

“I want you to fuck me, Buck,” Steve whispered in his ear. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Bucky gave a choked moan at that. Steve smiled against his neck. “You like that idea? You want to have your wicked way with your alpha?”

“Yes, Stevie,” Bucky whined. “H-how does it work? With alphas, I mean.”

Steve climbed off of Bucky’s body and grabbed some lube from the bedside table. He uncapped it and spread a generous amount on his fingers before he knelt beside Bucky on the bed. Bucky watched in fascination as Steve slowly, steadily worked one finger into his hole. It was… hot. After a while, Steve pushed another finger in alongside his first and began to stretch himself. A moment later he took them out and nodded at Bucky.

“Your turn,” he said. “Just like you would finger yourself, but slower. I don’t stretch as easily as you do.”

Bucky nodded and grabbed the lube. Before he could think better of it, he squeezed some out onto his metal hand and put one digit to Steve’s puckering hole. Steve hissed as Bucky entered him.

“You okay, Stevie?” he asked.

“Keep going,” Steve replied. “Fuck, Bucky, it feels great.”

“You’re so weird,” Bucky muttered, but he began to fuck Steve gently with the finger. He searched around for Steve’s prostate before he heard Steve moan loudly.

“Fuck, right there, Bucky,” Steve groaned. “Oh, Jesus, it feels great. Don’t stop, Buck.”

The sounds coming from Steve’s mouth were tantalizing. Bucky could feel his cock harden and he had to stop and remind himself that as much as he might want to fuck his mate, he had to wait. He did, however, slowly insert a second finger. Steve hissed again at the stretch, but took it easily. It was incredible, feeling Steve’s ass clenching around Bucky’s fingers. Bucky began to scissor Steve to quicken the whole process. He wasn’t really in the mood for foreplay at the moment, but he did want to make it good for Steve.

“Fuck, I’m ready, Bucky,” Steve said. Bucky pushed a third finger into Steve’s ass, fucking and stretching him, teasing his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. “Shit, you sure you never done this before, hon?”

Bucky chuckled. “I think? I don’t really know,” he said. “I might have, but I don’t remember.”

“Oh. Right, sorry,” Steve said.

“Stevie, if you’re over there feeling sorry for me, I’m gonna pull out, flip you over and sit on your face until you come to your senses,” Bucky growled.

“You should do that, anyway,” Steve said. “After I pound your pretty ass and fill you up, you could sit on my face until I make you come again.”

Bucky moaned. “When did you get so filthy?” he asked.

“Didn’t you just call me a dirty old man?” Steve asked. Bucky could hear that cheeky grin in his smile.

“Fuck you.”

“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” Steve replied. “Think I’m good to go.”

Bucky needed no more encouragement. He slowly extracted his fingers and lined up his cock to Steve’s hole and pushed in. Steve moaned as Bucky breached him. Bucky moaned, too. Steve was hot and tight and as much as Bucky loved taking Steve’s dick up his ass, he could admit that he could get used to this feeling, too. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out and Steve was panting beneath him.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky gasped. “Fuck, you feel amazing!”

“You’re one to talk,” Steve replied. “I’ve been thinking about this for months.”

“Punk. Should’ve said something,” Bucky muttered. Bucky held still until Steve gave him the go ahead and he began to rock into Steve. He went slowly at first, Bucky couldn’t remember ever topping before. He certainly couldn’t remember topping for an alpha. He wasn’t sure what they could take.

Steve moaned softly as Bucky fell into a steady rhythm. He arched his back so that, from what Bucky could tell, he could feel Bucky’s member grazing over his prostate.

“Oh, God, yes!” Steve moaned. “Fuck, that feels amazing, Buck. Harder.”

Bucky complied. Steve may be clueless at times, but he knew his limits. Usually. Bucky sped up his thrusts, spurred on by the sounds of Steve’s moaning and the tightness of his channel clenching around Bucky’s length. Steve pushed back against Bucky’s thrusts and Bucky gripped Steve’s hips the way he loved when Steve was the one thrusting into him.

“Fuck, Bucky, please,” Steve moaned.

“What’cha want, Steve?”

“Take my cock,” he said. Bucky reached around with his metal hand and wrapped it around the length of Steve’s cock. If Steve had a kink for his metal hand, he was gonna milk it for all it was worth. Steve moaned. “God, you have no idea how much I love that arm.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky groaned. “But you’re sexy and amazing, so I guess that comes with the territory.”

Steve chuckled beneath him. “Hey, pull out for a sec.”

“Steve?”

“I’m fine,” he said. “Just wanna see your face, sweetheart. Spent a month dreaming of it every night.”

“Sure know how to sweet talk a guy, Rogers,” Bucky said with a grin as his heart swelled. He pulled out and Steve rolled over and pushed Bucky on his back before he straddled Bucky’s hips. He reached behind him, lined Bucky’s cock up to his hole, and sunk down on it. Bucky sighed as he entered Steve again. “Hope you know that I still want you to fuck me later.”

Steve chuckled lowly. “Trust me, Buck, I’m gonna make you see stars later,” he promised.

Bucky thrust up into Steve’s tight heat and Steve threw his head back with a moan. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s pecs, teasing his nipples with his fingers. Steve rocked his hips over Bucky’s cock. Bucky could feel another orgasm building.

“I’m gonna come, Stevie,” Bucky moaned as he thrust up into his mate.

“Uhn, me too, Bucky,” Steve said. He wrapped a hand around his cock. “Do it, come in me, mate.”

Bucky’s orgasm came a minute later, hot and intense as his come filled Steve’s ass. Steve rode him through it. Steve’s fist pumped his cock until he came, his knot popping and coating Bucky’s chest in his come. He moaned and climbed off Bucky’s cock and flopped down next to him in the nest.

“You know,” Bucky said, panting, “this is a lot more convenient than the other way around.”

Steve chuckled at that. “You’re not wrong. A bit less fun, though.”

Bucky smiled and rolled over to press his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. He sighed happily as he breathed in Steve’s scent. Steve kissed the top of his head.

“So what did you do while I was away eliminating a Hydra cell?” Steve asked. Bucky chuckled nervously.

“Well… Natalia convinced me to start training someone,” he said.

“Really? Who?” Steve asked. “Anyone I know?”

“No. He’s a local kid from Queens with weird powers,” Bucky said. “Peter Parker.”

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but that wasn’t it,” Steve replied. “What are you teaching him?”

“Nothing huge. Russian special forces techniques, running him through speed and agility training courses. You know, the ones they made for us,” Bucky said. “He’s a good kid. Smart, too. He’s got Nat, Tony, and Bruce all interested in his progress.”

“How old is he? You called him a kid,” Steve said.

“He’s 15.”

“You’re training a 15 year old?” Steve asked. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Sure. As good an idea as a 98 pound asthmatic picking fights with bullies,” Bucky replied with a grin as he looked up at Steve. “You’d like him. You two should trade notes on how to get into scrapes too big for your britches.”

Steve laughed at that.

“Besides,” Bucky said. “I’m not really training him anymore. I’m more overseeing his training. I teach him how to fight, but everything else I just kinda watch.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully. “That doesn’t sound like you,” he mused. “What’s going on, Buck?”

Bucky looked up at Steve’s face and smiled. He kissed him gently. Then Bucky took one of Steve’s hands and place it on his stomach. Steve looked confused for about 3 seconds before realization dawned on his face. He took a shaky breath.

“We’re…how long? How far are you along?” Steve asked, his voice trembling with wonder.

“I’ve known for a few weeks,” Bucky said. “Doc says I’m about 10 weeks along.”

Steve’s face broke into a smile as his eyes filled with tears. “We’re gonna have a baby, Buck.”

Bucky returned the smile. “Yeah, Stevie. We’re gonna have a baby. And you’re gonna be a kickass dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bearded Daddy Steve is the best Steve. Fight me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time! Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3
> 
> Also, this chapter is NSFW.

Any concern over how Steve would react to the news was quickly expunged from Bucky’s mind. Steve could barely contain himself. Between their bouts of hot, passionate reunion sex, Steve could hardly be persuaded to talk about anything else. Bucky found it equally annoying and endearing. He was pregnant, he had his mate back, and a month’s worth of lonely horniness was finally being sated. Yet Steve wanted to talk logistics.

“What are you gonna do for work?” Steve asked after one bout where they ended up having sex on the couch. “Will Fury and Pepper really be okay with you not doing missions for the foreseeable future?”

“Well, seeing as Pepper already knows and offered her congratulations, I assume so,” Bucky said. “Besides, we don’t technically work for SHIELD, so Fury’s opinion doesn’t really matter.”

Steve chuckled at that. “So brave. I guess you’re right.”

“Besides, it’s not as if I’m spending all day twiddling my thumbs around here,” Bucky continued. “I’m training Peter and I can probably do that until I start to show.”

“Does he know?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I told him. He suspected, though,” Bucky said. “I’m gonna have to get Natasha to help me with teaching him _Systema_ , but aside from that, everything looks fine as far as the rest of the summer goes.”

Steve’s knot deflated and he slipped out of Bucky’s ass. “Do his parents know that he’s here learning how to fight?”

“His parents are… dead. His aunt takes care of him and no, she doesn’t,” Bucky replied. “Peter was quite insistent about her not knowing.”

That brought Steve up short. He settled at the other end of the couch with a thoughtful frown. Bucky knew that look. It was the look of Steve taking everyone’s problems on his own shoulders, making himself responsible for their well-being. Bucky loved that about him, but it was also a bit ridiculous.

“What’s wrong, doll?” Bucky asked, propping himself on his elbows.

“When did they die?” Steve replied.

“From what I’ve gathered, he never knew them,” Bucky said. “His aunt and uncle raised him.”

“I see.”

Bucky sighed and got up into a kneeling position in front of Steve. He took Steve’s face in his hands.

“Nothing will happen to us, Steve,” Bucky said. “We’re going to be fine. We’ll see this baby grow up healthy and strong.”

Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes for a moment before he kissed Bucky gently. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Stevie. Unless you plan on being grim and broody for the rest of the day.”

Steve grinned. “Oh don’t worry. I have plans.”

“Mmm, good.”

* * *

Steve was there for the next appointment with Dr. Cho, which Bucky was glad for considering that she wanted to do an ultrasound. It was a completely routine procedure, especially since Bucky was 11 weeks pregnant. Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve’s needling. It was sort of endearing, but really, he didn’t need to worry so much. 

“Will you even be able to find anything yet?” Steve asked as she was getting ready.

“Quite a lot. Bucky’s almost through the first trimester,” she replied. “That’s about it, but it’s still significant. I’d like to be able to do this every couple weeks to keep track of the baby’s development.”

“You really expect it to be that different from a normal pregnancy?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know,” she said. “That’s what makes it exciting!”

“Let her have her fun, Stevie,” Bucky said. “She’s stuck in a lab all week. Let her be curious about a pregnant super soldier’s baby.”

Steve walked over and held Bucky’s hand. Maybe it was silly, but Bucky felt assured with Steve’s presence in the office. Having gone through the first few weeks of his pregnancy alone, it was incredible how much of a difference having his partner there helped him on some strange, instinctual level.

“So what I want to do today is confirm just how far along you are,” she said. “We may also be able to detect a heartbeat, but it’s a little early to be sure. We can either do an internal exam by inserting a probe into your anus or we can do the easier external exam. Do you have a preference?”

“What are the benefits of an internal exam?” Bucky asked.

“You would get a clearer picture, for one,” she replied. “I’ll also be able to get a better diagnosis for the child’s development so far.”

Bucky looked to Steve who shrugged. “It’s up to you, Buck.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said drily. He thought for a moment. “Why not? Let’s do the internal exam.”

Dr. Cho had him dress in a gown and kneel on the table with his legs bent. She draped a towel over his bent knees before she prepped the device.

“It’s going to feel a little cold,” she warned. Bucky felt the thin probe press into him and he shivered slightly. Aside from the temperature, it was fine. Dr. Cho fiddled with the screen for a moment before she smiled. She fiddled with it a little longer before she turned to them. “So, good news. You’re having twins.”

Bucky blinked. “What?” he asked, his voice seeming pathetically small to his own ears. He looked at Steve, who seemed similarly stunned. 

“There’s your babies,” she said, turning the screen towards them. Bucky felt a wave of emotion crash over him at the sight of two tiny oblong forms in the middle of his uterus. He looked at Steve, who smiled and squeezed his hand. He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he returned his attention to the screen.

 _Dammit_ , he thought with a sniff. Dr. Cho set a small box of tissues by the exam table and Bucky gratefully accepted one. These mood swings were getting old.

“Those are our babies, Steve,” he said.

“Yeah, Buck. They’re our babies,” Steve echoed. Bucky took some comfort in the fact that Steve’s voice was also uncharacteristically small. “Steve Junior.”

“We are not naming one of our children after you,” Bucky said.

“Okay. Bucky Junior, then,” Steve said with a grin.

“That’s an even worse idea,” Bucky replied.

“I don’t see what’s so bad about naming a child after you,” Steve said.

“Naming a child of the Avengers after one of the Avengers? Naming them after _Captain America_?” Bucky asked. “That doesn’t put them in a huge shadow at all.”

Steve chuckled at that.

“Well, you two have lots of time to figure out that part of every parent’s struggle,” Dr. Cho said. “Do you want a copy of the ultrasound?”

“Yes,” they replied simultaneously.

* * *

A couple days later, Steve and Bucky were getting on a fancy, yet nondescript plane. Quinjets were easy to recognize and the last thing Bucky wanted was for them to be recognized while they were on vacation. They packed light. Tony actually marveled at how little they were taking with them, but both Steve and Bucky were used to not needing much. Hell, even with both of them living on the same floor in the tower, they struggled to utilize all the space they had.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Steve asked when they settled into the plane. “You’ve been quiet about it for days.”

Bucky grinned. “A place with wide open areas, beautiful mountains, nothing but us in nature,” he said. “Alaska.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose as he smiled. “I’ve never been to Alaska,” he said. “Wasn’t a state back when I was touring the country.”

“Well, it’s your lucky day, doll,” Bucky said with a grin. “We got almost 10 hours and then we’ll be in Anchorage. Got us a private cabin in Denali National Park. Figured we could see Mt. McKinley even if we can’t hike it.”

Steve’s smile grew. “One day, we’ll have to go back so we can do that when you’re not pregnant.”

“Dr. Cho said as long as I take it easy, I should be able to do some hiking as long as it isn’t too intense,” Bucky said. “She was very insistent on that. I think she’s a bit put out that she won’t get to measure the baby’s growth for the next couple weeks.”

“I promise to let you outside the cabin once in a while,” Steve said.

“You damn well better, punk,” Bucky replied. “I’m tired of being cooped up in the tower.”

“You can leave, you know,” Steve said.

“Not without a disguise that covers my entire left arm,” Bucky said. “I prefer not to be recognized every time I go somewhere.”

“You’re a spy, right?” Steve asked. “Surely it can’t be that hard.”

Bucky glared at him. “I was spotted buying pregnancy tests a few weeks ago. The next morning, I was on the cover of a tabloid,” he said. Steve’s eyebrows rose. “Pepper was not impressed.”

“I’m sorry, doll,” Steve said.

“Yeah, well, you know how you can make it up to me?” Bucky asked.

“How?”

Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss and his hands began to wander over Steve’s chest. The alpha rumbled in reply, his hands groping and claiming Bucky’s body.

“It’s a 10 hour flight, Stevie,” Bucky whispered against his neck. “We got plenty of time to kill.”

“Could watch a movie,” Steve replied. “People keep talking about how I need to see _Lord of the Rings_.”

“We could do that,” Bucky agreed. “But first, why don’t we try something more… stimulating?”

“Like push-ups?” Steve asked. Bucky pulled back to glare at his mate. He got up and straddled Steve’s lap, rubbing his ass along the prominent outline of Steve’s cock. Steve hummed and let his hands rest on Bucky’s ass. “Oh, so that’s what you had in mind.”

“Shut up and fuck me, punk,” Bucky growled. Steve surged forward and captured Bucky’s mouth in a hot kiss. Steve’s beard was everything Bucky had imagined and more. For better or worse, the burns it left after Steve rimmed Bucky when they woke up together had faded a day or two after. Bucky had hoped they would last longer, but it also meant that he could actually feel Steve between his legs more often so the marks could be… reapplied.

Steve growled against Bucky’s neck. Bucky froze with anticipation.

“Strip for me, Bucky,” Steve said lowly. “Wanna see your beautiful body.”

Bucky got up smoothly, moving with the easy grace he acquired in his years as the Winter Soldier. He slowly, teasingly stripped his shirt off over his head and watched with satisfaction as Steve’s pupils dilated. Before he could do anything else, Steve pulled him towards him again and laid a kiss on Bucky’s stomach. It was a cheesy, soft, and beautiful thing to do. Bucky had yet to keep himself from crying when it happened. He felt the tears at his eyes as Steve lovingly kissed and caressed him.

“I love you,” Steve whispered. Bucky couldn’t tell if it was directed at him or the children or both. He felt the tears escape and slide down his face.

“I love you, too, Steve,” Bucky whispered. Steve stood up and kissed him, wiping his tears away with his thumbs as he took Bucky’s face in his hands.

“I want you, Bucky,” Steve whispered against his lips. “I want to make love to you, mate.”

“Steve, please,” Bucky murmured. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Shh… I got you, baby,” Steve replied. He picked Bucky up by the thighs and carried him over to the large, comfortable couch on the other side of the plane. “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Steve unbuckled Bucky’s pants and slowly pulled them off. Bucky moaned happily as his cock was engulfed in Steve’s hot mouth. Steve moaned around him and Bucky fisted a hand in Steve’s hair. Steve had had it returned to its natural blond state after he returned, which Bucky was happy for. As hot as Steve looked with dark hair, they already had _one_ broody brunet in the family.

Steve moaned as he swallowed around Bucky’s cock. It felt amazing. Bucky felt Steve’s tongue tracing the veins and teasing the shaft as the alpha fell into a steady rhythm. His hands wandered over Bucky’s body, feeling the powerful muscles and even the metal arm. Bucky had no idea what he did to deserve having someone like Steve, who saw nothing but him, but he loved it. Loved him.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky moaned. Steve moaned around him and it sent sparks up Bucky’s spine. Bucky jerked involuntarily into Steve’s mouth, which took him easily. The bastard probably felt smug about it. “God, you’re wicked with that tongue, doll. God, fucking missed your mouth so much.”

Steve grinned as he came off with a filthy grin. “Just my mouth? If you’re going to miss me for my body, surely there are some other bits you’d miss having around,” he said.

“Ha fucking ha, Steve,” Bucky said. “Why don’t you get back to sucking me off and see if it jogs my memory?”

“So bossy,” Steve murmured, despite a dark glint of mischief in his eye. He did, however, swallow Bucky to the root, making Bucky moan loudly. He fisted a hand in Steve’s hair, tugging slightly as his mate sucked his cock eagerly.

“Shit, punk, if I knew you enjoyed sucking cock this much I’d’ve dropped my pants for you a long fucking time ago,” Bucky moaned. Steve hummed around him again, glancing up through his eyelashes as his tongue teased the head of Bucky’s shaft. “Fuuuuck, you’re gonna kill me like that, baby.”

Steve just grinned around him as he came off and kissed the head before propping one of Bucky’s legs on his shoulder and began to tease Bucky’s hole with a finger. Bucky keened as Steve’s callused digit teased his hole, rubbing against it but never entering, despite how slick Bucky was, how ready he was, or how much he needed something, anything in his ass!

“Steve, God, Steve, please,” he begged. Steve ignored him and kept sucking on his member, moaning and humming around him wickedly. “Fuck, Steve, if you don’t fucking put your finger in me right now, I’ll—”

“What?” Steve asked lowly, coming off Bucky’s cock. The deep, gravelly quality of his voice did nothing to help Bucky with his problem. He dreamed of that voice. “What’ll you do, Bucky?”

He swallowed and took a shaky breath. “I’ll grab a parachute and jump out of this plane.”

Steve chuckled at that. “And Peggy said _I’m_ dramatic,” he mused, pressing his finger against Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s breathing hitched as it eased into him. “So desperate for me, baby. I love how you come apart for me.”

Steve wrapped his other hand around Bucky’s shaft and Bucky swallowed as Steve leaned up to kiss him. It was hot and filthy and slow and deep. Bucky could taste himself on Steve’s tongue. He whimpered against him and Steve’s answering growl reverberated through Bucky’s body. He shivered against his mate.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips. The finger inside him went deeper and Bucky felt Steve’s grip on his cock tighten. He whined as he felt his climax building. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“Steve,” Bucky keened, baring his throat in submission. Steve nipped at it before moving around to nuzzle the mating mark on Bucky’s scent glands. Bucky arched against him. “Please.”

“You close, baby?” Steve purred against him. “You gonna come for me?” Bucky nodded, whimpering helplessly as he clung to Steve’s body. “Come, baby.”

Bucky shouted as his orgasm shot out of him, his come bursting out onto Steve’s shirt and Bucky’s stomach before dribbling onto Steve’s fingers. When he was done, Steve went to wipe his fingers off. Bucky caught his hand weakly. Steve looked at him quizzically before Bucky pulled his hand towards him, looked Steve in the eyes, and began to lick the come off Steve’s fingers.

“Fuck, baby,” Steve whispered. He pressed his index and middle fingers to Bucky’s mouth and Bucky began to suck on them. He licked them cleaned and savored the feeling of the rough calluses against his tongue. “Just when I think I’ve figured out your tricks you go and surprise me again.”

Bucky grinned around Steve’s fingers and winked at him before coming off them. He took Steve’s other fingers into his mouth and repeated the process, licking and sucking his come from them. It wasn’t a bad taste. It actually tasted better than Steve’s, honestly. When he was done he fell back against the couch, gasping for breath. Steve leaned down to kiss and nip at Bucky’s exposed neck.

“Turn around for me, baby,” Steve purred against him, pulling his finger out of Bucky’s ass. “Present for me, my omega.”

Bucky rolled over beneath his mate slowly. Steve’s hands roamed over his body, caressing him gently. Bucky rolled over and arched his back, propping himself up on the couch and looking out a window. The view was spectacular, but honestly the last thing on his mind.

Suddenly he felt slick fingers teasing one of his nipples and he let out a sharp shout. Steve pulled back instantly.

“What’s wrong, Buck?” he asked.

“Don’t know,” Bucky replied. “That was… God, I don’t know.”

“Didn’t sound good. Did I hurt you?”

“It didn’t hurt,” Bucky said cautiously. “But… it didn’t feel good either.”

“Well… Dr. Cho said nipples tend to be sore or tender during pregnancy,” Steve mused.

“Fucking sucks,” Bucky muttered. He felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. “Son of a bitch.”

“Shh, baby,” Steve whispered, kissing his head. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Bucky said. “Please don’t, just… maybe stay away from that area?”

“Don’t worry, baby. ‘M gonna take care of you,” Steve said gently, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips. Bucky pushed back against him, feeling Steve’s enormous cock straining at the fabric of his poor, innocent khakis. Honestly, Bucky wondered sometimes how it didn’t burst from Steve’s pants whenever he got hard. Steve rutted against Bucky’s ass and Bucky whined at the feeling.

“Feel that, baby?” Steve asked, his voice low and dark as Bucky’s favorite coffee blend. “You feel what you do to me? God, you’re so perfect, Buck. Don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“That’s easy,” Bucky replied. “Got into fights your skinny ass couldn’t finish because you hate assholes. That scrawny kid from Brooklyn deserves the world.”

Steve leaned down to kiss Bucky’s mating mark. “You deserve the world, too, Buck,” he whispered. He buried a hand in Bucky’s hair and came around to kiss Bucky’s lips.

“How ‘bout we start with that third leg you keep in your pants and work from there?” Bucky asked with a cheeky grin. Bucky moaned with surprise as Steve smacked his ass lightly.

“Ass,” Steve chuckled. “If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.”

Steve _finally_ took his damn shirt off and shoved his pants to the floor. Instead of feeling Steve’s cock against his ass, though, Bucky felt Steve’s fingers again.

“Such a shame,” Steve mused.

“What?”

“Oh, just thinking about how pretty your ass looked when it was burned from my beard,” Steve purred. “It’s a shame you healed so quickly.”

“Can always do something to fix that, doll,” Bucky said, wiggling his ass in front of Steve. “Whatever you do, hurry up. Getting bored down here.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Steve replied. Bucky felt the head of Steve’s cock against his hole. “Christ you’re so wet and ready for me, baby. Feel how hard you make me, Buck? I could just slide right in.”

Bucky was about to egg him on further when he felt the broad head pushing against him. He took a deep breath as it breached him. He half laughed half sighed in relief at the familiar stretch and burn as his body accommodated Steve’s member. He could hear the wood of the couch groaning from where he gripped the edge as hard as he could.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moaned. “Shit, feels so good.”

“Same here,” Steve hissed. “Fuck, you’re so tight around my dick, baby.”

Bucky gasped for breath when Steve bottomed out. His mate braced himself against the couch and scented Bucky. He kissed and nipped gently at Bucky’s mating mark, the sensation sending shivers down Bucky’s spine.

“I love how responsive your body is,” Steve whispered. “Christ, it’s amazing. I want to spend a day or two in bed learning what makes it tick.”

“The things you say,” Bucky said. His voice was light and breathy. “Would you tie me to the bed just so you could take your time?”

Steve hummed, and rocked shallowly into Bucky. It made him gasp softly as he felt Steve’s cock drag over his prostate.

“Would you like that?” Steve asked, whispering lowly in Bucky’s ear. “Keeping you in bed with me so I could figure out how to drive you up the wall?”

Bucky decided that Steve’s time infiltrating Hydra must have made him a little evil. He purposefully kept the pace slow, thrusting shallowly into him as he whispered filth into Bucky’s ear. It was glorious and agonizing at the same time.

“Maybe I wouldn’t even fuck you,” Steve continued. “Just wind you up, see how many ways I can get you going before bringing you back down. See just how much you could take before you were desperate and begging.”

“Alpha,” Bucky whimpered. “Please, God, Steve.”

“You like that?” Steve asked. “You like the idea of being at your alpha’s mercy?”

“Yes, alpha,” Bucky gasped. Steve hummed as he rocked shallowly into him before he nipped at Bucky’s ear.

“I’d make you feel so good, omega,” Steve murmured. “When I finally let you come, you would feel it in your teeth.”

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moaned. His head started to feel a bit foggy. He wanted to just forget about all his plans for the next two weeks and let Steve do that to him. “Please, God, I need it.”

“Later, baby. I promise, I’ll take care of you,” Steve said. “What do you need now?”

“Fuck me, Steve,” Bucky begged. “Just fucking fuck me, please.”

Steve growled and thrust sharply into Bucky’s body. Bucky moaned loudly at the feeling. Steve gripped his hips hard and began fucking him in earnest. Bucky arched his back against his lover and leaned back to lay hot, open mouthed kisses against his neck. Steve sucked at his neck, his beard burning Bucky’s sensitive skin.

It felt like heaven. Steve scratched his nails up and down Bucky’s back. Bucky reached back and grabbed his mate with his metal hand, silently begging him to go deeper, faster.

“You like that, baby? Like getting fucked by your alpha,” Steve murmured against Bucky’s neck. “God you’re so beautiful, Buck. Love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Stevie,” Bucky gasped. Suddenly Bucky felt a hand around his stomach and he was hauled from his place propped on back of the couch to the cushions. He had half a second to register this change before Steve pushed his face down into the upholstery as Steve fucked into him.

Bucky groaned into the cushions beneath him as Steve’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust. His hands squeezed and kneaded Bucky’s ass. Bucky pushed back against his lover, desperate to somehow get more of Steve’s huge, amazing cock inside his body. He could feel his second orgasm of the trip building in the pit of his stomach, but he kept his hands still over his head. His groans turned into whimpers as he felt it approaching.

“You gonna come, baby?” Steve asked. “You gonna come on this fucking alpha cock?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah, Steve,” Bucky whined. “Wanna come, alpha.”

“Do it, Buck,” Steve growled. “Come for your alpha. Wanna feel you come for me.”

Bucky grunted as he pushed back against Steve, matching him thrust for thrust. His neglected cock begged for attention, but neither Steve nor Bucky reached for it to offer relief. It was sweet, blissful torture as Bucky’s climax crept closer and closer with each thrust of Steve’s cock.

“Steve,” he whined.

“Do it, baby,” Steve growled again. “Come for me.”

Finally, Bucky cried out as he came, his seed shooting out onto the cushions beneath him. Steve fucked him through it before he stilled.

“What are you doing?” Bucky demanded. Or tried to, anyway. His voice was a bit breathless.

“I figured you were done?” Steve replied. Bucky shook his head.

“Knot me, Stevie. Make me feel it.”

Steve groaned and resumed fucking Bucky at a brutal pace. Bucky groaned at the feeling, the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through his veins that was just shy of too much. He lost himself in the sensation the feeling of Steve’s relentless thrusts and the sounds that fell from his mouth. It wasn’t long before Steve’s thrusts grew rapid and erratic.

“Fuck, baby, God I’m gonna come,” Steve moaned. Bucky whimpered in reply and reached back to grab Steve’s ass. He moaned as he felt Steve’s knot pop and shoot hot come into him. Steve gasped, collapsed on top of him, and bit down on Bucky’s mating mark. Bucky moaned as his body came alive again at the feeling before Steve released him. They gasped for breath together for a few minutes.

“Damn, that was fantastic,” Steve said.

“It was something,” Bucky agreed. “How many people get to say they had sex on a plane? In the _air?_ ”

“Just a few years ago I’d’ve called anyone who had that kind of idea crazy,” Steve replied. Bucky hummed in agreement. They lay together in companionable silence until Steve’s knot deflated and he pulled out. Rather than lay down next to Bucky, though, he lied down on the opposite end of the couch.

“What you doin’ all the way over there?” Bucky demanded. “I’m cold over here.”

“Come here, Buck,” Steve replied. Bucky sighed and pushed himself up on his hands and knees to crawl over to his lover. But when he went to lie down and cuddle with him, Steve stopped him. “I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

“Stevie, you’re not even hard, how are you not done?” Bucky asked. Steve just grinned with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You’re gonna sit on my face,” Steve said, his voice quiet and firm and Bucky instantly felt his half-hard cock twitch with interest. “I’m gonna eat you out ‘til you come all over me.”

“Fuck,” Bucky whispered. “You’re insane.”

“Maybe, but you seemed to like me marking up your pretty ass before,” Steve said. “Sure you’re not up for it? We can always stop here if you’d rather.”

 _Oh fuck, no_ , he thought. He crawled over and turned around carefully before sitting up with his ass squarely over Steve’s face. He thought he heard Steve say something, but it was drowned out by the feeling of Steve burying his face between Bucky’s ass cheeks. Bucky moaned as he felt Steve’s beard rubbing and burning his skin and realized that he was wrong earlier. This was what heaven felt like. It was strange feeling Steve’s come leaking out of him as Steve ate him out but at the moment it just felt too amazing to think about much.

Steve’s tongue lapped at Bucky’s stretched opening easily, fucking him shallowly. His hands blindly roamed over Bucky’s toned legs, deliberately avoiding his cock again. Bucky was tempted to simply take his length in his own hand because coming untouched was hard enough the first time. On the other hand, Steve’s mouth and tongue on his ass felt amazing and Bucky was sure he’d be perfectly happy if this lasted the entire flight, even if it meant that he would be barely able to walk afterwards.

“Fuck, Stevie,” he moaned. “God, just like that. Shit, I love your beard on my ass, doll. Wanna feel that for _days._ ”

Steve hummed and moaned against Bucky’s hole. The vibrations made Bucky jump slightly, dragging his ass over Steve’s mouth. The feeling made him gasp. Steve gently pushed Bucky and Bucky began to rut against Steve’s face. Steve hummed and moaned against him.

“Steve, God, please touch me, alpha,” Bucky begged. Steve just hummed as one of his hands snaked up Bucky’s leg and wrapped around Bucky’s member. Bucky whined as Steve jerked his cock. He looked down and saw Steve’s erect cock lying against a thigh. He reached down and began to pump it steadily, though the angle was a bit awkward. After a moment, Steve took over and Bucky leaned back on Steve’s face and grinned as Steve moaned happily.

“Fuck, Stevie, I’m gonna come,” Bucky moaned. Steve just hummed against his hole and started jerking him faster. Bucky reached behind him and seized a fistful of Steve’s hair, pulling him up against Bucky’s ass to feel as much of him as possible. Steve moaned and it pushed Bucky over the edge. He came with a moan, his seed shooting out onto Steve’s muscled abs. He slumped down and crawled over Steve’s body to his cock where Steve was pumping furiously.

“God, Buck, I’m gonna come—I’m c-coming,” he cried. Come shot up onto Bucky’s face and his hair and he moaned at the feeling. Even if come was a bitch to clean out of his hair, he loved the feeling of Steve coming on his face. He sighed and finally collapsed onto the floor, his skin shimmering with sweat as he tried to catch his breath.

“Stevie, if America only knew how filthy you were, they’d never let you near that shield ever again,” he gasped. Then he chuckled. “God, don’t ever change.”

Steve laughed at that and rolled over to look down at Bucky. Bucky took in the sight. Steve looked utterly ravaged. His entire face was flushed and his beard glistened from the mix of slick and come. The grin on his face looked positively depraved.

“So have I made up for being away?” Steve asked. Bucky pretended to consider for a moment before he laughed and stretched out languidly on the floor.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” he replied. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Steve said. He went to lie back down on the couch.

“Hey, whoa, you can’t go to sleep yet,” Bucky said.

“Why not?” Steve asked.

“I’m in a state,” Bucky said. “I need to clean your come out of my hair before it dries.”

“Get up and go to the bathroom,” Steve grumbled. Bucky threw a pillow in his direction.

“I don’t think I can walk after that, Steve,” he replied. “You gotta carry me.”

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s your fault you fucked me so well, doll,” Bucky replied with a pout. “Please?”

Steve’s resolve crumbled and he groaned as he got up. He bent down and picked Bucky up bridal style to carry him to the bathroom.

“That pout of yours should be illegal,” he muttered.

“Whatever. You like taking care of me,” Bucky replied with a smug grin. “Big, strong alpha. No one could hope to be as good as you.”

Steve gave a small smile at the praise in spite of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now accepting ideas for baby names! No guarantees that the name you have will be chosen, but who knows? :D Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual vacation time! Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).

Spending two weeks camping in Denali was easily one of the best ideas Bucky had had. Anchorage was a bit busy, but once they got out and started heading towards the park, it became beautiful. The sky was clear and without the muggy, oppressive heat that was typical of New York in the summer. It was easily 20 degrees cooler during the day, something Bucky seemed grateful for, considering he was starting to feel hot and uncomfortable almost constantly. Steve didn’t even mind that it took them 4 hours to get to the park from Anchorage to Denali.

Whether it was because of jet lag, the long drive, or the pregnancy, Bucky fell asleep on the couch almost as soon as they got through the door. Steve finished unpacking the car and took a seat on a recliner. He smiled at the sight of his mate. Bucky looked so peaceful. Strands of hair fell across his face, his lips were slightly parted as he slept, and a hand resting almost instinctively on his stomach. It might have been Steve’s imagination, but he could swear that there was a small bump starting to show. Not enough that anyone who didn’t know would suspect, but still.

Steve got up quietly and fetched his sketchbook and pencils from his pack. He fully intended to practice his art during the two weeks they spent here and now was as good a time as any to start. He started with Bucky’s face, sketching the lines of his cheekbones, his jaw, and his chin. He paid special attention to Bucky’s mouth, trying to capture the softness of it, the way it curved slightly that drove Steve to distraction.

It was a beautiful profile and there were times when they were on missions together when Steve wondered if Bucky knew it, judging by the way he moved. Besides the stunning, lethal grace with which his mate moved, sometimes Steve thought that he looked like a model no matter what he was doing.

He smiled to himself. Bucky always had a bit of a vain streak. It was charming and God knew Steve wouldn’t complain. Any opportunity Bucky wanted to show off his beautiful body was appreciated. With the added effect of the serum Bucky received, Bucky managed to look flawless in virtually any situation. It was completely unfair, honestly.

Time rolled by unnoticed as Steve scribbled away. Bucky’s sleeping form never stirred and Steve never went to wake him up. He’d spent the past few days reading up on pregnancy among male omegas. Bucky had enough trouble sleeping as it was and pregnancy would only make it worse. He needed all the sleep he could get.

The trickiest part of drawing Bucky was, unfortunately, one of Steve’s favorite parts of Bucky’s body. The metal arm was complex and intricate. The problem was that Bucky had fallen asleep on his left side, so Steve couldn’t get a better look at it. Steve made do, though. If he could pinpoint the locations of Hydra bases across Europe with just a cursory glance at a map, he could draw a metal arm that he had seen countless times over the past couple years.

Even so, Steve went to a blank page so he could get Bucky’s arm down before he tried it on Bucky’s sketch.

Steve happened to glance at the clock. Somehow, despite arriving in the midafternoon, the clock said it was nearly 8 pm. They hadn’t even stopped to consider getting stuff like groceries or anything. Suddenly, Steve felt a bit foolish for spending hours drawing when he could have been doing something useful.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Bucky began to stir. He stretched out on the couch and groaned as he woke up. Steve closed the sketchbook and set it aside.

“Morning,” he said. Bucky grunted in reply. “Sleep well?”

“The best sleep I’ve had in weeks,” Bucky murmured.

“Do you need anything?”

“I’m a bit hungry.”

“Well… feel like going out?” Steve asked.

“We _are_ on vacation,” Bucky said as he got up. “Besides, we didn’t really stop to stock the fridge, unless you left a doppelganger here scribbling away for the past few hours.”

Steve blushed. “How did you know?”

“I’m a spy, Stevie,” Bucky said with a grin. “I figured it out as I drifted in and out.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, there’s a seafood place nearby that we passed on the way here.”

“Sounds good. I’ve been craving seafood lately.”

* * *

“It’s so weird,” Bucky said. They sat at an outdoor table at the restaurant as they waited for their food. It was nearly 8:30 and the sun was still high in the sky. Intellectually, Bucky knew that the sun would go down later since they were so far north, but seeing it was another matter.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “I’ve never been this far north before.”

“I have, but I think I was inside for the most part,” Bucky said. “They definitely didn’t allow time for sight-seeing.”

“I’m shocked.”

Bucky chuckled at that. “What do you think it’s like to live in a place where the sun is up all the time?” he mused aloud. “Think about it: you could get up to get a drink in the middle of the night and the sun would still be up.”

“Yeah, but in the winter you’d have to live without ever seeing the sun,” Steve countered.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Bucky admitted. “But then you could just hang out and stargaze all day.”

“As long as you could stand being freezing cold all day.”

“You know, your realism is ruining my fantasy,” Bucky grumbled with a grin. “I’m gonna send you back to the cabin if you keep this up. And you can take the tent and sleep outside.”

Steve ducked his head as he chuckled. Bucky didn’t need to look at him to know that there was a blush on his face. That was the only downside of that beard. Steve’s blushing was nearly as satisfying. Unless he happened to be shirtless, which was always a welcome sight.

Suddenly Steve chuckled and Bucky tore his gaze from the picturesque landscape to look at his absurd mate.

“What’s got you laughing like a loon now?” Bucky asked.

“I’m just… it just occurred to me again that we’re having twins,” Steve said.

Bucky bit back his snide remark and smiled at the rush of emotion. His flesh hand fell to the small bump that had started forming over the past week or so.

“It’s kinda amazing,” Steve continued. “There was a time about a year or so before you showed up again—”

“You mean when I was ordered to assassinate you?” Bucky interjected.

“Shut up,” Steve said with a cheeky grin. “I was saying that before you showed up again, I actually thought that I’d never be able to have this.”

Bucky reached across the table and took Steve’s hand. “I never thought I’d ever get free from Hydra,” he said. “At least, when I was coherent enough to think for myself, anyway.”

“Look at us,” Steve said. “A couple lost boys from Brooklyn.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky demanded. “We ain’t lost. We have each other. How can we be lost?”

Steve smiled then brought Bucky’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “You’re right. As long as we’re together, we have everything we need.”

“Damn right,” Bucky said. “And our kids are gonna be the same way.”

The moment was ruined by the waiter arriving with their food. Bucky ordered more food than he normally would have, but between being pregnant and Dr. Cho saying that he needed to gain weight, he didn’t have much choice. Gaining weight wasn’t easy when your metabolism was several times faster than the average person’s. It was better than drinking the super soldier shakes that Stark invented. It worked in a pinch, but both he and Steve preferred to simply eat more if they had the option.

It did tend to lead to a few odd looks when they were out in public, though. Generally, Bucky tended to guess that people assumed that they were training to be bodybuilders or something. He was fine with that. People paying attention to the food instead of their faces was preferable. So far, no one had come up to ask for a selfie yet or taken pictures that Bucky could tell. As long as it stayed that way, he would be happy.

The only downside right now was that even though Bucky was craving seafood, the smell was absolutely horrible. He managed to avoid gagging, though. He wasn’t about to be one of those customers that harassed the poor waiter with the mercurial nature of his pregnant body.

Thankfully, the smell of Steve’s steak overpowered the smell of the fish, so Bucky could ignore it if he focused a little. The moment he tasted his honey glazed salmon, it was all worth it. The sear on the skin was crisp and the meat was moist. It was easily one of the best that Bucky had ever tried.

“So speaking of our kids,” Steve said. “When do you want to make the announcement?”

Bucky thought for a moment. “Well, everyone I care about already knows,” he said. “Nat, Clint, you, and Peter. Pepper’s the only other person who knows.”

“Well, you’ll be in the second trimester when we get back,” Steve said. “We could make the announcement then.”

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. “Makes sense. I’d like to wait a week or so after we get back to decompress if we can.”

“Of course,” Steve replied. “Whatever you need.”

Bucky took a deep breath at that. “What are you going to do about work?” he asked.

Steve, fortunately, didn’t get angry at the question like Bucky had feared. He looked out towards Mt. McKinley as he chewed his food.

“I’m not sure, yet,” he replied. “I know I’m not going to do any more long term assignments, no matter how much they ask.”

“Good,” Bucky replied. “I… I was worried that you would keep going on missions.”

Steve smiled at him gently. “I’m here for you, Buck,” he said. “You and the twins are my mission, now.”

_Shit_ , Bucky thought as he felt the tears at his eyes again. He wiped his eyes before they had a chance to escape. Nothing would be more embarrassing than people seeing him cry in public. Actually, he was generally not okay with people seeing him cry except for Steve and Natasha.

“Hey,” Steve whispered. “We can get this stuff to go if you’d rather.”

“No, I’m fine,” Bucky said after a moment. “It’s just…”

“Hormones?”

Bucky glared at him. “Say that again and you really will sleep outside. Dress warmly.”

“Sorry,” Steve said sheepishly. At least he looked like he was genuinely apologetic. Bucky didn’t trust those baby blue eyes or the little curve of his smile. The man was entirely too pretty, honestly.

“Ass.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“You’re a punk, too.”

“Good thing you love me,” Steve said with a small smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky replied. He stabbed another piece of salmon. “This fish is my new mate. That and the risotto.”

“Good to know that your standards are so high,” Steve chuckled, returning his attention to his steak.

“Well, I let you stick around for a while, didn’t I?” Bucky replied. “You’re about as good as they come.”

“Does this mean I’m out of the dog house for that hormone comment?”

“Depends,” Bucky mused. “Do I get to see that sketch you were working on when you finish?”

That made Steve blush enough that Bucky could see it. He grinned in satisfaction at the sight. He liked keeping Steve on his toes. God knew the guy’s life would be dull as hell without someone doing it for him. He would get set into a routine and never worry about anything new ever happening again and spend all his time training for his next mission. Which, he spent a lot of time doing, anyway, but that was just smart.

“Damn, I forgot that you knew about that,” Steve muttered. He pulled at the collar of his shirt a bit. Bucky’s grin grew. The man wouldn’t have to worry about getting so uncomfortable so easily if he wore shirts that actually fit. “Um… yeah, sure. If you agree to pose for me again.”

“I’d say that we’re negotiating for your immediate future instead of mine,” Bucky replied, “but really, I need to make sure you get my good side, so I’d pose for you even if you didn’t ask me to.”

“So little confidence in my abilities,” Steve said. “Should I be insulted or amused?”

“You should be grateful that you have such a beautiful and stunning omega and not bother with that question.”

“Well, you _do_ take my breath away every time I see you,” Steve replied.

Now it was Bucky’s turn to blush. Damn alpha probably did that on purpose. Steve probably figured that he could get out by flattery. And he was right, but Bucky didn’t need to say it.

“We should go walking on a trail tomorrow,” Bucky said instead. He chose to ignore the triumphant smile on Steve’s face.

“If you want,” Steve said. “We could make a day of it. Make a picnic basket, spend the day walking some trails nearby, and spend the day in nature. Just you and me.”

“Sounds nice when you say it like that,” Bucky said.

* * *

The next day, Bucky was rudely awoken by three things. First, the usual urge to vomit, which was unfortunately showing no signs of going away any time soon, second, the sun being annoyingly bright at 5 am, and third, Steve’s apparent insistence on going for a damn run even though they were on vacation. In fairness, Steve probably needed to do some kind of rigorous physical activity, but Bucky wasn’t feeling fair. Throwing up tended to become a top priority very quickly.

At least Steve dropped everything to hold Bucky’s hair while Bucky became intimately familiar with the toilet. That was nice. It was both immensely preferable and endlessly humiliating to have someone see him like this. At least his hair was out of the way, though.

He breathed shakily for a minute or so until his stomach decided that it was done torturing him. Steve rubbed soothing circles on his back until Bucky felt a bit more like himself.

_I love you two_ , he thought in the general direction of his unborn twins, _but you need to be more considerate of your old man. It’s not too early to ground you, you know._

“Feeling better?” Steve asked.

“A bit,” Bucky grunted. “‘M gonna try to go back to bed, though.”

“Feel like having breakfast later?”

“I probably should,” Bucky replied. “Gotta gain weight and all that. _Much_ later, though. Food can wait ‘til I actually wake up.”

Steve laid one of his jackets over Bucky’s chest before he left. Whether it was the scent or the fact that Bucky was fucking exhausted, it didn’t take long before he was asleep again. Steve also pulled some blackout curtains over the windows, plunging the room into a murky, blissful darkness. That probably helped.

He slept peacefully for once. He never remembered any of his dreams, just that he often woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night next to Steve. Or he woke up alone, as had been the case too often since they mated. This time, though, his mind let him be. It was enough that he got some restful hours while he could.

When he woke later, it was to the smell of… bacon. That and the sound of Steve whistling. His stomach growled loudly. It was still a bit early by Bucky’s biological clock, but his traitorous body seemed to be on a different page today. His stomach growled again and Bucky groaned as he rolled out of bed with the blanket still wrapped around his body.

Bucky trudged out to the kitchen, plopped himself down at the table, and lay his head against the surface. Soon after he heard something get placed on the table and he looked up through bleary eyes. He could smell the warm spices before he saw it. It was a tall mug of the Asgardian tea.

“I love you,” Bucky said.

“Love you, too,” Steve replied with a chuckle.

“Shut up. I was talking to the tea.”

Steve just laughed at that. “I’m hurt,” he said. “My mate loves the drink more than he loves me.”

Bucky ignored him and took a sip of the tea. He let the warmth seep into his bones and coax him into semi-wakefulness. Steve deserved a medal for getting this stuff for him. Maybe he could find a mug that said, “#1 Alpha,” or something. Or he could just give the man a blowjob sometime. That was more fun.

A moment later, Steve walked back over with two plates piled high with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. There was also a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. Bucky grabbed a plum. What would normally have fed an entire family was split between the two of them. At least they were alone so they didn’t have to feel self-conscious about it. Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek.

“Thanks, alpha. You take such good care of me,” he said. Steve rumbled happily in reply before Steve kissed him back. “So, where do you want me today?”

Bucky watched with smug satisfaction as Steve’s entire face flushed. He chuckled and proceeded to drown his pancakes in syrup before shoving some in his mouth. It was honestly amazing, the variety of foods that were available these days.

“W-Where do I w-want you?” Steve parroted.

“Yeah, I figured I could do some modeling for you so you could finish that picture you started,” Bucky said.

“Oh. Right.”

“Why? What did you think I meant?” Bucky asked with the most innocent expression he could conjure.

“Nothing,” Steve said. His voice was a bit gravelly, though, and Bucky could smell a faint whiff of arousal. He cleared his throat before cutting his pancakes with a little more force than was strictly necessary. “Well, I was thinking about going on a hike up one of the trails. Maybe I could get you to pose for me so I can sketch it later.”

“You gonna take a picture or are you gonna use that photographic memory?”

“I don’t have photographic memory,” Steve protested quietly.

“Sure. And all those Hydra bases you placed on the army maps came because you took a picture of the map when you rescued me, right?”

Steve chuckled at that. “Okay, maybe I have a photographic memory. Didn’t help me when I was trying to draw your arm yesterday.”

“Aww, guess I should’ve rolled over to give you a better view,” Bucky said with a grin.

* * *

They actually did end up taking a hike up a trail called, “Savage Alpine”. They drove there themselves to avoid the crowds. Almost as soon as they arrived, though, clouds started rolling in.

“Do you want to come back another day?” Steve asked.

“Are you kidding?” Bucky replied. “Look, everyone’s getting back in their cars and leaving. This is the perfect chance to enjoy the trail without worrying about the crowds recognizing us.”

It was enough for Steve, who pulled into a parking spot and grabbed rain gear from the back of the car. Bucky was immediately grateful that Steve, in his “always prepared for anything” mentality hadn’t packed the modern fashion disaster that was the poncho. Bucky had had to see one once. He was certain his eyes would never recover from the trauma. _Of all things to create in the world of the future, a plastic garment that covered your entire body? Really?_ Bucky thought. _Instead, Steve took out a couple coats and a pair of umbrellas._

As soon as they started on the trail, Bucky began to wonder why anyone was leaving. It was beautiful, even if the sun was behind the clouds. The weather did little to detract from the beauty. The rolling hills and plains made were still beautiful and with the clouds rolling in, one could almost pretend that the mountains went up forever.

Of course, that also meant that Mt. McKinley, or Denali Mountain as people seemed to call it now, was obscured, but they were going to be in the area for 2 weeks. There would surely be time to see the mountain.

As soon as it started raining, the trail cleared up, the remaining people making a beeline for the parking lot. There was enough room for Steve and Bucky to walk side by side beneath their umbrellas. They actually held hands, like a real, normal couple would do on their honeymoon.

_It sort of is_ , Bucky thought. It made him smile, thinking about being romantic and alone with Steve.

The trail was relatively easy, especially considering their enhanced strength and stamina. Still, they stopped at the top of the trail, looking down on the park below. It was beautiful, with the rain somehow enhancing the look of the valley, making it look lush. Then a thought occurred to Bucky.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you ever watch that movie, The Notebook?” he asked. “Pepper recommended it rather enthusiastically, as I recall.”

Steve smiled down at him in lieu of answer and closed his umbrella. In a matter of seconds, he was soaked. His blond hair was plastered to his head. Bucky smiled and turned back towards the valley.

“Come on, Buck. Don’t leave me like this,” Steve said. Bucky smiled and started walking away. “Get back here!”

“Make me!” Bucky shouted over his shoulder and started jogging away. It didn’t take long for Steve to catch him and steal his umbrella away. Bucky laughed as they tussled briefly and shrieked as the rain began to soak him. It was colder than he expected. Steve held him for a moment beneath the steady stream before leaning down and kissing him.

And if re-enacting a cheesy scene from a romantic movie that made Bucky cry even when he wasn’t pregnant made his toes curl, that was no one’s business but his and Steve’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days they spent hiking, but persistent rain saw them enjoying time indoors. Much of that time was spent between the sheets. It was nearly a week before they saw the sun again. Coincidentally, it was also on Steve’s birthday, which meant that Steve was going to get whatever he wanted today. Which wasn’t any different from most birthdays that Bucky remembered, but it made him a little excited. So naturally, Bucky was a bit confused as to why Steve wanted to spend his birthday hiking up another trail.

“You know, when we realized your birthday was coming up a couple days ago, this isn’t how I pictured spending the day,” Bucky said.

“We’ve spent the past couple days in bed, Buck,” Steve replied. “Surely you’re ready to get out and enjoy nature like we came here to do. Besides, we can see the mountain today!”

That was true; the sky was so clear, Denali Mountain stood out on the horizon. It was beautiful, inescapable, and looming. It was strange to think that most people who visited the park didn’t get to see it, but if the past few days were really typical for how it was normally, it made sense. Steve kept stopping every now and then to take pictures of everything from the mountain to the landscapes to Bucky to both of them together.

Bucky didn’t mind when Steve stopped to take pictures of the wildlife. Except for the moose. The time when they saw a moose, the only thing that went through Bucky’s mind was whether they’d have to fight or run away. Running away was the logical option, as beating up a moose would attract more attention that they didn’t want at the moment. But other stuff like deer, foxes, various birds, and such were all amazing and Bucky didn’t mind them so much.

Finally, they reached the peak of a small hill overlooking the park below them. Steve set the pack he brought down and produced a large throw blanket. Bucky grinned.

“You remembered the picnic,” he said.

“Of course. We didn’t get to do it when we got here,” Steve replied with a sheepish smile. “I thought it looked like a good day for one.”

“Just admit that you’re a huge sap and that you like taking care of me,” Bucky said as he plopped himself down on the blanket.

“I’m a huge sap and I like taking care of my beautiful, charming, thoughtful omega. Who’s also the father of my children,” Steve said. He leaned over to kiss Bucky. Bucky hummed softly as he felt Steve nip his lower lip playfully.

“Careful, alpha,” Bucky murmured. “You’re playing with fire. It’s called ‘public indecency’.”

Steve hummed in turn. “Well, it is my birthday.”

“Wicked alpha,” Bucky replied. The chuckle that escaped Steve was positively dark. “Unfortunately for you, public indecency isn’t a turn on for me.”

“Fortunately for you, Pepper would probably skin me if Captain America made the national news for having sex in a public park,” Steve said.

“We ask so much of you,” Bucky crooned. “Captain America never gets to be bad.”

Steve kissed him again and fetched the basket he brought. In retrospect, Bucky should have realized that that was what the basket was for. _This must be what people call pregnancy brain_ , he thought.

Steve produced a Tupperware of homemade potato salad, a bowl of various fruits, and huge, super soldier sized hoagies. Somewhere in the back of Bucky’s pregnancy addled mind, he was aware that Steve had had to do a ton of work to prepare for his own birthday, but he was distracted by the fact that Steve had a huge smile on his face like this was exactly how he wanted to spend the day.

Bucky was actually surprised by that. Of course, that might be due to the fact that they had spent a significant part of the past few days having sex. Bucky had almost expected more of the same, even though he knew that Steve would have taken one glance at a clear sky and insisted on going out.

Steve held up a spoonful of potato salad. “Open up.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and complied. The potato salad was pretty damn close to perfect. It wasn’t too sweet and it wasn’t too tangy. He moaned around the mouthful. Steve grinned in satisfaction.

“Good?”

“It’s pretty okay,” Bucky said.

“Just ‘pretty okay?’” Steve asked.

“Needs salt,” Bucky said with a saucy grin. Steve stared at him very deliberately as he scooped up another spoonful and tried it for himself.

“There’s nothing wrong with my potato salad,” Steve declared. “It’s perfect.”

“That’s because you’re salty enough that you don’t notice,” Bucky teased.

Steve glared at him before he burst out in laughter. “I feel as if I should be insulted, but I have no idea what that even means.”

Bucky was about to say something, but he stopped to consider. “I’m not sure what it means either, honestly.”

“Look at us,” Steve said with a smile as he scooched closer. “Two boys from Brooklyn trying to understand the kids’ lingo these days.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed him. “At least we have each other,” he said. “Happy birthday, Stevie.”

* * *

By the time Bucky and Steve reached the end of their time at Denali, they managed to hike many, but not all of the trails available to them. Some were because of Bucky’s condition and Steve being unwilling to risk the trek, while others simply because they didn’t have the time. In all honesty, Bucky was somewhat glad that they hadn’t taken some of the trails available to them. Maybe it was the fact that he was carrying twins, but moving around, particularly any sort of vertical movement, was becoming increasingly awkward; even though being a super soldier meant that he didn’t tire as easily.

They did get to see the mountain and take pictures and even received snide remarks on their tourist tendencies. Bucky ignored them. In all the travelling he’d done in his life, it was a rare occasion that he got to actually be a tourist.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to go back,” he said casually as they approached their rental car for the drive back to Anchorage.

“I know what you mean,” Steve replied. “I wish we didn’t have to go back. At least we were able to get away for a little bit, right?”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, that’s true,” he said. He got into the car as Steve took the driver’s seat. A thought occurred to him that made him smile. “We’re in the second trimester, Stevie.”

Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “Only six months to go.”

Bucky hummed at that as he placed a hand to his stomach as he leaned back against the seat. Maybe if he was lucky he’d be able to sleep a bit while they were making the drive to Anchorage.

* * *

The quinjet landed at the Tower around mid-afternoon. There was only one person waiting for them as they got off the vehicle: Peter Parker, who seemed extremely happy to see them again. Well, Bucky in particular. They had barely stepped off the jet when Peter launched himself at Bucky. Steve managed to intercept the boy before his pregnant mate had an armful of teenager knocking him off balance.

“Calm down, son,” Steve said. “Whatever you have to say can wait until he’s sitting down.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve, I’m fine. What’s up, kid?”

“You gotta save me, Bucky!” Peter said. “She’s evil! She’s pure evil! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Who’s evil?” they asked.

“Ms. Romanoff,” Peter said. “Natasha, she’s been running me into the ground ever since you left! She’s been running me through, like, actual gauntlets of torture machines and she calls it training! You have to stop her.”

Bucky chuckled. “Come on, kid, it can’t be that bad.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “It’s worse. I literally have no words for how she’s been ‘training’ me.”

“What? Bucky’s been going easy on him,” came Natasha’s voice as she stepped around the corner. “He was ready for more and Bucky was gone so I decided to see what he was really capable of.”

“Good to see you again, Nat,” Bucky said. “What did you learn?”

“He holds himself back,” Natasha replied. “He’s stronger and can move faster than he’s demonstrated in training before. His speed and reflexes are enhanced by the ability to know what’s coming before it happens. I was trying to get him to give it all he’s got. How was the vacation?”

“It was beautiful, thank you,” Bucky replied.

“Not enough time there, if you ask me,” Steve added.

“No, she’s been trying to kill me with this training!” Peter protested. “I’ve been so exhausted after training that sleeping takes too much energy! My aunt thinks that I’m working out at the gym and got me protein powder! I had to start taking it to convince her and it’s literally the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Try the military rations from WWII,” Steve said. “I guarantee you that it’s worse.”

“Or that powdered milk stuff from back in the day,” Bucky added. “Food’s definitely come a long way in the past 70 years.”

“If you start the next sentence with ‘kids these days’ like some un-ironic oldies, I’m quitting,” Peter said.

“We are old, technically,” Steve said.

“Well, apparently talking takes less energy than sleeping,” Bucky said. “So maybe you can go another round so I can see what all the fuss is about, huh?”

“Sure—wait, what?!”

* * *

“Ready, Peter?” Bucky asked as the three adults settled in the control room.

“I feel betrayed, but sure, I guess I’m ready to do this all over again,” Peter said. “Is it too late for Captain Rogers to be my trainer?”

“Trust me, you don’t want Steve as your trainer,” Bucky said. “If you’re capable of doing this trek the way Natasha says you are, Steve will actually run you into the ground.”

“You say that as if _you_ wouldn’t increase the intensity of his training,” Natasha said off the com-link.

“He doesn’t need to know that,” Bucky said. “Besides, I’m in the second trimester. I’m going to have to dial down the whole workout stuff in a couple months, if not sooner.”

“Hate to interrupt whatever you guys are talking about,” Peter interjected. “But do you want me to start now, or what?”

“Yes, Peter, go ahead,” Natasha said. “We’re doing exactly what we were doing this morning.”

As soon as she said that, she turned the setting up one level. Bucky glared at her half-heartedly, though he knew exactly why she did it. Presenting an unexpected challenge for Peter would actually test his abilities and provide Bucky with a sense for just what Peter was capable of. Considering that Natasha’s evaluation said that he had been holding back, Bucky was genuinely curious to see just what the kid was capable of.

The course whirred to life, easily much more difficult than what Bucky normally had Peter do. There were more swinging columns, more hoops to jump through, more traps to evade, and more of everything. Instantly, Bucky began to worry. He tried to keep himself calm, but his instincts were on high alert. If something went wrong…

Steve reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly before turning his attention to the course.

“She wouldn’t have done this if she didn’t think that he could handle it,” Steve said quietly. “If anything happens, I’ll help him out.”

Bucky let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “You’re right. Thanks.”

Peter assumed a starting stance and ran at the course. He launched himself through at the beginning of the course. Where once Peter had fallen for a pit trap at the beginning of a similar course, this time he jumped over a similar spot… only for a swinging club to come down directly for him. Peter wasn’t expecting it, but it didn’t seem to matter. He dodged smoothly and attached himself to the club. He waited for two swings before jumping through the next hoop and into the next area.

This course was truly a trial, a test of Peter’s abilities. He used more of his powers, moved faster and with more surety. He jumped through the hoops as they swung in midair, tripped a couple traps and dodged them, evaded swinging columns and rotating blades. One trap launched a series of daggers and Bucky was briefly afraid for the kid before Peter flipped over them easily.

A few minutes later, he reached the end of the course and collapsed in exhaustion. Natasha killed the program while Bucky and Steve made their way to where the boy was lying. Peter breathed hard. Bucky knelt next to him.

“Kid, that was amazing!” Bucky cried. “I can’t believe that you could do all that and didn’t tell me.”

“I’m beat,” Peter groaned. “Please tell me that’s it for, I don’t know, ever.”

“I don’t know about forever,” Bucky said. “But now that I’m back, I’d say that I could be convinced to let you take it easy for a week or two.”

“Thank God.”

“Besides, I just got back from vacation,” Bucky said. “I’m going to relax for a couple days before we do anything else. Feel free to take the next week to relax. You’ve definitely earned it.”

“Damn right, son,” Steve added. “Good hustle out there. I’m impressed.”

Peter finally looked up to stare dumbfounded at Steve’s face like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. Bucky chuckled a bit at the sight and turned to his mate in time to see him blush slightly.

“Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , just complimented me,” Peter gasped as he rolled over. “My entire life is complete!” he shouted up at the ceiling.

“Is he okay?” Steve whispered to Bucky.

“I think you might have broken him, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). 
> 
> Also, briefly NSFW.

A month and a half later, Steve was sleeping soundly in the nest he shared with Bucky. Until, that is, he felt his mate start to nudge him gently. At first, Steve did nothing, somewhat selfishly hoping that Bucky would give up and let him fall back asleep. There was no such luck. Bucky just began to nudge him harder. He groaned.

“Steve? Are you awake?” Bucky asked.

“I am now,” Steve mumbled, his words slurred with interrupted sleep. “What is it?”

“I need something. I have a big craving,” Bucky replied. Steve slowly opened his eyes, biting back the part of him that was annoyed by being woken up in the middle of the night. It was becoming increasingly frequent these days, though this was the first time Bucky woke him up for a craving. Usually it was simply Bucky having trouble sleeping. Shockingly, Bucky’s being pregnant with twins increased the pain and discomfort in his back.

“Please, alpha. I promise, it’s a real craving. I need it,” Bucky said. His voice was a slight whine and it was enough to rouse Steve’s protective instincts. It chased away enough of his weariness that he was able to rise.

“What is it? I’ll get right on it,” Steve said. He glanced at the alarm clock next to his side of the nest. The small red numbers read 4:47. He suppressed a groan. This couldn’t have waited another hour or two for when he would have gotten up anyway for his morning run?

“I need some chicken nuggets,” Bucky replied.

Steve was surprised, but at least it was something relatively simple. And he happened to have chicken in the fridge, so that was something. It would be simple to make, considering that all chicken nuggets were was chicken cut into little bits, breaded, and fried.

“I’ll get right on it,” Steve replied as he got up.

“No, Steve. I need McDonald’s chicken nuggets,” Bucky said. Steve turned around to stare at him.

“Are you serious?” Steve asked. Bucky looked up at him and began to pout, his lower lip trembling slightly as he nodded. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. If that’s what you need, I have no problem getting it for you.”

Steve got up and started getting dressed. It would be a simple matter to jump on his motorcycle and run over to the nearest McDonald’s to get him the food. He just needed to throw on a t-shirt, some jeans, and a leather jacket.

* * *

It didn’t go as planned, of course. Because apparently even a simple run to a fast food joint couldn’t go the way it was supposed to. Steve griped silently at having gone through the trouble of dressing in civilian clothes just to be told that he couldn’t order chicken nuggets at quarter after 5 in the morning.

“Are you sure?” he asked with no small amount of exasperation. “Please, my mate woke me up to get some chicken nuggets. Isn’t there any way you can help me out?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the middle aged cashier said, looking a bit annoyed. Part of Steve could sympathize with her. Being up this early in the morning to work a minimum wage job had to be hard. At the same time, the part of him that needed to support his pregnant mate was frustrated and wanted to go back to bed.

“We don’t sell anything on the lunch menu until 10:30,” she continued. “You’re going to have to either convince your mate to settle for homemade or wait a few hours.”

Steve frowned and put his hands on his hips. He’d been arguing with her for about 10 minutes, now. He wasn’t’ getting anywhere and he didn’t want to be that person who demanded to see a manager and got her into trouble for doing her job.

“It’s okay, I understand,” he said. He turned around and walked out. He got back on his motorcycle and headed back toward the Tower. He wondered how he might be able to get some chicken nuggets for his mate. He didn’t much want to go hunting across New York until he found some sympathetic worker who was willing to go through the trouble to make him food that technically wasn’t supposed to be available yet.

He could try to imitate them, but he had realized recently that Bucky had a really discerning palate. Said realization came the last time he had tried to imitate something that Bucky was craving. Bucky had eaten it, but it had failed to satisfy the craving. In the end, Steve just had more work to do.

He sighed as he pulled into the garage beneath the Tower. He had determined that he wouldn’t return until he had what Bucky asked for, but he was at a bit of a loss at the moment.

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said. “Was your trip successful?”

“No,” Steve said simply. Then a thought occurred to him. “But I have an idea. Take me to the locker room.”

“Of course, sir.”

* * *

If ever there was a time when Steve wanted to immortalize someone’s reaction to seeing him in his Captain America gear, seeing the cashier at the McDonald’s face had to be near the top. It was almost comical the way her face changed as she realized first, that Captain America was in the store, and second, that he was the same alpha who had been there just a little bit ago had to be near the top.

He assumed a familiar stance from his days traveling the country selling bonds and performing for crowds of adoring fans. It looked sufficiently impressive and heroic that people tended to expect from him.

“C-Captain America!” she cried. “Wh-Why didn’t you say who you were?”

Steve smiled jovially, falling into the role of the friendly, outgoing American icon with practiced ease. “It’s okay, I apologize for not being up front,” he said. “But like I said, my mate is craving chicken nuggets. I understand that you’re not normally able to sell them this early in the morning, but is there any way that you could make an exception this once?”

She stuttered for a moment, her mouth agape. It opened and closed for a few minutes like a goldfish before she shook her head and smiled.

“Of course, sir—I mean Mr. Rogers—I mean Captain—I mean—”

Steve chuckled and smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay. Thank you for understanding my predicament, ma’am.”

She seemed to relax somewhat. “Do you… do you think I could get a picture? You know, for my grandkids. They’re big fans and I’m sure they’d love to have a real picture.”

Steve obliged and spent the better part of the next 20 minutes or so posing for pictures and signing various objects for the workers. There were even a couple workers who had him sign a part of their bodies. Steve wasn’t’ sure how long those would last, considering their work environment, but he obliged nonetheless.

At the end of it, he ended up leaving with two orders of 20 chicken nuggets free of charge (the manager at the time was a huge fan as well, it seemed). He did make sure to give a generous tip to the cashier working, however, to make up for the trouble he put her through.

He walked through the door feeling somewhat irrationally proud of having obtained the food Bucky requested. He found Bucky sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of Fruit Loops. His mate’s eyes lit up as Steve walked through the door with a bag full of food.

“Finally!” Bucky cried. “I’m starving!”

“Well that’s good, considering what I had to do to get these,” Steve replied as he set the bag down on the table. “Got tired of waiting for me?”

“No,” Bucky said pointedly. He got out a box of chicken nuggets and proceeded to completely ignore the various dipping sauces that the workers had tossed in with them. Steve watched in abject horror as Bucky dipped a nugget into the milk that had held the Fruit Loops and ate it. “God, thank you so much. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Buck,” Steve said in spite of his revulsion. “Do you need me for anything else?”

“No, I’m good,” Bucky replied. “Why are you wearing your suit?”

Steve sighed and told him about how the employees refused to sell him chicken nuggets until he returned in his suit. Bucky looked half amused, half guilty.

“Sorry you had to go through all that trouble just for me,” he said quietly. Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky’s forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Steve said. “I don’t mind, I promise. Don’t worry about me.”

Bucky purred in contentment. The sound never failed to send a thrill down Steve’s spine. He figured it was his alpha side that felt proud for pleasing his mate, for earning the approval that he craved so much. He breathed in the scent of Bucky’s happy scent, the sweetness of it heightened by his pregnancy.

When people, especially Dr. Cho, told him that Bucky’s scents would be heightened during his pregnancy, part of him had dismissed it. Now, though, whenever Bucky smelled distressed or sad, it was almost as if he lost the ability to think coherently until he’d taken care of the problem. Conversely, whenever Bucky smelled pleased, Steve wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Bucky’s body and let the scent fill his nostrils.

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky murmured as he began to scent Steve. “You’re so good to me.”

Steve involuntarily let out a pleased rumble in his chest. Bucky’s happy scent seemed to grow as he pushed away and returned to his horrendous combination of fruity milk and fried chicken.

“Hey, there is something you could do for me,” Bucky said. “You know, now that Peter’s back in school.”

“You want me to pick him up or something since it’s Saturday?” Steve asked. He wouldn’t be surprised. Peter had improved steadily since Bucky had taken the boy under his wing. Peter was pretty impressive on his own, but now he was starting to gain in confidence as well as ability.

“No, but I was thinking...” Bucky said. “He has the weekend off since he just started school and… I was thinking we could… spend the day in bed?”

“You mean having…?” Steve asked. Bucky was always better at being up front about… that than Steve was. He tended to get so flustered, even though he was pretty confident in the bed itself.

“Maybe some,” Bucky said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “But mostly I was hoping we could just… you know, cuddle.” He hid his face in Steve’s chest for a moment. “Feel like I haven’t seen you much lately.”

Bucky wasn’t wrong. While Steve hadn’t taken any major assignments, he still helped the rest of the team handle problems as they arose that sometimes took most of the day. Bucky’s condition precluded any heroics aside from training Peter, and even that had started getting more difficult as Bucky’s range of motion started to become more limited.

“JARVIS?” Steve called.

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Clear my schedule for today, please,” Steve said. “I need to take care of my mate. Don’t interrupt unless there’s an emergency.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve smiled down at Bucky as he took a seat. “I’m all yours.”

Bucky grinned as he popped another ruined chicken nugget into his mouth and retrieved another. “Good,” he said with a grin. “Because I’ve been thinking of one thing for the past few days and I intend to try it. As soon as I’m done with this, anyway.”

* * *

The sounds coming from Bucky’s mouth were frankly obscene. He moaned in ecstasy beneath Steve’s ministrations. What his alpha was doing to his body should probably be illegal. Hell, it probably was in at least a couple states if it felt this good. Bucky arched off the bed and gave another loud moan as pleasuring sparks coursed through his body.

“You’re going to wake the whole building at this rate,” Steve chuckled. “Tony won’t appreciate being woken up like this.”

“Shut up, this is your fault,” Bucky groaned. “You’re just too good at this. If I didn’t already love you, I’d be sold on you.”

“Maybe I should have tried this earlier,” Steve replied with a grin. Steve pressed his thumbs into Bucky’s foot gently but firmly and it felt closer to heaven than Bucky had ever experienced. “Would’ve saved a lot of time.”

“Never needed one of these before you knocked me up, punk,” Bucky said. He propped himself up on a pillow and relaxed. This was one of the things that was apparently pretty common but which no one had bothered to warn him about pregnancy: swollen, aching feet. He told Dr. Cho about it at his most recent appointment and she simply nodded and said that it wasn’t surprising.

Then there was the constant feeling of being hot. Bucky felt like he was sweating almost constantly. He started having JARVIS keep the room at a balmy 65 degrees. Steve hated it, but he wasn’t pregnant so he could fucking deal with it. Besides, the punk spent 70 years frozen in the middle of nowhere. He should be used to it by now.

And of course there was the back pain. Bucky had been ecstatic when he discovered he was having twins, but now he was starting to have second thoughts. It got in the way of sleeping, moving, and pretty much ended his time training Peter. His saving grace was a long memory foam pregnancy pillow that wrapped around his body to support his back. Pepper sent it to him shortly after he and Steve announced that they were expecting. It prevented any nighttime cuddling with Steve, but the man was a damn hot box as it was.

Bucky laid his head back on the pregnancy pillow and moaned as Steve’s hands moved from his foot to his calf. Where Steve learned how to do this in this day and age, Bucky didn’t know and didn’t really care. All that mattered was that it felt amazing to have the pain in his body chased away by Steve’s strong, gentle hands. The absence of pain in his foot was a huge relief.

“You should retire from superhero work and become a masseur,” Bucky moaned. “You would be great at it.”

“Good to know that I have something to fall back on,” Steve chuckled. “This would definitely be more relaxing than flying all over the world at the drop of a hat.”

Bucky swallowed. “Maybe… maybe we should.”

“Should what?”

“Retire,” Bucky said. He looked down into Steve’s eyes. Steve looked at him but didn’t stop massaging Bucky’s leg. “Not completely, but at least from this military/spy/hero work.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“A couple weeks,” Bucky replied. “I just think… neither of us really grew up with two parents. I… I want our kids to have that. A family. And… when you were gone on that undercover mission a couple months ago, it was the worst month I’ve ever experienced, even before I knew I was pregnant.”

Steve’s face fell. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been here. You were right.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now,” Bucky murmured. “But the last thing I want for our babies is for one, or hell, both of us to die on a mission and leave them to grow up not knowing who we are except from comics, bad movies, and history books.”

Steve was quiet for a while. Bucky was a little afraid that he had said too much, that maybe this was too much of a commitment and that Steve wanted to protect people more. Then Steve began to nod, not just thoughtfully, but in actual agreement.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing,” Steve said. “I’ve cut back on the hero work and I have to say, it’s been pretty incredible. I was thinking of going to Pepper to say that I’ll start cutting back even more when you reach the third trimester.”

“You’d do that?” Bucky asked. He hated the way his voice cracked from emotion, but hormones were apparently his constant companion these days.

“Bucky, of course I would,” Steve said. He looked up at Bucky completely serious. “It might have been different back in the day, but now… there are lots of people around who help protect the world. Maybe it’s time. And there’s nothing I want more than to be able to see our kids grow up safe and happy. I don’t want to miss a thing just because I was on the other side of the world.”

“Again,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Keep that up and you can massage your own feet,” Steve declared. Then he chuckled in spite of himself. Bucky began to laugh as well and soon enough, the two of them were convulsing with laughter. When the laughter died down, Steve picked up the other foot and repeated the process. Bucky moaned again as his poor, sore foot felt immediate relief when Steve began massaging it.

“Where the fuck did you learn to do this anyway?” Bucky asked.

“Language, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky glared at him.

“They can’t hear me, Stevie,” he countered.

“I read somewhere that babies start hearing sounds at 18 weeks,” Steve insisted. “Their hearing is only going to get better.”

“Too fucking bad.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Don’t come to me if their first words turn out to be something obscene.”

“I think they’ll survive, oddly enough.”

Steve may have been annoyed, officially, but Bucky spied the amused glimmer in his eyes. He thought it was funny, too. He just didn’t want to admit it because God forbid Captain America have a sense of humor that included dirty jokes.

Somehow, beneath Steve’s magic hands, all the pain that was formerly in Bucky’s feet was gone. He sighed contentedly and rolled onto his side as Steve left to wash up. A moment later, he felt Steve’s arms wrap around him from behind as he settled onto the bed. A few minutes later, the sound of Steve’s soft snores filled the room and lulled Bucky into a gentle, light sleep.

* * *

“Captain Rogers? Sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky flew awake with a groan. Steve followed just a few seconds later. Bucky briefly contemplated shooting the ceiling, even though he knew full well that it wouldn’t do anything to deter the intrusive AI.

“What?” Steve growled. The sound of Steve’s growl never failed to make Bucky shiver. Bucky was frankly jealous. It was the only part of being an alpha that he would be interested in if he was one himself, like people tended to think at first glance. He could growl, sure, but it wasn’t the deep-chested animalistic growl that commanded attention that alphas had.

“Miss Pots has requested your presence in her office at your earliest convenience.”

Bucky sighed. “Fine.”

“Very good, sir.”

As soon as it was gone, Bucky laid back down on the bed. He was pregnant and unfortunately, his having twins meant that many of his first trimester symptoms had persisted into what was supposed to have been the pleasant glowing period of his pregnancy. His saving grace was that apparently his stomach was officially on board with the whole thing and no longer gave him issues.

“Buck, we have to see Pepper,” Steve yawned.

“At our earliest convenience,” Bucky replied in his imitation of JARVIS’ accent. “My earliest convenience is in about an hour or so.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to get this over with?” Steve asked. “Then we can do whatever we want after.”

“Yes, but you’re forgetting one crucial detail,” Bucky countered.

“What’s that?”

“I’m pregnant and getting up is a pain and I don’t feel like it right now.”

Steve sighed.

“Hey,” Bucky said. Steve looked at him. “There is… one thing that would help convince me.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked with a grin. “What’s that?”

Bucky grinned and looked up at him from beneath hooded eyes. He opened his legs. Steve chuckled darkly as he moved over Bucky’s body and kissed him. It was hot and full of promise. Bucky let the scent of Steve’s arousal fill his nostrils. He felt his hole slicken at the scent as Steve’s hands roamed over his body with equal parts love and possessiveness.

“You’re never satisfied, are you?” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear, his voice low and gravelly.

“Think you can keep up, Captain?” Bucky replied. Steve’s only reply was to growl and press his groin against Bucky’s. The angle was a bit awkward on account of the now prominent baby bump, but Bucky still moaned as Steve rubbed their hard cocks together.

Steve moved his mouth down and began to suck on Bucky’s sensitive neck. Bucky whined and moaned as he felt the bristles of Steve’s beard graze against his skin. The mark would be nearly impossible to hide, but Bucky never bothered to do so. If his alpha wanted to mark him during sex, Bucky wasn’t going to stop him. Besides, he loved it.

Steve’s hands were all over him, clutching and teasing everywhere at once. Bucky whined as Steve gripped his ass, shoving his hand down Bucky’s pants to tease at his hole. Steve’s eyes darkened as his fingers were coated in Bucky’s slick entrance.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve hissed. “How long have you been ready for me?”

Bucky felt a blush on his cheeks. “I… might’ve had a dream,” he said.

“Oh? Was I in it?” Steve asked.

“Course you were,” Bucky replied. Steve grinned and pressed his fingers against Bucky’s hole.

“Was… anyone else in the dream?” Steve asked with that wicked gleam in his eye. Bucky moaned as Steve’s fingers entered him and went straight for his prostate.

“N-no?” he gasped. “P-please, Stevie, please!”

“Are you lying to me?” Steve asked lowly. “We could always stop here.”

“God, please, no!” Bucky cried. “There was Sam. Sam was there.”

“Well, at least I’m not competing with another alpha,” Steve chuckled. “Was there anyone else?”

“Um… th-there was Thor,” Bucky said. Steve’s grin grew.

“Is that so? What was I doing, then?” Steve asked.

 _He’s evil_ , Bucky thought as his blush grew. He went to turn his face away but Steve grabbed his chin and stopped him. Steve teased Bucky’s prostate even more. Bucky moaned.

“Tell me,” Steve said lowly.

“W-watching?” Bucky replied. He half expected Steve to look angry, but instead that damn wicked gleam in his eye just got darker. Steve thrust down against Bucky’s cock and added another finger to the ones in Bucky’s ass.

“Really? You like that, do you?” Steve asked. He reached down and rubbed Bucky’s cock over the cloth of his pajamas. “You like the idea of me watching as other men make you beg to fuck you harder?”

“I-it’s just a d-dream,” Bucky whined. “P-please, alpha.”

“Shh, baby, I believe you,” Steve said. He rubbed harder at Bucky’s cock. “I’m not mad, but it’s kinda hot.”

“No, don’t want anyone but you, Stevie,” Bucky insisted. He arched up against Steve, trying desperately to get relief, to fuck himself on Steve’s fingers or make the hand against his member rub him more.

“I know, baby,” Steve said. “You’re my omega. _I’m_ the only one who gets to make _you_ feel like this.”

Bucky moaned at the words. He could feel his orgasm approaching. It was shameful, honestly, that his clothes were still on and Steve seemed fully intent on making Bucky come in his pants. But God it felt amazing like this, that Steve knew him well enough to drive him to this. Bucky whined as Steve’s hand cupped around the head of his clothed erection.

“You’re close aren’t you?” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear. “Are you gonna blow your load right here? Come around my fingers and ruin your pants?”

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moaned. He thrust up against Steve’s hand, chasing the feeling of friction against the head of his cock. “Fuck, I need it, please.”

“I’m sure you do,” Steve murmured. “How bad?”

“Huh?”

Steve’s response was to thrust along Bucky’s length again, making him arch up against Steve.

“How bad do you need to come?” Steve growled playfully.

Bucky tried to growl but it came out as more of a mewl. He gave up. “Anything, alpha. What do you want me to do?”

“Beg,” Steve said simply. “I want to hear my pretty omega beg me to let him come.”

Bucky bristled at that, but it also made him even harder. It was the most confusing feeling and Bucky needed more. When he paused, Steve started to remove his hand from Bucky’s cock. His fingers also came out of Bucky’s ass a little bit.

“Or, we could always just go and see Pepper now,” Steve said with a mischievous grin on his dumb face. “Whichever you’re up for.”

Bucky shook his head. “Please, don’t,” he said.

“That’s a decent start,” Steve said, rubbing Bucky’s cock lightly.

“P-please, Steve, let me come,” Bucky whined.

“Aw, come on, Buck. You can do better than that,” Steve murmured.

“Please, alpha, I need to come,” Bucky cried. Steve hummed and applied a little more pressure to Bucky’s cock. “God, feels so good.”

“Go on,” Steve said.

“You’re an asshole,” Bucky said breathlessly. “You gotta let me come, please. Please, please, please.”

Steve rubbed Bucky’s cock more with every word until Bucky was on the precipice of his climax. Bucky arched up against Steve’s body desperately. Steve sucked marks all over the expanse of Bucky’s body, though he avoided Bucky’s increasingly sensitive nipples. But still, Steve didn’t let him come. Instead, he would bring Bucky to the edge again and again, but always bring him back down before starting up again. Nothing Bucky said helped.

“Dammit, Steve, let me come! Please, what do you want me to do? I’ll blow you every day for a month, just please,” he begged, on the verge of tears.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re desperate, baby,” Steve said with a grin. “Come for me.”

Bucky whined, rutting himself against Steve’s hand, chasing his orgasm. It was there, almost there.

“Come on, Buck, you can do it,” Steve murmured in his ear again before nipping at the lobe. “Come for your alpha.”

Bucky cried out as it hit him, bursting out of his body all at once. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced, as if all the ones that Steve denied him combined into this one. Bucky’s entire body convulsed as he came. As soon as he flopped back on the bed, Steve took his cock out and jerked it furiously. Bucky watched, completely transfixed as Steve’s hand flew over his cock.

“Fuck, you were so good, Buck,” Steve moaned. “God, you were incredible! So good for me, Bucky.”

Steve came with a grunt a moment later, shooting his come out onto Bucky’s body. Steve lay over him and kissed him softly as they came down from their high.

“Have I convinced you to get up?” Steve asked. Bucky hummed contentedly.

“Yeah, just give me a minute. That was incredible,” Bucky sighed.

“Make it a quick minute,” Steve replied as he got up to wash off. “We shouldn’t keep Pepper waiting much longer.”

“Christ, if ever there was a mood killer, that would be it,” Bucky groaned. “Fine, I’m coming.”

“Thought you just did,” Steve said with a wink.

“I want a divorce for that joke.”

* * *

“So, how were the chicken nuggets?” Pepper asked.

“Fine?” Bucky replied. He was feeling much better, but he still fully intended to spend the rest of the day in bed with Steve after what happened right before their meeting. Pepper made no remark about how long it took for them to show up, but Bucky had a sneaky suspicion that she knew what they had been up to.

“I certainly hope so,” she remarked. “Considering that your mate is now trending on every major news outlet for the stunt he pulled.”

“Should I not have used the uniform?” Steve asked.

“Relax, Steve,” Pepper replied with a smile. “As far as misuses of the uniform are concerned, this isn’t even a blip on the radar. I just brought it up because if you had thought to keep the fact that you were expecting a child a secret, that’s no longer possible.”

“I figured that would happen,” Steve said. “But what can I say? He wanted chicken nuggets and they weren’t selling them.”

Bucky’s heart melted a little bit at that. He smiled and reached over to take one of Steve’s hands. “Thanks.”

Steve smiled back at him and kissed his hand. “Any time, Buck. But maybe next time it could be sometime other than 4:00 in the morning?”

“I’ll let my body know,” Bucky said with a grin. “No guarantees, though.”

“Aww, how sweet,” Pepper said. “As it is, we’ve had several calls from news outlets asking for official confirmation about Bucky’s pregnancy. We could arrange another interview if you want.”

Bucky looked at Steve for a moment before he turned back to Pepper. “If it’s all the same to you, I’m really not interested in an interview. I don’t really have the energy for it. Twins are exhausting.”

“I don’t envy you,” Pepper said with a smile. “Very well, will you authorize us to make an official statement regarding your condition to the press on your behalf?”

“Yes, but please just say that I’m pregnant,” Bucky replied. “The twins thing is something I would like to keep private.”

“Of course,” Pepper said. “Have you found out the genders or do you want to be surprised?”

“We want to be surprised this time around,” Steve said. “Although, Dr. Cho has said that she knows what they are.”

“Well, I wish you luck with the rest of the pregnancy,” Pepper replied. “How much longer do you have?”

“They’re due around the end of the year,” Bucky explained. “So… we’re about halfway through.”

“Well, hopefully it’ll all be smooth sailing from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).

To say that the next few weeks were interesting would be an understatement. Every major news outlet seemed to be abuzz with the news of Captain America’s expecting mate. The worst part was that it seemed, at first, to lend credence to the tabloids that snapped a picture of Bucky grabbing pregnancy tests. Which was technically deserved this one time, but considering the other kinds of trash they published on a daily basis, there was no need to encourage them.

Peter came to the Tower the next Saturday morning practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. He hugged Bucky, who awkwardly returned the gesture. It was weird, but not unpleasant. Bucky found himself growing oddly proud of his young protégé and subsequently worried when peter went on his “friendly neighborhood Spider-man” kicks. Logically, he knew that Peter could handle some small time crime, but the world, especially New York City, was rarely logical.

“Congrats, Mr. Bucky!” Peter almost shouted into Bucky’s ear. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Peter, you already knew I was pregnant,” Bucky pointed out.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t able to say anything before cause you were being super secret about it,” Peter replied. “But now you’re famous and everyone knows! Do you know what it is yet?”

Bucky sighed and stepped out of Peter’s embrace “We’re having twins,” he replied. Peter’s eyes widened as a smile spread across his face. “And no, we don’t know what they are yet.”

“If you have a boy, will you name him after me?” Peter asked.

“No,” Bucky and Steve replied.

“Aww, but you love me!”

“The jury’s still out,” Bucky said. “Sweetheart, do you mind helping him out? I feel like he needs to burn some energy before we start today.”

“You’re probably right,” Steve replied. He cracked his neck. “Suit up, kid.”

“So, wait, I have a question,” Peter said as he raised his hand.

“Yes?” Steve asked.

“If I break something, does that mean that I’ll get in trouble for destroying a national monument?”

Steve chuckled. “Why don’t you see if you can keep up, first?”

It took only a few minutes for Steve and Peter to suit up. Bucky was mildly curious as to how this would go. Despite being around for the full second half of the summer, Steve had never really taken an active part in Peter’s training. He was content to observe on the days he was able to, claiming that he trusted the way Bucky designed Peter’s regimen. Sparring with Peter was something that never came up because frankly, Bucky was more interested in teaching Peter more of _Systema_ than pitting him against other members of the Avengers just yet.

Where Peter had the strength and agility advantage, Steve had the benefit of experience and one of, if not _the_ best, tactical minds in the known universe. He also had the advantage of having observed Peter’s fighting style, so he was able to anticipate and counter Peter’s opening moves. Peter launched himself at Steve, who assumed a defensive posture.

A casual observer might think that Steve was struggling against the kid. Even just observing, Bucky could tell that Peter was growing confident. He was assured in his movements, there was more strength in his punches and kicks. Peter also redirected more of Steve’s counters with relative ease.

Bucky, however, had fought both Peter and Steve multiple times. Peter was starting to get in trouble. The more confident he became, the more erratic his blows were. Steve was waiting for an opening.

Then it came. Steve managed to knock Peter off balance. Rather than try to regain his footing, Peter attacked again. Bucky winced as Peter’s fist met Steve’s shield with a particularly hard punch. Steve was knocked back a few feet, but Peter shouted in pain to the point that he didn’t see Steve race back and kick him to the floor before jumping on top of him with his shield to Peter’s neck. Then he stood and helped Peter up, who cradled his wrist.

“Ow, ow, ow, WOW!” Peter shouted. “What the hell is that even made of, dude?”

“Vibranium,” Steve replied. “Not a good idea for punching things.”

Bucky walked over to check on Peter. Steve took Peter’s wrist in his hands and Bucky raced (as much as he was able) over when he heard Peter yelp again with pain. Steve clicked his tongue.

“Think it’s sprained,” Steve said. “At least it’s not broken, but I think it’s fair to say that you’re done training for today.”

“Aw, but I’ve been waiting for this for two weeks!” Peter protested.

“Kid, if you end up breaking your hand, we’re going to have two problems,” Bucky said. “First, you won’t be able to train at all until it’s better and second, someone will have to explain to your aunt how you broke your hand in the first place. Which one sounds more appealing?”

Peter gulped. “Good point, but what do I tell her about this?”

Steve wrapped Peter’s hand in a warm cloth. It was amazing what people were capable of these days. A simple brace that was capable of warming you up to accelerate healing would have been something that showed up in a sci-fi novel back in the day.

“I take it you still haven’t told her?” Steve asked. Bucky heard the faint note of disapproval, but then, Steve had mixed feelings about Peter’s aunt not knowing what he was up to. He understood, of course, but that didn’t mean that he was entirely okay with it.

“No, sir,” Peter replied.

“Well, tell her that you tripped on something and took a fall,” Bucky said. He shook his head minutely when Steve glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Peter said. “Thanks.”

Then Peter’s eyes fell to the floor. Bucky frowned at that. It was the look Peter got when he thought he was no good at this whole superhero thing or anything else, really. Bucky walked over a put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just so you know,” he began. “You did really well for your first time.”

“Really?” Peter asked. He didn’t sound convinced. “You keep saying how much stronger I am than you and Steve, but I couldn’t land a hit at all.”

“Kid, you gotta know something,” Bucky replied. “Strength and speed aren’t everything. Me and Steve? We’ve been doing this a whole lot longer than you. Steve’s fought guys a lot stronger than you with people backing him up. You lost because you have less experience, but you put up a good fight.”

“So I just have to keep practicing?” Peter asked.

“Yup,” Bucky confirmed with a grin. “If it makes you feel better, though, I believe in you.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks.”

* * *

With the training session cut short, Bucky sent Peter to the lab to see if he could get something out of helping Bruce or Tony while he was here. Just because they had to take it easy didn’t mean that Peter had to get nothing out of his training this week. Besides, Bruce and Tony were better equipped to talk to him about the science aspect of his abilities than Bucky was.

Part of him was glad, since this whole twin thing was doing a number on his energy levels. Training Peter was like watching a puppy run around in circles. It also turned out that since his kids were growing at a normal rate, he was starting to experience discomfort in any and every position. When they sat down in the common room, Bucky groaned.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, punk, I’m fine, just pregnant,” Bucky replied. “I thought the second trimester was supposed to be the good one.”

“Well, Dr. Cho did say that it could be worse since we’re having twins,” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I was sorta hoping that I would actually get a break,” Bucky groaned. His back was a little sore and his nipples were now so sensitive that his most earnest desire was to go about shirtless all the time. But Steve was apparently territorial and protective and weird about anyone seeing Bucky without clothes on. Sometimes Bucky didn’t mind, but other times he just wanted to strip out of his hot clothes and be free.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him out of the corner of his eye trying to gauge whether his annoyingly sexy and supportive alpha was making a genuine offer was being an ass.

“No, I just want to sit and relax for a bit,” Bucky replied eventually. “Maybe watch that show with the magic martial arts.”

“ _Avatar: The Last Airbender_?” Steve asked. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir.”

Bucky wouldn’t tell the other members of the team, but this was probably one of his favorite shows. It was light, funny, whimsical, and often profound in some ways. Clint and Natasha tried to get him into police procedural shows like _Castle_ and _Bones_ , but Bucky couldn’t get into them. They were honestly ridiculous and the ones that weren’t completely absurd were too similar to what he did for a living.

The episode was in the first season where Katara stole a waterbending scroll from a band of pirates. Bucky, though, lived for Iroh’s character. The guy was a hoot and he loved the paternal relationship between him and Zuko. Steve related to Aang and Bucky liked to joke that it was because both of them had spent a long ass time frozen in ice.

In the middle of the episode, Bucky felt something strange. It wasn’t bad, just weird, like… gas or a little bowel movement. He placed his hand on his stomach when it happened again. Bucky’s eyes widened in realization.

“Steve!” he shouted. “Steve get over here!”

“What, what??” Steve cried in a panic. “I’m right here, what is it, what’s wrong?!”

“I just felt the babies move!” Bucky cried with a smile on his face. He could feel the dreaded waterworks starting up again and he really just wanted to be able to keep it together for long enough to see if Steve could feel them.

“That’s amazing!” Steve replied. He put his hands on Bucky’s stomach. Bucky guided one of his hands to the place where he felt the movement. They were still doing something. The tears threatened to fall, but Bucky managed to keep his shit together. After a minute or so, Steve shook his head. “I can’t feel anything.”

“Oh,” Bucky said. He was still smiling though and the tears finally did start falling down his cheeks. “I just… I was so excited. They’re moving, Stevie.”

“I know, Buck,” Steve said. He rested his forehead against Bucky’s. “I’m so happy, I just wish I could feel them, too.”

“M-maybe in a couple weeks?” Bucky suggested. Steve wiped the tears away. “God, I’m such a damn sap.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay,” Steve said. “You’re my sap.”

Bucky sniffed and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve tucked him into the crook of his neck and held him. The show went on with neither of them paying much attention to it, though Bucky did laugh when he saw that Iroh had led Zuko on a wild goose chase for that game piece he thought he’d lost, but aside from that, he just let himself rest in Steve’s embrace.

* * *

Peter came up at the end of the day to say bye to Bucky. Maybe it was weird, but out of all the members of the Avengers that helped train him, he liked Bucky the most. Maybe it was because Peter was probably going to present as an omega or just the time that Bucky had spent not just training him, but talking and listening to him. Ms. Romanoff was good at showing him the moves, but Peter was always kinda intimidated by her, which was weird because technically she and Bucky did the same things.

Bruce and Tony were good with helping him to figure out the scientific part of his abilities and they helped with his suit and his webs, but they were also off in their own little world a lot of the time. Not that Peter didn’t learn a lot on days like today when Bucky wasn’t physically capable of working with him, but a lot of the time, Peter didn’t quite feel as though they took him seriously. And even though Bucky didn’t understand the scientific jargon as well, he went out of his way to understand how it was applicable so he could help Peter.

In some ways, Bucky reminded Peter of Aunt May in a broody, former Soviet assassin kind of way. Ever since Peter’s uncle died, Bucky was the closest thing he’d ever found to a dad. He listened, he coached, and he pushed Peter. Bucky also encouraged him the whole time, even on the rough days when Peter felt like he wasn’t making any progress at all. Like today, when Steve had wiped the floor with him.

He emerged from the elevator to the common room, which was as high as his clearance let him get. He looked around in awe again. He never got over how cool this place was. Bucky and Steve got to live here and Peter could barely imagine what that was like. As luck would have it, Peter spotted Steve over on the couch. He walked over. As soon as Steve spotted him, he smiled and put a finger to his lips. Peter came around and saw Bucky sleeping soundly with his head in Steve’s lap. Peter felt a little disappointed, but Bucky was sleeping so peacefully, it was hard to be that upset about it.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Just wanted to say bye,” Peter whispered. Steve smiled again and maybe Peter was going crazy, but he could swear there was a note of pride in the look Steve gave Peter.

 _That’s ridiculous_ , he’s probably just proud of his mate and the work he’s done, Peter thought. Still, the idea that Captain America might actually be proud of Peter made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

“You’re a good kid, Peter,” Steve said. “I’m sure you make your aunt proud.”

Peter actually did blush at that and awkwardly went to put his hands in his pockets. That was a mistake. He hissed and winced as his sprained wrist protested sharply. Steve winced, too.

“Sorry about that,” he said.

“No, no! It’s fine,” Peter insisted. “I’m just an idiot is all. Forgot that I injured myself fighting you. That shield is something else.”

“It’s always worked for me, that’s for sure,” Steve chuckled. “I’ll tell Bucky that you came by.”

Peter nodded. “Right, uh, thank you, sir,” he said. “I’ll just—yeah, I’ll go.”

Steve chuckled again. “It’s okay, son,” Steve replied. _OMG HE CALLED ME SON_ , Peter thought. _My life is complete!_ “You can just call me Steve. We’re not in the field or anything.”

“Right, uh, okay, Steve. Thanks.”

“Feel free to come by whenever you want,” Steve said. “Me and Bucky are here for you. Whatever you need, feel free to come by or call.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile at that. He’d heard the stories about how good Steve was, but being on the receiving end of it was something else. It was good to know that he had people out there looking out for him, especially heroes like Steve and Bucky.

“Thanks, Steve. It means a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Grad school is killing me....
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

One month later, Bucky woke up to two very, very active babies jostling around in his womb. He groaned softly, trying not to wake his mate. Unfortunately, being pregnant and nearing the third trimester of said pregnancy apparently made Steve almost insufferably eager to take care of Bucky. No sooner had the sound of mild discomfort emerged from his throat than Steve bolted upright and began checking Bucky’s body thoroughly. Bucky sighed.

“Steve, I’m fine,” Bucky yawned. “Seriously. But your kids are moving around if you’re interested in telling them to quit.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Steve asked.

“God, yes!” Bucky groaned again. “Now shut up and let me go back to sleep.”

Steve actually did kiss his bloated stomach. How the man still found him attractive, Bucky had no idea, but he was happy. In the past month or so, Bucky’s efforts at gaining weight finally succeeded. Which was theoretically fine, if not for the fact that it seemed to happen all at once. One moment, Bucky was more or less the same as he usually was, the next he looked like a damn manatee.

“Okay, kids. Your Papa is tired so you gotta calm down, you hear?” Steve said. Then he kissed Bucky’s stomach again. “I love you. Be good for your Papa while I’m gone.”

“Just go on your run,” Bucky sighed, fighting the urge to cry for the umpteenth time.

Steve crawled up and kissed him softly before he climbed out of their nest. Bucky curled himself around the sheets on Steve’s side of the nest and breathed in. They were still warm from Steve’s hot box body. Bucky swore sometimes that Steve was a solid twenty degrees hotter than him sometimes. It was finally getting to the point where it was unbearable since Bucky’s entire body felt like it was going to sweat to death.

Bucky let the ambient sounds of Steve getting himself ready fall upon him like shroud. It was about the closest thing to white noise that happened naturally in the Avengers Tower. Sleeping in total silence felt unnatural. Or at least, it felt that way. Both he and Steve needed some kind of white noise to help them fall asleep; unless they’d had sex, then they were usually fine.

Steve said he needed it because after spending 30 years of his life in 1940s New York City, the battlefield, and conducting various missions in urban areas, he’d gotten used to there being noise in the background. If Steve was tired enough, he could fall asleep in the middle of the training room while people were whooping and hollering. That had happened one time and Clint had persuaded Bucky to take a sharpie and draw on his face. It never happened again.

Bucky, though? Bucky couldn’t sleep in total silence because it reminded him of Hydra. A few times, back when he was still getting used to being free, he’d woken up thinking he was still in cryo. It led to a significant amount of damage to the SHILED base where he’d been staying.

That state of affairs had continued for months until his therapist asked if he thought about using white noise apps. Since then, Bucky had collected a playlist of various sounds that helped lull him to sleep. He and Steve had figured out which sounds worked for both of them.

Steve’s scent helped to ground Bucky as well, especially now that he was pregnant. He found, strangely enough, that the more the pregnancy advanced, the more he craved things that smelled like Steve. The best days were when Steve came back all sweaty and filling their apartment with his pheromones. The first time it happened Bucky had jumped his bones. And the second time. And the third time. Now Bucky was beginning wonder if Steve was using his morning run as a warm up for possible sex.

Not that Bucky would mind if he was.

Dr. Cho assured him that what he was experiencing was totally normal for pregnant omegas. Many pregnant people had similar experiences, apparently, but omegas tended to have the most intense symptoms. It had something to do with seeking comfort as the omega got closer and closer to their due date. It would also explain Steve’s tendency to bring home throws, blankets, pillows, and such nearly every time he went out. It was like the alpha need to provide combined with the omega nesting instinct.

Bucky loved it. He and Steve were also planning the nursery. They’d chosen a smaller room in their apartment with a bigger crib so the kids could sleep together. There was a bigger room connected by a door that they were planning to use as a playroom for when the kids were older.

Steve stopped by to kiss him again before he headed out the door. Bucky took out his phone to turn the white noise app back on. Before he did, he checked the calendar again. There were two, maybe 3 months left before the twins were due. Steve had (hopefully jokingly) suggested naming a boy Noel if the twins were born on Christmas or Christmas Eve. Bucky vetoed that immediately.

 _Steve shouldn’t be allowed to think of names_ , Bucky thought. _First he tried suggesting that we name one after me, then thinking of a dumb name like Noel._

The challenge was figuring out multiple names. They had to figure out two names for each gender. Which meant that they had to have two names that they both agreed upon, which was proving to be more challenging than they originally anticipated. Then they had to figure out which names for each gender was their favorite in case they had one of each. Which, again, was a challenge.

 _At least we have two more months to figure it out_ , Bucky thought. He sighed as he let the sounds of some creek babbling lull him to sleep.

* * *

Steve entered the apartment as quietly as he could a few hours later. He was dripping in sweat, as usual and he carried a large bag with a bed set he’d found in a store advertising custom made blankets and sheets. It was one of the softest materials Steve had found. Bucky liked soft things. The softer, the better.

He stepped into the bedroom to the soft sounds of Bucky’s snores and their white noise app. Steve brought another throw blanket with a matching set of pillows. Bucky especially seemed to like pillows the longer the pregnancy went on. Blankets tended to get pushed on him in the middle of the night until Steve woke in a sweat. Bucky also complained of being hot and uncomfortable more and more lately. At the same time, when they weren’t sleeping, Bucky wanted soft, comfortable things in their apartment.

It was a bit of a balancing act, but honestly, Steve was just glad to be helping in whatever way he could. He sometimes felt a bit useless unless Bucky needed something. Bucky had the hard job, honestly. Steve was looking forward to the kids being born if for no other reason than the fact that he would be able to do something more tangible to help out.

He turned to leave the room when he heard Bucky roll over. “Stevie?”

Steve was at Bucky’s side in an instant. “Yeah, baby?” he asked. “What is it?”

“Calm down,” Bucky groaned. “I just gotta craving.”

“For what?” Steve asked. He braced himself. Bucky had bizarre cravings. Chicken nuggets and fruit loops turned out to be the most tame among them. Some were just downright revolting.

“I want… strawberry ice cream and pickled eggs,” Bucky answered. Steve managed to stop himself from grimacing in front of his mate. It was apparently one of those days.

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back,” Steve replied. He made a somewhat hasty retreat, both in the interest of getting this food to Bucky as quickly as possible as well as trying not to let his disgust show. Bucky was… sensitive… about such things.

 _At least it’s not 2 in the morning_ , Steve thought as he left the room. He walked over to the fridge. Fortunately, they did, in fact, have strawberry ice cream. Unfortunately, they didn’t have pickled eggs. Mostly because Bucky normally hated any and all things pickled, including pickles.

“JARVIS, where could I find pickled eggs nearby?” Steve asked.

“There’s a café nearby that sells them,” came the answer from the automated system. “Shall I place an order per Sergeant Barnes’ request?”

“Yes, just tell them I’ll pick it up myself,” Steve replied. He could run faster than any delivery person they could get to do the job. He tried to get something via delivery about a month ago and it ended up taking 2 and a half hours. Bucky was nearly insufferable wanting to know where the hell his peanut butter and sushi could possibly be.

 _Never again_ , Steve thought as he gazed out the window.

He didn’t bother changing out of his running gear, but he did grab his incognito glasses and a Yankees ball cap. He got back in the elevator and went to the ground floor. He pointedly ignored Tony as he exited the building. He paused to check his phone for directions and quickly made his way towards the café.

It took him a full 10 minutes to get to the café. For anyone else, it would probably have taken somewhere between 20 and 30 minutes. The café was… well, to call it a café would probably be kind. It was more like a hole-in-the-wall. It was somewhat ironically called _Paula’s Pickle Palace_. Steve didn’t even pause to think about it too much. He walked inside. He was immediately assaulted by the overwhelming scent of vinegar and the various seasonings they used to make… whatever it was they made here.

There was no one at the front counter. Steve resisted the urge to pace in the front area. All he really wanted was to get the food and leave as soon as possible. A few minutes later, a middle aged woman emerged and Steve instinctively sniffed the air and… could not smell her. The fragrance of the pickled foods drowned out any natural scents that this woman exuded.

“Yes? Can I help you?” the woman asked.

“Huh? Oh, yes, I placed an order for some pickled eggs,” Steve asked.

“Oh, that was you,” she said. “Wow, you move fast, you in a hurry or something?”

“My mate is pregnant,” Steve replied with a slight blush. “He was very insistent that I get pickled eggs.”

“Well, seeing as you ordered an entire jar, I should be grateful that he was so insistent,” she chuckled. “Here we go, order for Grant Robinson. That’ll be $12.31.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at the price but took out his wallet. Everything these days cost so much. His mother would’ve counted it a miracle if she happened to find $10. These days it was pocket change and people complained about quarters and nickels and dimes being noisy or something.

“Thank you very much!” she said cheerfully. “Hope your mate enjoys those eggs.”

Steve offered a friendly wave as he made his way out of the shop. He really hoped that he didn’t smell like pickles, but knowing how strongly the place smelled of them, it was probably unlikely that he didn’t. _Guess I’ll just have to shower longer_ , he thought.

The walk back took 20 minutes, since he didn’t want to do something stupid in his rush to return and break the jar. Tony was still in the lobby when he returned.

“Hey, Cap!” he greeted. Then he sniffed. “Jesus, where did you go? You smell like an entire pickle factory! If you want one, I guess I could buy you one, but I could definitely recommend some less… fragrant kinds of work. Like maybe plumbing?”

“Good to see you too, Tony,” Steve said. He pressed the button to the elevator.

“You seem tired, Steve,” Tony said. “Not sleeping well these days?”

“Bucky’s not sleeping well,” Steve replied. “The babies are giving him some issues. Apparently they like to move around or something at night. Makes it difficult to find a comfortable position.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Tony said. He clapped Steve on the shoulder. “If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

Steve regarded Tony for a moment. He was somewhat stunned at this sudden show of genuine concern. If he wasn’t so tired, he would ask Tony if he was feeling all right.

“Thanks, Tony,” he said instead. “I appreciate it. I think we’ll be fine until the kids are born.”

“No problem, just promise to name one of them after me,” Tony replied with a grin.

At that moment, the elevator door opened. Steve glanced at Tony and grinned.

“No,” he said. He made his escape. He walked out onto the communal floor and got into the adjacent elevator before Tony could protest. When the elevator opened outside the door to his apartment, he walked through and sighed.

Steve wasted no time relaxing. He got a bowl down and put a bunch of strawberry ice cream in before he opened the jar of pickled eggs. He fished a couple eggs out of the jar. Then he decided that while Bucky might be craving something abjectly disgusting, it didn’t mean that he had to put those two things in the same bowl, so he got down another, smaller bowl and put the eggs in there before heading into the bedroom.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you when these kids are out of me,” Bucky groaned when he walked in. Steve hummed in acknowledgment. “Seriously. This is another kind of hell.”

“What’s wrong now?” Steve asked. He walked over and offered the bowls to Bucky.

“I love you. Also, my pelvis, _Steve_ ,” Bucky replied. “Your sons are being little punks and trying to break it. Wonder where they got that from.”

“I’ve never broken any of your bones and how do you know they’re boys?” Steve asked with a grin. “We could be having girls.”

“Punk is fucking gender neutral and if they are, then they’re very unladylike punks,” Bucky declared. He carefully cut one of the eggs in half. Steve watched, powerless to do anything to stop it, as Bucky put the two halves of the egg on top of his ice cream and got a spoonful of both and ate it. Bucky moaned in apparent satisfaction.

“Thank you so fucking much, Steve,” Bucky moaned. He laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “God, I haven’t been able to think of anything else for hours.”

“Well, I don’t know what it’s like to have cravings, but I’ll assume that whatever is causing you to crave this is also making it taste good,” Steve replied.

“Want some?” Bucky asked with that devilish grin of his.

“God, no!”

“But it would make me happy, alpha,” Bucky said. Then the asshole did something utterly low, conniving, and just plain unforgivable. He _pouted._

“No, stop!” Steve protested. “You can’t make that work this time. I’m not falling for that!”

Bucky was apparently feeling particularly devious today. Or particularly bored. Or both. Because as soon as Steve said that, Bucky turned on the puppy eyes. Steve slowly felt his resolve start to crumble.

“No, please,” Steve murmured. Bucky held the spoon out in front of him.

“Please, alpha?” Bucky asked. “It tastes good, I promise.”

Steve sighed. “Fine.”

He ate it. Somehow, he managed to avoid gagging on the truly revolting flavor combination. The ice cream absolutely clashed with the vinegar of the pickled egg. He grimaced as he swallowed.

“So?” Bucky asked.

“I’m so glad that this tastes good for you,” Steve replied.

“Good, so I get to have it all,” Bucky declared with a smile. “I’m starving.”

“Yeah, you go nuts, babe,” Steve chuckled. He kissed Bucky’s cheek before he stood up. “I’m gonna go shower.”

Bucky pulled him down and kissed him back. Steve pulled back and grimaced. “You need to brush your teeth when you’re done with that.”

He was halfway to the bathroom before he felt a pillow hit the back of his head. He turned around and found Bucky grinning mischievously with his bowl of ice cream in one hand and another pillow in the other. Steve held out his hand to ward off the next blow.

“No don—” he cried. The pillow hit him square in the face.

“That’s for being a little punk,” Bucky said. “Just like your little punk babies.”

“Is that right?” Steve asked. He put his hands on his hips.

“I’m always right and you know it,” Bucky replied smugly. He put another spoonful of ice cream and egg in his mouth. “And I know that since I’m pregnant, you won’t do a damn thing about it.”

“You wanna bet?” Steve asked with a grin. Bucky’s eyes widened when he started jogging towards the nest.

“No, don’t you da— Christ!” he cried as Steve dove into the bed. Somehow he managed to put the bowl on the nightstand before Steve hit him with a pillow. “Dammit!”

“Who’s always right now?” Steve demanded. He held up the pillow again before Bucky hit him with another one. He laughed as he struck again.

Bucky played dirty. He went for all Steve’s weak spots. Steve, meanwhile, avoided Bucky’s chest, but went for the legs a fair bit. Bucky had no such restraint. He grabbed a pillow in each hand and bombarded Steve with each of them whenever the opportunity arose. Eventually, the fight ended with Steve pinning Bucky to the bed, mindful of the baby bump. Bucky glared up at him.

“Cheat,” he accused. “You play dirty, Rogers.”

“You’re one to talk, Barnes,” Steve countered.

“I’m an angel above reproach, asshole,” Bucky replied. “You should apologize.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. “I still love you, though.”

“Damn right you do,” Bucky murmured. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s mouth. Steve returned the kiss before the taste of Bucky’s craving made him grimace again.

“You still need to brush your teeth.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asked. He hit Steve with a pillow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).

The first weekend of November was an interesting one. For one, Bucky was now a little more than 7 months pregnant and his mobility had dropped rather drastically. Dr. Cho was equally fascinated and sympathetic about Bucky having to take a break from walking every 10 minutes or so. Somehow, getting short-winded wasn’t something he expected to experience… ever. That a super soldier had a similar problem many other pregnant people experienced was apparently significant. Dr. Cho also indicated that his kids were a bit larger than most twins were at this stage.

_That accounts for why my back and legs always hurt_ , Bucky thought. To make matters worse, once his kids started moving, they seemed to keep moving until they tuckered themselves out. Considering their size, it almost always meant about an hour or so of Bucky being uncomfortable.

Even when the twins weren’t moving around, his body seemed sore. It was as if his womb was taking every last centimeter of available space in his torso and pushing the rest of his body out of the way to make more room. His organs were definitely starting to feel a bit crowded. Again, Dr. Cho said that this was normal. It didn’t help the feeling of smooshed organs.

His bladder seemed to experience the most trouble. Bucky sometimes felt like his entire life revolved around the bathroom. It made the whole training Peter thing virtually impossible now. Steve and Natasha had officially become Peter’s trainers for the time being. This was actually the first week where they were taking on that role. Bucky was holed up in the living room with a small pile of blankets as close to the nearest bathroom as he could get.

The only physical activity that he got these days was the prenatal yoga class he and Steve went to incognito on Wednesdays. It was starting to wear on him. He missed his range of movement, being able to move without waddling. He also missed being able to do anything without his mate hovering in case something went wrong. Steve meant well, but to be honest his protectiveness was starting to go a bit overboard.

Bucky pushed himself slowly to his feet. He groaned as he stood. One of his hands instinctively went to his back to support himself as his ache was renewed. His legs were starting to hurt, too. But dammit, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t walk to the damn kitchen and get himself some damn food.

He slowly straightened and took as deep a breath as he could. There was still 2 months before he was due and he would be damned if he spent that entire time in bed or on the couch. He sure as hell didn’t need anyone to baby him on account of his babies. At least, he wanted to make it to at least the 8th month before he started depending on people too much.

Bucky walked into the kitchen and sighed at the smell that was beginning to waft in the air. Bucky had gotten up early (due to his not being able to sleep) and started making borscht. It smelled amazing. Steve used to joke that spending 70 years as Hydra’s Russian assassin didn’t mean that he was actually Russian. That is, until he actually tasted the food Bucky knew how to cook (which was almost exclusively Russian). The soup wasn’t ready yet, it still made his stomach growl.

He walked over to the fridge and got out the jar of pickled eggs to tide him over, which was actually the second jar that he had gotten. This entire craving was weird because Bucky hated pickles normally. Now, he couldn’t get enough of them. Steve hated the smell, but he made his run to the store to get the food without a fuss.

Suddenly Bucky felt his body tighten around his stomach. He hissed in surprise and gasped. It didn’t hurt, it just felt like his body around his uterus was tightening. Bucky set the jar down before he could do something stupid like drop it. He got his phone out and dialed Dr. Cho’s number. He slowly leaned back against the counter. The feeling was starting to go away. Dr. Cho picked up on the third ring.

“Hey, Bucky,” she said. “What’s up?”

“Doc, I just felt something weird,” he replied.

“Can you describe it for me?” she asked.

“It was like my stomach cramped up,” Bucky explained. “Didn’t last all that long, though. Less than a minute.”

“Sounds like you had a Braxton Hicks,” Dr. Cho replied. “They’re fairly common during the third trimester. I’m actually surprised that it took you this long to feel them. Some people get them during the second trimester.”

“Great. How do I make them stop?” Bucky asked.

“Sometimes getting up and taking a short walk helps,” she answered. “If you’re lying down, you can try shifting positions.”

“No, how do I prevent having one?” Bucky clarified.

“Oh. Well, have you been staying hydrated?” she asked.

“No, because I’m trying to spend as little time in the bathroom as possible,” Bucky replied. “If spend any more time in there, I’m going to just move my nest in.”

“You live your best life, I suppose,” Dr. Cho chuckled. “Are you stressed any more now than you are normally?”

“Not that I can think of,” Bucky said. “I mean, Nat and Steve are training Peter now, so that was the last major stressor in my life.”

“Aside from the actual being pregnant thing, I imagine,” she chuckled.

“Well, that goes without saying,” Bucky said.

“The best thing I can recommend, then, is to try and take it easy,” she replied. “Braxton Hicks contractions can just be part of being pregnant, so you might just have to get used to them. If they cause any severe pain that doesn’t go away or start becoming regular, let me know.”

“Got it,” Bucky said. “Thanks, Doc.”

“No problem. Call me if you have any other questions,” she said before she hung up.

Bucky sighed as he put his phone in his pocket. Another thing to be on the lookout for. Steve had a list of things he was supposed to help Bucky with. Not from Dr. Cho, but from his own insistence. Now there were fake contractions to add to the list. He grabbed the jar of eggs and walked back to the couch. He no sooner sat down and had an egg halfway to his mouth before the door opened.

“Buck?” Steve called. Bucky put the damn egg in his mouth and groaned. It tasted great, but at the same time, he was absolutely _not_ in the mood for whatever it was Steve wanted.

“What?” he called when he swallowed. Steve walked into the room.

“There you are,” Steve sighed. “How are you feeling?”

“Steve, I swear to God, if you interrupted Peter’s training to check on me, I will kick your ass back into that elevator so fast you won’t be able to say ‘uncle’.”

Steve bristled at that. “You’re in the third trimester,” Steve said. “Why shouldn’t I worry about you?”

“Because I don’t need constant supervision,” Bucky countered. “I’m capable of being left alone for a few hours.”

“You’re my mate, Bucky,” Steve said a little more loudly. “You’re carrying our babies—”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Bucky deadpanned. “You still need to back off.”

“Well, I’m not going to,” Steve snapped back. “Like it or not, you’re stuck with me.”

“Yeah, well, until Dr. Cho says that I’m supposed to stay in bed for the remainder of the pregnancy, I don’t need you to do every damn thing for me!” Bucky growled. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid!”

Steve looked like he was going to yell something else before he stopped. He chuckled as he shook his head. There wasn’t an ounce of humor in the sound and when he turned his gaze back to Bucky, he wore the Captain America Disapproves look. Bucky growled again.

“Stop that,” Bucky said.

“Stop what?” Steve demanded.

“Stop looking at me like I’m an idiot!”

“Stop being an idiot and I won’t look at you like you’re acting like one!”

“Stop trying to do everything for me and I won’t get upset!”

“I’m not trying to do everything for you, I just—”

“Well it sure as hell feels like it!” Bucky yelled. “Hell, just this morning I was fucking chopping a damn onion and you looked at me like I was about to jump out of a damn building. Which I’ve never done, by the way.”

“I—”

“I can’t go to the damn bathroom for the 10th time a day without you checking to make sure I’m okay,” Bucky continued. “I’m the one who has to give birth, but you’re over here acting like anything I could do could set it off! Honestly, you can be a little much, Steve!”

Steve glared at Bucky. Bucky glared right back. Then his gaze softened and his shoulders slumped, as though Bucky had taken the fight out of him.

“Fine,” Steve said, turning on his heel. “Sorry to disturb you, then.”

He stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. Bucky sighed as he slumped against the couch cushions. He felt his traitorous eyes start to tear up again.

_Dammit_ , he thought as he fought to get his emotions under control. He probably shouldn’t have lost it like that. Steve was just trying to be a good alpha, after all. And it was true that Bucky was less mobile and that Steve could do things faster since he didn’t have 40 pounds worth of extra weight on his body.

Still, Bucky wasn’t in the mood to run after Steve and apologize. Despite the points he made, Steve was still overbearing. Bucky stubbornly got to his feet and grabbed his wallet. He was going to the pickle store to get some food. Not to prove a point, but because he really wanted something pickled other than eggs.

* * *

Bucky was halfway there before he had to stop and take a break. Actually, it was the second break. Steve had said it took him about 10 minutes to get there, but Bucky had walked for 10 minutes before he took his first break, only to discover that he was only a third of the way there. Not having his usual speed was definitely a pain in the ass. Or his legs, as it was at the moment.

He was out of breath and actively trying to ignore his bladder. He leaned against the wall as he breathed in and out in deep, even breaths. The streets were busy, but no one really paid attention to him. Those who did notice his scent tended to smile at him, but said nothing apart from that.

He still didn’t lower his guard. He wasn’t a complete idiot. Even back in the day there had been alphas who saw pregnant omegas as easy targets. Bucky had the disadvantage of being pregnant, but the advantage of military training. He had a handgun strapped to his side. He’d debated having it on his thigh, but considering the increasing difficulty of bending down, he’d decided having the gun close at hand was better than it being discrete.

It was still hidden within his jacket, though. Bucky wasn’t dumb enough to go around the city openly brandishing a firearm.

When he finally felt like he could continue, he groaned and pushed himself off the wall and kept walking. If his directions were right, he would be there in about 10 more minutes. He wanted to make sure he did that. At least resting inside a shop was less risky than resting on a wall in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, he rounded a corner and saw the sign for _Paula’s Pickle Palace_. It was in the same shade of green as pickle juice. Bucky smiled and waddled his way over to the front door. As soon as it was open, he was assaulted with the smell of brine. His eyes actually watered for a moment before he stepped inside. A pleasant looking woman was at the front desk. On the refrigerated shelves were jars of various pickled foods.

He huffed as he entered the shop. He was more winded than he was expecting to feel. At the noise, the woman looked up, then she looked down at his prominent baby bump, and then scrambled out from behind her desk to bring him a chair. The fact that she had a chair at all seemed like a miracle at the time.

“Oh my God, you just _walked_ here?” she asked. “Haven’t you heard of a cab?”

“Needed to stretch my legs,” Bucky gasped. “And I wanted pickles.”

“Jeez, maybe I should put that in the advertisements,” the woman replied. “You’re like the second person I’ve had come in about pickles for pregnancy. Is there something in the water or what?”

“Guess… guess you’re Paula?” Bucky asked.

“Nope, I’m Amy,” she said. “Paula is my mother. She’s in the back. Doesn’t like customers.”

“Oh.”

After a few minutes, Bucky finally felt like he’d caught his breath. He got up and started looking around. He stopped by a jar filled with pink liquid. His eyes fell to the label beneath that read, “Pickled Watermelon Rinds.”

“Do you offer samples?” he asked.

“Sure do,” she asked. “Mom makes great watermelon rinds.”

“Is there a secret ingredient or something?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. Vinegar,” she replied with a grin. Bucky chuckled. “If you don’t mind me asking, when are you due?”

“Late December, maybe early January,” he replied. “Some days I’m not ready and other days, I just want the kids out of my body.”

“You’re having more than one?” she asked. Her expression was a mix of awe and horror. Honestly, Bucky didn’t even want to think about the possibility of getting pregnant again in the future, but if he did, he definitely never wanted to have twins ever again.

“Twins,” he replied. “Don’t know what kind, though. I love them, but got it’s a pain sometimes.”

“Well, I hope the rest of your pregnancy goes well,” she said with a smile. She opened the jar of watermelon rinds and stabbed one with a toothpick before pulling it out and handing it to Bucky. He popped it in his mouth and moaned at the taste. He was sure that it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. It was sweet, tangy, but also light and pungent.

“I want that entire jar,” Bucky declared. 

“Sure thing,” Amy replied. She got the jar, took it to the front desk, and put it in a paper bag. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Yeah, actually, I was wondering, do you pickle beets?” he asked after a moment.

“Sure do, wanna try one?” she asked.

“Definitely.”

The beet was completely different. It had the earthy taste of beets that he loved, but enhanced by the pickling brine. It added some acidity to it. Bucky’s family growing up was Italian, but he’d spent enough years as a Russian to appreciate the flavor of beets. When he wasn’t pregnant, he also enjoyed the flavor of vodka, even if it didn’t do anything for him.

“Yeah, can I get a jar of that stuff, too? And a jar of regular pickles?” Bucky asked.

“Absolutely!” Amy replied cheerfully. Bucky paid for the food and went to take the bags in his hands before Amy stopped him. “Look, I know you’re a big guy and all, but you sure you don’t want me to hail you a cab? I mean, you were all tired and sweaty and I really don’t know how long it took you to get here.”

Bucky thought it over. With his bags, he would be less capable of defending himself should something happen. It was also true that while the bags didn’t seem all that heavy to him, he wasn’t in great shape as far as his endurance was concerned.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks,” he said.

As soon as Amy stepped outside, someone else came in. “Hey! You’re back! Good to see you again.”

“Yeah, good to see you, too, ma’am,” came a familiar voice. Bucky turned around. Steve stood in the doorway, staring in shock at Bucky.

“Hey, Steve. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Well…” Steve said. He looked sheepishly down at his feet. “I was going to get some stuff for an apology but I guess you… _beet_ me to it.”

“Oh my God…” Amy said. “I’m leaving.”

Bucky didn’t really turn to see her leave. He just leaned back awkwardly against the desk. Neither of them looked at each other for a couple minutes.

“Shouldn’t you be training Peter?” Bucky asked.

“Nat kicked me out,” Steve explained. “Said I needed to take care of whatever got to me before I kicked the kid’s ass or something.”

Neither of them said anything for some time after that. Bucky stood holding his bags awkwardly. His back ached and his knees were giving him grief and to be honest, he really wanted to sit until he got a cab to drive him back to the Tower.

“How long did it take you to get here?” Steve asked.

“Half an hour,” Bucky asked. “Amy was gonna get me a cab…”

“I can handle it,” Steve replied.

“No offence, Steve,” Bucky said, ever so slightly exasperated. “But you can’t exactly carry me the entire way home.”

“Just watch,” Steve sighed. He grabbed the bags and walked out of the shop. Bucky followed him about a minute later or so. Steve set the bags down, glanced at Bucky sheepishly, then put two fingers in his mouth, and let out an ear piercing whistle. Bucky actually flinched at the sound. Immediately, one of the cabs pulled over.

“Avengers Tower,” Steve said.

“You got it,” the cab driver replied.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Bucky whispered as he grabbed a bag. Steve held open the door for him and slid in behind him.

“I like to think I can still surprise you sometimes,” Steve replied.

Neither of them spoke during the drive back to the Tower. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was because of not wanting to make the cab driver privy to their squabble (especially if he figured out who exactly was in the back seat) or if neither of them quite knew what to say. At one point, however, Steve reached over and laced his fingers together with Bucky’s. Bucky looked over to find Steve staring out his window.

When they got back, Steve paid the driver and tipped generously before grabbing the bags. They walked, still silent, to the elevator that was closed off to everyone except the Avengers team, support staff who had strict confidentiality clauses in their contracts, and the people who did research on the higher floors. While they were waiting for the elevator, Bucky’s abdomen began to contract again. He hissed with discomfort. Steve, being who he was, looked almost alarmed as his head turned so quickly towards him that Bucky was sure he gave himself whiplash.

“I’m fine, Steve,” Bucky groaned softly. “Doc called them Braxton Hicks. They’re like fake contractions that the body does to get ready for labor.”

“What?!” Steve demanded. “Are you about to go into labor?!”

Bucky sighed. “No, Steve,” he replied. “I said I’m fine. You don’t have to worry for now.”

Steve looked like he was about to say something, then closed his mouth. “As long as you’re sure,” he said. Bucky paused and smiled. It was small, but it felt good to hear.

“Look, Stevie,” Bucky said once they were in the elevator.

“Let’s wait until we’re home, okay?” Steve asked.

Bucky paused before he nodded. It made sense. It was entirely within the realm of possibility that they would be talking about something private and someone would walk in. Probably Tony. He was almost statistically guaranteed to be present whenever something embarrassing was going on with someone else in the Tower.

The journey was paused by the appearance of a youthful ball of energy on the main floor. Peter appeared, looking somewhere between shy and excited. It was somewhat endearing, honestly. Bucky smiled when he saw the boy.

“Hey, Peter, how’d training go?” Bucky asked. “Are you taking a break?”

“Well, Ms. Romanoff said that we could take a break since I wanted to ask you a question,” Peter replied.

“Okay,” Bucky said.

“Um… do you and Steve want to… uh,” Peter paused and looked down at the floor with a blush.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Bucky said gently. He reached out and gave Peter’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Do you and Steve want to have Thanksgiving with me and Aunt May?” Peter asked. Bucky blinked, then looked at Steve. Steve looked dumbfounded. “And you, Ms. Natasha, you can come, too.”

“I’m flattered,” she replied with a smile. “Can I bring my mate?”

“You have a mate?” Peter asked.

“Sure do, kid,” she said. “He could help you out with target practice if you need it, but personally, I don’t think you do. Unless you joined your school’s archery team.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing?” Peter replied.

“Sure it is,” Clint said loudly as he rounded the corner. “Your school’s team is just kinda small and they suck.”

“Peter Parker, this is Clint Barton,” Natasha said. “He’s my mate.”

“Nice to meet you, kid,” Clint said. He shook Peter’s hand warmly. “Heard a lot. Shame you don’t need help with shooting things, but if you ever need another spy mentor and she’s too tough on you, hit me up.”

“So should I call you Mrs. Romanoff?” Peter asked.

“Hmm, you could call me Madam,” Natasha replied. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Okay, uh, Madam Romanoff,” Peter said.

“Just Madam will do,” she said with a smile.

“Bucky, she scares me,” Peter whispered. Bucky just chuckled.

“Back to your question,” Steve interjected. “Bucky and I would love to have Thanksgiving with you and your Aunt.”

“So would we,” Natasha added. “Provided that we aren’t working.”

“Yes! Thanks! I love you guys!” Peter cried.

He stepped into Bucky’s space and hugged him. Bucky blushed and awkwardly returned the embrace. It was weird with the bag of food, but it was still kinda nice. Peter’s familiar scent was soothing, almost as though he was one of Bucky’s kids. It had been some time since they saw each other and Bucky’s emotional state seemed to settle.

“Let’s see if you’re still saying that when Nat’s through with you today,” Steve chuckled. “Good luck, kid.”

Bucky let go and followed Steve into the elevator. “Good luck, Peter,” Bucky said. “Try not to die.”

“You’re joking, right? Bucky?” Peter asked. Bucky smiled to himself as he stepped into the elevator and it closed behind him.

“That was mean,” Steve said, though he had an amused smile on his face.

“Nat’s mean,” Bucky shrugged.

They didn’t speak again until they arrived on their floor. The two of them walked through the foyer to the kitchen and put the food away before Steve took Bucky’s hand and led them to the living room. They sat down on either end of the couch. Bucky sighed and leaned back against the upholstery. Steve took a throw and put it over Bucky’s body. He slowly stroked Bucky’s stomach before taking his metal hand.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier,” Bucky said softly. “I was tired, but I shouldn’t have. You’re just trying to take care of me.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Thank you,” Steve murmured. “I’m sorry, too. I don’t mean to worry so much, I just…”

“I know,” Bucky said. “I’m nervous, too.”

“You probably have more reason to be,” Steve said. “You’re the one who has to give birth.”

Bucky chuckled nervously at that. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be nervous, too.”

Steve just hummed at that. Bucky entwined their fingers together.

“What are you nervous about?” Bucky asked. Steve laid his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to die,” Steve said quietly. “I lost you once. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Bucky would have said that it was ridiculous to think that way but he knew better. On both counts. Steve’s mom was a nurse and talked sometimes about her work. There were stories about people who died for one reason or another in childbirth. And of course, it wouldn’t be the first time that Steve lost Bucky, either.

“I know. I don’t want to leave you either,” Bucky replied. “But Doc says that so far there doesn’t seem to be any reason to worry.”

“I know, but still,” Steve replied. “There’s nothing I can do. I guess I do everything because I want to do what I can to help you out. Sorry, I haven’t given you space.”

“It’s okay, Steve,” Bucky replied. He leaned in to kiss him. It was sweet and chaste, full of love and promise. “Remember what we said?”

Steve looked at him for a moment before he grinned. He kissed Bucky again.

“I’m with ya to the end of the line,” Steve murmured.

“Me, too, Stevie. To the end of the line,” Bucky whispered. He kissed Steve again. Steve hummed against his lips and raised his hands to cup Bucky’s face. Bucky leaned against his alpha. Slowly, the kiss became more heated and Bucky moaned into the kiss. “Stevie.”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“I wanna—”

There was a sudden crash on the floor. Bucky jumped and looked down. On the floor beneath them was a box of ammo that Bucky had stashed in the couch probably some months back. Steve chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” he asked.

“I’ll get it,” Bucky sighed. He bent over to reach for the box and… he couldn’t reach it. He tried again, only to be blocked by his baby bump. He grunted tried to grab it with his feet, but again, he was incapable of reaching his feet to get it. Steve, the unhelpful bastard he was, just grinned as he struggled.

“God, I swear, when I’m done getting this, I’m gonna slug you, punk,” Bucky groaned.

“Well, you were the one who said that I needed to let you do things for yourself,” Steve replied with a shit-eating grin. “I’m just letting you do what you asked for.”

“Your ma is turning in her grave at how you’re treating me right now,” Bucky grumbled.

“Your ma is turning in _her_ grave at how stubborn you’re being,” Steve countered.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Bucky replied. “You’d probably win America’s Most Stubborn Ass every year for the rest of your life.”

“You’d come in second every year of yours,” Steve said. “At least it’s a nice ass.”

“Well, when you’re done assessing the situation,” Bucky deadpanned. “Would you mind helping me?”

“Sorry, what was that?” Steve asked with that smug, insufferable grin. “Could you repeat that? For posterity.”

“Dammit, Steve Rogers, I need your help getting the fucking bullets off the floor,” Bucky groaned. “Happy?”

Steve smoothly swept down and plucked the box of ammo out from between Bucky’s feet and set it on the coffee table.

“Ecstatic,” Steve replied. He leaned in to kiss Bucky again, but Bucky grabbed a pillow and hit his face again.

“No more kisses. I don’t kiss assholes,” Bucky declared.

“Well, that _is_ generally my job,” Steve replied with a chuckle.

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

Two weeks before Thanksgiving, Bucky woke up feeling a bit more energetic than he normally felt these days. He pushed himself to his feet, was feeling up to observing Peter’s training with Steve and Natasha. They were already at it by the time he arrived. Bucky made his way quietly to the side of the room so he could observe.

Peter was making good progress. He had the basics of _Systema_ down and he was learning how to use them effectively. He was probably ready to move on. That being said, something seemed off. Peter, as a fighter, relied more on his speed and dexterity rather than his strength, but today he was throwing more punches and dodging less. It was almost as though he wasn’t thinking clearly, which was dangerous.

And sure, it was possible that Peter could be frustrated and starting to fight harder to try and compensate for his lack of experience. Having fought Steve himself, Bucky knew that beating the guy took some doing, a lot of intelligence, and a good deal of luck. The only person that Bucky knew who regularly beat the guy (aside from himself) was Thor. That was mainly due to the fact that Thor was both stronger and more experienced. Steve made up for it for an amazing tactical mind to the point where he won a decent amount of bouts with Thor.

Steve and Peter's current bout didn’t last long before Peter was knocked to the ground and Steve landed over him with his shield at Peter’s throat. Peter shouted with frustration. Bucky frowned. It wasn’t like Peter to be frustrated at losing. Well, he generally was frustrated, but Peter seemed more angry than anything else at the moment. It was a bit bizarre, to be honest.

Bucky got up and walked over to where they were. Natasha glanced at him and jerked her head to get him to go to her. He followed her lead and joined her at where she stood at the periphery.

“You have to think more,” Steve was telling Peter. “Don’t just attack, make a plan. Attacking blindly is a good way to walk into a trap, especially if your opponent is more experienced than you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter groaned.

“Kid, if you’re not up for this, we can call it a day,” Steve said. It wasn’t condescending, but almost gently paternal in a way.

“I’ve got this,” Peter insisted. “I’m not a fucking child!”

“I know you’re not,” Steve replied. “But you _are_ young.”

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t keep up with you,” Peter growled. “You don’t have to treat me like glass!”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose almost of their own volition. “What’s going on?” he murmured to Natasha.

“Not quite sure,” she replied. “He’s off, but not like his off days usually are. He’s more irritable and temperamental.”

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. Peter had his bad days like everyone else. He was a teenager, so there was a sense in which some days Peter was simply stressed and hormonal. Even on those days, though, he was usually more sullen than angry. He definitely didn’t tend to snap at them like he had just now.

Bucky found himself glad once again that Peter was free and not a member of the Red Room. Behavior like this would surely have resulted in a beating from one of the instructors. He shook his head and returned his attention to the conversation between Peter and Steve.

“Okay, how about we move on to the training room?” Steve suggested.

“Fine,” Peter growled. He stalked off towards the room, leaving the three adults behind glancing at each other.

“I don’t want to undermine your training,” Bucky began. “But are you sure that it’s a good idea for him to do some obstacle course training in his condition... whatever that condition is?”

“I’m not going to make him do an obstacle course,” Steve replied. “I’m going to have him do target practice. Maybe punching some dummies will help him blow off some steam and get his head on straight.”

“Any ideas about what’s going on?” Bucky asked.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other. A look passed between them that Bucky didn’t recognize. It was similar to the looks he shared with Steve or Natasha. He was struck with the sensation of being on the outside of such a look. It was weird and uncomfortable.

 _They know something_ , he thought. _The question is, why won’t they say anything?_

“What is it?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Steve said. “Right now, let’s focus on Peter. We’re not going to accomplish much as far as training is concerned, but we should at least try to help him get whatever this is out of his system.”

Bucky had a funny feeling about this, but he couldn’t define what exactly it was, so he decided to let it slide, for now. He made a note to corner Steve about it later. If Peter was in trouble, he wanted to know.

The three of them made their way to the observation deck. Bucky set up the training program before Steve reached over a dialed it up a couple levels. Bucky looked at his mate with raised eyebrows. Steve gave him is “trust me” look that Bucky had learned over the many years that he’d known the punk meant trouble. He groaned, but let Steve have his way.

Dummies and targets appeared. Before Bucky had a chance to give Peter the go ahead, Peter launched himself at them… only to get shot by a stun gun. Peter fell to the ground. He lay there for a moment before he shouted and jumped back to his feet. Bucky watched as Peter proceeded to ignore virtually everything he’d been taught over the last several months and launched himself at the targets again.

It was almost painful to watch, honestly. The worst part was that it wasn’t even that difficult compared to what Peter was actually capable of according to what Bucky had heard about his progress from Nat and Steve. The dummies that Peter was able to get to he absolutely demolished. Bucky was starting to get worried.

His reverie was interrupted by Steve nuzzling his face and placing a kiss to his temple. Bucky felt some of the tension leave his body. He leaned into the touch. Steve wrapped an arm around him and rested a hand at the small of Bucky’s back. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Get a room, you two,” she muttered. Bucky flipped her off and kept watching Peter’s progress.

“I wonder if something is going on at home,” Bucky mused. “He’s not normally like this.”

“Maybe,” Natasha said in that way that meant she didn’t find it convincing.

“Let’s just let him keep going until the simulation is over,” Steve said. “I think we’ll call it a day early so that he doesn’t actually hurt himself.”

The simulation lasted 15 more minutes. It was the first one in a while that Peter had failed. Bucky jumped when Peter let out a shout that was astonishingly close to a roar. Bucky made his way quickly but carefully down from the observation room to where Peter was laying on the ground. Peter rolled over as Bucky approached.

“Bucky,” Peter whined.

“Hey kid,” Bucky replied. “Rough day?”

Peter made a sound that seemed to be something between a groan and a whine. Steve came around to help Peter to his feet. As soon as he was up, he walked up to Bucky and hugged him.

 _What the hell?_ Bucky thought. He wrapped his arms around Peter and held him close for a moment. He didn’t have a problem with it. He’d given Peter physical comfort before, but not like this. He could smell Peter’s distress on him tinged with the scent of petrichor, smoke, and lemongrass. He smelled like New York. It made his scent seem sour and acrid.

Peter whined and pressed his face to Bucky’s neck and inhaled. Bucky’s eyes widened when he realized that Peter was scenting him. Not in the way that Steve did, but the way parents described their children scenting them for comfort.

“Hey, you okay?” Bucky asked gently. Steve stepped a bit closer, probably out of some dumb, instinctive response to someone else scenting his pregnant omega. Bucky sent him a look before rubbing slow, soothing strokes over Peter’s back. “Come on, kid, what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

Peter sniffled. “I don’t know,” he whimpered. “I’m just… I feel like I’m crawling out of my skin and I can’t relax and I know I’ve been a jerk today, but I can’t help it. I’m sorry.”

 _Shit, what do I do?_ Bucky wondered. He decided to keep rubbing Peter’s back as he held the boy. Whatever was going on, Peter seemed to find some sort of comfort from Bucky’s scent and touch.

“It’s okay,” Bucky replied. “If you don’t feel up to training today, you can let us know. There’s no shame in taking a day or two if you need it.”

“I can’t,” Peter groaned.

“Sure you can,” Bucky replied. “It’s called self-care. My therapist is big on it and everything. She’s probably making a killing off my tendency to not take care of myself.”

“I just… I don’t know,” Peter said. “I just feel like I need to hit something. It’s like an itch and I get pissed off if I can’t do it, and then I get upset because I don’t know why I’m pissed off.”

 _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Bucky thought. He looked at Steve who walked over to them and laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Surprisingly, Peter allowed himself to be gently pried off Bucky’s body. They went over to a bench where Bucky promptly sat down. Peter joined him and Steve sat on Peter’s other side. Natasha stuck around, sitting on the ground in front of them.

“What do you remember from learning about designations at school?” Steve asked.

“Not much,” Peter admitted. “I remember them saying that betas present first, usually. I think I’ll end up being an omega, though. All the betas in my family presented early according to Aunt May.”

“What do you remember about alphas when they present?” Steve asked.

“I remember passing notes with my friend, Ned,” Peter admitted. “I didn’t really pay much attention to that. No one’s been born an alpha in my family since my grandma on my dad’s side.”

Steve’s face shifted into his trademark, “Captain America Disapproves” look. Bucky would have laughed at it if this weren’t a serious conversation.

“Peter, Natasha and I think that you’re going into pre-rut,” Steve said with finality.

Peter stared at him for a long moment before he looked between Steve, Nat, and Bucky. Bucky reviewed what he knew of alpha physiology. He vaguely remembered when Steve presented. Steve nearly bit the head off everyone who got too close. In retrospect, Steve never protested to Bucky’s company during that time.

 _How did we not know how we felt about each other?_ Bucky wondered.

He shoved that thought to the back of his mind. Right now, Peter was probably confused and maybe even a little frightened. Bucky remembered the conversation about how Peter thought that he would present as an omega. Considering the conviction with which Peter had believed that, finding out that he was likely presenting as an alpha was probably a shock.

“No,” Peter said. He chuckled, thought there was no humor in it. “No, that’s not—look, I can’t be an alpha!”

“Why not?” Natasha asked.

“Because… well, look at me!” Peter cried. “What kind of alpha looks like me?”

“Peter, you’re not that much smaller than I am and you’re, what, 16?” Natasha asked. Peter nodded.

“I turned 16 in August,” Peter said.

“You’re about at the age when you’d present,” she said. “You’re a ways off from being fully grown.”

“Besides, Steve wasn’t always America’s muscle-bound golden boy like he is now,” Bucky added.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve deadpanned.

“Just keeping you humble, doll,” Bucky said, tossing him a grin.

“Guys, I’m not presenting as an alpha!” Peter insisted. Steve sighed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You remember what it was you just told Bucky about how you’ve been feeling?” Steve asked. “Crawling out of your skin, antsy, irritability?”

“Yeah? But that’s normal teenage hormone stuff, right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, it’s normal,” Steve agreed. “Especially for alphas right before their first few ruts. Also, seeking comfort from an omega you know is another classic symptom of being about to go into your first rut.”

Peter blushed and scooted away from Bucky slightly. Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled him back.

“If being around me helps you out, don’t feel like you have to apologize,” Bucky said. “Not everyone has that privilege.”

“Sorry, it’s just… this all just feels weird, but I feel less weird around you, if that makes sense,” Peter muttered.

“Shut up and stop apologizing,” Bucky said.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Natasha asked. Peter paused, thinking for a minute.

“Since yesterday,” he replied. Natasha nodded.

“If you are going into rut,” she said. “Would you like to know what it is you could expect?”

Peter paused. For a moment, Bucky thought that he was going to argue again, but eventually he nodded.

“Sometime in the next day, maybe two,” she began. “You’ll start feeling feverish. You’ll experience increased arousal and aggressiveness. You’ll also feel very uncomfortable, since that crawling feeling will get worse. You’ll probably experience an intense desire to fight, fuck, or do something, anything else with your body.

“This will come and go in waves. Ruts in your first year will be the most intense, but by the second year, they’ll stabilize. For your first, you can expect the wave of hormones and arousal to last 1-2 hours with half hour to hour long intervals between them. During this time, you should eat as much fresh food and stay as hydrated as possible. Get some rest when you can, as well.”

Steve pressed a hand to Peter’s head. “It'll definitely be soon. You’re starting to feel warm.”

“Well, he has just been training,” Bucky pointed out.

“Fair point,” Steve agreed.

“What do I tell Aunt May?” Peter asked.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. “What would you tell her other than the truth?”

“I mean… what if I get angry and punch a hole clean through the wall?” Peter asked. “Do alphas do that? What if I bring the whole wall down because I’m pissed off and itching for something to punch?”

The three of them regarded each other. None of them had to worry about such things, after all. Steve and Bucky were enhanced, it was true, but their quarters were also enhanced to withstand such things and they had access to equipment that would allow them to blow off steam in the way normal people would. Bucky wasn’t an alpha, but he knew that Steve used to spending entire days hitting punching bags during his ruts.

“Perhaps we could arrange for you to spend time here,” Steve suggested.

“What would I tell Aunt May?” Peter asked. Bucky and Steve looked at each other. There was really no way to get around that. Expecting a caretaker to not ask questions about why their child was spending a heat or rut in any place other than their home was a bit much.

“We would probably have to tell her,” Bucky said softly.

“What?!” Peter exclaimed. “You can’t!”

“Peter, we can’t very well take you from your home while you’re in rut and _not_ tell her why,” Steve said sternly. “And you can’t go around the city, either, especially during your first rut when you don’t know how to control yourself.”

“Them’s the brakes,” Natasha agreed. “Either way, your Aunt might very well figure out that something’s different about you.”

Peter laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder looking a bit crestfallen. Bucky wrapped a comforting arm around the boy’s shoulders. He really was just a boy, no matter how powerful, smart, or skilled he might be. Bucky could smell the fear and uncertainty wafting off Peter.

“Peter, you mind if I ask you a question?” Bucky asked.

“Sure, I guess.”

“What would be so bad about your aunt finding out?” Bucky inquired. Peter groaned, still feeling irritable from his pre-rut state.

“I don’t want her to worry,” Peter replied. “I mean, especially if I end up doing superhero work and everything.”

“Is that all?” Bucky asked.

“What do you mean?” Peter demanded sharply. He lifted his head to glare at Bucky. “I’m not lying!”

“I believe you,” Bucky replied. “But it just seems like it might be more than that.”

Peter sighed and put his head back on Bucky’s shoulder.

“There are bad people out there, you know?” Peter said. Bucky didn’t have to look at his mate or Natasha to know what they were thinking. Peter was more right than he knew. “And I just… I don’t want her to become a target if people knew who I was. It’s better for it to be a secret. And I don’t want her to try and protect me from them because she can’t. Is that dumb?”

“No, of course not,” Bucky murmured. “But your aunt is gonna worry about you no matter what you do. She might be your biggest fan, but she’s still gonna worry ‘bout you. It’s what parents do.”

“So… you think I should tell her?” Peter asked.

“I think that that’s up to you,” Bucky replied.

“But if you need to come here because you need a safe place to blow off steam, you call us, okay?” Steve added. “Ruts aren’t fun the first few times and there’s no reason for you to spend them alone if you don’t have to. Even if all you do is punch things.”

“Steve has lots of experience punching things,” Bucky whispered loud enough for him to be heard. Steve rolled his eyes, but there was a slight grin on his face.

“I dunno,” Peter mumbled. “Lemme think about it, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Bucky said. “Right now, you’re done training. If you need to punch shit, there’s punching bags a floor below us.”

Peter hummed before he straightened. “Thanks, but I think I’m gonna go home. I’m kinda tired.”

Bucky nodded. Peter walked off to collect his things before he left the room. Bucky tried not to worry about him and what he was facing. Lots of young alphas experienced this, but Peter’s situation was unique. Part of him wished that he could just make the decision for Peter, but he couldn’t. Enough decisions had been taken from him in his life that Bucky couldn’t bring himself to take away someone else’s ability to make their own.

It was a bit of a catch-22. He hated the powerlessness of not being able to make his own choices. On the other hand he also hated the powerlessness of not being able to make difficult choices for others. It was out of his hands. All he could do was wait and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun to write. What did y'all think? Surprised? Anyone see it coming? 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week features me posting this from beyond the grave because Thanksgiving is over and that means grad school has killed me. Next week's update (and the one after that) might be a little late, just so y'all know. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).

To say that Peter didn’t get much rest would be an understatement. When he got home, he simply told Aunt May that he wasn’t feeling well and went to bed. It still didn’t seem real, but both Steve and Natasha seemed sure. Bucky didn’t seem all that surprised either. Still, the idea that he would present as an alpha was almost too bizarre to think about.

Peter sequestered himself in his room. He was veering between the urge to hit something and the urge to vomit. Whichever one he was currently experiencing, there was always the persistent thrum beneath his skin. It made him restless. When he wasn’t hovering around a trash can just in case, he was fighting the urge to punch something or jump out the window and find a petty criminal to beat up.

 _Steve and Bucky wouldn’t like that_ , he thought to himself. He groaned loudly in frustration. Half of it was directed at the situation he was in. _What reason could there possibly be to have urges this violent?_

The other half was directed at himself. He should have paid more attention. He could’ve been more prepared, might have recognized the signs, might have been on the lookout, anything. Instead he was caught off-guard because he was so sure that he would be an omega.

A soft knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Peter ground his teeth in annoyance. “What?!” he demanded.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, is that any way to speak to me?” came Aunt May’s voice. She opened the door. She held a bowl of hot soup in one hand and the other was placed dangerously on her hip. Her face was a mix of sympathy and disapproval.

Peter groaned and practically dropped onto his bed. He heard her place the bowl on his desk before the bed shifted. Her smooth, comforting beta scent reached his nostrils. It helped settle his nerves somewhat, much like the way Bucky’s omega scent had just a few hours ago.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” she asked. “You’re not usually like this.”

Peter whined and put his head on her shoulder. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek. As soon as she did so, Peter felt hot tears begin to fall down his cheeks and onto her blouse. She shushed him softly and rocked him back and forth as he cried. It was dumb. He was a guy and apparently an alpha to boot. Alpha men didn’t cry, right?

“It’ll be okay, dear,” she murmured. “You can tell me. We’re a team, you and me.”

That’s the problem, Peter thought. It was hard to think clearly in his condition, but he knew Steve and Natasha were right. The urge to punch something or go nuts was becoming stronger. A quick Google search also told him that he was still in the stages of pre-rut, so it would get even more difficult later on.

If he didn’t tell Aunt May, she would probably find out when he knocked down a door or broke the fridge or something.

“Aunt May,” he whined.

“I’m here,” she said.

“I think I’m going into rut,” he said.

“Yeah,” she said. “That would explain why you’re burning up.”

“I dunno what to do,” he replied. “I feel like punching something but I don’t want to, either.”

“When did you find out?” she asked.

“Today at the internship,” he replied. “Steve said so.”

“Steve who?”

“Rogers,” Peter said. Aunt May paused in her stroking and turned to look him in the eye.

“ _Captain America_ told you that you were going into rut?” she asked. “That sounds like a story.”

Peter just nodded. He gathered his courage. He’d already said one thing. That meant that the rest had to come out of the bag, now. Really hope this goes all right, he thought. If it doesn’t I’m totally stealing Bucky’s arm.

“He’s… he’s been training me,” Peter said softly. Aunt May’s eyebrows shot to incredible heights. “To be a Junior Avenger.”

She stared at him for a long while before she placed a hand to his forehead. She frowned.

“You don’t seem that feverish,” she said. “And your eyes seem clear, so it doesn’t seem like this is a fever dream.”

Peter just shook his head. Aunt May sighed and patted his leg. “Wait here.”

She got up and a few minutes later returned with a glass of cool water. Peter accepted it gratefully.

“Sip it, don’t chug it,” she ordered. “Now, first of all: what the fuck? Start at the beginning. The short version will do for now.”

“Oh. Okay,” he replied. “Well… remember when I had that internship at Oscorp?” She nodded. “When I was working there one day, I got stuck in a lab with genetically altered spiders or something. One of them… well, you know… bit me.”

“Excuse me?” she demanded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know,” he growled. It was unlike any sound he’d ever made in his life. It was low and guttural and Aunt May didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “’M Sorry.”

“It’s okay, you can tell me later,” she whispered.

“Okay. Anyway, after I woke up the next morning, I found out I was stronger, faster, I could see, I wasn’t this wimpy little kid anymore,” Peter explained. “I started stopping petty crime and stuff.”

“Wait… the YouTube videos I saw on the news…” Aunt May began. Her eyes widened.

“It me,” Peter said.

“Well, god fucking damn,” she breathed. “I’m going to berate you later. This conversation isn’t done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. “Anyway, eventually Stark found me and convinced the other Avengers to take me on as like… I dunno, an apprentice. They’ve been training me ever since. It started just before school ended last year.”

Aunt May sighed in frustration. “I can’t believe you kept this from me.”

Peter cast his gaze down at the bed beneath him. “I’m sorry.”

“Anything else I should know?” she asked. “Other than the fact that I’m gonna beat the shit out of Captain America. Is there anyone else’s ass I gotta kick?”

“Natasha Romanoff?” Peter said. “She’s been training me. Bucky Barnes, Steve’s mate, he started off my training, but he had to step back because he’s pregnant. And I guess there’s Stark.”

“Ah, well, someone always needs to kick his ass,” Aunt May muttered.

“Oh, they also said I could spend my rut at the Tower,” Peter added. “You know, so I don’t break our apartment.”

“How could you break it?” she asked incredulously.

“Well, I can bench press 30 tons, sooo…”

“Next you’re gonna tell me that you can fly,” she muttered.

“I swing around on webs?” Peter offered. She stared at him.

“I don’t want to know,” she declared. Then she stood up and faced him.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” she announced. “ _You_ are going to call Stark or Rogers, or fuck, the _President_ , I don’t even know, right now, and tell them that we’re spending your rut at Stark Tower.”

“ _We?_ ” Peter asked.

“Yes. We. If you think I’m letting you do this on your own just because you got super powers, think again,” she declared. “Then you’re going to eat your soup. _I_ am going to pack our bags and call out of work for the next week. Do you hear me?”

Peter ducked his head. “Yes, ma’am. Am I grounded?”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” she said. She turned around and walked out. Peter sighed before he got out his phone and dialed Bucky’s number. Knowing Happy, he would probably be really annoyed at having to drive Peter all the way back to the Tower again, but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about restraining himself.

* * *

Bucky received a call from Peter about 4 or 5 hours after he left saying that he was going to take them up on their offer to have him spend his first rut at the Tower. He was mildly surprised, but only because it happened so quickly. Peter was smart and while he was a bit stubborn, he was much more persuadable than Steve.

Bucky immediately called Happy, who was decidedly annoyed at having to go back out and pick the kid up _again_. Bucky growled at him to stop griping and do his damn job. Steve happened to walk in on the conversation in time to hear it and he raised eyebrows.

“I swear to God, Happy, if you make Peter feel bad about this you won’t have to worry about Stark firing you, got it?” Bucky growled.

“Yes, sir,” Happy grumbled. Bucky hung up.

“I assume you have a good reason for threatening Tony’s head of security,” Steve said mildly.

“He was complaining about having to pick up Peter and bring him back for his rut,” Bucky replied.

“That was fast,” Steve remarked.

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll find out why soon enough,” Bucky said. “In the meantime, we should make sure Peter will have everything he needs to be comfortable. If a first rut is anything like a first heat, he’s going to be miserable for a few days.”

Steve just nodded. His first rut was more difficult than most. His poor health made him present late and the strain of enduring a rut left him weak and drained for a week afterwards. Every time a rut approached during the first year, Steve had been nervous.

“What do alpha pups like during their first ruts, anyway?” Bucky asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

“My ma gave me one of her blankets,” Steve said. “Her scent made it a bit better.”

“Unfortunately, Peter’s aunt is a beta,” Bucky mused.

“Well, there’s you,” Steve said.

“What about me?” Bucky asked dubiously. “If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not Peter’s dad.”

“So I’ve just imagined the connection between you that might as well be parental,” Steve drawled. “Good to know.”

“I’m his mentor,” Bucky protested.

“You are,” Steve agreed. “But you also haven’t actually trained him in several months. You give him more emotional support. Or do you think he just confides in everyone the way he does with you?”

Bucky stared at him. “How am I a parental figure to him?” he demanded. “I don’t know a damn thing about parenting or taking care of teenagers!”

“Then maybe you’re just a natural,” Steve said. “Because you’re always supporting him and encouraging him. He always feels better after talking with you.”

Bucky kept staring at Steve before he pushed past. “Whatever. We can talk about this after we’ve made sure Peter is taken care of.”

“Whatever you say, doll,” Steve said. He leaned in to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Now, what’s the plan?”

* * *

Peter arrived about half an hour later. Bucky went down to the common room to meet them. As soon as the elevator dinged and let them out, the smell of a distressed kid hit him. It mingled with the scent of Peter’s rut, but it was different from Steve’s. It was less… mature. Adult alphas smelled sharp and strong, whereas Peter’s scent was still smooth and gentle. Peter still managed to smell like a child even as it was clear that he was presenting. As soon as Peter saw Bucky, he made a beeline towards him and hugged him. Steve looked at him as though he were saying “I told you so.” Bucky ignored him.

“Hey, kid. How you holding up?” Bucky asked. Peter whined pitifully. “It’s okay, we got a place set up for you. You wanna go or do you want something to eat?”

“I ate,” Peter said. “Could I just… be like this for a bit? Aunt May let me do it on the ride over.”

“Your aunt is here?” Bucky asked.

“Yes she is,” came a new voice. “She would like to talk to you once her nephew is situated.”

Bucky looked up into the face of a middle-aged woman. She was striking; both in the sense that she was an objectively beautiful woman and in that she looked ready to slap Bucky across the face as soon as he released her nephew. Bucky immediately began strategizing countermeasures and escape routes.

“Let’s get you to your room first, okay?” Steve interjected before Bucky and May could come to blows.

“What exactly does this room entail?” May demanded.

“It’s actually more like an apartment,” Bucky said.

“Well, what’s in it?”

“There’s a bed, some artificial omega scent cartridges, a fridge stocked with Gatorade, fresh fruit, and other groceries, cabinets with protein bars, a kitchen with a stove in case you want to cook something for him, another bedroom so you can be close by, a living room with couches and a television, and free Wi-Fi,” Steve recited.

“Seems like you all were prepared for something like this,” May said.

Bucky wasn’t sure whether to be concerned about the way she said that or not. He could hardly blame her for wanting to give them the 3rd degree. Peter, a 15 year old boy, had asked them to knowingly withhold information about what they were doing with him from his legal guardian. May could have viable grounds to sue Stark Industries by claiming that they had endangered Peter.

He pushed the thought from his mind. The important thing now was getting Peter through his first rut. He might have a few hours before it really got going. By then, anything concerning Peter would have to wait until his rut had run its course.

They herded Peter into the second elevator and pressed the button to the floor that had been designated as Peter’s quarters. Tony had had to rush putting it together. It was a good thing that Steve had made Tony furnish it some weeks back. Apparently he had seen this sort of thing coming.

The elevator ride was blessedly short. Even with Bucky’s enhanced strength and abilities, staying upright with Peter leaning against him was a challenge. As soon as they arrived, Bucky walked Peter over to a couch and sat him down. May took the seat next to him and Peter shifted to move his head from Bucky’s shoulder to hers. Bucky sat down while Steve took their luggage to their respective rooms.

“I’m gonna say this now,” May declared. “You people better have a damn good explanation for why you kept me in the dark like this.”

“It’s my fault, Aunt May,” Peter mumbled. “P-please don’t be mad at them.”

May shushed him. “You want anything?” she asked. “You should get some rest while you can, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Can I have your blanket?” Peter asked.

“Of course you can,” she said.

The three adults moved in concert until Peter was situated comfortably. Bucky ended up parting with a jacket as well when Peter asked. Peter ended up falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The three adults filed out of the room and assembled in the couch, where May directed Steve and Bucky to sit on the couch. Bucky felt the sensation of déjà vu. It was like one of their mas had found out about some shenanigan they’d pulled. Bucky might have felt better if it was one of their mas. There would have the chance of survival just in case.

“Now,” she said. “Why did it take my nephew going into his first rut to learn that he had superpowers and that the damn _Avengers_ were training him? Start at the beginning.”

“You know that there are videos on YouTube about someone named Spider-Man stopping cars and thieves and such, right?” Steve asked. May nodded tersely. “Well, our people also noticed. Since we tend to be more equipped than most to recognize enhanced individuals, Tony brought him in to discuss training him.”

“Our concern was that his abilities would attract the notice of dangerous people,” Bucky added. “We could not reasonably expect him to stop, so we decided that it would be better to ensure that he was as prepared as possible to deal with those people.”

“Right,” she said neutrally. “What exactly are you teaching him?”

“I started teaching him a martial art style favored by Russian Special Forces and stealth maneuvers,” Bucky said. “Natasha Romanoff stepped in to help when I found out that I was pregnant.”

“I’ve been sparring with him, mostly,” Steve said. “I’ve fought Bucky and Natasha enough times to be familiar enough with their styles that I can give Peter a challenge.”

“Are you sending him out on the streets on his own?” she asked.

“Peter hasn’t been cleared to do that,” Bucky said. “If he has, it’s against our instructions. The whole point of this training is to get him to keep his head down until he’s ready.”

May’s eyebrows shot up. “When he’s ready?” she echoed. “And when would that end up being? Do you plan on sending him out alone sometime soon?”

“No,” Steve said emphatically. “Peter has to be of legal age before we’ll let him do anything like that.”

Bucky didn’t mention the fact that he would be surprised if Peter wasn’t already out there against their expressed instructions. He had no proof, but Peter also didn’t strike him as someone who was a stickler for the rules despite his wanting to fight crime and protect people.

“Apparently that didn’t matter when you recruited him,” she snapped.

Neither Steve nor Bucky had anything to say to that. Steve being against her not knowing was a moot point, since he did go along with it because it was what Peter wanted.

“I don’t care that he wanted it that way,” she went on. “He’s 16! He’s not capable of making decisions like this on his own! If this had happened through a school or some other group, they would have at least sent a form letting me know about this and asking for my consent!”

Then she sighed and sat down in an armchair. “Still, I suppose there are worse people to do this than Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes,” she conceded. “At least I can trust you people to do right by him.”

“We will do our best to prove worthy of your trust,” Steve declared.

“Damn right, you will,” she replied. “Because I have more questions, starting with: how do you plan on helping him if he goes out, does this superhero stuff, and something goes wrong? How are you going to ensure that his mental health doesn’t suffer?”

“We have contacts with therapists and psychiatric care,” Bucky said. “Many of us who are active members have sessions regularly even when everything goes well.”

“To the best of your knowledge, is he going out to fight crime?” she asked.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other.

“He might be,” Steve said. “It’s hard to be sure. If he is, Peter’s been better at escaping attention since nothing on our network has indicated he’s been spotted.”

“You people sure as hell better find out,” she declared. “I don’t know that I like this completely, but if this is the best way to keep him safe, then I’ll support it. But I expect you people to do your damnedest to keep him safe when he’s not here, as well. That means supervision, keeping me in the loop, and making sure he has backup whenever he goes out.”

“Yes, ma’am, of course,” Steve replied. “We’ll do everything we can for him.”

“Good,” she said as she stood up again. “Now, it’s been a long day and the next few days will be busy. I need to get ready.”

“We’ll get out of your hair,” Bucky said. “Let us know if you need anything.”

May waved them off with a noncommittal noise. Neither Steve nor Bucky said anything in the elevator until they arrived at their own apartment. Bucky walked in and dropped himself on the couch. Steve sat next to him, his head hanging in front of him. HIs scent was… mixed. There was sadness, but also anger.

“We fucked up big time on this one,” Steve said after a moment. “We should have told her everything right from the beginning.”

“Maybe,” Bucky murmured.

“He’s a child, Buck,” Steve insisted. “What right did we have to do something like this behind his aunt’s back?”

“The right of it being a special case,” Bucky replied. “But it’s too late to worry about it now. The cat’s out of the bag and it’s better she find out this way than when he’s been seriously injured while on a mission or something.”

“I still think we should’ve been upfront with her,” Steve countered.

“You might be right,” Bucky admitted. He laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “But like I said, it’s too late to change it now. Let’s think about something else.”

“Like what?” Steve asked with a huff.

“How’s your list of names coming?” Bucky asked.

“Well…” Steve trailed off. He pulled out his phone and opened it to the list he kept. “I’ve got… 5 names for each that I think I’d like.”

“Let’s hear what you got,” Bucky said.

“I like Charlotte, Piper, Sarah, Mary Margaret, and Wendy for girls,” Steve said. “And Joseph, Marcus, Matthew, George, and Carter for boys.”

Bucky didn’t miss the fact that his father’s name was listed among the suggestions for boy names. Steve’s dad was there, too, but somehow it felt more significant to him to have George included. Bucky had rejected the name “Winifred” early on. It sounded too… old-fashioned.

“I like the idea of having our kids named after family,” Bucky said.

“Yeah? So do I,” Steve asked. “So what did you come up with?”

“Anna, Rebecca, and Sarah for girls. George, Joseph, and Timothy for boys,” Bucky recited.

“Your sister was named Rebecca,” Steve said.

“Yeah, I like the name,” Bucky replied.

“I like it, too,” Steve said. “You want to have Rebecca down if one of them is a girl?”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “We could make Sarah her middle name, if you wanted. After your ma.”

“I’d like that,” Steve said.

“I could get behind Wendy, too, if we end up having two girls,” Bucky added. “Wendy Anna.”

“That sounds like a real nice name for a girl,” Steve replied. “What if we have boys, though?”

“Joseph is a good name for a boy,” Bucky said. “Joseph George, maybe?”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said. “What do you think of Timothy Carter in case we have twin boys?”

Bucky nodded. “I like it. It sounds nice.”

Steve was hurriedly typing away on his phone. He typed out the four names they thought of and smiled when he finished.

“That’s one more thing off the list,” he declared. “You wanna do something to celebrate?”

Bucky grinned. “That depends,” he murmured, leaning in. “Does celebrating involve you massaging my feet?”

Steve leaned in and nuzzled Bucky’s neck over where their mating mark lay on Bucky’s scent glands. Bucky shivered as Steve’s breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. His hands wandered over Bucky’s body, caressing his enormous belly before moving down to Bucky’s thighs.

“Yes, if you need it,” Steve said softly. He reached under Bucky’s body and picked him up easily, carrying Bucky to their bed. Bucky laughed as Steve brutishly kicked the door open before laying him down in the center of their nest.

“Feeling antsy, alpha?” Bucky teased.

Steve’s only answer was to quickly divest Bucky of his shoes and socks. He hovered carefully over Bucky’s form as he placed a kiss to his lips. Bucky hummed into the kiss. He arched against Steve’s body, or tried to. His stomach protruded too much to really get as close to his lover as Bucky would have liked. He fell back against the bed with a pout.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I’m fat,” Bucky whined.

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Steve countered.

“Shut up, sap,” Bucky said. “I just miss my pre-pregnancy body. Could just move my body against yours, or move without getting out of breath, or pick stuff up off the damn floor.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Steve replied. “But I gotta say, I think your body now is fucking beautiful. Seriously, never been prettier than you are right now.”

“That’s sweet,” Bucky said with a grin. “I’m still sick of this.”

“Guess I should just enjoy it while it lasts,” Steve mused.

He kissed Bucky again and pressed another one to the cleft in his chin, another to Bucky’s throat. Bucky tilted his head back, exposing himself to Steve. Steve gave a pleased hum as he nipped him there and Bucky moaned as his body shivered beneath Steve’s mouth and hands. Steve left a trail of kisses down Bucky’s body until he reached Bucky’s stomach. He caressed Bucky’s truly whale-like stomach and kissed it lovingly. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Tell me that you’re not one of those alphas with a pregnancy kink,” Bucky teased. “Because not to kink shame, but I’m definitely getting birth control and condoms after the kids are born. For like, at least the next 5 years. Also, I thought you were going to give me a massage.”

“It’s your body,” Steve shrugged. “If you decided that you never wanted to have kids again, that would be fine with me. And I am. Eventually.”

Then he smiled. It was a goofy, proud kind of smile that Bucky always rolled his eyes at but always kind of loved. It was a good look for Steve. He was too grim, even before the serum.

“And I wouldn’t call it a kink, really,” he continued. “It’s more like… admiring my handiwork.”

“ _Your_ handiwork?” Bucky demanded incredulously. “I’m the one doing the work, here! You just knocked me up.”

“Yeah, but I can still be proud, can’t I?” Steve countered.

“Steve, our kids haven’t even been born yet,” Bucky groaned. “They haven’t done anything but kick me, squish my bladder, and give me gas.”

“And I’m very proud of them,” Steve said with that shit-eating grin.

“I’m about to kick _you_ out of this nest!” Bucky growled.

“Sure,” Steve replied. One hand reached to caress his calf. “But then you wouldn’t get that massage.”

Bucky glared at him. “Shit, you’re right,” he sighed. He still kicked Steve’s arm, though. “Get my clothes off, then. I’m about to sweat to death here.”

Steve just laughed as he resumed kissing Bucky’s body and lowered his pants. Bucky sighed as the offending garment was removed and his legs, which had been hot and sweaty since he fucking woke up. If he could, he would go around completely naked and make Steve a right blushing mess every time he glanced at Bucky, but unfortunately, that was apparently not socially acceptable. Bucky did need to leave the apartment, after all.

“So, do you want a foot massage, or do you want me to see about massaging your back?” Steve asked.

Bucky deliberated for a moment before he pouted. “Do I have to choose?”

Steve snorted and rose to kiss Bucky’s pouty lower lip. “Feet first, then,” he said. “Then your back.”

Steve stopped teasing Bucky and fetched the massage oil from their nightstand. Bucky had found that he enjoyed these massages nearly as much as he enjoyed sex. Part of that was surely the fact that his back and feet were almost always sore, a fact that Dr. Cho apparently hadn’t expected. Somehow she had thought that Bucky being a super soldier would help mitigate the feelings of soreness. That would’ve been great, but alas, Bucky’s body was not so fortunate.

Bucky moaned as Steve’s hands pressed into the aching sole of his left foot, kneading until the near constant pain was replaced by bliss. It was beautiful.

“When we retire,” Bucky said. “You should become a masseuse. You’re so fucking good at this.”

“You mean a masseur?” Steve asked.

“Whatever, you know what I mean,” Bucky moaned as Steve’s thumbs pressed into him again. He arched up off the bed at the feeling.

“I suppose that’s an option,” Steve replied neutrally. “When would that be, anyway?”

Bucky looked down at him. They’d been avoiding the topic, truth be told. Partly because they were busy planning for the babies, but also partly because they both had somewhat mixed feelings about the subject. They were super soldiers and the world was full of people who looked for any excuse to cause trouble. Retiring might be selfish.

At the same time, when the war ended, everyone else had been given the chance to go home and start new lives. Steve and Bucky had been fighting since they woke up for one reason or another. Even soldiers these days weren’t kept on duty for as long as they had. Now that the chance to step back presented itself, why shouldn’t they take it?

“Steve,” Bucky whispered. “Whatever you decide, I think I’m going to be out of commission for a long time. I won’t risk our babies becoming orphans.”

Steve looked up at him, tears brimming inn his eyes. “I grew up without a father,” he said. “My ma lived alone and struggled to provide for one kid. If you think I’d risk leaving you to that, Barnes, you got another thing coming.”

“What if the world needs Captain America?” Bucky asked.

“The world can fucking get in line,” Steve growled. “If the world is about to end, then sure, but short of that, I don’t want to do anything to risk yours and the kids’ happiness.”

Bucky pulled Steve up and kissed him softly. “Thank you,” he murmured against Steve’s lips. Steve kissed him back just as gently.

“You and me, we’re gonna have that happy ending,” Steve said. “Kids and dogs and PTA meetings and white picket fences, the whole nine yards.”

“I want a cat,” Bucky said. Steve laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You can have a cat if you really want,” Steve replied.

“You’re the one who wants a mangy mutt in the house,” Bucky retorted.

“Yes, because dogs are man’s best friend. Unlike cats, who are probably evil.”

“At least cats don’t get in your face and beg for attention at all hours of the day,” Bucky countered. Steve glared at him. “But it sounds nice to me. What would you do for work?”

“I dunno,” Steve said. He moved back down and resumed massaging Bucky’s foot. “I always kinda wanted to go to art school, and since we don’t exactly want for cash, I guess I could become an artist. Who knows? People might even pay to have something I made.”

“Steve Rogers, the snobby artist,” Bucky mused. “I could see it.”

“Thanks. I think,” Steve said. “What about you?”

“Well, I never pictured myself as a house-omega,” Bucky said. “But I don’t exactly have to work the docks like I used to. Maybe I could go to school, too. Do something neat with computers.”

Steve smiled. “Look at us. Two soldiers coming home from the war and making something of themselves,” he said. “Is this what they call, ‘going native’?”

“I have no idea, but I think it’s about time we did it,” Bucky replied.

True to his word, as soon as Steve finished massaging Bucky’s feet, he moved to gently massage Bucky’s back. It felt every bit as amazing as Bucky thought it would be. They whiled away the hours by making plans for the future, whether it was for them or their babies. In the back of his mind, Bucky wondered what the reaction would be to the news that Captain America was retiring. It was a question for another day, since any announcement along those lines would have to wait until the babies were born.

The date was enshrined in Bucky’s mind. He was due somewhere between December 18th and New Year’s Eve. If, on the off-chance, he managed to carry them to term, it would be closer to the beginning of January. Steve, the cheesy nerd that he was, wanted the kids to be born on Christmas. Bucky was caught between wanting to have the babies already and wanting to carry them as long as possible to have the best chance of their being healthy.

Either way, there was still a month left before they could be born safely. Bucky was counting the days and trying to stave off the feeling of dread at the thought of giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I'm alive! Most of my final stuff is done, so here's a chapter for you all. Next week should be on time, but since finals are still ongoing, it might be a little late. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).

Peter’s rut lasted almost a full week, which wasn’t unusual for initial cycles, but it was definitely longer than most. In that time, his aunt managed to meet and berate every member of the Avengers. Even Thor managed to look sufficiently sheepish in the face of the diminutive middle-aged beta woman. Tony, by far, was the most shocked at having his ass verbally handed to him to the point where Pepper swept in to do damage control.

Observing everyone else endure what Bucky had experienced was somewhat gratifying. At the same time, he was also glad that Peter had such a passionate and vocal advocate on his side. In retrospect, seeing Steve get a dressing down from someone other than Fury felt almost nostalgic.

The day after Peter’s rut ended, Bucky, Steve, Peter, and May met on the communal floor of the Tower for their farewells. Bucky hadn’t seen the kid since he arrived, but Peter hugged him as though Bucky had personally helped him with the heat. Bucky couldn’t help but notice that Peter’s scent had changed. There was now a hint of musky alpha underlying his scent, now.

“I’ll see you next week, right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Bucky replied. “Should we bring anything?”

“What’s this about?” May asked.

“Um… I may have invited Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint to Thanksgiving next week,” Peter said. May sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“And how long has it been since you did this?” she asked.

“Maybe a few weeks?” Peter replied. “By the way, Bucky and Steve can put a lot of food away, just so you know.”

“Kid, you are gonna be the death of me one of these days,” she sighed. “Well, at least I have some time to prepare.”

“Please, don’t feel like you have to exert yourself on our account,” Steve protested gently.

“Hush,” May replied. “It won’t be anything that we haven’t been through before. Besides, it’s Thanksgiving. If you can’t go overboard then, when can you? So don’t worry about it. I don’t want to hear you bellyaching. You’re coming over for Thanksgiving and that’s that.”

Bucky grinned as Steve shut his mouth. It had been a long time since he’d met someone so able to stand up to Steve so readily. People tended to defer to him, either knowingly or subconsciously. It was entertaining sometimes.

“So, I guess we’ll see you next week, then?” Bucky asked.

“6:00 sharp,” May replied. “Don’t be late now.”

“Should we bring anything along?” Steve asked.

“If you want to, I won’t say no of course,” she said. “I imagine you have a better idea of how big your appetites are. Especially you, considering your condition.”

She leaned in and kissed each of them on the cheek. “Thank you for what you’ve done for my nephew,” she said. “I am grateful, even if I would’ve preferred to have known sooner.”

“It’s our pleasure, ma’am,” Steve replied with a smile.

“Yeah, he’s a good kid,” Bucky added. He sent Peter a conspiratorial wink.

“He is,” May agreed. She threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “He does me proud.”

“Aunt May,” Peter groaned. He rolled his eyes and the three adults laughed. Eventually, Peter and May did end up heading out the door, leaving Bucky and Steve standing alone in the common area. Bucky leaned back against Steve and Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked.

“I dunno,” Bucky replied. “Is it weird that I feel proud of him?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve said. “You two have a bond that Natasha and I don’t have.”

“But it’s not like neither of us really did anything,” Bucky pointed out. “He just went through his first rut.”

“And you gave him a place where he could ride it out safely,” Steve countered. “He didn’t need that much convincing. Peter trusts you.”

Bucky smiled and pressed his face to Steve’s neck. He scented his mate. It was something that gave him more and more comfort the longer his pregnancy went on. Steve was more than happy to let him. He scented Bucky right back.

“Gross, get a room,” came Natasha’s voice as she sat up from where she was laying on the couch. “Honestly, you two. I thought your generation was touchy about the whole public displays of affection, thing.”

Bucky shrugged and flipped her off. Steve chuckled, though his cheeks did have a faint dusting of pink at having been caught. Bucky grinned against Steve’s neck. He loved how shy Steve was even now. It was cute, especially considering how the many kinds of dangers Steve had faced in his life. When it came to being sweet on Bucky in public, there was always be the part of him that was the hesitant, shy little punk that Bucky fell in love with.

“I guess we should figure out what we’re bringing to Thanksgiving,” Steve said. Bucky rolled his eyes. He didn’t step away, though.

“What did you guys do for Thanksgiving back in your day, anyway?” Natasha asked. “Did you have turkey and stuffing and all that?”

“If we had the money,” Steve said. “And by we, I mean Bucky’s family. My ma never had much money normally, so we never really had fancy food during the holidays. Some bits of fruit was about as fancy as we got.”

Bucky pulled back and looked at him. “I don’t really remember any of that,” he said.

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky said. He swallowed. “I don’t really remember any holidays from before.”

Steve’s face softened. “We’ll make new memories,” he murmured. Whether Natasha heard or not, Bucky didn’t know, but he didn’t much care. “You and me, and later with the kids.”

Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “That sounds nice.”

“Ugh, please, just go away before you give me diabetes,” Natasha groaned. “Unlike some people, I’m not almost guaranteed to live a long life. I need to take care of my body.”

Bucky laughed. “Fuck off.”

* * *

Bucky rose early Thanksgiving morning. He groaned softly as he pushed himself to his feet. It was a habit that he’d picked up out of necessity. Despite having a pregnancy pillow that supported his back, it was still difficult for him to stay asleep, so he often woke as early as Steve out of the need for something to do. He would shop for baby supplies or check real estate listings in Brooklyn or Queens or one of the other boroughs.

Something always pulled him back to Brooklyn, though. Maybe it was the fact that he and Steve had both grown up there. Moving back might almost be like going home again. It was a strange thought; not unpleasant, but given the line of Bucky’s work, the concept of a home was almost foreign.

Today, though, Bucky was determined to try his hand at cooking something Thanksgiving-y. It was either green bean casserole or corn pudding. Peter told them that he and his aunt would take care of the turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. Everyone who was coming was asked to bring a side or two. Bucky was determined to bring classic Thanksgiving foods, even though everything he knew how to make was Russian.

The alarm hadn’t gone off yet, so he left Steve next to him in their nest as he went through his morning ablutions as quietly as he could before heading out to the kitchen. He decided to start with the green bean casserole. _It’s a casserole with green beans, some creamy shit, and some crunchy stuff_ , he thought. _How hard could it be?_

Thankfully, he actually did have green beans and two varieties of creamy shit: something called cream of mushroom that came in a can and look gross and gelatinous on its own, and sour cream. He decided to use a bit of both and set out two large casserole dishes. He and Steve would probably go through one on their own.

As if on cue, his stomach growled. He looked around for something to snack on because the last thing he wanted to do was eat the casserole before he had a chance to bring it to Peter’s apartment. He looked around until he found the bag of fried onions that were meant to go on top of the casseroles.

He opened the bag and took out a handful of fried onions. He took an experimental taste and decided the taste was pretty decent and he put the rest of the handful in his mouth. He put his hand back in the bag and took out another handful. And another, and another. As long as he had some left for the casseroles, it wouldn’t be too big a deal.

When the green beans were done, he filled the casserole dishes, covered them with cheddar cheese, then reached for the bag to top them off with the fried onions. When he picked up the bag, he realized with a sinking feeling that it was empty. He upended the bag and a few measly crumbs fell from the bag onto the top of one of the casseroles.

 _Shit_ , Bucky thought. He stood on his tiptoes and looked in the cabinets. Maybe he could find another bag on the off chance that they had more than one. Unfortunately, the closest thing he could find was a bag on onion rings labelled, “Funyuns”. It was at that moment that Steve walked in and looked around at what was going on.

“You know that the dinner isn’t until 6, right?” Steve asked. “It’s only 7:30.”

“Shut up, Steve,” Bucky snapped. “I wanted to get the stuff done ahead of time!”

“Well, you know that you’re supposed to put the fried onion stuff on top, right?” Steve asked. Bucky glared at him until he saw the shit-eating smile on his face. Bucky promptly punched him in the shoulder. “Ow, that was your metal arm!”

“Don’t be a punk and you won’t get punched,” Bucky growled. “Now, are you gonna help or are you gonna be a smart ass?”

“Do you need help?” Steve asked.

“No, I’m fine,” Bucky replied. “Unless you have something you want to make for the dinner.”

“No, but I bought pumpkin pie for it,” Steve replied. “Didn’t know how to make a real one, but Clint said that it was required to have one at Thanksgiving these days.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He would.”

“What’s that mean?” Steve asked.

“Clint just loves pumpkin pie. It’s his favorite,” Bucky replied. “He’s probably hoping that you bring a ton because we’re super soldiers. How much did you get?”

“Um… 3,” Steve said. Bucky guffawed.

“Oh, he’ll love you,” he declared. “Natasha’s gonna have to fight you.”

“I’ll pass,” Steve deadpanned. “I’ve got myself an omega and he’s enough for me.”

“Aww, thanks you punk,” Bucky replied. “Now get out. I need to fix the casseroles.”

“Do you want me to run to the store?” Steve asked.

“Nah, we’ll make it work,” Bucky declared. He opened the bag of Funyuns and dumped them into a food processor on account that getting crumbs out of his metal hand was about as fun and easy as it sounded. Bucky absolutely was not going to risk it today. Maybe he would try it on a less stressful holiday, like his birthday.

Once the food processor had reduced the funyuns to a pile of crumbs, he covered both dishes and set them aside until it was time to bake. When he was done, he sighed and walked over to the couch where Steve was and sat down. Steve kissed his temple as he did so.

“Look at you,” Steve said. “Almost 9 months pregnant and baking casseroles for Thanksgiving. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky demanded.

“You used to be the worst cook I’d ever seen,” Steve replied with a grin. “I remember one time you tried to make an apple pie because my birthday was coming up. The crust you made was hard as a rock and the apples you got on discount had gone bad.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t make a pie,” Bucky said. “Was I really that bad at cooking?”

“You hated it,” Steve said. “Used to say that you weren’t good at anything omegas did.”

“Can’t say that I’m much better,” Bucky murmured. “The only things I really know how to cook are all Russian, but you’re the one who does most of the cooking around here.”

“Well, cause I don’t mind cooking,” Steve said. “If you want to cook more, you just say the word.”

“I don’t know if I want to, is the thing,” Bucky said. “But… are you happy? With me as your omega, I mean.”

Steve’s answer was to kiss the top of Bucky’s head, then his temple. He left a trail of soft kisses until he captured Bucky’s lips in a tender, loving kiss. When he was done, Steve pressed his forehead to Bucky’s and smiled.

“Buck, there is not a single omega on this planet that I would rather have than you,” he said. “It was always gonna be you, and only you. I don’t care if you suck at being domestic. Who cares? You want to go to school and become a hotshot engineer and work away from home every day? I’ll be first in line to help you do that.”

Bucky closed his eyes and purred. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body and held him close. Bucky didn’t remember much about day to day life from back in the old days, but he did remember never being okay with sitting at home with nothing to do. He remembered working on the docks or some other kind of work that was about as different from what omegas were probably expected to do as someone could get.

They stayed like that until Bucky felt himself starting to drift off. He jerked himself awake and Steve laughed. Bucky glared sleepily at him. The sleepless nights and long days were starting to catch up with him and even though it was still morning, Bucky felt the need to sleep pulling him lay down and take it easy.

“You know, it _is_ a holiday,” Steve pointed out. “No one would fault you for taking it easy until we had to leave.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” he replied. “Besides, it’s rude to expect someone to do all the cooking, especially if we’re guests.” Immediately after, a yawn escaped him. His days of little sleep and long hours were catching up. Steve chuckled softly and kissed him again.

“Go on and rest up,” Steve said. “It’d be rude to fall asleep at Peter’s apartment tonight. Natasha would never let you hear the end of it.”

 _Shit, he’s right_ , he thought. He laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

Bucky managed to snag a few hours here and there between preparing for the dinner and the babies kicking. Steve even agreed to get up and make the corn pudding for the evening (because apparently he’d learned how to make corn pudding at some point). Bucky worried about having too much food until Steve pointed out that having a metric shit ton of food was to be expected on Thanksgiving.

When Clint and Natasha saw their haul, their eyes went wide. Clint saw the stack of pumpkin pies alone and immediately grinned ear to ear. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“You two know that there are only 2 super soldiers coming to this thing, right?” Natasha asked. “Is your plan to make us all so full that we need to be rolled out of his apartment or to fill everyone’s fridges with leftovers to last us through winter?”

“Who cares?” Clint asked. “Look at all that pie!”

“Thanks for that, by the way,” Natasha said. “He’ll eat a whole pie and nothing else if you let him.”

“Quit griping and get in the car,” Bucky sighed. “If we keep standing around here we’ll be late.”

“God, that’s the most mom thing you’ve ever said,” Natasha said with a snicker.

“Well, gotta practice while I got the time,” Bucky replied with a chuckle. “They’re gonna be here in a couple weeks.”

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky chuckled, then groaned.

“Somewhere between excited, nervous, and just ready to have these kids out of me,” he said, running a hand over his belly. “I’d like to have sleepless nights because the kids are waking me up crying instead of kicking each other.”

“I believe it,” Clint replied. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Bucky could have sworn that Clint had a bit of a wistful look in his eyes. Bucky sympathized with him. Clint was fertile enough, but unfortunately, the Red Room had sterilized all the Widows who came through their program. Natasha would never be able to give Clint a family, no matter how much they might want one.

“Come on,” Steve said. “Let’s get out of here before the food gets cold.”

It took them about a little over an hour to get from the Tower to Peter’s apartment in Queens. They managed to avoid any other people, but seeing as they had all gone to lengths to be more or less unrecognizable, the concern was fairly minimal. Thankfully, Peter opened the door almost as soon as they knocked.

“You’re here!” he cried.

“Yeah,” Bucky said with a grin. “Were you waiting by the door?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?” Peter asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Don’t know. Depends on how convincing you’d be,” Bucky said. “How good are you at lying?”

“Come on, Bucky,” Steve said. “You’re not actually turning him into a spy.”

“No, but being able to bullshit your way out of a situation can come in handy,” Bucky argued. “Something that would’ve helped you out a bit back in the day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve replied. “Good to see you, kid. Where do we put the food?”

Peter’s apartment was tiny. Fitting four full grown adults in addition to Peter and his aunt might be tricky, but as it turned out, May Parker had a knack for making the most useful space out of what was available. There was a table in the kitchen that stretched into the living room. It would be a tight fit, but they would find a way to make do.

“Ah, you’re all finally here. Welcome!” May called from the kitchen where she was checking what smelled like turkey. She shut the door and walked over with a smile on her face. “Sorry for the tight squeeze, but it was the best we could do.”

“Thanks for agreeing to have us,” Steve said politely.

“No problem,” she replied, waving her hand dismissively. “It’s been too long since we’ve had company and we are grateful for everything you’ve done for Peter.”

Bucky blushed and averted his gaze. Her being kind and grateful towards him felt strange. Just a couple weeks ago she’d chewed them out for keeping her in the dark. Somehow her being angry towards them felt better. He knew how to respond to anger. Kindness still took some getting used to sometimes.

“So, where do you want us to put the grub?” Clint asked.

May looked down at the food they were carrying and her eyes widened. “What did you do, buy an entire market?” she demanded.

She took the casserole dish Bucky was carrying and put it down on the table in front of them. Rather than direct them, she carefully arranged each dish so that there was enough room on the table for everything, including the humans.

“Clint, I think we might’ve found someone better than you at Tetris,” Natasha deadpanned. Clint glared good naturedly at her.

“We’ll see about that,” he muttered.

Bucky decided his ankles were too swollen to stick around and see who won this particular match and waddled over to the couch. He sighed as he plopped himself down. About two nanoseconds later, Peter was sitting next to him. Bucky grinned at him.

“How was the first week of being an alpha in the outside world?” Bucky asked. Peter groaned.

“It’s so weird,” Peter replied. “All the guys who hoped that they were becoming alphas found out. Half the guys who used to bully me now wanna be my friend. The alphas who have presented kept trying to get me to fight them, but I can’t because I’d probably, like, break them or something. I got detention because a teacher caught us growling at each other and thought I was inciting a brawl.”

“Jesus Christ, I’m glad I don’t have to go to school,” Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry your teachers are idiots.”

Peter chuckled. “Thanks. It wasn’t so bad. I just had to do homework while watching one of Steve’s PSAs.”

Bucky blinked at him. “One of Steve’s what?”

“His PSAs,” Peter repeated. “Public Service Announcements?”

“I know what PSA stands for, smartass,” Bucky said. “And I knew that he had one about patience or something. What, do you mean Steve has other PSAs?”

“You didn’t know?” Peter asked. His face morphed from shock to fiendish delight. “He’s literally done a ton of PSAs for high schoolers. There’s one for gym class, detention, failing school, patience, anger, anti-bullying, standing up to bullies, responsibility, and puberty.”

Bucky was shaking with stifled laughter by the time Peter finished telling him about the puberty special. Just the thought of his Stevie, the guy who blushes at everything even slightly suggestive despite being the best at sex Bucky had ever met, giving a message to middle school kids about their bodies changing was enough to make Bucky’s sides hurt.

“Tell me there are copies of these videos on the Internet,” Bucky whispered.

“Yes!” Peter replied. “Oh! You know what we should do?”

“What?”

Peter whispered the plan into Bucky’s ear. Bucky pulled back and did his best to mimic Steve’s “Captain America Disapproves” face. Natasha claimed that it just made him look like he was contemplating homicide, which was not nearly as intimidating. It seemed to do the trick, though.

“Peter, if you think that I’m going to sit here and let you prank my mate,” Bucky began. Peter looked a bit shocked, then crestfallen. “Without me being part of it, you got another thing coming.”

Peter stared for half a second before he smiled with relief. “Okay, but how do we get him over here?” he asked.

“Watch this,” Bucky said with a wink. He looked over to where Steve was talking to Peter’s aunt about something. Natasha caught his eye and he knew immediately that she knew what they were up to. She winked and leaned back in her chair to watch. Bucky gave a soft, plaintive whine.

Almost immediately, Steve’s head whipped around so fast that a normal person would’ve gotten whiplash. He rushed over and knelt in front of Bucky.

“What is it, baby?” he asked. “Do you need something? Water, do you need water? Are you hungry?”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hands as Peter pulled up a chair, flipped it around so the back was facing them, straddled it, and grinned.

“So, your body is changing,” Peter recited. “Believe me, I know how that feels.”

Steve looked between them. The changes his face went through were almost comical. Confusion, realization, fear, resignation, embarrassment, and regret flashed across his face in rapid succession before he groaned.

“Stevie, Stevie, Stevie,” Bucky chortled. “What’s this about making PSAs for little baby high schoolers? You never told me! You just mentioned doing one about patience!”

Steve sighed. “Fuck.”

“Whoa there, Cap,” Peter laughed. “You could get detention for that kind of language. Then you’d have to watch your own videos. On repeat.”

“Never mind about that,” Bucky interjected. “I want to know why you didn’t tell me about the other videos!”

“Because then you’d want to watch them,” Steve groaned. “They weren’t my idea. SHIELD wanted to improve its public image after the alien invasion in 2011, so they roped me into making those videos.”

“Well, now you know what our kids are gonna watch as punishment,” Bucky said.

“This sounds more like a punishment for me,” Steve grumbled. “Besides, you tricked me into thinking that you needed me. If anyone should be punished, it’s you.”

At that moment, Peter was called into the kitchen to help his aunt with the turkey. The aroma of turkey and warm, autumn scents filled the room, mingling with pumpkin and mashed potatoes and all the fixings that they’d brought with them. May had Peter carry all the heavy stuff over to the table, where what little space was left was taken by the huge bird. The two of them set the table and Bucky was left with a growling stomach and a watering mouth while he waited for them to announce that dinner was ready.

“All right,” May cried as the last of the dishes were set. “Soup’s up!”

“Yeah, I think we’re all gonna be freakin’ huge by the time we’re done here,” Peter replied.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky said as Steve helped him up. “Clint will have a little bit of the normal stuff and then just help himself to a pie.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Clint said in mock offense.

“At least you’re easy to please,” Bucky replied with a grin. They took their seats at the table and May looked around uncertainly.

“I’m not sure how you guys do Thanksgiving,” she said. “Do you… pray or something?”

Steve shrugged. “I’m not particularly religious,” he said. “Do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

May visibly relaxed. “Well then, dig in!” she declared. “Who wants to carve the turkey?”

Steve volunteered, because of course he did, and easily cut the turkey into portions and divvied them out. Bucky asked for a portion of dark meat and Steve gave him a generous amount. The rest of the table was a brand of ordered chaos as people asked for various sides or gravy or cranberry sauce. Somehow, Bucky’s plate ended up piled high with food inside of 10 minutes and he didn’t really know where half of it came from. He suspected that Steve was being a mother hen, making sure he had enough to eat.

Bucky shrugged and dug in. It wasn’t like he couldn’t eat the food, after all. Besides, everyone would probably stuff themselves.

The dinner wasn’t nearly as awkward as he’d feared. Clint issued a formal challenge to determine who was better at Tetris. May rose to the challenge and though Clint beat her handily, she put up a mighty effort. Steve talked to May about how the city had changed since the old days. Bucky couldn’t remember everything about it, but he sometimes got a feeling of nostalgia when driving through the city.

“You should come by the school sometime,” Peter said. “Talk about something other than those PSAs the teachers always show us.”

“Like what?” Steve asked.

“Maybe your pre-WWII days,” Peter said. “We’re supposed to learn about US history in sophomore year, anyway.”

“I’ll think about it,” Steve replied. “We’re moving out of the Tower and officially retiring from super hero work once the babies are born. We’ll probably be pretty busy.”

“Kids always take up more time than you expect they will,” May said knowingly. “You boys let me know if you ever need a babysitter. I’m sure Peter would love to help you out, isn’t that right?”

“B-babies, Aunt May?” Peter squeaked.

“Everyone should have a bit of experience working with babies,” she replied. “Especially anyone who’s capable of making them.”

Peter blushed. “I’m not gonna become a dad any time soon,” he replied. “I’m not even out of high school, yet!”

“No, but it’s useful experience, even so,” she said. “Speaking of the babies, when are they due?”

“In a few weeks to a month,” Bucky said. “They can’t come soon enough at this point.”

There was something of a wistful look in May’s eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Bucky decided not to ask about why she and her mate had never had children. It might be a sore subject for someone whose mate had died. Thanksgiving might be hard enough for them as it was.

“I believe it,” she said. “I remember when Peter’s mother was pregnant with him. She said much the same thing when she was about where you are.”

“Do you two know where you’ll move to?” Natasha asked. “We need to know where we have to send Christmas cards.”

“You should move here to Queens!” Peter cried. “Then we can be neighbors and I can start doing superhero work with you supervising me!”

“No,” everyone else at the table declared. Peter chuckled and threw up his hands.

“It was worth a shot, right?”

“He’s gutsy, I’ll give him that,” Clint said.

“But we will keep Queens on the table,” Steve said. “We’re thinking either here or Brooklyn, since we lived there when we were kids.”

“You know there are other places,” Natasha pointed out. “You don’t have to stay in the city, or even in the state, if you wanted.”

“I want to stay until Peter’s training is complete,” Bucky said. “Once he’s old enough to decide whether he wants to join the team permanently, then we can discuss moving further away.”

Natasha looked at him for a few minutes before she smiled and nodded. “As long as it’s your choice, I’m fine with whatever you decide. You guys deserve to be happy.”

“And as long as I get the training, I’m happy,” Peter added. He yelped, as though he was kicked, and glared at his aunt, who decidedly ignored him.

“Well, whatever you decide,” May said gently. “You can count on us to be here for you.”

“Thank you, ma’am, that’s very generous,” Steve replied. Bucky took his napkin and dabbed at his eyes.

Hours later, after everyone had eaten their fill and leftovers had been sorted among them, Bucky and the other members of the Avengers managed to stagger out of the apartment and down to where they left the car. Bucky put his head on Steve’s shoulder, the heavy food lulling him into what Peter had called a “food coma.” It felt appropriate. Steve wasn’t much better. He laid his head against Bucky’s as Natasha pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the Tower.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Buck,” Steve murmured. “Love you.”

“Sap,” Bucky replied. His voice was slurred with the urge to sleep. “Love you, too, Stevie. Happy Thanksgiving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids are coming soon! Also, Christmas! Yay! Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are done. Thank the gods. This story is also almost over. It feels so weird, honestly. I may come back to add stuff on later, but this leg of the journey will end in the next couple weeks with the next chapter and the epilogue after that. 
> 
> In other news, I will not be updating next week because I'll be with my grandparents and they do not have Wi-Fi and I really don't feel like explaining to Trump supporters why I'm updating gay fanfic on their computers. That's not a conversation that I need to have with them.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded).

The next couple weeks were tense. Bucky felt on edge almost the entire time. They were, after all, in the time frame when the twins could be born, even if officially the twins weren’t due until early January. That was if Bucky managed to carry them to term. Dr. Cho was fond of reminding him that most twin pregnancies didn’t make it to 40 weeks. Which meant that Steve was fond of bringing up the fact that Bucky going into labor was imminent every couple days or so. 

It was annoying, in no small part because Bucky himself was nervous about the whole process of giving birth. He was used to pain. Hydra handlers weren’t exactly gentle, after all, but this was something totally different. 

“I guess I’m just worried about the pain aspect of the labor,” Bucky admitted during one of the last routine appointments with Dr. Cho. 

“That’s normal, of course,” she replied. “Lots of first time mothers and fathers are nervous about giving birth. Hell, lots of people who’ve done it before get nervous.” 

“Yeah, but…” Bucky trailed off. “I was tortured by Hydra. I don’t want to have more pain that I don’t have to have.” 

Dr. Cho nodded in understanding. “You know that we’re going to be here with you, right?” Dr. Cho asked. “You’re not going to be alone during the birth.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky said. 

“We can schedule a C-section, if you would like,” she went on. “It comes with its own set of risks, as all kinds of giving birth do, but it might help you, too.” 

“How does it work?” Bucky asked. Dr. Cho took out a chart of a male omega. 

“I would give you anesthesia,” she said. “Not enough to put you under, but just enough to numb you.” 

Bucky swallowed. “Okay.” 

“Then I would make an incision,” she continued, pointing to the spot that indicated the uterus. “Where we would surgically remove your babies.” 

“What are the risks?” Bucky asked. 

“In a normal pregnancy, we would be concerned with something like blood clots forming in your legs, bad reaction to anesthesia, infection, and blood loss,” she replied. “But with you, given your enhanced status, the main concern would be either the chance that you could start healing up before we were done or that you would come out of anesthesia too soon.” 

“How big is the concern, here?” Steve interjected. Dr. Cho shrugged and moved her head back and forth. 

“Well, it’s considered major surgery, so there’s always a significant amount of concern,” she replied. “But it’s also common enough that plenty of people don’t have any complications. Nearly a third of all babies are born this way, now.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. That did, strangely enough, help to assuage his concerns about the procedure. 

“How long would it take?” he asked. 

“At most, it would take about an hour and a half,” she replied. “If all goes well, it would take between 45 minutes to an hour. If there were excessive bleeding that we couldn’t stop, it would require general anesthesia, a hysterectomy, and another hour or two. The risk for that is minimal, I believe.” 

Bucky looked at Steve, who looked nervous. Bucky almost felt like he could sympathize, if it weren’t for the fact that he was the one who was going to have to go through this, whatever they decided. His pregnancy was already considered high risk due to having twins, although having made it this far, all the risk was now in the birthing process. 

“I want to try and have them naturally,” he said. “But… can we keep the C-section on the table?”

“We can do that. I will make the appropriate preparations,” she said. “When do you want to have it, if it comes to that?” 

Bucky looked at Steve, who very helpfully shrugged. Bucky rolled his eyes. “You can do it at any point, right?” Bucky asked. Dr. Cho nodded. “I don’t really want a Christmas or New Year’s baby. Maybe sometime between them? The 28th?”

“I can do the 28th,” she said, writing it down on. “Now for the follow-up question: do you want to do the procedure here or at a regular hospital?” 

“Can you do it here?” Bucky asked. “I just… I don’t know if being at a hospital would be good for me. And if people and the news found out I was there…” 

“Say no more,” Dr. Cho declared. “We can do it here.” 

“Thanks,” Bucky replied. “I just don’t want people gawking at my family like we’re in a damn zoo.” 

“I can believe that,” she said. “Now, do you have any other concerns?” 

“Yeah, what should we be doing at this point?” Steve asked. 

“You have your hospital bag packed?” she asked. They nodded. “Got cribs and clothes and diapers and formula?” They nodded again. “Well, then at this point all you have to do is wait.” 

Bucky sighed. “Great.” 

Dr. Cho smiled sympathetically. “It’ll be over soon,” she said. 

Bucky wasn’t sure whether to be terrified of that or hopeful.

* * *

A week later, Bucky was surveying the nursery with a critical eye. Steve had finished painting it a light, refreshing green and put down carpet for the kids to crawl around on when they were old enough. 

“Why did we even make a nursery when we’re going to be moving once the kids are born?” Bucky asked. Steve sighed. 

“Because until we actually move, the kids need a place to sleep,” Steve said. “Besides, if we ever need to come back for anything, they’ll have a space of their own.” 

“Why would we come back?” Bucky asked. “I mean, no offense to Tony’s tower or anything, but I really don’t know that I ever want to see the inside of it again once we leave.” 

“I’m with you there,” Steve said. “But it was just in case there was a serious emergency and they really needed our help or something. Tony said that this floor would always be ours if we needed it.” 

“Oh. That’s… actually pretty decent of the guy,” Bucky replied. 

“Yeah, I was surprised, too,” Steve said. “So, I figured even if we never plan on coming back, it would probably be nice to have a space already set up for the kids.” 

Bucky just nodded. It made sense, now. Then he grinned. “Watch, they’re gonna hate green now and wonder why on earth you made their room this color.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Bet you $20 one of them is gonna love it because green is their favorite color.” 

“Done,” Bucky replied. At that moment, Bucky was seized in a Braxton-Hicks contraction and he doubled over with a hiss. Steve rushed over and grabbed his arms to support him. It passed soon enough and Bucky breathed. “I’m so tired of these things.” 

“It won’t be too much longer,” Steve replied. 

“Yeah, I don’t know if that makes me feel better or not,” he said. 

“You know what we should do?” Steve asked. “We should go down to the common area.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Nice segue, Captain Rogers,” Bucky deadpanned. “What’s going on in the common area?” 

“Nothing,” Steve replied. “I just thought it might be nice to get out for a bit. Been a while since we left the apartment.” 

“We literally went somewhere yesterday to get baby clothes,” Bucky countered. “And we had dinner with the team last night.”

“Do you have something against the common area?” Steve asked. 

Bucky grinned. “No, but I’m a trained covert agent with advanced interrogation techniques,” he replied. “And you shouldn’t play poker.” 

“Are you coming or do I have to carry you?” Steve snapped playfully.

“I’m not against being carried,” Bucky replied. “My feet _are_ a bit sore.” 

Steve didn’t waste any time before he swept Bucky off his feet and carried him bridal style to the elevator. It was a feat that would’ve been difficult for anyone else, but as Steve had enhanced strength and dexterity, he didn’t have much difficulty. 

“I could get used to this,” Bucky commented on the ride down in the elevator. “This is so much easier than walking.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Steve muttered.

“You love me,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “And you’re a good alpha. You’re so good to me.” 

Steve hummed happily at the praise and the elevator opened. 

“SURPRISE!!!” a chorus of people cried when they appeared. Bucky jumped in Steve’s arms and looked around the room. In the center of the room was a banner that read, “It’s a Baby!” in pink and baby blue letters. Everyone was there, from Bruce and Tony to Nat and Clint. Even Peter and his aunt were there, as well as Thor, who seemed to have returned from his latest stint gallivanting across the universe. Rhodey, Sam, Sharon, and Pepper were also there from their various jobs that they did in conjunction with working with the Avengers. 

“What’s all this?” Bucky asked as Steve set him down. 

“You didn’t think that we’d let you get to the end of the pregnancy without a baby shower, did you?” Natasha asked. “What kind of friends do you think we are?” 

Bucky looked around and put a hand over his mouth as he felt tears coming. He breathed in sharply as he was unsuccessful at holding them back. Steve stepped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Oh my God…” Bucky gasped. Tears fell down his cheeks. “I have no idea what to say.” 

“It was Peter’s idea,” Steve said. Bucky looked over to Peter, who waved shyly from beside a three layered cake with green and yellow icing. Bucky offered a watery smile and walked over to hug the boy fiercely. 

“Thank you,” Bucky murmured. “I swear, if you didn’t have a guardian, I’d fucking adopt you.” 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Peter replied. “I think.” 

“Well, it _is_ a party!” Tony declared. “Let’s get it started! Bust out the drinks!” 

“Tony,” Steve scolded. 

“Relax, Cap,” Tony replied. “It’s a baby shower. We got Capri Suns.” 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. “We have no idea what those are,” Bucky said. 

“You will, trust me,” May replied. She guided Bucky to sit down on a couch in the middle of the room. It was a relief to sit down. Bucky had reached the point where his uterus had dropped slightly. On the one hand, it meant that his lungs weren’t crushed as much as they used to be. On the other hand, his pelvis hated him. Getting comfortable was a challenge. 

First up was the food, of course. The cake was a delicious marbled cake that Bucky sort of felt like smuggling back to his floor and hiding away in the fridge. Steve assured him that he could have more when Bucky pouted very plaintively. Nat seemed to find it amusing. 

“Seriously, Steve,” she chuckled. “Who would’ve thought that Captain America would be so easily persuaded by puppy eyes and a pretty face?” 

“How do you plan on saying no to your kids when they’re born?” Clint asked. “Which one of you is gonna be the one to be like, ‘Go ask your dad,’ and which one is going to give in every time the kids pout in your general direction?” 

“I think I’ll be able to say no sometimes,” Steve replied, sounding mildly affronted. 

“You say that now,” Bucky said.

“You’re gonna be even worse, just watch,” Steve declared. 

Next was some kind of guessing game featuring people’s baby pictures. Steve, Bucky, Nat, and Thor obviously didn’t participate because they didn’t have them, but everyone else split the pictures up between them for the guessing game. Those who didn’t have pictures decided they were going to try and guess everyone, anyway. It meant that it was going to be a fairly short game, but they played anyway.

“That child is clearly Bruce,” Thor declared of a baby picture that May held. 

“Are you kidding?” Steve asked. “That’s gotta be Tony!” 

“I’m guessing Bruce,” Bucky said. 

“What makes you say that?” Nat asked. Bucky shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” Bucky replied. “The face is too round to be Tony.” 

“Well, who is it, then?” Steve demanded. May grinned. 

“It’s Sharon,” May replied. Four sets of eyes shot over to Sharon who hid her face in her Capri Sun. 

“My hair didn’t start growing until I was around 3, apparently,” she said. 

“Really?” Steve asked. “That’s so weird.” 

This round sparked an intense and slightly ridiculous bout of competitiveness between Steve and Bucky about who could correctly guess the most baby pictures. Bucky felt proud for correctly guessing Peter’s and Clint’s pictures, though Steve ended up winning between the two of for guessing Bruce, Sam, and Pepper. Sam and Rhodey ended up teaming up together, since they were the only black people present and their baby photos left less room for guessing than everyone else’s. 

There was also a competition of guessing what the babies would be. Everything from hair color, to the date, time, what the sexes would be, and the measurements. Bucky was deeply concerned that someone seemed to think that someone was expecting both his babies to weigh 7 pounds and arrive close to the 40 week mark in early January. He wasn’t really sure where he stood on the whole God thing, but he quickly prayed that that wouldn’t happen. To be honest, He was nearly 36 weeks and the idea of having to wait 3 or 4 more weeks for his babies to be born sounded like hell. 

Then, came the most terrifying part of the whole baby shower: the gift giving part. Bucky was weird about gifts. He didn’t know if it was something that had always been true or if it was just something that started after he came back. He accepted them, but he always felt a bit intimidated by the expectation to return the favor. Steve seemed to sense his unease. He leaned over and kissed his temple. 

“We don’t have to return the favor,” he whispered in his ear. “Think of them as gifts for our babies. You’re just holding on to them until they’re born.” 

Bucky let out a breath. Oddly enough, it did help. It was just in time, too. Tony, in classic Tony fashion, presented his present first and it was… surprisingly practical. Bucky was actually impressed by it. 

“It’s a baby monitor,” Tony explained. The box showed a screen with a little baby sleeping on it and a pair of speakers at either end. “You set camera in the babies’ room on the crib and if they wake up and cry in the middle of the night, you’ll be able to see and hear them.” 

“Wow, Tony, this is really sweet,” Steve said. Bucky just nodded and wiped at his eyes. 

It just got worse from there, even though most of the gifts were simple stuff like baby clothes and diapers. May, being the only person present who had actually raised a child, gave them something called a soothing sound toy. It was a stuffed lamb that made different sounds that were supposed to help a child sleep when they awoke at night. 

“Trust me,” she said. “You two are never going to have as much sleep as you think you will. The next 18 years or so are going to have you daydreaming of sleeping in.” 

“I already dream of sleeping in,” Bucky muttered. 

“I believe it,” she replied. “I’ve been taking care of Peter for his whole life and I still relish the days when I don’t have to get up early in the morning.” 

Thor’s gift was truly… extravagant. It was also pretty different from most of the other gifts that they received in that it was clearly a gift for Bucky, not the babies. It made Bucky slightly uncomfortable until Thor explained what it was. 

“This is a talisman that those who give birth on Asgard wear after their pregnancies come to term,” Thor said. “It is enchanted to keep away feelings of sorrow and despair that may come after you have given birth.” 

“A magic necklace that prevents post-partum depression?” Sharon asked. “You’ll want to keep that.” 

Bucky smiled. It made sense and Dr. Cho had mentioned something about that. As much as he wanted to give birth and meet his children, he couldn’t imagine not being pregnant anymore. It was almost strange to think about. He knew almost nothing about what Sharon mentioned, but if this meant that he could prevent having that after he gave birth, he’d take it. 

“Thank you, Thor,” Bucky said. 

“You are welcome, James,” Thor replied. “I wish you much happiness in your lives together and for your children.”

* * *

As it turned out, Bucky’s pregnancy never made it to the 28th, as he’d planned. A few days later, Bucky was washing the dishes after dinner. He’d made himself eat more than he really wanted because he knew that he needed the food even though his body said he was full. His babies taking up room in his stomach didn’t help much. That being said, it was soup that was mostly broth. Steve had found a recipe for hot and sour soup that was both nutritious and mostly broth. 

The two of them were washing up in companionable silence when Bucky was seized with sudden tightness and cramping. He dropped the bowl he was drying and it shattered on the floor. He clutched at his stomach. This wasn’t at all what the Braxton-Hicks contraction. This was a full on contraction and it was so much more intense. He gasped and screwed his eyes shut as he waited for it to pass. 

“Bucky, doll, what’s wrong?” Steve asked in alarm. Bucky groaned. The contraction lasted a bit longer than a Braxton-Hicks, but it was also so much more intense. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Bucky replied. “I think I’m going into labor is all.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. “WAIT WHAT?!”

Steve dashed away and Bucky sighed as he proceeded to push himself up to a standing position. _Useless alpha_ , he thought. _Leaving me to get up on my own. If his ma knew that he’d done it, he’d never hear the end of it._

The contraction passed and he let out a breath before he began waddling towards their room. Steve was frantically trying to put together a bag _other than the one they already had for the medical center_. Bucky rolled his eyes and walked straight towards the nest.

“What are you doing?” Steve demanded. 

“What are _you_ doing?” Bucky asked. 

“Getting ready to head down to the medical center!” Steve almost shouted. Bucky closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. 

“You do that,” Bucky replied. “I’m gonna take try and take a nap, so keep it down.” 

“You’re gonna nap at time like this?!” Steve demanded. “The babies are coming!” 

“No, they’re not,” Bucky said calmly.

“You just said that you had a contraction!” Steve protested. “I’m taking you down to the medical center!” 

“You’re not taking me anywhere, yet,” Bucky replied as he sat his ass down in the nest. “Because I’m going to get some sleep while I can.” 

“But you’re giving birth!” Steve cried in a bit of a panic. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to tamp down his own stress and panic. He really just wanted Steve to calm down. Bucky was the one who had to get the babies out of him, somehow. Steve freaking out was not helping. 

“They’ll be coming in, like, the morning or something,” Bucky replied. “So we have until then before we need to worry.” 

“Really?” Steve asked. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, we literally talked about this a month ago with Dr. Cho,” Bucky replied. “And a month before that. And a couple weeks ago. You don’t remember any of this?” 

“Oh. Right,” Steve said. His face flushed red. “But how can you know for sure? Maybe we should go down to the center, anyway, just in case.” 

“Dr. Cho is just gonna tell us to come back and rest up until the contractions are closer together,” Bucky replied with a sigh. “And to be honest, I’d really rather just kick back until they’re actually on the way.” 

"Oh," Steve said.

“Yeah, so I’m gonna try and sleep cause God knows I’m not gonna be getting much later on,” Bucky said with a yawn.

“What should I do?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him. The mighty Captain America standing uselessly by a closet holding the bag they packed for the medical center a couple months ago. It was almost like he was awaiting orders. 

“If you wanna be helpful, you can start taking notes about how long my contractions last and how much time passes between them,” Bucky replied. “When my water breaks, note the time. Also, text Dr. Cho and tell her my contractions have started. Should give her time to clear her schedule.” 

“Yeah, right, I can do that,” Steve said. “I’ll get on it, I’ll do it.” 

Bucky suppressed the urge to laugh. “Yes, good alpha,” he said. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. If he could manage to grab a few hours of rest while the contractions were relatively spaced out, it would make the job easier later on. He tried not to let it show how nervous he was.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky woke up to another contraction. He hissed as he came awake. They weren’t all that painful… yet. At least, they weren’t anything worse than what he’d suffered during his captivity. They were just persistent, uncomfortable, and preventing him from really getting a good amount of sleep. He was slightly annoyed and slightly amused to see Steve still awake as he wrote down a note. Apparently, Steve had taken it literally when Bucky told him to take notes. 

_Alpha hindbrain at work, I suppose_ , Bucky thought. He yawned, lacking any energy to do much else. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked. 

“Fine, Steve,” Bucky replied with a sigh. “I’m goin’ back to sleep. If my water breaks, you will be the second to know.” 

The rest of the night passed somewhat fitfully. His contractions steadily grew closer and closer together until, about 7 hours after the contractions started, they were starting to get to be about 15 minutes apart. They went from being merely uncomfortable to being painful. They were also starting to get significantly longer than when they started. 

“God, what the hell is this, anyway?” Bucky groaned. It was 3 in the morning and he and been up since around 1. He was somewhat proud for having gotten 5ish hours of sleep that night. “It’s been this long and my fucking water hasn’t broken yet! Call the doctor!” 

“Okay, Buck,” Steve said. He sounded like he was trying to be calming, but Steve sounded and smelled stressed and it sort of made Bucky want to punch him. He groaned as Steve helped him up, which involved more pulling than supporting. 

“Steve,” Bucky said tightly. 

“Yeah?” 

“The doctor,” Bucky drawled. He eased himself back down. “Call her.” 

“Oh, right,” Steve said. He got his phone out and dialed the number. 

“Steve,” came Dr. Cho’s voice on speaker after the second ring. 

“Um, yeah, uh, we’re heading down, I guess,” Steve said. 

“You guess?” Dr. Cho asked. “How far apart are the contractions?” 

“We’re not leaving yet!” Bucky shouted. 

“We’re not?” Steve asked. “Why did you want me to call her, then?!” 

“My water’s not breaking and it’s been a long ass time, you doofus!” Bucky replied. 

“It can take a while for water to break, try not to worry about it for now,” Dr. Cho replied. “Now, how far apart are the contractions?” 

“They’re 15 minutes apart,” Steve replied. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, it’s not time yet,” she said. “Call me when they start being about 5 minutes apart.”

“Okay,” Steve said.

“And Steve?” she added before he could hang up. 

“Yeah?” 

“I get that you’re nervous. It’s normal for first time parents to be nervous about this whole process,” Cho said. “But you need to pull yourself together for your mate. He’s about to do one of the most difficult things anyone will ever do, so you need to _focus_.” 

That seemed to snap Steve out of his funk and Steve stood as if to attention. “Yes, ma’am, I understand.” 

“Good,” she said. “Now, go help Bucky. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

With that, she hung up. Steve sat back down next to Bucky. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

“Steve, you can be sorry later,” Bucky replied. “I’m hungry. Can you make me some pop-tarts?” 

“Sure thing, doll,” Steve said. “Anything else?” 

“Nah, I just want something sweet and bad for me,” Bucky replied as he leaned forward. The pain was gradually moving forward. The good news was that it was easier to breathe and there was less pressure on his back for the first time in what felt like ages. 

Steve was back in a couple minutes with a box of pop-tarts and Bucky idly munched on them as he struggled between being hungry, tired, and cranky. He wanted to relax. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to do all sorts of things, including anything that would speed up this whole fucking thing. Every hour that this went on only made him more anxious. 

Steve sat next to him on the couch and kissed his temple. Bucky leaned into him. Steve’s scent was more neutral, now. It helped to settle him. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Steve whispered in his ear. 

“How can you be sure?” Bucky asked. “Anything could go wrong. I’ve been having all night and my water hasn’t broken yet. What if something’s wrong with the babies?” 

“Dr. Cho said that it’s all normal,” Steve replied. “There’s nothing to worry about. You’re gonna have our babies. They’re gonna be healthy and beautiful. You’re gonna be a great dad. They’re gonna have your eyes and my nose.” 

Bucky snorted. “Your _nose_?” he asked. “Guess that’s fine. They can anything of yours as long as they have _my_ self-preservation instinct.” 

Steve chuckled at that. “Guess I deserve that. I’d still like at least one of them to look like you,” Steve murmured. “You’re too gorgeous to not have babies look like you.” 

Bucky purred at that and lay back against Steve’s body. Before he could relax, though, he got another contraction. He hissed and groaned at the suddenness of it, even though he really should’ve seen it coming. His water still didn’t break, either.

“Dammit, how long did that one take?” Bucky hissed. 

“About 13 minutes,” Steve replied. Bucky growled. 

“If my water doesn’t break soon, I’m gonna go on a fucking killing spree.” 

“Who’s gonna be the first to die?” Steve asked. 

“Probably Stark,” Bucky said. “But I should probably take out Nat next. She knows me too well.” 

“Probably smart,” Steve replied nonchalantly. “What about Clint?” 

“Yeah, he should probably be next,” Bucky said. “After that, it’d be the maids and cleaning crew. Pretty sure they’re probably spies, anyway.” 

“For who?” Steve asked. 

“The CIA, Steve,” Bucky replied. “Obviously. No one’s that nice and agreeable, especially if they work for Stark.” 

“He’s not so bad,” Steve countered. “A bit much sometimes, and eccentric as hell, but definitely means well.” 

“Don’t be reasonable when I’m trying to be homicidal,” Bucky chastised half-heartedly. “I’m trying to cope until these punks decide it’s time to come out of me.” 

“You want to watch something while we wait?” Steve asked. 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, might as well. Put on something mindless.” 

Steve turned on some cartoon or other that Bucky didn’t really pay attention to. His eyes drooped shut of their own accord, the weariness of little sleep weighing on him greater than the stress of the prospect of giving birth for the moment.

* * *

Bucky slept fitfully for the next couple hours. He finally woke up fully around 7:30 when a particularly strong contraction wracked his body. Bucky had enough time to wake up, realize what that great, cramping pain was, and shout before he grit his teeth. Steve bolted awake. 

“Bucky, doll, are you okay?” Steve asked in a panic. 

“God, fuck, shit, hell, FUCK!” Bucky shouted. The contraction lasted longer and hurt like hell. When it finally passed, Bucky was left sweating and gasping for breath. 

“Baby?” Steve asked again. 

“That… that was big,” Bucky gasped. “Fuck, when was my last one?” 

“Don’t know, fell asleep,” Steve said sheepishly. Bucky groaned. He couldn’t blame him. All the waiting made it difficult to stay awake and Bucky himself had been sleeping as much as he could. 

“Okay, let’s… what do we do?” Bucky asked. 

“We wait until the next one,” Steve asked. He checked the time. “That was about a minute ago.” 

“Okay… okay,” Bucky said. “Get the bag.” 

Steve dashed away to fetch their hospital bag from their bedroom closet. Meanwhile, Bucky braced himself against the back of the couch, trying to gather the strength to get up should the next contraction hit within 5 minutes. He was actually a bit terrified. He had no idea when the last one was, so he had no idea what to expect. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Bucky was seized with another contraction. Bucky gritted his teeth and groaned, which gradually grew into a shout. Steve was at his side immediately. 

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ , FUCK!!” he cried. “Oh, Christ!” 

“That was 5 and a half minutes,” Steve said. “We should head down.”

Bucky just nodded. He had no energy to do anything else. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that this was only going to get worse. He pushed that thought from his mind as he let Steve help him up. They were making their way over to the elevator when Bucky felt a sudden rush of fluid burst between his legs. 

“Steve, wait,” Bucky said. 

“What, what?” Steve asked. 

“My water just broke,” Bucky replied. 

“What?! Are you sure?” Steve asked. Bucky groaned in frustration. 

“Yes! I’m sure, Steve! I’m wet and it didn’t come from my dick!” Bucky snapped. “You got a change of clothes and a towel in there?” 

“Uh, clothes, but no towel,” Steve replied. Bucky’s response was cut short by another contraction. “We gotta get you down there, Buck.” 

“Dr. Cho and the babies can wait 2 minutes while I change,” Bucky said. “I feel gross.” 

Steve ran and got him a towel while Bucky stripped out of the soiled garments and tossed them aside. He dried off and pulled on a new pair of sweatpants before getting into the elevator, feeling marginally better about himself. 

“You got that necklace Thor gave us?” Bucky asked. 

“Right here,” Steve said, patting the duffel bag. 

“Great. Good to be prepared, right?” Bucky replied. Another contraction hit while they were in the elevator and it dinged open to the medical center. Steve managed to get a nurse to bring them a wheelchair and Bucky sat down with a sound between a groan and a sigh. He hissed as the contraction wore off. 

“How far are they apart now?” the nurse asked. “And how long?” 

“The last one was about 4 minutes ago,” Steve replied. “And this one lasted nearly a full minute.” 

“How close to a full minute?” she asked.

“41 seconds,” Steve replied. 

“Okay, Mr. Barnes, we’re going to get you to the room we’ve set up for you,” the nurse said. “Dr. Cho will be by soon to check on your progress.” 

She took them to a room and helped get Bucky into the bed. “Do you need anything?” 

“I need to have these babies,” Bucky groaned. The nurse smiled sympathetically. 

“I believe that, but aside from that, can I get you anything else?” she asked. 

“Water, I guess,” Bucky grumbled. Steve sat down next to him and took his hand. The nurse returned with the water and hooked Bucky up to machine to check his vitals like it was the most natural thing in the world. Nurses milled about, business as usual, while another contraction wracked through Bucky’s body and he shouted in pain. The nurse returned with a stress ball and Bucky gripped it in his metal hand gratefully. The last thing he wanted was to send a nurse home with a broken hand. He groaned when it passed. 

“That one was 3 minutes and 15 seconds since the last one,” she said, writing the numbers down. “And lasted 43 seconds.” 

“They’re getting worse,” Bucky groaned. 

“That’s to be expected,” the nurse said. “I’ll bring you some more water. Can you change into a hospital gown for us?” Bucky let out a breath and nodded. 

“Here we are,” Steve said when she left and the eerie sort of calm that fills hospitals and medical centers settled around them. Bucky slipped into the gown and settled back onto the bed. “Do you feel ready?” 

“No!” Bucky replied. “I feel miserable.” 

“I just don’t get how everyone here is so damn calm,” Steve said. “I mean, you’re having _babies_ and they’re just acting like it’s no big deal.” 

“They’re babies, not nukes,” Bucky groaned. “They deal with Avengers stuff all the time. A baby is pretty normal compared to what they normally deal with.” 

“You’re not wrong,” came Dr. Cho’s voice from the doorway. “How are you feeling?” 

Bucky just looked at her. “Everything hurts and I’m dying,” he groaned. “Doc, tell me you can get them out of me soon.” 

“Well, I need to do an examination of your cervix,” she replied. “It’s slightly invasive. Is that okay with you?” 

Bucky just nodded and lifted the gown. It was slightly embarrassing to have someone who wasn’t Steve touching him there, but that would hardly be the worst part about the labor. Even if he did end up having a C-section, she would probably have to get used to seeing it. 

“You’re at about 7 centimeters,” she announced as she stood up, threw her gloves away, and washed her hands. “You need to be at 10 before you enter the transitional stage. You’ll probably start pushing in a few hours.” 

“Seriously?!” Steve demanded. “He’s already been in labor since last night!” 

“What did I tell you about needing to focus, Rogers?” she asked. “Labor can take 24 hours or more to complete if he chooses to push them out of his body.” 

Steve snapped his mouth shut and looked down at the floor. Dr. Cho walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know you’re stressed. It’s understandable, but you’re not the one who has to give birth,” she said. “Try to keep it together a little while longer.” 

Steve nodded. 

“Now, have you contacted your friends about the situation?” she asked. 

“Not yet,” Steve said. “We didn’t want to worry anyone last night.” 

“Well, it’s not last night anymore,” she said. “Might as well let them know. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

With that, she walked out of the room. Steve took out his phone and texted their friends. 

“You want me to text Peter?” he asked. Bucky thought for a moment. 

“Text his aunt,” he replied. “He’s probably in school and shit. She can bring him over if she decides to come by.” 

“She probably will,” Steve said. “I can’t imagine Peter wanting to miss this.” 

“Yeah. Kinda want to see that kid,” Bucky replied. 

“I’ll let May know.” Steve said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, there was a bit of a commotion outside. Steve went to the door to check what all the fuss was about. All the Avengers were gathered in the lobby. He turned to Bucky who was beginning to look tired and worn. 

“Our friends are here,” he said. “Do you want to see anyone?” 

“Not all of them at once,” Bucky replied. “Maybe Nat, Clint, and Peter. Individually.”

“Okay, want me to handle the rest of them?” 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Bucky said, waving him off. “Not like there’s much goin’ on right now.” 

Steve nodded and went outside. They all seemed to jump to their feet at his appearance. 

“Are they here yet?” Tony asked. “It’s been quiet for a while.” 

“We literally texted you 20 minutes ago,” Steve replied drily. “Of course they’re not here yet.”

“Has it really?” Tony asked. “But you said he’s been in labor since last night!” 

“About 12 hours,” Steve said with a nod. 

“Does it usually take this long?” Tony wondered aloud. Pepper rolled her eyes. 

“Tony, these things can take a lot longer,” she said, pushing him gently to the side. “Sorry about him. How is he?” 

“He’s doing all right, you know, for someone who’s about to endure one of the most painful things a person can experience,” Steve replied with a chuckle that was just a little bit hysterical. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“How much is he dilated?” Bruce asked. 

“Doc said he was at 7 centimeters just now,” Steve replied. “Says it can take a few more hours before he’s ready to give birth.” 

“Maybe you should sit down,” Pepper said. Before Steve could respond, Steve was firmly pulled down into a chair. He looked to see Thor holding bottle of water. 

“You must keep up your strength, Steven,” Thor said. “Your mate will need it, ‘ere long.” 

“ _My_ strength?” Steve asked. “He’s the one who has to do this!” 

“Steve,” Pepper said, kneeling down in front of him. “It’s true, he has the hard part in all this, but you need to be there for him.” 

Steve sighed and accepted the water. He was too tired to fight this. He guzzled it down in one go and tossed it in the bin labelled for plastic bottles. 

“Now, how are you doing?” Pepper asked, taking one of his hands. 

“Oh you know,” Steve said. His voice broke and he laughed to hide just how stressed he was. “He’s in there, I’m out here, and I can’t do a fucking thing.”

He took a deep breath and then the tears started. “And I’m gonna be a dad and I don’t know the first thing about being one! I didn’t have one growing up and what if I fuck them up. I don’t know anyone who has kids, either, so I can’t ask for advice or anything and I’m just lost and useless and what if I’m not ready?!” 

“Steven, breathe,” Thor said sternly. Steve did. He breathed in through his nose and out through the mouth. It helped. Slowly the feeling of panic that had been simmering ever since Bucky’s first contraction started to calm down. There was still a bit of underlying anxiety, but it started to seem more manageable. Now than it did before. Natasha pulled up a chair in front of him and sat down. 

“Steve, do you remember when Bucky had to step back from training Peter?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. 

“Peter was scared that it would mean that he would get passed around the team and that it would mean that we didn’t take him seriously,” she said. “You remember what you said?” 

Steve swallowed. “Not really.” 

“You told him that even if no one ever took him seriously for being a scrawny little kid, that if he cared enough about protecting people and doing the right thing, he’d find a way to do it,” she replied. “Then you said that we did and we would do everything we could to make sure that he got the most out of working with us. You told him that he had what it took to be a hero and that we would make sure he was ready when the time came.

“Maybe it’s not what his dad would’ve said or his uncle, but he got up and came back to the ring to keep going,” she said. “You can do this.” 

Steve breathed again. “Thanks, Nat,” he said. “By the way, he said you can go in if you wanted to see him.” 

Natasha smiled. “I’ll do that.” 

“What?! Just her?” Tony demanded. “What about us?” 

“Her and Peter,” Steve replied. “You wanna be in there, have your own kid.” 

“Please don’t give him ideas,” Pepper whispered. “My hands are full enough as it is with just him.” 

Steve laughed. He laughed and let his friends hold him up for that little bit of time before the reality of his children being born set back in.

* * *

Hours passed in the medical center. Steve fell asleep sometime around 9 in the morning. Bucky passed the time by playing a game that Peter told him about. It was an app on his phone that helped distract him from his contractions for the next couple hours. It was called Angry Birds and Bucky connected with it on a spiritual level. 

That is, he had until the contractions started coming even closer together and lasted a full minute. He shrieked and screamed in pain when they arrived. His body was hot and sweaty and gross and he felt like he had been worked to the bone for a full day under the harsh summer sun. It was all he could do to sip water from the cup Steve offered him. 

With how strong the contractions were becoming, it was getting harder and harder to think of anything else. Steve tried to get him to focus on one contraction at a time, but it was clear that he was about as nervous as Bucky was. As it was, it hurt like hell and Bucky was counting down the minutes until Dr. Cho announced that he was dilated enough to give birth. 

Dr. Cho walked in at the very moment that another contraction hit. Bucky couldn’t hold back the shouts of pain anymore. His voice was hoarse and raw from all the shouting he’d been doing over the past few hours. When the contraction passed Bucky took a deep breath and looked desperately at Dr. Cho. 

“Doc, please tell me you can get these kids out of me!!” Bucky cried as he slumped against the bed. Steve dabbed at his forehead with a damp cloth. It was the only bit of reprieve that Bucky felt. Tears streamed down the sides of Bucky’s face and mingled with his sweat. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take!” 

“Can I look at your cervix again?” she asked. Bucky nodded and lifted his hospital gown again. Dr. Cho looked for a moment. “You’re at nine centimeters; you’re almost there.” 

“Fuck, God, please,” Bucky cried. “I just want my babies! Can’t you fucking do something?!” 

“Nothing until you’re at 10 centimeters,” she replied. “There’s not much longer."

Then she touched Bucky’s stomach. She found where the babies’ heads were and frowned. Bucky froze. She tried to press down. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked. 

“Your babies aren’t facing the right direction,” she said. “I’ll try to fix that, but twins can be complicated if this happens. There’s less room to maneuver.” 

“What if you can’t do it?” Bucky asked. 

“Then I’ll prep for a C-section,” she replied. Bucky tried to be calm and patient as she maneuvered around his body. After several minutes, she shook her head. 

"I think I'll have to remove them surgically," she announced. "Captain Rogers, will you stay or come with us?" 

“I’m not leaving my mate,” Steve growled. Dr. Cho, not one to be cowed by any alpha, no matter how powerful and iconic, didn’t back down. 

“You have to let us do our job, Captain Rogers, so you need to drop the attitude,” she said sternly. “We’ve done this. We’re trained to do this. If it makes you feel better, I can have Dr. Banner scrub in to assist.” 

“Has he ever birthed a child?” Steve asked. 

“Have you ever asked him what he was doing with his life before the Avengers were formed?” she asked. “He can perform a C-section.” 

Steve breathed out through his nose. “Fine, tell him to suit up.” 

Dr. Cho stepped out and Steve stepped up to Bucky. 

“This is it,” Steve said. Bucky nodded as sweat soaked his body. “I’m so proud of you, baby. You can do this. When they’re done, we’ll meet our babies for the first time. They’re gonna be so beautiful.” 

“Just promise you’ll be there,” Bucky rasped. His voice felt raw. “Don’t leave, okay?” 

“Never,” Steve promised, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be right there with you.”

* * *

Bucky was wheeled into the operating room and the anesthesiologist was brought in. They pumped in enough localized anesthetic to bring down an elephant. It felt wonderful. He smiled goofily. 

“Steeeeeve,” Bucky said. 

“I’m here, Buck,” Steve said, holding Bucky’s hand. 

“Stevie Steve,” Bucky chuckled. “This shit is nice. We should get some. Maybe it’d help you loosen up sometime.” 

“Okay, I think that’s good,” Bruce said. “Bucky, can you feel any pain?” 

“Nope,” Bucky said, popping his lips at the end. “Said it feels nice.” 

“I think we can begin,” Dr. Cho said. 

Bucky felt some pressure beneath this baby bump. He was dimly aware of the surgery going on, but couldn’t see it from beneath the curtain that they put up. Some time passed. Bucky wasn’t really sure how much. All he knew was that Dr. Cho and Bruce were saying stuff about his body he didn’t really understand. Eventually, one of them pulled a baby from him that cried loudly. They handed the child off to Steve and cut the umbilical cord. 

“It’s a girl,” Dr. Cho said. Bucky smiled. 

“Can I see her?” he asked. “Let me see my baby.” 

Steve brought her over. She was still red and wet from the blood and amniotic fluid. Not nearly as cute and fat as babies always seemed on tv or even ads from back in the day. She was bigger than he was expecting and a little mop of messy hair clung to her head. Bucky thought she was beautiful, though. 

“Hey, Becca,” he murmured with a smile. “She’s beautiful.” 

“Yes, she is,” Steve replied. Bucky looked up into his face. He was beaming with such pride that Bucky had to mimic it. “You’re doing great, baby. Just one more.” 

Steve left to clean Becca and the doctors returned to work. Some more time passed, but all Bucky about was his daughter. She was beautiful, definitely the most beautiful baby Bucky had ever seen (not that he’d seen many). He was definitely biased. His attention was drawn by another baby being pulled from his body. The baby cried even louder than Becca had and Bucky was filled with relief. They were alive and healthy, both of them. 

“It’s a boy,” Steve announced with a broad smile on his face. 

“Let me see him,” Bucky said. Again, Steve brought the baby over. He was bald and smaller than Becca was, but still bigger than he was expecting. Maybe it was because of the super soldier serum that flowed through his and Steve’s veins. Maybe they were just big babies. 

“Little Joey,” Bucky said. “He’s beautiful, too.” 

Steve bent down to kiss him. “You did so good, baby,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “I’m tired, now.” 

“Go ahead and rest,” Dr. Cho said. “You’ve earned it.” 

On December 21st, 2016, Bucky closed his eyes. The images of his children filled his mind’s eye as he succumbed to sleep. His last thought was of their names: Rebecca Sophia and Joseph George Barnes-Rogers, his beautiful babies. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I have no background in medicine or childbirth, so if I made any glaring mistakes, please let me know. Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I lied. This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who's been here for the duration of this fic. This is still a series, and while I don't know if there's a sequel in the works for this story, I have a few ideas for one shots in the future, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). <3

Bucky slept peacefully. Steve smiled proudly every time he saw him. Bucky was so strong, so beautiful. Their babies were beautiful, too. Because they were born preterm, Dr. Cho moved them to a larger room where the babies could be monitored to ensure that their condition was good. Steve, being Steve, had refused to let the babies out of his sight.

He was sitting in the seat next to the bed holding his son, Joey. Becca was snoozing in their crib. Steve held Joey gently against his chest, his face nuzzling Steve’s neck as he scented him. Steve scented him back. Joey smelled faintly like cedar and almonds. It was a gentler scent than Becca’s cinnamon and ginger.

He was happy. It was a wondrous thing. Steve wouldn’t have said that his life was incomplete before Bucky became pregnant by any means. Bucky completed him in a way no one ever had. Waking up mated to Bucky months ago was probably the best thing that could’ve happened to him. Having a family with him just added another level of happiness and satisfaction to his life.

The moment ended when Becca began to cry. The sound started a chain reaction and Joey started fussing at him until he was crying, too. Then Bucky began to stir from his sleep. Steve rocked Joey gently as he got up to check on Becca.

“Steve?” Bucky asked.

“I’m here,” Steve said over the crying.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, they just started crying,” Steve replied.

“They haven’t eaten yet, have they?” Bucky asked. Steve paused for a moment.

“No,” he said.

Bucky groaned as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. Steve’s breathed hitched and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Relax, Steve, I’m just gonna get Becca,” he said. “I can hobble the whole 5 feet and back on my own.”

Steve smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, guess I’m just being protective.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “You’re a good alpha, Steve.”

Bucky fetched Becca from the crib and slowly walked back to the bed and lay down. He opened the top of his gown and guided Becca to his right nipple, cradling her with his flesh hand. Steve walked over and offered Joey’s crying form. Bucky looked up at him uncertainly.

“You won’t hurt him,” Steve said gently. “And he’s hungry. He needs his Papa.”

Bucky nodded and Steve set the boy down gently. Joey immediately latched onto Bucky’s left nipple. With that, the crying died down and the room was filled with a blissful silence. Bucky looked down at their babies and a faint, fond smile formed. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the sight. All the people he loved most in the world in one place. He sat down on the bed.

“How does it feel?” Steve asked.

“Kinda weird,” Bucky replied with a wince. “Like they’re gently and persistently emptying my breasts of milk. It kinda hurts a bit.”

“What? I—no, that’s not what I meant,” Steve said. Bucky chuckled softly.

“God, you’re such an easy tease,” Bucky said. “It feels… amazing.” Bucky looked up at Steve with a wide smile that was mingled with relief, pride, and joy. “They’re beautiful. Becca’s got your appetite.”

“Joey’s got your chin,” Steve said. “And your mouth.”

“He’s got your eyes,” Bucky said, looking down at him fondly. “I think she’s got your nose.”

“My _nose_?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, she’s got your punk ass nose,” Bucky said with a chuckle.

“Hey, watch your language around them,” Steve said sternly. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“They can’t understand me, yet,” Bucky replied. “You’re so protective already.”

Steve scowled half-heartedly at Bucky. His mate was surprisingly cheerful about the whole thing. The amulet around his neck probably had something to do with it. If it kept Bucky happy and staved off post-partum depression, Steve would be fine with it. Joey finished suckling from Bucky’s nipple and cooed. Becca kept sucking away.

“Aww,” Bucky said with a smile. “Hey little man. How you feelin’?”

Joey cooed again and reached up towards Bucky’s face. Bucky looked up at Steve with the hesitation renewed. Steve smiled gently. He picked Joey up and set him gently on Bucky’s metal shoulder with a folded blanket beneath him as a pillow. Joey immediately began scenting Bucky and fell asleep almost as quickly.

“He likes me,” Bucky murmured.

“‘Course he likes you, you’re his Papa,” Steve replied. Bucky looked up at him with a look of relief in his eyes. Steve scooted up closer to him and rested his forehead against Bucky’s. “You’re gonna be a wonderful father, baby. They’re gonna love you so much.”

Bucky cried silently and Steve wiped his tears away.

“I… I was afraid that they’d hate me,” Bucky whispered. “That they’d be afraid of me.”

“You love them so much, baby,” Steve said. “They can tell. And they’re gonna grow up with you. Nothing about you is gonna seem weird to them. Well, at least not until their teenagers or something.”

Bucky laughed weakly at that and breathed. “Thank you.”

Steve kissed him. “I love you, too. You’re stuck with me.”

“Sounds fun,” Bucky replied. He kissed Steve back. “I’m up for it if you are.”

“Always,” Steve said. The moment was ruined by Becca deciding that she was finally finished with her lunch or whatever meal it was for babies. She began fussing and Steve pulled away as Bucky scooted her up so she could scent him as well.

“Do you need anything?” Steve asked. Bucky looked up at Steve and sighed.

“I’m starving,” he declared. “Can you make me a sandwich?”

“Any special requirements?” Steve asked. “Like pickled something or other?”

“Gross, I’m not pregnant anymore, Steve,” Bucky said, wrinkling his nose. “But now that you mention it, a turkey sandwich sounds great.”

* * *

Bucky was cleared to leave the next day. He suspected that part of it was because Dr. Cho was curious as to how much (if any) effects of his and Steve’s serums were passed on to the babies. Before they were born, he was okay with it, but now it felt a bit like his kids were going to be lab rats.

 _Another reason to move out_ , he thought.

They returned to their floor to find a genuine Christmas tree, strung with lights, ornaments, and even a glowing angel on top. Bucky smiled at the sight. On the coffee table in the living room across from the tree was a little box with a red bow on top. Bucky and Steve laid the sleeping babies in the crib before they returned to the living room. Bucky opened the box to reveal a sketch of his babies. It was soft, lifelike, and absolutely beautiful set in a frame that looked like a Christmas wreath. Beneath it, in gold cursive letters, were the words, “Babies’ first Christmas, 12/25/2016.”

“Steve,” Bucky gasped.

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” Steve said.

“When did you have time to do this?” he asked.

“I did it between your naps and last night,” Steve said. “Then I had Nat bring it down when I was done.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said. “It’s beautiful.”

Steve kissed him on the forehead. “You wanna put it on the tree?” Steve asked. Bucky grinned and nodded as he got up. Whether it was the fact that his babies were out of him or because of his advanced healing, he was glad that getting up and moving around weren’t nearly as difficult as they were a few days ago. He found an open spot in the front of the tree and put it on.

“You know what we should do?” Steve asked.

“What?” Bucky replied.

“We should start a scrapbook,” Steve said enthusiastically. “We can fill it with pictures of the kids on important dates and everything!”

Bucky smiled fondly at his mate. “You would be into scrapbooking.”

“What’s wrong with scrapbooking?” Steve asked. “I think it’s cute.”

“You’re cute, you little punk,” Bucky replied. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“I’m bigger than you,” Steve pointed out.

“You’re still a little guy, deep down,” Bucky said. “My little guy.”

“I can live with that,” Steve replied. He kissed Bucky and Bucky hummed into the kiss… until one of the twins started crying. Then the other twin started crying a split second later. Steve sighed. “Duty calls.”

Bucky chuckled. “Guess we should get used to it.”

As Steve left to take care of the twins, Bucky remained behind to take pictures of the tree. It really was beautiful. In the middle of taking pictures, he found a tag connected to a bit of twine. Bucky flipped it over to read it.

“To the lovebirds. I wanted to give you a high tech, state of the art tree, but Pepper insisted that we go old-school. Guess you probably would like it better. Anyway, I figured you wouldn’t have a ton of time to do Christmas stuff what with preparing for your kids to arrive and all, so I had some people take care of it. Merry Christmas! ~Tony”

Bucky smiled. In all the hubbub of preparing for the twins, getting ready for Christmas had fallen a bit by the wayside. Neither he nor Steve had much in the way of decorations, so coming home to a tree with lights and ornaments and everything filled Bucky’s heart with warmth.

The crying died down a few minutes later and Steve returned. Bucky passed the note to him and Steve smiled when he finished it.

“Is it bad that I forgot that Christmas was coming up?” Steve asked.

“No, I forgot, too,” Bucky replied. “Hope you weren’t expecting to take me out somewhere, cause I’m gonna have to veto that plan.”

Steve blushed and laughed. “Yeah, makes sense,” he said. “Got any ideas for the day? Christmas is only a couple days away.”

“Well, thank goodness for the internet and express shipping,” Bucky replied. “And honestly… I was hoping for a quiet day with the twins. Maybe a bit of cuddling and movie.”

Steve wrapped his arms gently around Bucky’s waist. “That sounds real nice,” he said.

* * *

It was not a quiet day. Actually, quiet moments seemed to be suddenly rare and precious. Becca and Joey were vocal. Joey in particular could be a bit fussy about things. The first night they were home the twins woke up and cried what seemed like every few minutes. Once, Becca was hungry. Then Joey got hungry. Then Joey was too hot, then they needed to be changed, etc.

Around 4 in the morning, there was an incident in which Joey refused to stop crying for whatever reason. He only stopped when Bucky sat in a rocking chair in the nursery out of exhaustion and Joey scented himself to sleep. As soon as he’d done that, Becca fell asleep as well.

Christmas morning arrived with Steve and Bucky making themselves an extra strong pot of Asgardian coffee in an effort to wake up. The babies had finally wound up going to sleep around quarter to 4. For once, neither Steve nor Bucky was awake at the crack of dawn. Instead, they were still in bed at 7 when the twins started crying again, a whole hour later than Steve usually awoke.

“When do they start sleeping through the night, again?” Bucky asked. 

“4-6 months,” Steve replied. “Some may take longer or shorter.”

"When do they start sleeping in 'til noon like normal people?" 

"I think 11 or 12," Steve said with a chuckle. 

Bucky groaned softly. “I love them, I swear,” he said.

“Me, too,” Steve replied. At that moment, one of the twins started crying. It sounded like Joey, again and Bucky tilted his head back before he got up to go to his baby. Steve followed him when Becca also started up.

Bucky reached down and picked up his squalling baby. “Hey, little man, what’s wrong?”

Joey, in true infant fashion, just kept crying. , Bucky thought. He lifted his shirt and presented a nipple. He sighed with relief as Joey latched on and started sucking. Out of curiosity, Steve handed him Becca and she started sucking on his other one. They sighed at the blissful quiet.

“How did you know?” Steve asked.

“I didn’t,” Bucky replied. “It was just a hunch.”

“Maybe that’s what they sound like when they’re hungry,” Steve said.

“Yeah, a bit hard to tell when they’re goin’ at it,” Bucky replied.

“Well, I guess we’ll figure that out eventually,” Steve said with a shrug. Then he bent down and kissed Bucky gently. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Stevie,” he replied. “I know it’s a gift giving holiday, but honestly, I feel about as happy as I’ve ever been.”

“I’ll try not to hold it against you,” Steve drawled. “You wanna give gifts in here?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Steve left and returned with a small bundle of gifts. Bucky was honestly grateful that neither of them had gone overboard with stuff. They’d only gotten a couple things, and rom what Bucky remembered of the old days, even that seemed a bit extravagant.

“I’d take some of my stuff, but my hands are full,” Bucky said.

“Want me to open something for you?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded and Steve picked up one present and gently unwrapped it so as not to disturb the twins in their peaceful nursing. The package contained something that looked like clothing. “This might technically for the twins, but I figured you’d like this.”

Steve unfolded it. There were hoops designed to go over his back. On the front was a pair of pouches.

“Is that what I think it is?” Bucky asked.

“It’s… it’s a baby carrier,” Steve replied. “I was thinking that we could take it and carry the twins if we went out or something.”

“I love it!” Bucky exclaimed softly. “Steve, this is amazing.”

“I could wear it, too,” Steve went on. “It doesn’t have to be just you just because you’re an omega—”

“Steve,” Bucky interjected. “I love it, I really do. This was really thoughtful.”

Steve smiled and made a happy rumble. Bucky rolled his eyes and looked down at the gifts. He pointed at one with a Christmas wreath themed wrapping paper. “That’s for you,” he said.

Steve picked it up and opened it. It wasn’t that big, but he was certain that Steve would like it. When he opened it, Steve’s eyes lit up.

“You got me an easel?” Steve asked. “Really?”

“Yeah, punk,” Bucky replied. “I know you wanna be an artist, and I think you wanted to paint when you were smaller, but never had the supplies for it.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, setting it aside. “I love it. Speaking of art…”

Steve picked up another package and opened it gently. When Bucky saw it, he gasped. It was an absolutely stunning drawing of Bucky with the twins. Becca was sleeping after finishing a meal and Joey was propped against Bucky’s shoulder scenting and sleeping contentedly. There was a look of such soft tenderness on Bucky’s face that he actually started to choke up at the sight. Even Bucky’s arm seemed soft and gentle in this picture, even though Steve caught the shine on it perfectly.

“Steve…” Bucky murmured.

“I didn’t know what to get you,” Steve said. “Never been that good at buying folks presents. Never was able to get into the habit back in the day.”

“It’s beautiful,” Bucky said. “I want this picture in our living room in the new place.”

“Whenever we figure out where that is,” Steve replied.

“Well, we can worry about that, later,” Bucky said.

Bucky also got Steve a set of acrylic professional paints and a few canvases. Bucky felt kinda bad about just getting Steve art supplies, but seeing the smile on his face chased all Bucky’s anxieties away. Eventually, the twins started fussing and gift giving was interrupted so Steve and Bucky could help them burp. After they were done, they set the twins back in the crib to let them sleep and left as quietly as they could.

“Should we have gotten them something?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged.

“They were born close enough to Christmas that we could give them any of the toys we bought for them and it would probably count as a Christmas present,” he replied. “I think they’ll be fine.”

“My omega,” Steve said, brushing his fingers across Bucky’s cheek. Bucky smiled and stared up at him. “I love you. I love you all so much.”

“Me, too, Steve,” Bucky replied. “Merry Christmas.”

* * *

A week passed. Sleeping never got easier, but thankfully, being enhanced and trained for combat made Steve and Bucky fairly adept at going with little to no sleep. The New Year came as quietly as Christmas did. Steve and Bucky rang it in to the sound of babies crying to be held. Joey especially seemed to be attached to Bucky. Pepper’s PR department scheduled a press conference.

It was a blistery January morning and out of a protective, paternal concern about leaving the twins alone, Bucky agreed to stay backstage. Meanwhile, Steve went out in a beautifully tailored dove grey suit and navy blue shirt to face the press. Bucky tried to keep his anxiety to a minimum. He knew the plan. Steve would share a couple heartwarming things that had happened in the last year, mention their mating, and then announce that he would be stepping down as Captain America.

At least he wouldn’t be alone. Sam Wilson would be there, as the inheritor of the Captain America mantle. It was almost certain to be a shit storm, even so. Even though some loud, annoying orange guy had lost the presidency, the equally loud malcontents who supported him hadn’t gone away. They would almost certainly be against a black man becoming Captain America, but Sam seemed equal to the task of carrying the public persona.

Bucky was glad that he wasn’t alone, either. Natasha was with him, holding little Becca. Joey absolutely refused to be held by anyone other than Bucky and Steve. He would cause a riot. Even Peter had lasted all of five seconds before Joey rejected him. Becca, on the other hand, was practically a social butterfly. She smiled and cooed and giggled for everyone who held her, except Clint, which was why Nat was holding her.

They were sitting in a green room with a tv, watching the news coverage drone on about Steve and Bucky’s private life while they waited for Steve and Sam to show up. Their public reclusiveness over the past few months led to some rumors. Some of them were accurate, some of them were a bit outlandish. One of the more ridiculous was that they were helping the government set up secret bases for other super soldiers in Alaska, based on some hazy pictures some tourists had submitted. It led to them questioning whether Sam Wilson was going to be announced as being the first.

“Where do they get these ideas?” Bucky asked.

“People with money and a camera in front of their face get paid to be ridiculous,” Natasha replied. “Most of it is more sensationalist than accurate.”

“Kids these days,” Bucky sighed.

“You realize that you’re including your own kids in that, now, don’t you?” Clint asked.

“My babies will never be that ridiculous,” Bucky declared. He stroked Joey’s downy cheek with a finger affectionately. “Will you, Joey? No, you won’t.”

“Never figured you’d be one to go goo-goo over babies,” Nat muttered.

“They’re my babies, it’s different,” Bucky sniffed. At that moment, Steve and Sam walked out onto the stage to stand behind the two podiums. The three of them quieted down so they could hear what they had to say. Bucky tried to keep a handle on his anxiety, but his heart was racing.

“Good morning,” Steve began. “Thank you all for coming out today. Being so early in the year, I appreciate you all taking time away from your families to be here working.

“Last year was an interesting year for my family. I started off not having one, at least, not technically. Then, as many of you already know, I woke one morning to find that my best friend and the love of my life was my mate. Bucky and I have been through a lot and it’s not always easy, but it’s been the most amazing and rewarding time of my life.

“That being said, the past year gave me many opportunities to think about where I want my life to go moving forward. Just a couple weeks ago, my mate gave birth to our children.”

Pandemonium ensued. People were jumping out of their seats shouting so many questions that Bucky couldn’t keep track of any of them. Steve scowled at them until they all calmed down.

“As I was saying, my family got a lot bigger in the past year and it’s made me consider my life. So, in the interest of helping to ensure their wellbeing, I have decided to, effective immediately, step down as Captain America. Corporal Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, will take my place. This decision comes after several months of discussion with both my mate and others that we worked with and they have given us their blessing and support in our future lives. I look forward to seeing where he will take the mantle. We will now take questions”

There was exactly half a second of silence. After that, reporters jumped out of their seats twice as loudly as they had before. Steve and Sam each handled the questions with ease and honestly more grace than Bucky would’ve been able to muster. Of course, he tended to avoid large crowds and flashing lights. There was only one, however, who was downright terrible.

“Captain Rogers! Do you believe that you’ve failed the American people? How do you justify leaving the mantle of Captain America in the hands of someone who’s less qualified?”

The look Steve directed toward the reporter, who was indicated as being from some place called _Fox News_ , was about 10 degrees cooler than the iceberg in which he was found, if Bucky had to guess.

“Son,” Steve began. “I don’t believe that Corporal Wilson is in any way less qualified than I am to be Captain America. I don’t know if that question was because he’s black, because he’s a beta, or because he’s not a super soldier, but being Captain America has never been about the serum, my designation, or the color of my skin. It’s about being the best man I can be and representing the best of America’s ideals. So in my opinion, Corporal Wilson is as qualified as I am to be Captain America. If America has a problem with that, then it is they who have failed, not me.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky whispered.

With that, Steve and Sam turned away from the podiums and walked out. The room was abuzz with conversation, which Bucky tuned out. He turned off the tv before he could hear what the tv personalities had to say about what happened. A few seconds later, Steve quietly opened the door and stepped inside with Sam right behind. He held out his hands and Bucky handed him Joey. Steve kissed him softly on the top of his head and Bucky felt his heart melt.

“How’d I do?” Steve asked.

“I thought you did great,” Bucky said. “That last guy was way out of line.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I’m glad Sam’s becoming Cap, but especially because people like that guy will have to get used to saying referring to a black beta man as ‘Captain America’.”

“If I knew you were so eager to rock the boat, I woulda suggested this a long time ago,” Sam said with a grin. “I make this shield look good.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and flipped Sam off. Sam just laughed softly so as to not wake the babies who seemed to enjoy the sound of tv. At least, it got them to sleep for a bit. If it got them to sleep at night, Bucky would buy them the biggest, fanciest tv out there.

“So what now?” Bucky asked. Steve wrapped his free arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close.

“Now, we go home,” he said.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
